Turning Points: REvelation
by elarielf
Summary: AU/"What if" story - What if Suzaku knew who Zero was almost from the start? Friends can agree to disagree over small matters, but when live and let live is almost impossible, something has to give.
1. A New Demon Was Born : Attack Cornelia

Lelouch was halfway up the stairs when he heard Suzaku calling his name. He ignored him, along with the burning in his legs and the scratchiness in the back of his throat as he forced himself to move faster after that damned cat.

Despite the fact that Zero was relatively new to the terrorist scene and hadn't done any of the many things Lelouch had planned with him, He _had_ done more than enough to earn a capitol punishment with Clovis's murder and Suzaku's rescue. If Lelouch was caught…

"Lelouch!" Suzaku was catching up. "You're looking for the cat too?"

"It's fine, I have it!" Lelouch yelled back, gasping. "D-don't come up!"

"But the Student Council President said to catch it and I was always more agile than you," Suzaku replied easily, not out of breath at all. "Remember when that little bird got loose?"

Lelouch ignored him, rounding the last corner and seeing that cat. With Zero's mask over its head. Just… standing there. "Thank goodness…" He yanked the mask off, collapsing against the wall as the cat cocked its head at him. "What're you looking at?" The cat, rather than answering, turned his attention to Suzaku racing up the last few steps.

"Gottcha!" Suzaku laughed as he scooped the cat up. "I wonder why you're so popular?"

The cat bit him.

Lelouch managed a light laugh as Suzaku bit back a curse. "I think it likes you."

Suzaku shot Lelouch a wounded look, his lower lip sticking out in a pout until his mouth relaxed in surprise and his eyes widened. "Is that…"

Lelouch had thought he'd hidden the mask behind his back. "Is what?" he asked, shifting slightly. Suzaku couldn't have seen it – at least not well. The lighting was poor and it was almost completely covered by Lelouch's uniform jacket. "Aren't you going to go down and collect your reward?" Suzaku frowned in confusion. "For the cat."

"Huh? Oh, right…" Suzaku still looked bothered. "You coming?"

"I'll be right there," Lelouch assured him. "Just let me catch my breath for a few moments." Suzaku nodded and stood there, waiting. "_Alone._"

"Ah. Right." Suzaku managed a bright smile before turning and leaving, shooting one last puzzled glance at Lelouch.

Lovely. Lelouch sighed and started searching for a decent hiding place for the mask.

When he reached the ground, he was greeted by a throng of people, all standing and staring at Suzaku. The silence was overwhelming, broken only by the occasional snide whisper. Suzaku just stood there, holding onto the cat almost like a shield, passively being judged.

Lelouch locked gazes with Milly who looked back at him helplessly. She had only so much influence, and to spend it here, if things went sour…

Well, fine. Lelouch might not have had the influence Milly did, but he was more than willing to 'waste' it on Suzaku.

"It looks like you found the cat." He walked up to Suzaku and took the vile creature, handing it to the Milly. "Here, president. I hope it was worth it."

She shot him a grateful look, then inspected the cat curiously before huffing. "Well. This is completely unhelpful. Where's your embarrassing secret, Lelouch?"

Lelouch ignored her, smiling mildly at Suzaku. "So. These are the members of the student council – Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Kallen Stadfeldt, Shirley Fenette, Nina Einstein," a small brunette gasped and hid behind Nunnally's wheelchair, "and myself." He waited patiently for Suzaku's response before sighing. "Well?"

"Um… it's nice to meet you all." Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. Lelouch almost expected him to bow… but that would be too Japanese, he supposed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Your reward, dolt."

Suzaku looked stunned at that. "Lelouch, I…"

"Fair enough." Lelouch had been expecting something like this, and had planned accordingly. Again, if this went poorly, it would go _very _poorly, but it would still be worth it and this was embarrassing enough that Milly would be satisfied as well. He leaned over and kissed Suzaku on the lips.

It was barely a kiss. It was dry and still and quick, only slightly longer than a peck, but without the warm affection. "L-Lelouch…"

This would generate talk, but likely none of the revenge that having an Eleven kissing a female member of the Student Council would. Lelouch pulled away with a bland smile. "President, would you permit Suzaku to become a member of the Student Council?"

The choruses of 'huh' and 'what?' that met that request came from pretty much everyone except Milly. Lelouch shrugged. "He's an old friend."

Milly sighed. "Well, you are the vice president. I suppose I can't refuse." She smiled at Suzaku. "Welcome aboard!"

Lelouch looked smugly satisfied as one of the students shook off her confusion and stepped up brightly towards Suzaku. "Hi! I'm Shirley."

"Rivalz," the boy with her added before Suzaku could react to her introduction. "You knew Lelouch as a kid?"

"Um. Yes." Suzaku looked around for any kind of help (Lelouch was practically ignoring him) before his eyes lit on Nunnally, one hand held delicately up to her lips as she laughed quietly at his confusion. As nice as it was to see her smile, he couldn't expect any rescue there.

"So what was he like?" Rivalz pressed.

Suzaku laughed nervously as Lelouch's attention returned to him. "I'm not sure I should…"

"Be sure to maintain my elaborate mystique, Suzaku," Lelouch smirked. "Make up something good."

"But I'm no good at lying," Suzaku protested, before thinking about how that would come out. Fortunately it just made everyone laugh.

Milly was still looking at the cat. "No collar, no tags… he's a stray. Hey! Let's make him our mascot."

"So impulsive…" Lelouch complained.

"We'll have to name him," Shirley said, immediately taking on the task.

Rivalz groaned. "Can we do this in the Student Council room? I'm feeling kinda exposed out here." He grinned at Suzaku. "At least it'll be nice having another guy on the council. Lelouch is great, but get him started on fabrics and stuff as he's as bad as any girl."

Suzaku laughed. "Well, at least that hasn't changed."

Lelouch glared at them both. Suzaku managed to look at least a little contrite, but Rivalz just kept grinning.

As they entered the Student Council room, Suzaku placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder, drawing him aside. "Can I come over tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Lelouch pursed his lips slightly, wondering what Suzaku could want. "Of course. You're always welcome, Suzaku." He smiled as brightly as he could. "Come for supper."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku came to the Lamperouge residence at supper time, just as Lelouch had requested. The smile that lit Lelouch's face upon seeing him; genuine and warm, as opposed to the cool façade he'd worn in front of his classmates; made Suzaku feel almost hopeful. Maybe he'd jumped to conclusions. Maybe he'd seen things, having had nightmares about that mask and the man behind it for days. Maybe Lelouch wasn't… No, Lelouch _couldn't_be…

"Come in." Lelouch pulled Suzaku into the house, closing the door behind them. "I wasn't sure you'd come." His voice held a thread of humour over a genuine uncertainty.

Suzaku snorted slightly, uncomfortable at having made Lelouch uncomfortable, and also at his easy naked honesty. "It's not like you to be unsure of anything." Lelouch's smile actually widened at that and Suzaku really, genuinely, began to think that maybe this was just a misunderstanding. Surely if Lelouch were Zero he'd remember Suzaku's sharp rejection and wouldn't smile so easily at him.

Supper was pleasant and delicious, with Nunnally, oddly enough, directing most of the conversation. Lelouch responded to any questions she asked, and occasionally jumped in to tease Suzaku, but mostly just sat there, watching Suzaku with a faint, fond smile as he ate.

Suzaku's stomach was turning flips, making it hard to eat.

After Lelouch cleared the table and they had dessert and tucked Nunnally in bed, Lelouch turned to Suzaku with that affectionate smile. "Let's go up to my room." He took Suzaku's hand and led him, unresisting, to sit on his bed. "Now," Lelouch sat down next to him, "I'm sure you have a few questions."

_Just one, really _"Are you…" Now that he had his chance, Suzaku found that he couldn't go through with it. "…gay?"

Lelouch looked shocked. "What?"

Suzaku managed a grin. "I mean, with the kiss and everything…"

"What? No! _You're _the one who chose me, moron!"

Suzaku laughed. "Not on purpose. And you certainly didn't seem reluctant." This was good, this was safe. Just two friends teasing each other. "Not that I can blame you; I _am _a good kisser…"

Lelouch slapped Suzaku's arm, making him laugh harder. "You're an idiot is what you are. And you didn't do _anything _in that kiss."

"Want me to?" Suzaku offered, leaning in suggestively and getting a great look at Lelouch's face as it blossomed into a fiery red blush. Then Lelouch shoved him away and stomped off.

"Honestly! Do you take anything seriously?"

Suzaku fell back on the bed. "Some things." This was good. This was okay. As long as he didn't know, he could tell himself that it wasn't true. He'd seen things, or the mask was a coincidence, or… Lelouch wasn't Zero. That was… ridiculous.

Lelouch's head moved into Suzaku's field of vision as he leaned over. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

_Dammit_. Why couldn't Lelouch just leave him alone in his blissful world of ignorance? "…do you still… hate Britannia?"

Lelouch smiled. "Yes."

Darn. "And do you hate me for joining them?"

Lelouch's smile disappeared and he sat down by Suzaku's head. "No." He looked at the wall. "I don't think I could ever hate you, Suzaku."

"I… yeah, me too." It was true. Suzaku just didn't have it in him to hate anyone, really. He just wasn't as angry and hurt as Lelouch was. But if he _could_have hated someone, it wouldn't be Lelouch. No matter what.

And that made him finally able to ask what he came to ask. "Lelouch? Are you Zero?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. You saw the mask?"

"Yeah, but… not clearly. If you said you weren't, I would have believed you."

"I appreciate that." Lelouch turned to look at him, his eyes oddly intense. "Now that you know… what are you going to do?"

Suzaku shrugged. He hadn't actually thought ahead that far. "I dunno. What would you do in my place?"

"Join Zero and take over the world."

"Speaking of," Suzaku smirked, "you suck at recruitment speeches."

That startled a laugh out of Lelouch. "Well. I suppose I was recruiting the wrong Kururugi Suzaku." He placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek. "You've changed."

Suzaku couldn't meet Lelouch's serious eyes. "Not that much," he lied. "I mean…" He sat up, facing Lelouch on his level. "Not that much. Really."

Lelouch looked a little sad. "If you say so."

"I do," Suzaku insisted, finally meeting Lelouch's gaze. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Lelouch asked. "It's not like my hatred of Britannia is new, nor my desire to liberate Japan."

"The whole killing people is, though," Suzaku pointed out. "I would have thought… after your mother…"

Lelouch's eyes widened with hurt. "That's not… Suzaku if I could stage a bloodless coup, I would. But ideas and words aren't enough to change the world. I've accepted that, but it won't stop me. One way or another, Britannia needs to fall."

"But… Prince Clovis was your _brother_," Suzaku insisted.

"Half brother," Lelouch corrected. "In any case, I can't let that stop me either. I've long disowned every member of my family save for Nunnally. They are no longer my siblings, and my father is just a tyrant and an enemy to me, nothing more."

That made Suzaku bite off his next argument. "So you're going to keep going? Assassinating people and stuff?"

"No," Lelouch said. "Assassinations don't win over hearts and minds. Victories do. I plan to amass an army, strong enough to take on Britannia on her own terms. And I plan to win." He smiled tentatively at Suzaku. "I know you rejected Zero, Suzaku. If I made the same offer, right here and now, would you reject me too?"

Suzaku thought about it. "Yeah, I would." Lelouch looked hurt. "You're a terrorist, Lelouch! I get what you're trying to do, but you're only going to get more people hurt. If you'd just… if _everyone _just let it go and embraced the system, it could work! It's people like you who fight even when there's no chance of winning who ruin it for everyone else."

Lelouch made a small contemplative noise. "So rather than fight for Japan's freedom, you want to cooperate for her… security?"

"Yes!" Suzaku said, overjoyed that Lelouch was finally starting to listen. "Who cares where the power lies, as long as people are healthy and happy and _alive_."

Lelouch shook his head. "He who sacrifices freedom for security deserves neither." Suzaku scowled. "Suzaku, I understand what you want and what you're working for. But I can't agree to it. So. Where does that leave us?"

There was a long moment of silence before Suzaku spoke up.

"I won't tell them about you. Being Zero."

"Thank you."

Suzaku sighed, suddenly really tired. "I don't want to fight you, Lelouch."

Lelouch suddenly embraced Suzaku, tightly. "Don't worry. You're not in the infantry anymore, right? You're with the engineering corps. Just do what you feel you must and so will I, and let's hope our paths don't cross."

It _so _wasn't that simple, but Suzaku found himself holding Lelouch in return, more like two scared boys than anything else.

The thud of something hitting the floor snapped Suzaku to his senses. The sight of Zero's mask, reminded him of where he was, and with whom, and that… "I have to go."

"Okay," Lelouch said, giving in rather easily. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Suzaku ran through his schedule in his mind. "I'm working tomorrow."

Lelouch nodded. "Then… later."

"Yeah," Suzaku said faintly, wondering if it would be Lelouch or Zero he'd meet next. "Later."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"_Warrant Officer_?"

"That's what Her Highness said!" Lloyd looked thrilled. "Which means we get to keep you which is all that really matters."

"R-right…" Suzaku was stunned. He'd never heard of a former Eleven achieving anything above a rank of Sergeant. And he'd certainly never applied for this position. The fact that it was basically a gift from Cornelia li Britannia – not one of the princesses known for her tolerance of non-Britannians – made it even more unexpected.

And Suzaku had had about enough surprises lately.

Cecile looked a little worried at Suzaku's shock. "How are things going at school?" She asked, clearly hoping to distract him.

"Um. Very well, Cecile-san!" Suzaku made sure his smile was bigger than his typical smiles. "It was a little rocky at first, but I happened to run into an old friend there and he smoothed everything out for me."

"That's wonderful." Cecile looked genuinely happy for him. "I'm so glad it's working out."

For some reason, it seemed like she'd really been worrying after him. Suzaku wasn't sure why – they'd basically just met, he was an Eleven (_honorary Britannian_), and he'd certainly never asked for her concern. But it was nice, in a way, to have someone just simply concerned for him. It was nothing like Lelouch's persistent, prodding caring. It was less personal, less invasive. More comfortable.

"Actually," Suzaku added, smiling sheepishly, "I have a few homework assignments due. I was wondering if I could work on them between trial runs."

Technically, Cecile should have asked Lloyd first. "Of course! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

There it was again – that comfortable caring. Suzaku felt touched by it. "Thanks, Miss Cecile."

"Oh, please. Just Cecile is fine." …the light flush on Cecile's cheeks made everything suddenly a touch less comfortable. But Suzaku was good at ignoring things like that, no matter how obvious they were.

Even Lloyd was looking at them curiously now. Fortunately Suzaku was saved by another soldier rushing into the room. "Lord Asplund, Princess Cornelia just faced off in the field with Zero. We require the data from the Lancelot's previous fight with Zero to compare."

"Ooh… you mean he got away?" Lloyd cackled. "Well, the data's free for all to enjoy! Come right this way…"

Suzaku felt sick. Cecile patted his arm. "I guess that means our work here is done for today, Suzaku. Go to school. Classes might be over, but it's important to have a social life too."

Suzaku nodded.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Lelouch, you okay?"

The sound of Lelouch's fingers drumming on the table faltered and stopped. "Fine. Why?"

Suzaku seemed to be searching for words. "Well… uh… you didn't answer your phone when I called yesterday."

"I was busy."

"…at the Saitama Ghetto?"

Lelouch's hand clenched into a fist. "The rumour mill is fairly active, huh?" He faced Suzaku. "What are they saying?"

"Not much. If it makes you feel better, the Viceroy's not considering it a victory."

Lelouch snorted. "She doesn't have to. No matter what, it was my loss." He set his jaw. "But I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Suzaku asked, not sure why he was surprised by that. "Lelouch, if she sees you…"

"I know."

"But Nunnally–"

"_I know_!" Lelouch repeated, louder. "I am fully aware of the risks and repercussions." He shook his head. "The only thing I can do is ensure I'm not caught alive. I'm sure my father has ways of making people talk… no matter what their own will might be."

Suzaku stared. Was Lelouch talking about suicide? "Lelouch…"

"If possible, I should probably try to disfigure my face," Lelouch mused. "That would mean a gunshot to the back of the head." He frowned. "That seems awkward to manage…"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku was starting to get a little scared. "You don't really mean that. You wouldn't…" He couldn't finish the question. The silence dragged on for a long moment as Lelouch very carefully didn't look at Suzaku and Suzaku searched for something to say.

"If…" Lelouch swallowed. "If something happens to me, Suzaku. If I'm caught either alive or dead but recognizable, it could lead my family to Nunnally." He shook his head. "This revolution I'm trying to start… it's not without risk. I accept that. But I won't risk her."

While the sentiment and the motivation did make sense to Suzaku, he felt like Lelouch was missing the point. "You don't _have_ to risk anything, Lelouch. If you just stopped…" Lelouch just looked at him, his face close to expressionless. Suzaku couldn't face that blankness, the lack of expression as Lelouch blocked him out. "Fine, but if something happens to Nunnally because of this, you'll hate yourself. You know you will."

"I know." Lelouch sighed. "But I can't let this continue. I can't let Britannia remain as it is, and I can't let that man continue to control lives with his callous disregard." Lelouch shrugged. "I've lived seven years, Suzaku, hiding from my family, hiding myself from my friends… I've lived in fear of assassins, of kidnappers, of a random noble putting violet eyes and a crippled sister together and arriving at the truth. It took two years for me to be able to form any kind of relationship with anyone apart from Milly, and another three for me to make an actual friend in Rivalz. Nunnally _still_ hasn't been able to make those kinds of connections on her own yet. I can't trust anyone, I can't rely on anyone… I'm alone." He looked up at Suzaku. "And as much as I might want to pull the sheets over my head and hide in bed with my sister, I'm not a child any longer. I'm not afraid of the monster in the closet, I'm angry at it. And if I have to take it on myself, I will."

Suzaku looked away. "Lelouch… it's not a matter of monsters. He's your father and–"

"He isn't," Lelouch denied. "He is not my father. The only family I have is Nunnally."

"Lelouch, that's just not true."

"I'll make it true."

Suzaku bit back his next words. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything and, besides, Lelouch had something of a point – if his family and his father had abandoned him, then why would it be wrong for Lelouch to disown them right back? "Fine. Fine, so he's not your father. That doesn't make him a monster."

"No, his actions make him a monster," Lelouch retorted. "It's unnatural to discard your own children, to take more than what you need for the sheer joy of avarice, to speak at your son's funeral as if his death is nothing more than an excuse for getting your propagandist lies out into the general consciousness again. He's nothing natural, nothing human. All that's left is a ravenous monster that cares nothing for anything but itself."

There wasn't anything Suzaku could think to say against Lelouch's angry hatred. Lelouch wasn't going to be moved from this position, this belief. He'd said it himself – seven years. Suzaku couldn't undo that in a conversation, as much as he wished he could. Lelouch had always seemed strong to Suzaku – even if he hadn't always been able to explain how. Watching the younger Lelouch struggle at simple tasks, refusing all help; seeing him try to keep Nunnally's spirits up in dire conditions; holding out a hand bloody and bruised, unused to physical activity and yet gripping strongly onto Suzaku's hand without complaint… Lelouch had always been strong. His anger, his hatred, was just as strong. And Suzaku knew that he didn't have enough conviction to fight it.

For all Suzaku's sins, he'd never hated his father. Perhaps he simply hadn't had the chance, with his father's death happening too quickly, too soon. But looking at Lelouch now, the fiery passion driving him to recklessly endanger himself for a _chance_ at confronting the man he hated more than any other… Suzaku found himself, a little cowardly perhaps, grateful that it had never gotten this far for him. Even if the alternative was something he had to live with every day.

"Hey." Lelouch pressed a hand against Suzaku's cheek. "Don't… don't look like that Suzaku."

Suzaku snapped out of it. He must have looked _really_ bad for Lelouch to comment so bluntly on it. "Sorry, just lost in thought."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "You? Seriously? Must have been frightening."

Suzaku took the subject change gratefully. "Terrifying. After all, I've never been before."

"You're no fun to tease." Lelouch smiled, and it seemed real, but Suzaku wasn't sure. "You get to the punchlines first."

"Can't make everything easy for you." Suzaku smiled back and knew _his_ smile didn't quite look real. He was still somewhat unnerved by Lelouch's vehement hatred of his father, and haunted by the memory of the last meeting with his own father. "Lelouch you know… I'm not saying I approve of what you're doing. Or even that I'm not going to try to talk you out of it every change I get. But… if something happens. If anything threatens Nunnally, you know… right?"

"Know what?"

Suzaku bit his lip. "I'll do anything to keep her safe. I promise."

Lelouch nodded. "I know that, Suzaku. It's why I can be Zero." Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise and Lelouch laughed a little. "Sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true. The fact that you're here… it's one of the main reasons I can take these risks. Because I trust you."

"That's why you didn't before…"

"It's one of the reasons," Lelouch said. "It's not the only one, but your presence in Nunnally's life, the security it gives me… don't underestimate how important you are to us, Suzaku. Nunnally may be my only family, but you're still my best friend." He placed his hand on Suzaku's. "We have Milly and her family, and that's great as far as it goes, but if I had to choose anyone to guard my sister in my absence… you know it would be you. And only you."

Suzaku swallowed thickly, refusing to cry in front of Lelouch. "Thanks." He felt a tear fall down his cheek and snorted a little at himself – couldn't even manage that.

Lelouch just grinned fondly and passed him a tissue. "You always were sentimental."

"Oh, shut up."


	2. The Black Knights : Battle for Narita

"You blew up the hotel!"

"After I'd already gotten everyone out! What, you had some other great plan?"

"_Yes_! I was… I mean, one of the Knightmares was supposed to blow up the foundation of the building to give the army time to move in and arrest everyone in an _orderly fashion_."

"Right. And no one thought that _maybe _these crazy samurai wanna-bes would just take out all the hostages in that time."

"How maybe people died because of what you did?"

"Hostages or terrorists?"

"_People_, Lelouch!"

"God, you are such a…" Lelouch took a deep breath. "Kusakabe was willing to kill and die to get a superficial old-fashioned message across. I just had him die for a genuine message of hope and justice instead. It was a better use of his miserable life."

Sometimes Suzaku wished he could just slap him. "You're not the one who gets to decide that."

"If not me…" Lelouch looked away. "Get out. This conversation is entirely unproductive and we're both too angry to do anything but shout accusations back and forth."

"Maybe I_ want _to shout accusations back and forth." Even Suzaku had to admit that sounded petulant. At least it made Lelouch laugh a little.

"Maybe… maybe the army could have gotten everyone out safely without me and my plans," Lelouch admitted grudgingly. "But Milly and Shirley and Nina and Euphy were in there and… I couldn't just stand by and watch, Suzaku." Lelouch looked away. "They're my friends. And Euphy…"

Suzaku felt a twinge of guilt. Standing by and watching was more or less _exactly _what he'd done, until his orders had come down. "I understand, Lelouch. I just wish…"

"I'm sorry people had to die, Suzaku." Lelouch faced Suzaku straight on, meeting his eyes with a narrowed gaze of determination. "I really am. But I won't stand for the strong oppressing the weak. Clovis, those terrorists… Cornelia, once I get my chance… I'm not going to let what happened to us happen ever again. And I'm not going to allow injustice to spring from injustice either. If no one else will stand up for the defenceless against those who abuse their power, then I _will_."

Suzaku nodded. "And I'm going to keep working to ensure you won't _have _to."

Lelouch smiled, his face relaxing as he shook his head ruefully. "This is so screwed up."

"You're telling me." Suzaku sighed. "So… the Black Knights?"

"Like it?" Lelouch asked cheekily, smirking when Suzaku shot him a disgusted look. "Nah, didn't think you would." He plopped down on the bed, drained from the short argument. "And if you don't like it, imagine how much it must irk my darling older sister and her _actual_ knights."

"So it really is just a big 'screw you' to the nobility?" Suzaku had a sudden inspiration. "To your father?"

Lelouch laughed. "Pretty much _everything _I do has that as a, at least partial, motivation, Suzaku." He rolled over. "Although a lot of tonight was aimed directly at Cornelia." His smile died away as he remembered Euphemia standing up to him – brave and beautiful in a room full of dead terrorists, staring down the barrel of his gun. She'd grown up so well… "I'm sure her pride feels the sting of having a declared enemy rescue her beloved sister."

Suzaku snorted. "No doubt. I can imagine how _you'd_ feel in a similar situation."

Lelouch smiled back. "Indeed. I'm not sure what Kusakabe was thinking of doing with Euphy, but if he'd harmed her, thinking that the typical sibling rivalry existed between Cornelia and Euphemia…" Lelouch shrugged. "Let's just say that the way Cornelia has been handling this situation up until now would _reek_ of diplomacy compared to her retribution against those who hurt her little sister."

"You royals are really…" Suzaku caught sight of Lelouch's glare and quickly edited his thoughts into something more acceptable. "Um… protective. And not at all irrational when your buttons are pressed, that's not what I was going to say at all."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I suppose if I use that trait to my advantage, I can hardly be offended when it's brought up. But I do think it's kind of funny that you haven't noticed…"

"Noticed what?"

"That Nunnally isn't my only button, as you seem to suppose," Lelouch said. "I've done things that are just as irrational as anything I'd do for her for your sake."

Suzaku stared at him, stunned. He hadn't even considered Zero's rescue of him in that light. Before he knew that Lelouch was Zero, he'd seen it as pandering – Zero was clearly not Japanese, so the rescue of a recognizable Japanese boy, wrongly accused of a crime that Zero himself had committed, looked pretty damn good, both to any resistance members and to the general non-Britannian population, both Honorary Britannians and Elevens. Suzaku's subsequent recruitment, if he'd fallen for it, would have looked even better. But Suzaku hadn't really reconsidered it in light of knowing who Zero really was.

Now that he _was_ reconsidering it from that point of view… "That _was_ a really stupid thing to do." Suzaku did his best to keep the anger out of his voice. "Not only rescuing me, but taking responsibility for Prince Clovis's murder… what were you thinking? If everything hadn't somehow worked out, you could be–"

"Dead?" Lelouch shrugged. "Perhaps, but probably not. I'm Britannian, even if my status as the lost prince wasn't discovered, so I would at least have had the protection of a fair trial and a decent defence. But _you_ certainly would have been executed, and I couldn't tolerate that."

"There was going to be a trial! In fact, there _was_ a trial, and I was found not guilty. I don't need you risking yourself for me, Lelouch."

Lelouch sat up, clearly exasperated. "You were found not guilty _because_ of what I did – given the lack of evidence, the fact that another person took credit, and the publicity that your trial garnered, there was no way they could convict you with any appearance of justice. And the appearance, if not the reality, of justice is important to the lie of the stabilizing Britannian Empire." He rounded on Suzaku, just as aggressive as Suzaku had been with him. "And if you don't want me risking myself for you, Suzaku, you have two options – stay the hell out of trouble, or rescue your own damn self." Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "If you continue to passively accept abuse, then I will continue to risk my reputation, my freedom, and even my life for you."

"That's stupid! I'm not…" Suzaku took a deep breath. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Lelouch. If something happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Then stop being so selfish and try to see things from my point of view," Lelouch retorted. "If something happened to you because of me, how am I supposed to feel?"

_Relieved_. Suzaku took a deep breath. "I appreciate the concern, Lelouch. Really I do." He smiled, the same fake smile that felt so at home on his face now. "It means a lot that you'd still care about me. But you can't seriously think that my life is as important as yours. You have Nunnally relying on you, and so many people who care for you… You're really not the same as me." He grabbed his jacket. "I should go."

Lelouch sat silently on the bed as Suzaku left, waiting until the door closed before unclenching his fists. "Idiot."

Suzaku, not quite out of hearing distance on the other side of the door, just smiled. "Yeah. I know."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku was feeling rather ambivalent about Narita. On one hand, it was an honour to serve, of course, and wonderful to see Euphy… er, Princess Euphemia again, even from a distance. On the other, he'd deliberately hidden the mission from Lelouch. No, from Zero. Well, from Lelouch too, since it was hardly appropriate to discuss such things with civilians, but it was Zero Suzaku was concerned about. The strong oppressing the weak… was that what this was? The big bully of the Britannian Army invading the more vulnerable resistance group huddled in the hills of Narita?

No, it wasn't. No, this was the establishment ensuring that everything in the country they were responsible for remained peaceful and orderly. Even if that meant that Suzaku might have to go up against Japanese patriots, he knew that it would, in the long run, save lives – both Britannian and non-Britannian. That was what was important. While Suzaku could understand to some degree with the motivations of the Japanese Liberation Front, he could never agree with the violence and destruction their actions caused. The hotel incident was proof enough of that. He was on the right side, doing the right thing.

He missed the days when he could think that with complete certainty, without the image of Lelouch's disappointed face in his mind's eye.

Lloyd's voice broke through Suzaku's morose thoughts. "Suzaku, is your radio on?"

"No." The Lancelot was primed and ready to launch, but wasn't likely to be ordered out. Lloyd had insisted on their presence, but he could hardly force Cornelia to bring him out to fight, and she'd basically stuck them on babysitting duty. Suzaku was essentially sitting in the cockpit waiting for either everything to be over or the worst case scenario of an attack against the field hospital and those orders would come from the base, not the frequency that Suzaku's combat radio would pick up. "Why?"

Lloyd hummed. "It seems that there's been something of a timely natural disaster. All we're getting is filtered intel from the base; I want to hear what the men on the ground are saying." Suzaku shrugged and turned on the radio as Lloyd continued. "There was something about the Black Knights…" Suzaku's finger slipped and turned the volume all the way up.

_"It's Zero!"_

_"The Black Knights are here!"_

_"Lord Carius–"_

_"Is Zero here? If he is, then face me!"_

Suzaku fumbled the volume down to a more manageable level, breathing hard. Zero was… _Lelouch _was…

"This is our chance!" Lloyd's ecstatic voice pierced through Suzaku's panic, his glee very nearly palpable as he leaned against Suzaku's shoulder. "Patch me through to the mini-Princess!"

Once Suzaku had his orders to move, he located Cornelia and Zero immediately. It was surprisingly easy since they were in the same place. Suzaku set his jaw and took out the VARIS. According to the specs, this should work…

He burst through the mountain (he'd dwell over how totally cool that was later) and was immediately faced with Cornelia's armless, badly damaged Knightmare. "Viceroy, are you alright?" Before she answered, Zero and that strange red Knightmare began attacking him and he had no time to think before the red Knightmare drew him away from both Zero and Cornelia. Once he'd managed (barely) to defeat it, he returned, finding only a wounded Cornelia and a retreating Zero. Just as well… he didn't really want to fight Lelouch, particularly with his commander and Lelouch's sister watching. As Zero's Knightmare raced away, Suzaku stopped to help the Viceroy.

"Go after Zero."

"…but…"

"That's an order, Warrant Officer! Go!"

Suzaku raced off, again all too easily finding Zero's damaged Burai unit and catching up quickly. There was no challenge in hunting him down; like in Shinjuku, Zero… Lelouch seemed focused only on getting away. But there weren't any buildings to bring down here. Or, fortunately, innocent civilians in the line of fire.

Suzaku wanted… no, _needed_ to talk to him. To find out if that landslide had truly been his plan and not some horrible coincidence. Both the Britannian forces and the JLF had lost so many men to that… surely Lelouch wasn't capable of that degree of indiscriminate slaughter. Suzaku couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe that of him.

But he couldn't just shoot him down. Well, he could; Lelouch was basically retreating in a straight line, a perfect target… it would actually be very easy to disable him. But Suzaku remembered very clearly how matter-of-factly Lelouch had addressed the risks of being caught, the option of suicide. Capturing Lelouch would be tantamount to killing him, and Suzaku couldn't do that.

A landmine took the decision out of his hands, destroying the entire bottom half of Lelouch's Knightmare. Suzaku winced as the Burai crashed into the ground and the ejection pod slammed into the mountainside. If Lelouch was hurt, or even just vulnerable with no escape possible… he was reminded, suddenly, of the time he'd followed a bird in the sky, innocently throwing rocks at it to keep it flying and accidentally hit it.

He remembered the guilt and remorse after picking up the terrified thing and cradling its broken wing and thinking 'It's still beautiful' as its heart beat wildly in his hands. Even as he held it, it struggled to escape from his hands into near certain death. He also remembered running to Toudou to get it fixed and setting it free to fly away a few weeks later. He didn't have that option this time.

But… even standing vulnerably on the ejection pod, dressed as Zero, Lelouch was still oddly beautiful.

_Run_… Suzaku didn't understand why Lelouch was just standing there. He couldn't afford to get captured, after all, and there was (fortunately) no sign of a gun at hand for the suicide he'd contemplated. On the other hand, the thought of Lelouch finding out that Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot… _Just run_…

Suzaku turned on his external speakers, careful not to communicate with anyone else. "Special Code head trailer, found Zero. Going in for capture." _Dammit, __**run**__ Lelouch_! There were caves and caverns aplenty to hide in, many too small to admit a Knightmare. Surely Lelouch could see that, would at least consider escape _possible. _Suzaku even went so far as to point his gun at him when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone he hadn't ever expected to see again.

It was the girl from the capsule in Shinjuku. The one who'd disappeared after he and Lelouch were separated. Or so Suzaku had supposed. Was she with Lelouch? Or was she with Zero…

Either way, she was approaching the Lancelot, her hand extended fearlessly as if it wasn't a giant metal machine of death.

"Stop now. Don't even think about hurting him."

She reached out and touched the Lancelot and there was–

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku had been spending days with very little sleep on the rescue efforts when he thought he saw Shirley out of the corner of his eye. Just another sign that, maybe, he was slowly going insane after that hallucination he'd seen after almost accidentally capturing Lelouch. He still needed to talk with him…

"We're done here. The rest of the clean-up can be handled by the experts." Cecile smiled kindly at Suzaku. "You'll get a few days off, at least, to be with your friends."

Suzaku frowned and nodded. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

It was worse when he got to Ashford. Milly turned him right around the moment he walked into the student council room and shoved him out the door with the rest of the student council and the soft words, "Shirley's father was killed at Narita."

The landslide. _Lelouch's _planned landslide, if Lloyd and Cecile's theories were correct. And they always were.

Lelouch's clear and obvious guilt both at and after the funeral didn't dissuade Suzaku of that notion and he turned away from him after it was over, angry and completely powerless. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Lelouch until much later that evening. The Lelouch who answered Suzaku's knock was much more composed than the one at the funeral. "Nunnally's asleep. Can you keep the volume of your vitriol down to a reasonable level?"

Suzaku hesitated, then shook his head, pretty sure that this argument was going to get ugly. Lelouch sighed and grabbed a jacket and his keys. "Let's go then."

The woods around Ashford were sparse and well-maintained, but they gave the illusion of privacy, at least. A few minutes walk from Lelouch's house and there was barely enough light for them to read each other's expressions. Not an ideal environment for an emotional discussion, but at least there was no one around as far as Suzaku could tell. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not looking at Lelouch at all. "After Narita… Lelouch, this has to stop."

"I can't," Lelouch answered simply. "Even if I wanted to, the momentum that I've built up until this point will continue to push the Black Knights forward. If I stop here, everything that's happened will have been for nothing."

"It's _always _been for nothing!" Suzaku erupted. "You can't build a utopia on the bodies of innocent people, Lelouch!"

"Just watch me."

Suzaku nearly screamed in exasperation. "You _killed _Shirley's father!"

"And I regret his death." Lelouch looked evenly at Suzaku. "I will dedicate the world I create, in part, to his memory."

Suzaku finally reacted the way he'd wanted to pretty much from the start, grabbing Lelouch and shoving him against a tree and _almost _hitting him. He was furious. "Stop that! Stop acting like a cold-hearted bastard, it's not okay, Lelouch! You're not the good guy anymore, defending the weak and defenceless; you're a terrorist striking out whenever and wherever you please. You're worse than the enemy you're fighting against!"

Lelouch finally showed some emotion and fought back, kicking and hissing. "How _dare _you compare me to my father! He's a heartless bastard, whose only purpose is greed and selfishness. I'm doing this to create a better world!"

"Doing what? Killing people, destroying families? I don't care what your _goals _are if your means are that despicable!"

Lelouch managed somehow to get an arm free and grabbed Suzaku by the hair. "I always knew there would be sacrifices. Not just soldiers but the innocent as well. And yet, because of this, I have to continue on. No matter what it costs, I_ have _to prevail. If that means more blood will be shed, then so be it. I've spilt so much to get here. I can't let it be in vain."

"Please don't…" Suzaku slumped against Lelouch, only his heavier weight pinning him down now. "Don't make me your enemy."

Lelouch's grip eased until he was cradling Suzaku's head. "I'm not making you do anything, Suzaku. What you do is your own choice."

"Not entirely." Suzaku pulled away, taking deep breaths and staring up at the night sky. "I was so happy to see you alive again, Lelouch. You have no idea. I never thought I'd wish that we hadn't met that day."

"I know what you mean," Lelouch said. "Knowing that you're in the Britannian army, that you wear the same colours as those I've sworn to defeat… it makes it harder. But it's still not enough to make me sit back and tolerate the injustices that the Britannian Empire is imposing on innocent people."

Suzaku snorted. "Of course it's not." He glanced sideways at Lelouch. "If I knew any way to talk Prince Lelouch vi Britannia out of _anything _I'd bottle it and sell it and become a rich man." He sighed. "I just wish you weren't…"

The weird thing was, Lelouch looked like he understood. "Don't make me choose between you and Zero, Suzaku. Even I don't know which way I'd go."

"I do," Suzaku said. "And, yeah, I don't want to push it that far." _Yet_. "Let's just go inside."

Lelouch pushed off the tree, sauntering over in an effort to appear almost overly casual. "Alright. Nunnally's still asleep, so we'll still have to keep it down."

Suzaku nodded. "I know." They walked in silence for a few moments before Suzaku remembered… "Hey. That girl. The one in the capsule. What happened to her?" He could see Lelouch visibly flinch out of the corner of his eye and just kept talking and walking. "I just… I think I saw her at Narita. Protecting you. Did I?"

"Yeah."

"…_and_?"

"And nothing. It's not my secret to tell."

Suzaku stopped. "Look, Lelouch. After I saw her, things got a little… weird." Which was an understatement. Suzaku couldn't remember many details, but what he did remember (his father, that broken clock, those screaming people… Lelouch's shocked face…) horrified him. "She's not _normal_, is she?"

"Am I? Are _you_?" Lelouch asked snidely.

Suzaku frowned. "It's more than that. If she made me see those things…"

Lelouch sighed. "Wait here." He disappeared into his house, leaving Suzaku waiting outside his front door. And waiting. And waiting.

Over ten minutes later, just as Suzaku was debating either heading back to the base or going inside to check on him, Lelouch came back. He wasn't alone.

"…you're that girl from Shinjuku."

The girl just nodded, here expressionless eyes fixed on Suzaku's. "C.C." Suzaku must have looked confused because she added (very slowly, in a voice clearly used to talk to small children and idiots), "that's my name."

"Oh!" Suzaku instinctively held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She took one look at the outstretched arm and chuckled, turning her gaze onto Lelouch. "You have strange taste, boya."

"Fair enough. After all, I keep _you_ around," Lelouch retorted easily before turning to Suzaku. "Does that answer your question?"

"…no, not really," Suzaku answered. "I mean…" He circled around C.C., taking in her form. She was wearing the same strange white clothes he remembered from Shinjuku and the mountains of Narita. And her hair… it wasn't just the lighting, it really _was_ green. And her eyes were an inhuman shade of yellow. "What are you?"

C.C. laughed. "I changed my mind. I like him."

"I'm thinking of changing my mind about him too," Lelouch grumbled in a good-natured way.

Suzaku flushed a little at the unfortunate phrasing. "Sorry, _who _are you?"

"I already told you," she answered easily. "C.C."

"Yeah, but…" Suzaku turned to Lelouch. "Who is she?"

Lelouch didn't pretend to misunderstand. "She was a prisoner before we freed her. After you were shot we escaped together and then… got separated. She's hiding from the authorities here." Lelouch smirked. "Authorities rather like yourself."

"What did you do?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. snorted. "Existed, boy. Sometimes, in the eyes of the Britannian Empire, that's enough."

Lelouch shook his head at Suzaku and made the signal for 'stop asking' that had helped Suzaku avoid touchy questions around Nunnally so often. "C.C. is an ally, Suzaku."

Suzaku pursed his lips. "Of Zero."

"She is, indeed, a member of the Black Knights," Lelouch acknowledged. "But she's also _my_ ally. It works both ways – she trusted me enough to come down to meet you, even though it's putting her life… well, her _freedom _at least, at risk by letting you know where she is."

Suzaku nodded solemnly. He'd basically promised Lelouch that he wouldn't reveal his or Nunnally's existence to the army, despite Lelouch being Zero, but he hadn't made any other promises. And given the situation she'd been in the first time Suzaku saw her, C.C. was clearly a person of interest to the Britannian Army. "I won't tell them about her either," he promised, meaning it sincerely. He knew that C.C. had most likely agreed to meet Suzaku for Lelouch's sake, but it also showed a trust in Suzaku that he didn't feel he deserved. He wanted to earn that trust properly.

"Great," C.C. said. "Can I go back in then?"

Lelouch looked between the two of them, faintly confused. "That's it?"

"No, wait!" Suzaku reached out, intending to grab C.C.'s arm when an instinctive impulse had him stop short. "At Narita… what did you do to me?"

C.C. frowned. "What?"

Lelouch looked _very_ confused now. "We weren't anywhere near the engineering corps."

_Oh shit_. "No, that's… that's not what I meant… I, um…"

C.C. heaved a long-suffering sigh. "As fascinating as this has been, it's getting late."

"Yeah! It is!" Suzaku took the reprieve. "I should get going. Uh… it was very nice to meet you, C.C.-san."

"Don't call me that."

"Miss C.C.? No? Right." Suzaku laughed nervously, turning to Lelouch who was still side-eyeing him. "See you at school?"

"Most likely. Unless your duties keep you from classes again."

Suzaku managed a more natural chuckle. "Nah. After Narita, I don't think there's going to be anything big for awhile."


	3. Messenger from Kyoto : Knight

Lelouch wasn't at school. Suzaku was sick with worry.

He'd lost his temper last night, at the docks after Narita. He'd completely lost control, and now Lelouch was probably injured, possibly even…

No. There was no point in dwelling on the worst possible scenarios. His body hadn't been retrieved, and no one in the military had gotten even a glimpse of him after his'd crashed into the storage bins, so he must have been saved. But. There had been a _lot _of blood at the site of the crash.

Part of Suzaku, a part that Suzaku was both ashamed of and trying very hard to suppress, was still gloating that it was no more than he deserved. Even after Suzaku had practically begged him to simply not be evil, Lelouch had premeditatively destroyed the tanker containing the remnants of the JLF. True, Suzaku himself had been ordered to annihilate all of them except General Katase, but at least he'd been on the opposing side and had felt reluctance and ambivalence about it. Lelouch had just callously…

"Oi! Suzaku?"

Suzaku unclenched his fists. "Sorry, drifted off. What was that, Rivalz?"

"Can you arrange a meeting with Princess Euphemia?"

…well. That was… "It's just that she's a really important person and…" Thank goodness the phone rang to save him. "Ah, hello, Ashford Academy student council."

"…Suzaku?"

_Lelouch_. "Y-yes…"

"I'm glad you answered. As far as you know, is the military aware of my identity?"

"No," Suzaku said, frowning. "Not that I know of. But… was that accident _really _an accident?"

There was a long pause. "I know we disagree on a lot of things, Suzaku. Methods and motivations and means. But we do have the same goal."

"That's not an answer."

"If you're asking the question, you already know the answer." Lelouch chuckled humourlessly. "Don't worry, one of your esteemed colleagues went to great efforts to ensure I paid for it."

Suzaku gripped the phone tightly. "Don't joke, you could have… are you coming back to school?"

"Not today." Lelouch sounded distracted. "Listen, could you tell Nunnally I'll be home late?"

"How late?"

"Very late," Lelouch said firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow or the day after, Suzaku."

"Fine." It took all Suzaku's strength not to slam the phone. Lelouch's callousness, his disregard for his actions, for the risk he'd taken… all the pent up worry and anger that Suzaku had been trying not to feel churned in his stomach.

Everyone was looking at him. Milly gestured to the phone. "Who was that?"

"Lelouch." Suzaku managed to keep the vitriol from his voice. "He said he'll be home late. _Again_." Suzaku felt a little bad when Nunnally looked so obviously disappointed.

At least Arthur, knowing a sensitive situation when he saw it, took that moment to chomp down on Suzaku's fingers for a lovely bit of painful distraction.

After everything calmed down, Suzaku agreed to stay with Nunnally after school to wait for Lelouch. By the time Nunnally was unable to continue suppressing her yawns, Lelouch still wasn't home.

"Does he do this a lot?" Suzaku asked.

"Hmm? Not really," Nunnally said, a little defensive of her brother. "But, lately, he has been out more often and coming home later. I'm sure he's fine, but sometimes I worry…"

She had more than enough reason to be worried as far as Suzaku was concerned. It must be hard on Nunnally, to have the one stable thing in her life suddenly become unreliable. If nothing else, surely her unhappiness would convince Lelouch to give up his role as Zero. Suzaku planned to bring in up at their next (_fight_) conversation.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" Nunnally asked suddenly. "It's late and you're coming to class tomorrow morning, aren't you?"

Suzaku had planned to, Lloyd didn't need him and he had missed a lot of school recently due to the military. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"It's no imposition!" Nunnally protested. "Sayoko-san isn't here to set up a guestroom, but I'm sure you can stay with Lelouch. It'll be like the old days."

_The old days_. The three of them sleeping together on an old thin futon, Lelouch making sure Nunnally had most of the blanket and all three of them curled up together. "Yeah… those were good times." It was worth remembering that Lelouch, for all the issues Suzaku had with him now, was still Lelouch; still that sharp and solemn little boy who'd been Suzaku's first and best friend. "I'd like that. If Lelouch says I can stay when he comes home, I will."

"Good." Nunnally smiled, clearly pleased. "In that case, I'll head off to bed."

When Lelouch walked in just after midnight, Suzaku reflected that, technically, it was yesterday's tomorrow. "Lelouch."

Lelouch shook his head. "I can't do this right now, Suzaku." He looked… drained. Completely and utterly empty. Within two steps, Suzaku crossed the room and stood in front of him, his arms twitching to do something – hold him or even just catch him before he fell. He was standing, but looked barely stable.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Suzaku said, instead of touching Lelouch or offering anything physical. "I was worried, and even after that phone call…" The odd angle of light from the hall hit Lelouch's face perfectly, making the teardrop on his cheek sparkle.

Suzaku wasn't sure he'd ever seen Lelouch cry before, if this counted. "Lelouch…"

"I don't…" Lelouch angrily wiped his face, pushing past Suzaku. "Just… let me get to bed, Suzaku."

"What happened?" Suzaku followed him into his room.

Lelouch swallowed. "Shirley…" He shook his head. "We fought. I think… I'm pretty sure I lost her as a friend forever, Suzaku."

"Does she know…"

"No." Lelouch laughed a little, with a hysterical edge. "She doesn't know anything. I made sure of that. But our friendship is over." Lelouch sat heavily on the bed. "I just want to go to sleep now. Things won't be better in the morning, they never are, but at least I'll be better equipped to handle them."

Suzaku nodded, sitting beside Lelouch. He had no idea how to invite himself over now, especially when Lelouch so clearly wanted to be alone. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry you got hurt."

Lelouch smiled weakly at him. "Thanks." He blinked, as if realizing for the first time how late it was. "What are you doing here, Suzaku?"

"Ahaha…" Suzaku scratched awkwardly at the back of his head in embarrassment. "I kind of stayed over with Nunnally to wait for you, but she had to go to bed, so…"

"Thank you."

The simple gratitude warmed Suzaku's heart. "Yeah, well… I'm just glad you're back, safe and sound." He stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his lap. "Well, I'd best be going, then…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lelouch retorted, grabbing Suzaku's wrist. "Stay the night. It's already too late to get back to the base."

"That's…" Lelouch looked serious. "Thanks, Lelouch."

Despite how furious and scared Suzaku had been earlier, despite his plans to confront Lelouch as soon as possible, Suzaku found himself lying in Lelouch's bed, comforted by the sound of his friend sleeping next to him. As he listened to Lelouch's deep breathing, Suzaku closed his eyes and resigned himself to always forgiving him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch _knew_. The day had started off so normally with Suzaku teasing Lelouch about his frequent absences from school and complaining about how much work the Black Knights were causing him (almost blowing his cover when Lelouch pointed out that he'd said he was just a mechanic) and Lelouch invited him over for supper after school, when all of a sudden Nunnally was kidnapped by this crazy Chinese guy who somehow knew Suzaku's secret and now _Lelouch knew_!

Suzaku wasn't sure what to do about that. Obviously, he hadn't gone over for supper that night, and had skipped school in favour of extra duties at work. He couldn't face Lelouch. Not even after…

_The story was a necessary one for both Japan and Britannia._

It was like an absolution and a slap in the face at the same time. Lelouch was taking up Suzaku's father's fight, the one Suzaku had ended with his patricide, but he never once looked at Suzaku with disgust or blame. Still, he hadn't touched him either.

Even a hand up would have been enough. Instead, Lelouch just looked at him as Suzaku stumbled to his feet on his own and out the church doors.

That was the last time they'd seen each other. Until now.

Walking into Ashford, even on his first day, had never been such an exercise in bravery – at that time, all Suzaku had to fear had been bullies and stigma. Now he had to face the fact that Lelouch knew the very worst about him. He took a deep breath.

"Suzaku!" Rivalz barrelled into him out of practically nowhere, yanking him along, away from their first period classroom. "Thank goodness you showed up! I don't want to be the only guy in the room, but this is a rare opportunity…" Rivlaz's chattering was actually kind of soothing as he shoved Suzaku into a room filled with girls of varying ages.

When Suzaku saw the canvases and charcoals and stool in the middle of the room, he remembered. "Right. It's that art week."

"Prince Clovis's Art Week!" Rivalz corrected. "And guess who we got to model?"

Suzaku looked around the room at the giggling girls. "Some kind of celebrity?"

"You are depressingly close, my friend." Rivalz sighed. "Pull up an easel and await your surprise!"

Suzaku _was _surprised when Lelouch walked in, looking both distracted and annoyed. Except when he looked at Suzaku and his face softened into a look of sheer relief.

As he modelled, Lelouch kept shooting glances at Suzaku, making Rivalz impatiently readjust his expression. When Lelouch's gaze inevitably returned to Suzaku, Suzaku tugged on his collar.

Lelouch wore a small smile for the rest of the period.

Suzaku wasn't sure what he was going to say once Lelouch arrived on the roof. He was saved from saying anything, however, when Lelouch spoke before him. "Suzaku, I missed you."

The simplicity of the statement, the lack of blame or judgement, made Suzaku feel vaguely ashamed of avoiding Lelouch over the past few days. "Yeah. Me too."

Lelouch just nodded, leaning against the railing in companionable silence.

Suzaku searched for something to say, something uncontroversial and pleasant. "So… nice job modelling."

Lelouch made a face. "Milly forced me into it, of course." He sighed. "Just as well; I can't draw to save my life."

"Well, at least that's rarely a life-saving skill," Suzaku joked. "Can't say I'm surprised that you were forced into it, though. You didn't seem overly invested…"

Lelouch laughed. "No. No, I suppose I didn't." His smiled turned nostalgic. "Nunnally's been asking about you."

Suzaku turned to him, shocked. "You didn't tell her…"

"About your father? No. Just that you'd been at work a lot and once I caught up with you, I'd invite you over." Lelouch turned his smile onto Suzaku. "So. I'm inviting you over."

"…for supper?"

Lelouch nodded. "Or overnight, if that's okay. Nunnally was rather shaken up by everything, and I think that spending time with you will help her calm down." Lelouch placed his hand on the back of Suzaku's. "You're a hero to her, you know." Suzaku flushed faintly. "And not just to her, Suzaku."

"Lelouch…"

"You saved my sister, Suzaku. And don't think I'm so naïve that I don't know that what happened with your father was influenced by us as well." Lelouch shook his head. "I don't know the whole story, and I'm not going to ask for it, but the least you could do is just accept my gratitude."

Complete, utter acceptance. The very thing that Suzaku had found himself unable to offer Lelouch over and over again. Suzaku swallowed thickly. "I don't remember hearing a thank you," he said, trying for a light, joking tone to ease the heavy atmosphere.

"Thank you."

Any thought of asking Lelouch to stop being Zero was banished from Suzaku's mind. He'd worked with Cornelia and her knights; he'd met Mao. He knew Lelouch's enemies and knew that they were formidable. But so was Lelouch and he'd made his choices. And Suzaku had to stop faulting him for it. If Lelouch could still smile at him with such affection, speak with such simple gratitude after knowing that Suzaku had killed his father, then Suzaku could smile at him knowing that Lelouch had killed his brother. "Anytime. You know that."

"Yeah. I know that," Lelouch agreed, thoughtfully. "So. Are you coming? Nunnally will want to thank you herself."

"Of course." Suzaku smiled. "Unless the Black Knights have other plans for me…"

Lelouch laughed outright. "I think you'll find their leader has something more important to do."

Any uncertainty Suzaku still had about his welcome disappeared when Nunnally's face lit up at the sound of his _footsteps_. "Suzaku-san!"

That always amazed him. It was like a magical power. "Nunnally." He reflexively reached out to hold her hand. "You're looking well."

She really did. Her smile was wide and sweet, and she wasn't trembling like she had been when Suzaku had handed her off to Sayoko to confront Mao with Lelouch. Granted, it had been a few days ago, but still she was clearly recovering nicely.

Suzaku occasionally forgot how resilient she was.

"Is Sayoko-san here?" Lelouch asked. "I need to let her know that Suzaku's staying over."

"I…" Suzaku hadn't really planned to stay the night, just for supper. But the look Lelouch was shooting him froze the protest in his throat. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no trouble at all," Lelouch said, almost impatiently.

Nunnally giggled. "Sayoko-san's in the kitchen, getting tea ready." She drew Suzaku over to the table as Lelouch went to tell Sayoko that there would be three for supper. "How have you been, Suzaku-san?"

"Well." Suzaku couldn't help smiling down at Nunnally as they talked, her cheerfulness and the usual ease of being with her making him glad he'd taken Lelouch up on his offer. He didn't know how Nunnally would have reacted had she known about his father, but Suzaku was grateful enough that she was comfortable and happy being with him.

After supper, they played a board game (Nunnally won, of course) and both Lelouch and Suzaku tucked Nunnally into bed together.

"Sleep tight," Suzaku said as Lelouch turned off the lights.

"You too, Suzaku-san," Nunnally replied. "And you, Lelouch."

"Of course, Nunnally." Lelouch walked Suzaku to his room, a pleased smile on his face. Suzaku bit back a snort of amusement – Lelouch's smug expressions always left him wanting to pop that ego bubble.

Before Lelouch could wish him goodnight, however, Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's arm. "Nunnally seems good."

Lelouch nodded. "She is. There were a few nightmares, but they've died down and her appetite is back."

Suzaku felt an irrational twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't get to her sooner…"

"It's not your fault," Lelouch said. "It's not like we can watch her every hour of every day." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Although…"

"Hmm?"

Lelouch smiled. "Nunnally does seem to care very deeply for you, Suzaku. That means something."

"Yeah. I… I'm very grateful for her. And you."

That seemed to be the right answer. Lelouch's smile widened in satisfaction. "Brilliant. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow morning."

Suzaku watched, bemused, as Lelouch made his way to his own room. "Yeah. Night."

The moon was still bright, although well on its way to setting, when Suzaku woke up for no reason at three in the morning. There was no school or scheduled training tomorrow, nothing that should have made his sleep restless, but he was still wide awake and staring at the ceiling, unsure of what could have woken him up.

Suzaku could faintly hear the sound of wildlife outside his window (insects and frogs mostly), and possibly something else that didn't quite fit. After the scare with Mao, though, he wasn't taking any chances and threw on a robe as he crept out of his room to investigate

He wasn't quite surprised to see C.C. awake and flipping through channels with the TV on mute. "You do sleep, right?"

"Usually in Lelouch's bed." C.C.'s voice was bland, but Suzaku was pretty sure she was just teasing. Probably. "What's your excuse?"

Suzaku did a quick survey of the room, satisfied that there was nothing more threatening than C.C.'s insomnia. "I thought I heard something." He frowned. "Does Lelouch even know you're here?"

"Probably not. But he doesn't keep tabs on me, and that's just the way we both like it."

Suzaku snorted. "That's pretty impressive, having him trust you that much." Lelouch, as far as Suzaku knew, kept tabs on _everyone_.

C.C. just shrugged. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I'm not one of his most important people." She shot Suzaku a meaningful look.

"You're not…" Suzaku stared at her. "You mean me?"

C.C. turned her attention away from the TV, apparently deciding he was more entertaining than the infomercials. "I do."

"But it's not… we're not like that… are we?"

"It's not up to me."

"We're still enemies," Suzaku reasoned. "I still face him in battle and it's my _duty _to try to stop him. But I can't imagine my life without him in it anymore."

C.C. shrugged. "Then your lives are entangled, at the least. Possibly more." She stretched and yawned, curling up on her side on the couch. "You might get over it."

"I don't want to."

A one-shoulder shrug this time. "If it makes you feel better, neither does he."

It _did _make Suzaku feel better, untying a knot in his stomach Suzaku hadn't even noticed. "Thanks, C.C."

She was already asleep. Suzaku smiled and turned off the TV before returning to his bed, somehow comforted by this third party reassurance that Lelouch really did care for him. True, Lelouch had reassured him of that, even after finding out that Suzaku had killed his own father, but coming from C.C., it somehow seemed more believable.

And it was getting easier and easier all the time for Suzaku to find himself thinking of Lelouch rather than Zero, and harder and harder to justify fighting him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next morning was bright and sunny and so were Suzaku and Nunnally. Lelouch was a bit more subdued, watching them together with a speculative expression. Then came lunch and folding paper cranes and Lelouch's continued strangely intense gaze. It made Suzaku uncomfortable but… in a good way.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked like Suzaku had startled him from his thoughts, which was kind of amusing since, going by Lelouch's gaze, most of his thoughts were probably _about _Suzkau. "Suzaku… actually I was wondering…"

"Suzaku!" …what was Cecile doing here? "Lloyd needs you right away!"

Lelouch looked a little irritated, but quickly hid it under a veneer of curiosity. "Who's that?"

Suzaku was already standing up. "My superior. From the army." Lelouch didn't look at all pleased by that.

Cecile smiled at both of them, looking clearly apologetic. "I'm sorry. I have to borrow Suzaku for a bit on his day off."

Lelouch was gracious enough to let Suzaku go with nothing more than a request to talk later. It sounded important and Suzaku was beginning to think that he maybe had important things to say too.

He was distracted enough at that thought to miss Cecile's slight anxiety (she was often a little anxious) and Lloyd's mild irritability (he was often kind of irritable) until the gruff officer he was brought to told him told why he'd been summoned.

"You have been named as Kyoshiro Toudou's executioner by the Viceroy's personal orders. There's some paperwork we need you to fill out."

Suzaku gaped. "Wha- when?"

"This evening. There isn't much time and the formalities are significant. If you'd follow me…"

For a long moment, Suzaku just stared at the aide, stunned. _Toudou-san_… but… Suzaku had his duty. He had his place. He had his orders. He had the niggling sense of relief that it wasn't Lelouch…

He nodded and followed Lloyd and Cecile as they adjourned into another area where all the paperwork that could be done outside the execution area could be filled out. Just before sunset, after Suzaku, sick to his stomach had skipped supper, they moved to Chofu prison where Toudou was being held for more paperwork and…

And Toudou's execution.

Suzaku couldn't stop shaking. Lloyd's impatience and Cecile's concern made everything worse, as if he was letting them down. They probably didn't know his history with Toudou, but _someone_ clearly did. Weeks before, Lloyd had mentioned the slaughter at the docks as a 'fumie' – a test of loyalty based on destroying what one once held dear. He was wrong. _This _was Suzaku's test. And part of him strongly wanted to fail.

Just before he filled out the last paper, the explosion at the entrance to the prison compound came as more of a relief than anything else. Killing an unarmed man was one thing, defending a military base against an enemy attack was _much_ simpler.

Lloyd clearly agreed, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness. Now we're relieved of this hellish paperwork." He stood, snapping his fingers to get Suzaku's attention. "Come now, the Lancelot isn't going to pilot itself, now is it?"

By the time Suzaku launched, Toudou had already been retrieved. There was a large part of Suzaku that really wanted them all to escape (Lelouch… _Zero_ was here as well) but he knew the moment he engaged one of the other Knightmares that this wasn't a battle he could half-ass and survive. They were _good_. Better than good. And there were five of them, including the red Knightmare that always accompanied Zero.

Not only that, but they were targeting his weak points, his bad habits… was Toudou directing them instead of Zero? Using his knowledge of Suzaku's training against him?

…no. Toudou hadn't seen him fight in years and Suzaku's skills and techniques had changed a lot since then – particularly in Knightmare combat. This commander, whoever he was, had recent and accurate information on Suzaku's tactics. It was Lelouch, it had to be, doing his best to destroy him.

A small voice in the back of his mind casually snarked that Suzaku's sense of betrayal would probably be more valid if he hadn't lied to Lelouch and hidden the fact that he was the Lancelot's devicer from him for months. Suzaku had to admit that that voice had a pretty good point.

He dodged desperately, trying to fight harder and faster, if unable to adapt to fighting differently just at the moment, to create breathing space. Every move was countered, every attack blocked, every arena of retreat defended. Suzaku ended up facing Toudou's Knightmare with nowhere to run, barely managing to avoid being sliced in half by Toudou's triple thrust, ducking enough that Toudou's sword lodged itself in the top of his cockpit.

As the energy blade sliced through the metal above his head, Suzaku ducked down, half to avoid the sparks and shrapnel, half to hide from…

It was no use. Suzaku swallowed what was left of his pride and turned to the Knightmare who'd exposed him, eyes sharp and focused. He might die here, exposed to the world and Lelouch for what he truly was, but he was unwilling to bow to that fate.

It was suicide. It was folly. It was his only option. Suzaku raised his sword and attacked.

He wasn't exactly surprised when Toudou opened his own cockpit to confront him. He _was _surprised when Toudou gave him his blessing, to pursue his own path. It was a little reminiscent of Lelouch's acceptance of his place with the military. He was still outnumbered, probably outmatched, wounded and vulnerable, but he would at least go down fighting.

As the enemy Knightmares circled him, Suzaku felt almost free. In a way, this was running away without confronting his sins (of omission, mostly, but still) but he was glad that his life would be lost, but Toudou's would be spared. It was enough.

The sudden retreat took him off guard, until he saw the reinforcements flying over the prison. Well, Zero had, after all, gotten what he came for. He could certainly count this as his victory, while Suzaku could be proud by simply having survived to live and fight another day.

…possibly with Lelouch, next time they met. Suzaku winced.


	4. Knight : Battle at Kyushu

Of course, Suzaku wasn't able to meet with Lelouch for a few days. Not because of conflicting schedules or exams or anything reasonable. No. Because, somehow, Suzaku had been named as Euphemia li Britannia's knight. Her freaking _knight_.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Euphemia was gentle and almost apologetic that she hadn't talked to him about it in advance – it had, apparently, been a rather impulsive decision on her part. Cornelia was quietly (and, occasionally, less quietly) furious. Darlton seemed to find the whole thing hilarious and Guilford seemed to find it offensive (not that he had anything again Suzaku personally, just his entire race). Suzaku, as always, just bowed his head and followed orders and remained confused and obedient. He really had no choice but to accept – if he'd been a noble Britannian, _maybe_ he could have rejected the knighthood with only minor social repercussions. But as a common soldier and, more importantly, as a Number, he had no choice in the matter. The only way to avoid being knighted after the public announcement would be death – his own or Euphemia's.

Yeah. That wasn't happening.

If that wasn't enough for Suzaku to fret about, his mind was still dwelling over the fact that Lelouch knew that he was the Lancelot's pilot, and the fact that he hadn't been able to see him in the intervening days. From another point of view, Zero had known who the pilot of the Lancelot was and his weak points. It was worrisome. Suzaku planned to keep his word and Lelouch's secret, but he was sure that Lelouch must be just as worried in his own way as he was. And Suzaku _was_; so much so that by the day of the knighting ceremony, his terror was muted by his exhaustion.

At least he got a nice suit out of the deal.

Suzaku could feel the disapproval practically radiating from the gathered nobles as he walked down the aisle towards where Euphemia – soon to be _his _princess – was waiting. He knew he was pale, with heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, but he strongly doubted any of the Britannians would notice, given his tan and darker skin tone. He felt hyperaware as his boots tapped out a military rhythm, dulled by the carpet he strode upon – he could still hear every muted step, every muttered whisper, every muffled snicker as he approached and knelt in front of the Princess Euphemia.

Still, his voice was as steady as his hands as he held out his sword, pointed at his heart, for Euphemia to take, officially knighting him and elevating him to a rank high enough that he could potentially have the power he craved to change the corrupted Britannian system. Technically, he was a nobleman now, despite still not being a full Britannian citizen. He _was _grateful to Euphemia for this chance, for seeing him and for wanting him. And he would do anything to protect her. Even bowing his head to her felt right. It didn't matter that this was going to be a political nightmare, or that he was entering a class of people who pretty much universally despised him and everyone like him. None of that mattered, compared to the small smile of satisfaction on Euphemia's face when she announced him as her knight.

When he stood and faced the assembly, now a peer to these brightly coloured noblemen and women, the silent censure was as deafening as any jeers would have been. Suzaku didn't really mind – he hadn't expected acceptance or applause from these nobles, knowing full well that he was an abomination in their eyes. When Lloyd started clapping, though, the way his single solitary approval echoed made the silence even louder. It wasn't until Darlton joined in, a cue for the rest of the nobles that one would have to be a fool to miss, that the awkwardness subsided.

Even though the grudging offer of recognition from the assembled nobles had been practically forced, it was still a nice bonus. Suzaku genuinely hadn't been expecting it, hadn't wished for it or even hoped for it.

What he _had _hoped to do, however, once he returned to Ashford, was to see Lelouch.

But even that was denied him. The moment he returned to Ashford, Rivalz nabbed him as Milly's guest of honour at a party to celebrate his knighting. Suzaku was grateful, really, especially since Nunnally had put so much effort into planning and organizing a party, but all he really wanted was to take Lelouch aside and talk with him.

Of course, the fact that so many of the students, full blooded Britannians who'd sneered at him and been afraid of him months ago, were celebrating his knighthood was genuinely touching. Everyone seemed honestly and openly pleased with his accomplishment, a far better reception than he'd gotten from the nobles at the knighting ceremony itself.

It was, in part, what Suzaku had only faintly dared to dream of – his own actions paving a way of understanding and tolerance between Britannians and the honorary Britannians who lived with them. This was the first time he'd seen his ideal work out and it was really, truly wonderful.

Lelouch was present at the party, but seemed to be avoiding him, arriving late and then helping with the ongoing organization rather than approaching Suzaku. Instead, he was talking rather intimately with Kallen, his hand on her wrist and a smile on his face.

Ah. Suzaku caught a glimpse of Shirley watching them surreptitiously as she set out the pizzas. Maybe this was the type of situation best diffused before it became fused in the first place.

"Hey, Lelouch! Thanks for coming." Suzaku hardly meant to insert himself between Lelouch and Kallen. It was just crowded. There was no reason for her to glare like that. "Sorry I haven't been around lately… did you still want to talk?"

Lelouch looked away. "No, it's fine. You don't have to bother." Suzaku felt his chest tighten and stepped forward to press the issue.

"Suzaku, you have work to do~"

…first Cecile, now Lloyd. Suzaku felt that maybe there was some sort of conspiracy against him and Lelouch having this conversation.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Shikine island was beautiful and Princess Euphemia was lovely when she was trying to hide her giddy excitement over meeting with her elder brother and Suzaku felt like he could breathe again. Even with the situation between him and Lelouch unresolved, there was a peace and a joy to be found here, with Euphemia.

So, naturally, the freaking Black Knights attacked.

Suzaku quickly got his priorities in order – protecting Euphemia, protecting everyone else, stopping Zero from whatever he was planning (preferably without hurting him this time, Suzaku still felt guilty over that) and pinning Lelouch down for a conversation, ASAP. Euphemia, always more concerned with others over herself, had a slightly different take on his priorities, however, and sent him off to defend the base rather than keeping him to protect her personally. Suzaku liked to think he would have been more resistant to her orders (one of the privileges of being a knight was the right to disobey orders in favour of protecting the royal whose knight you were) but if Lelouch was truly responsible for this, he wouldn't hurt her. Suzaku was sure of that.

Even so, he was reluctant to leave her side, even to plow through various Black Knights. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that _finally _he might be able to get an opening to be able to somehow talk to Lelouch.

It looked like he might get that chance sooner rather than later. Suzaku wasn't sure why Zero was standing with his cockpit open, dramatically silhouetted black against the blue sky, but he knew an invitation when he saw one. Unfortunately, he was less perceptive regarding traps – the sand pit Zero was leading him into would be hard for Suzaku to manoeuvre in, but with the Lancelot's quick response time, it would be even harder for Zero's Frame to move.

It took less than thirty seconds to disarm and pin Zero's Knightmare down. Had Suzaku chosen to, he could have killed Zero a dozen times over. He sighed. "What was the point of–"

As if in response, the Lancelot suddenly lost all power. God _dammit_, Lelouch! Suzaku tried everything, but nothing worked – the Lancelot was completely powerless. Without a choice left to him, Suzaku obediently dismounted the Lancelot and met Zero to parley. Or whatever it was called when one party had a gun pointed at you and you were completely unarmed and surrounded by dozens of his subordinates.

The choices given to Suzaku (prisoner or traitor) didn't sit well with him. This was a bit public, but if Lelouch didn't mind airing out their dirty laundry…

"I already told you, _Zero_. Any results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me. I won't join you and I won't let you win."

And then Lelouch did the nearly unforgivable. "Is that what you'd say to your father's murderer?" Suzaku couldn't believe it… "If your father hadn't been killed, Japan would still be embroiled in a bitter war, a three-way battle for its resources by the EU, China, and Britannia. One person had the courage to stop that, even through, as you say, 'contemptible means'." Zero stepped forward. "One single person decided that peace was worth that sacrifice, and that has robbed Japan of her freedom of choice then and now!"

"How… _dare _you…"

"But you can make up for it, Suzaku." Now it was so clearly Lelouch speaking. "The situation is different, the players and battlefields more even. Suzaku, if you make the same choice for yourself that you refused to respect for your country seven years ago… If you returned to the service of Japan, at my side…"

Suzaku felt trapped and furious. "And fought Britannia?"

"Better an honest battle then a false peace."

"Major Kururugi." Suzaku was startled at the voice that suddenly managed to break though the radio – he'd thought all communications systems were down. The voice was fuzzy, but understandable, loud enough that surely even Zero could overhear it.

Suzaku managed not to reflexively answer, looking instead to Zero for permission. "May I?"

"Of course."

Suzaku answered the call, awaiting further orders. "This is Colonel Harry. You are ordered to keep Zero in place for an imminent attack on your position."

Lelouch gasped. "They're ordering you to kill yourself?"

They were indeed. Suzaku easily disarmed Lelouch, dragging him into the Lancelot. "I can't just sit by and let you continue like this. I don't have any other choice, Lelouch." At least they'd go down together. Suzaku hated the idea of Lelouch dying alone.

"It's suicide you moron!" Lelouch ripped off his mask. "Suzaku, they're willing to kill _you_ to get to me!"

Suzaku _knew_ that. He wasn't an idiot, but…

"This isn't a meaningless sacrifice, Major! With this move, Britannia has finally defeated Zero. This is a great victory."

"Shut up!" Lelouch screamed at Suzaku's earpiece. "Are you seriously willing to kill me for the sake of these people – the same people who see you are barely human, who see nothing wrong in you giving up your life for a tactical gain?"

"No, that's not… I mean, yes. I mean… I don't know! But I have to follow orders or else…" Suzaku really didn't expect Lelouch to accept this or even forgive him. "At least everything will be over after this, Lelouch. We won't have to fight or struggle or hurt anyone anymore." His eyes pled with Lelouch for understanding. "All I ever wanted – for me, for you, for _everyone _was peace."

Lelouch didn't look like that made anything better. "Suzaku, I…" Lelouch grabbed him suddenly and pulled him close, their bodies fitting together with a strange clumsy sort of ease. "I order you…"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"You could have told me Kallen was a Black Knight."

"And _you _could have told me you were the White Knightmare's pilot."

"Devicer. And it's called the 'Lancelot'."

"I _really _don't care, Suzaku."

Suzaku acknowledged that. "I wanted to…"

"No you didn't," Lelouch pointed out with cold logic. "If you'd wanted to, you would have. It wasn't like there weren't ample opportunities for you to casually bring up the fact that you were the one trying to kill me and ruin all my plans."

"I never…" Suzaku sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have said something the moment I found out you were Zero." He shot Lelouch a hard look. "But it's not like _you_ were all that forthcoming about your secret identity either! If I hadn't seen that mask, would you have _ever_ told me?"

"I shouldn't have had to," Lelouch retorted. "It's not like I was overly subtle with my recruitment speech or, frankly, on my views of the Britannian Empire matching Zero's pretty close to perfectly."

Suzaku shook his head. "It's still a bit of a leap from that to 'my best friend's a terrorist'. I wanted to trust you, Lelouch. I _still _want to trust you. Even with… what happened at Shikine?"

Lelouch raised his eyebrows at the abrupt subject change. "You nearly got us both killed."

"_After_ that."

"Ooh?" Lelouch leaned forward, an unamused half smile dancing on his lips. "You don't want to focus on your idiotic murder-suicide attempt. Or the fact that you were desperate to save Euphy, even if it was just an act I was putting on for Kallen's sake. Or the way you stood motionless as everything went to chaos after that. No, you want to focus on what, exactly?"

"'I have to live.'"

"…well." Lelouch almost looked smug. "That's a change from your regular tune."

Suzaku shook his head. "It's what the radio caught me saying before we somehow moved from Shikine to Kamine island." He shot an arch look at Lelouch. "I don't remember it, and you're right; it's not typical of me to think that way."

Lelouch shrugged, clearly unimpressed. "I think it's an improvement."

"It's not _me_!" Suzaku yelled. "I… I might have been wrong at Shikine, I shouldn't have done what I did, but at least that was me doing it. The other thing was… someone else."

"Wasn't me." Lelouch looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't really remember what happened either."

"Neither does Euphy." Suzaku looked up. "Does Kallen?"

Lelouch snorted. "Ask her yourself next time you see her in class."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that now… 'Hey Kallen, you know when you were naked and attacked me and I pinned you down? Remember anything before that?'"

Lelouch finally looked a little amused. "She was naked?"

"It's not that funny."

"No, it's just… that was rather notably absent from her report." Lelouch _really_ was enjoying this far too much. Although… Suzaku was surprised at how much he missed watching Lelouch enjoy _anything_.

He reached out and touched Lelouch's face, watching the humour drain away, replaced by a cautious hope. "Lelouch, I… I meant what I said."

"I see," Lelouch said. "So did I." He cupped the back of Suzaku's hand, gently moving it down to rest over his neck. "You're an expert at unarmed combat. I'm sure you can make it quick."

Suzaku almost jerked his hand back in shock. "No, that's not…" He shook his head vehemently. "I just thought… at least we'd be at peace…"

Lelouch sighed. "Suzaku, do you know why I felt able to become Zero so soon after you came back?" Suzaku shook his head. "It's because I knew that if anything happened to me, you'd take care of Nunnally." Ah. Right. That. "It's because I trusted you with the most important person in my life. If we'd died together, she'd be left alone! Above all else, I don't want that."

Suzaku nodded. "I won't… I promise, I'll never…"

Lelouch made an abrupt motion with his hand, stopping Suzaku mid-sentence. "Don't. I don't need your promise, Suzaku." He smiled. "After all, I trust you." Suzaku swallowed harshly, his guilt nearly overwhelming him. "Just don't die, Suzaku."

Suzaku, honestly, wasn't planning to (anymore). He had (_to live_) more to live for than he ever had before – his service to Euphemia, his friendship with Lelouch and Nunnally, the students at Ashford, Lloyd and Cecile… In a way, Suzaku felt like he had a home, for the first time since he'd left the shrine with his father's blood on his hands. For the first time in a long time, his smile felt real.

"I won't." Lelouch seemed satisfied with that, sitting back in a sort of smug satisfaction. Suzaku let him bask in it for a moment before trying to figure out how to deflate Lelouch's giant head.

Before he could, Lelouch's phone rang. Then, barely a second later, so did his.

They looked at each other. The chances of them being called at the same time…

They dashed for their phones.

"Yes, what is it?"

"This is Kururugi, can I help you?"

A brief pause.

"I'm on my way." Their voices rang out in unison just before they hung up. Lelouch started stripping which was _enormously _unfair. Suzaku's uniform was all the way back on the base.

"I have to go."

"I know." Lelouch reached for the case containing Zero's costume. "We'll finish this later."

Suzaku frowned. "By 'this' do you mean the conversation or…"

"Sure. Or, if you've been called to deal with the same issue I have, I perhaps we'll have something new to discuss."

Suzaku's laughed. No kidding. He hadn't gotten much information, just enough to know that someone was invading Area 11 (making them an enemy of Britannia) and using the unrest that Zero had stirred up to make a power play (making them an enemy of the Black Knights). The thought of fighting beside Lelouch instead of against him…

"Get out!" Lelouch shoved at Suzaku. "Your commanders must be waiting." He shot Suzaku a bright grin. "Don't worry, I'll see you there."

Suzaku grinned back and dashed out of the room, eager to get his orders for the first time in a long time.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The moment Suzaku saw Euphemia, however, he knew what needed to be done. There were no more lies between him and Lelouch anymore, and he couldn't tolerate there being any between himself and his princess. He still couldn't explain what had happened on Shikine, all he could do was promise that he'd do his best to never let her down like that again, but that wasn't the only shameful thing he needed to discuss with her.

She listened to his confession, about his father, about his choices after Britannia had invaded, even about his ambivalence about fighting against Zero. In the end, all he could do was offer his resignation as her knight, giving her the chance to find someone more suited.

First Lelouch, then Kallen on the island, then Euphemia… Suzaku was finding it a little easier every time, although, apart from Lelouch, the looks of horror were pretty consistent. But it was important for Suzaku to be honest about it now that it was out. As a secret, it could be kept, forgotten even, except for in nightmares. But now that Lelouch knew, there was no point in hiding anymore – Suzaku was who he was not despite, but _because_ of what he'd done, the sins he committed. And the people he respected and cared for should know that about him.

Even if that cost him their respect in return. Even if that cost him the chance to truly be in a position to change the broken system he still was loyal to.

It wasn't like he was giving up anything deserved with his knighthood, after all – it had been a gift, and impulsive gift, no less, from Princess Euphemia rather than something he'd genuinely earned, like his military rank or his position as the Lancelot's devicer. As long as he could still pilot, he'd be more than satisfied. Euphemia had nodded her understanding and told Suzaku that she would consider it. Suzaku thanked her and returned her token.

Still, even Cecile seemed hurt, asking why he'd given up his knighthood.

It was simple, really. "After everything Princess Euphemia has done for me and entrusted me with, I couldn't bear to shame her. And I know that, even if my actions were the cause of that shame, she'd blame herself." She was really too good.

Cecile didn't seem to quite accept that, but let it go as they waited for the order to launch. Suzaku was determined to make up for his cowardice on this battlefield.

And an experimental float system was a good way to start. Also, it was kind of cool. The situation wasn't ideal; Lloyd wasn't a military commander and Cornelia wasn't a political creature, but they were coordinating as best they could while Schneizel worked independently from Tokyo. The plan itself was fairly simple, if difficult. It was up to Suzaku to break through to the fake exiled Japanese politicians and stop their Chinese puppet masters from taking Japan away from Britannia.

Lelouch would laugh.

The sound of an open channel requesting Suzaku's attention made his heart skip. Could that be Zero? There was no way he was here already…

No. It was Sawasaki, the leader of those cowards who'd left Japan behind after surrendering her to Britannia. "Is that prime minister Kururugi's son in that Britannian Knightmare? "I'd never have expected to find someone like you somewhere like here. Aren't you on the wrong side, bocchama?

Suzaku hadn't heard that title since he was nine. It was _not_the way to convince him of anything. "This has nothing to do with my father. I'm just here to stop the fighting."

"You mean 'to rob Japan if its freedom', don't you?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Freedom has to come in the right way at the right time. Not with another invasion!"

A sudden explosion on Suzaku's left flank disarmed him, and cleared the way for a wave of Chinese Federation Gun-Rus. Suzaku cursed himself for an inattentive fool after losing the VARIS. The new float system was next to go, then the energy filler. Even fighting purely defensively, Suzaku had barely enough energy to dodge and shield. There was no hope, except surrender. Which Suzaku would never do. He was going to…

"Kururugi Suzaku!"

What the… "Princess Euphemia?"

"I hereby command you to love me."

"Right. Wait. _What_?"

"In return I will love you forever." Euphemia seemed almost painfully sincere. "I love everything about you. So please don't hate yourself."

Suzaku felt those last few words strike something deep within himself. "I've really made you worry, haven't I?" He was completely worthless. "Your Highness, can I make one final request?"

"Final?"

"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself. I don't want my friends to be sad, so please tell them I transferred schools and make up some story." Lelouch would know. He always knew. "My Knightmare is out of energy." Euphemia gasped. "Oh, and please thank Cecile and Lloyd and everyone for giving me a chance. I'm sorry I was stubborn enough to throw it away."

"Don't die, Suzaku!" Euphemia begged. "You've got to live…"

Again, Euphemia's words shot through Suzaku, only this time it was a completely unwelcome sensation. "What the…"

He blinked and was suddenly surrounded by a blinding ring of destructive fire that left the Knightmares surrounding him charred and the Lancelot untouched. "What just…"

His proximity sensors started beeping weakly, warning him of an enemy behind and… _above _him? He twisted to get a better view of…

…that strange Knightmare from Kamine island. The one that Zero had stolen.

"Kururugi, can your Lancelot still move?"

"Zero." Suzaku fought to keep both relief and affection from his voice.

Zero offered an energy filler. "I'm going to take out the command center. What about you?"

Suzaku laughed, gladly taking the offered help. "Sorry, Zero, but you're not going to get your wish. I'm going to hit them first _my _way."

It was barely a fight after that. With Zero's back-up and Suzaku's versatility, they won handily. Cornelia took the credit, but the chance to work with Lelouch like this, for the true betterment of Japan without betraying his ideals was reward enough for Suzaku.

When Euphemia returned her token to him, bestowing a light kiss on his cheek, and promising that she could never find a more noble knight than him, that was more than enough. Lelouch's smile the next day at school, warm and secret, was even better, the strengthening of their friendship and the beginning of their possible alliance enough to sustain Suzaku throughout whatever trials lay ahead.


	5. The School Festival Declaration : Zero

"Lelouch!" Suzaku stood outside the locked door, fully aware that Lelouch was on the other side, still probably pissed. "Don't be like this, Lelouch. Can't we at least talk about it?"

Silence was the only answer. Suzaku leaned against the door, trying to ignore the stares from the students wandering through Ashford campus. If this had been a few months ago, before his knighting, someone would likely have already called security. As it was, it was only a matter of time until they did and Suzaku didn't exactly have a great excuse for hanging around outside his friend's residence. "Please, Lelouch… if I start yelling it'll disturb Nunnally…"

At least that got a reaction. "Go away."

Suzaku sighed. "I'm not leaving. You're angry without even getting the full story. Euphy's plan for the Special Area Zone is really…"

"I don't care, I'm not agreeing to it or tolerating it, and I'm _definitely _not listening to you gush over it. Get out."

Suzaku shifted over to the crack between the door and the doorway. "C'mon, Lelouch… you _really _don't want me to have to break in." He paused. "If I do, I'll be sure to make it worth my while…"

The door opened suddenly enough that it nearly knocked Suzaku over. "Are you suggesting that you'd beat me up because I don't want to talk to you?"

"I was kidding." Suzaku quickly shoved his foot into the open doorway, bracing it against the door jamb. "You really need to hear the whole story before you decide on this."

"I don't actually," Lelouch shot back. "I know enough to know that any freedom offered by Britannia will be partial at best and more likely a superficial veil over even more slavery."

"It's not Britannia offering this, it's Euphy…"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "If you really believe that, or if you really believe that that makes a difference, then you have _no idea _how reality works. Which is nothing new, I suppose…"

"That's not fair."

Lelouch snorted, finally giving up on closing the door with Suzaku's foot in the way. "Come in." He impatiently dragged Suzaku to his room, closing the door behind them. "Do you know what they're saying about you?"

"No. What? Who?"

"They're saying that you're proof that an Eleven can be accepted by Britannia." Suzaku couldn't help smiling. "They're saying that you're giving them hope that Britannian rule can work for Area 11." Lelouch leaned forward, clearly irate. "They're saying that submitting to Britannia is a better option than fighting, that they're willing to settle for a gilded cage." Suzaku's smile fell from his face as he finally grasped what Lelouch was really saying. "They're giving up."

"I never meant to undermine your great revolution." Although he _totally _had. "But the fact that people are saying that should tell you that maybe it's not as clear-cut as 'the will of the people' like you're always claiming."

If anything, that made Lelouch more frustrated. "You're a token and a pawn. Even Euphemia's using you…"

"No she's not!" Suzaku interrupted emphatically. "She's doing this _for_ me and for the Japanese people and for you and Nunnally! She's working to make everyone happy and she's doing it _without_ the slaughter of innocent bystanders, unlike _some _so-called idealists I know."

Lelouch's eyes widened with hurt, then narrowed in anger. "If that's what you really believe, then return to her side and keep away from mine."

"…you don't really mean that." Their relationship wasn't what it had been in the past – the trust and respect between them had been broken although not, Suzaku had thought, beyond all possible repair. They'd managed to remain friends for months while fighting on different sides, with conflicting morals and viewpoints, and never, _never_ had either one of them suggested that they break up their friendship.

Until now. Until Euphemia offered hope and freedom, and Lelouch was too arrogant and angry to accept it. Suzaku would never have thought that _peace_ would have been the wedge that broke them apart, where war couldn't.

Lelouch looked away. "I do, Suzaku. I mean every word." …apparently it was. "I'm done with this. I'm done with caring for you and worrying about you and _justifying_ myself to you. I'm not the one who turned his back on his suffering people to go join up with those who caused their suffering. I'm not the one who tried to kill his friend, out of a perverse sense of duty. And I'm not the one who can stand idly by as innocents and friends die."

"Lelouch, please…"

"No." Lelouch opened the door and stood beside it, a clear dismissal and something stronger than a mere invitation to leave. "You've made it clear where you stand, Suzaku. Now I'll make myself just as clear. We're enemies. That's the way it is." Suzaku swallowed hard, but couldn't answer that. Lelouch just shook his head sadly. "Just go back to Euphy, Suzaku, and live in your fantasy world together. I'll be here, picking up the pieces of the lives you accidentally ruin."

"Lelouch…"

"Don't. Really, don't."

It didn't help how easy it was to compare Lelouch's bratty rejection with Euphemia's grateful cooperation. Or Lelouch's stubborn pride with Euphemia's gentle compassion. Or, really, everything about them. Unsurprisingly enough, Euphemia came out as the better person every time. "Fine." Suzaku wasn't willing to fight any more. He had come hoping to show Lelouch that there was hope, but he wasn't going to beg for the chance to do so. He stood and left.

Lelouch didn't even bother saying goodbye.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

There were as many seats for Japanese dignitaries as Britannians (if Zero was counted as Japanese) on the main stage at the SAZ ceremonies. Euphemia had been so adamant about Zero's cooperation that Suzaku had begun to suspect that she might know more than she was sharing. Which was kind of silly, since she knew exactly where Lelouch and Nunnally were and could talk to Lelouch directly if she knew he was Zero.

Not that, from Suzaku's experience, talking directly to Lelouch went all that well.

The chair that was reserved for Zero (if he came at all) sat empty beside Euphemia's. Every now and then, she threw it a mildly anxious look, stalling to give him more time to arrive.

Suzaku wasn't sure he would. It would be just like Lelouch to sulk while everyone else had fun because he wasn't in charge.

…maybe that wasn't fair. But the more Suzaku thought about their fight, the less he thought it was about their principles and the more he thought it was about the fact that it was Euphemia's idea instead of Lelouch's. Which was a _stupid _reason to reject a peaceful compromise.

As Euphemia stood to open the ceremonies, however, the Shinkiro appeared over the horizon, carrying Zero in an appropriately dramatic manner.

Suzaku bit back a grin. He always had to make an entrance, didn't he?

"Welcome, Zero!" Euphy completely abandoned her audience to greet the terrorist leader, her smile nearly blinding in its brightness.

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia," Zero returned politely. "I wish to request the audience with you."

"Just with me?"

Zero looked straight at Suzaku. "Your knight may attend as well, to guard your royal person." Suzaku nodded once, his hand on the hilt of his sword for appearance's sake as Zero approached them, but unable to keep his face perfectly blank in his delight at seeing his friend here.

Euphemia led Zero and Suzaku to a conference room. "All the cameras are off, I promise," she reassured Zero.

Zero nodded once and removed his mask. Suzaku bit back a protest, before thinking better of it. Euphemia certainly didn't seem surprised to see Lelouch. "You knew?"

Euphemia looked at Suzaku as if she'd forgotten he was there. "_You _knew?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You two really are made for each other." Euphemia flushed and Suzaku ducked his head to hide his grin. It was just like Lelouch to imply approval through insults.

With his head down, however, Suzaku almost missed Lelouch drawing a gun. "Lelouch!"

"Calm down, Suzaku." Lelouch shot him an amused look. "I have no intention of hurting Euphy or yourself." Indeed, he handed Euphemia the gun, grip first. "Euphy will be the one to fire."

…that was just ridiculous.

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you shooting Zero," Lelouch continued. "What do you think will happen next?"

Euphemia answered as if she'd been called on in class. "Rioting would break out, I imagine."

Suzaku took a similar approach. "Or war. Lelouch, what the hell?"

"If Zero becomes a martyr, betrayed once again by Britannia, no fake promises would be enough to steal away loyalty from him. My miraculous recovery will be all the impetus the revolution needs! I will–" Lelouch's rant was cut off as he clutched the side of his face in obvious pain.

Euphemia and Suzaku both cried out his name, but Euphemia was closer and got to him first. Lelouch threw her off. "Go away! I don't need your damn pity! I don't need _anything _from you, Euphemia li Britannia!"

"That's not my name anymore!" Euphemia yelled right back. "I've renounced it. I gave up my claim on the throne to establish this area, Lelouch."

That struck Lelouch as hard as any blow. "What? Why? …to ally yourself with Zero?"

Euphemia laughed. "You really are egotistical. I did it for Nunnally, silly." Suzaku watched, amazed, as Lelouch reeled back from that verbal blow as well. "All she wanted was to be with her brother." She smiled. "Oh, okay, it was for you too. And Suzaku, of course."

"…of course." Lelouch shook his head. "You're such a simple girl, Euphy."

"Hey!" Suzaku protested on Euphemia's behalf. Lelouch shot him an amused look.

"Will you help this simple girl, then, Lelouch?" Euphemia asked sweetly, taking absolutely no offense.

Lelouch was still clearly grappling with the offer. "Have you truly thought this over, Euphy? What about Cornelia?"

"She's not too pleased, but… it's not like I'll never see her again. She'll probably move on to more interesting arenas once this one becomes peaceful."

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "I don't suppose I have much choice in the matter, then. You've been methodical, thorough, and very persuasive." He smiled. "Borderline manipulative, I'd say." Euphemia just giggled. "Alright, you win. Zero will lend his support to this new zone, but not as your subordinate, understood? I can't be seen as working for Britannia."

"Yay!" Euphemia threw her arms around Lelouch, smiling brightly. "Here." She handed him the gun back. "I must say, you must not think much of me to try to make me angry enough to shoot you."

"It's not that," Lelouch explained. "I'm just very good at making people obey me."

"Got that right." Suzaku looked away innocently at Lelouch's glare, pleased when that made Euphemia laugh.

"Seriously," Lelouch protested. "If I were order you to shoot me or even exterminate the Japanese…"

Euphemia went pale. "N-no…"

Suzaku frowned, looking between Euphemia and Lelouch's suddenly terrified face. He'd missed something.

"I… I don't want to kill…"

"Shit." Lelouch rushed to Euphemia's side, holding her shoulders, his face inches away from hers. "Euphy, forget what I just said! Are you listening? Euphy…"

Euphemia took a deep breath and calmed herself. "You're right. I should exterminate the Japanese."

Suzaku laughed nervously. "It wasn't even funny when Lelouch made that joke, Euphy."

"It's not a joke!" Lelouch shouted at him, taking his attention off Euphemia for one moment, giving her the opportunity to snatch the gun away from him and race out of the room. "Dammit, Euphy!"

Suzaku grabbed him before he could run off after her. "Lelouch, what's going on?"

Lelouch turned to him, wide eyed and… there was something wrong with one of his eyes. "We have to stop her, Suzaku. She wasn't joking!" Suzaku still had no idea what was going on, but Lelouch's certainty was enough for him. He nodded and hurried after Euphemia, Lelouch somehow managing to keep up.

Suzaku and Lelouch barely made it to the stage when Euphemia started making her announcement. "Those of you who call yourself Japanese, I have a favour to ask. Could you all die, please?"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks. "…what?"

Lelouch fit his mask on and raced past him. "Euphy, don't!"

Through a veil of horror, Suzaku watched as Euphemia turned to Lelouch, pausing at the sight of Kirihara. "Oh. You don't seem to be cooperating. Here, I'll help!"

The needle gun Lelouch had provided wasn't powerful or accurate, but Kirihara was only a few paces away and stationary. Euphemia didn't miss.

In the stunned silence that followed, Euphemia gleefully turned back to the crowd. "Please, this is an order from the sub-Viceroy! Exterminate the Japanese!"

She looked like she wanted to add more, but Zero forcibly pulled her away, back to where Suzaku was waiting. "We have to get here away from here," Lelouch hissed. "Take her back to the room, I'll try to do some damage control…"

Suzaku managed to pull Euphemia a few feet into the building as Lelouch sealed the door behind them before Euphemia stirred in his arms.

"Suzaku?" Euphemia looked up at him. "You're Japanese… aren't you…"

Lelouch was moving towards them, but all Suzaku could see was the Euphemia's slender hand pointing her gun at him before everything went red and then black.

When he came to, Euphemia was still and silent in his arms with Lelouch gently stroking her hair. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch shook his head, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, Suzaku."

"What are you…" Suzaku shifted, alarmed when Euphemia didn't move. "Euphy?"

Lelouch laughed once, sharply, ending in something like a sob. "Oh Suzaku…" Lelouch leaned down and kissed Euphemia's forehead before replacing his mask. "I'll see you on the battlefield."

"What, Lelouch, what are you…" Suzaku made to stand up and Euphemia's head lolled unnaturally. With mounting horror, Suzaku took in her pale face, her bruised neck, her still chest… "Euphy?"

"I killed her."

Suzaku stared at Zero in denial. "No…"

Zero shrugged. "I told you Suzaku, I warned you time and time again. I can't accept your fake peace. I will take what's rightfully mine, no matter whose blood I have to spill." He looked down at Euphemia, his mask blank as ever. "Or whose neck I have to snap."

"You couldn't have…"

A sudden banging from the sealed doorway caught Zero's attention before he could answer. The only sound he made was the rustling of air from his cape as he rushed out to where his Knightmare was waiting. Suzaku almost went after him, but the thought of leaving Euphemia…

"He couldn't have…" Suzaku whispered into Euphemia's hair, holding her close. "He loved you, I know it. And the break, it… it's too clean, too professional, too…" the door burst open and Darlton was by Suzaku's side in a moment, taking Euphemia from him and checking for a pulse before glaring at her stunned knight.

"What happened?"

"Zero…" Suzaku stared at where Zero had left, still in shock. He wanted to explain that this wasn't really happening, that it wasn't even possible, Lelouch couldn't have… But the words stuck in his throat.

"Go!" Darlton ordered the other soldiers, as he cursed and cradled Euphemia as tenderly as Suzaku had. "Dammit, Princess…"

Suzaku stayed on the floor, lost to the world, as Darlton carried Euphemia away. There was nothing left – no point, no reason, no purpose. Euphemia was dead, Lelouch was going to war, and Suzaku had just lost, in one moment, everything that had made him dare to hope for a better future.

He was still kneeling there when a young boy approached him. "You must have a lot of questions, Suzaku Kururugi."

The boy smiled creepily as Suzaku finally lifted his head to face him. "My name is V.V."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Kamine was basically unchanged since the last time Suzaku had been here. He was truly beginning to hate this island. Suzaku drew his gun as he walked into the cave, following the sounds of Lelouch… no, _Zero_'s frustration. Suzaku could relate – ever since Euphemia's death, it seemed like he kept vacillating between grief and guilt and fury. He felt out of control, hurting too much to even try to get himself grounded again. If he did, he was afraid that it would hit him even harder than it already had.

Lloyd had been reluctant to let him pilot the Lancelot, but Suzaku had needed to do _something_. True, Prince Schneizel, the man ultimately responsible for the Lancelot, hadn't ordered him out, and neither had Princess Cornelia, the woman responsible for the defence of Area 11. But Suzaku was still Euphemia's knight, and as such had the freedom to act without any other royal's permission.

He would have thought it might have been harder to get Lloyd to agree than it was, though. It turned out that 'please' really was a magic word.

Joining in the battle wasn't as cathartic as he'd hoped, however. Between what V.V. had told him about _geass_ and what Lelouch had said on the battlefield about their bonds being a weakness, the way he'd trapped Suzaku in a geffion disturber _again_, the fact that he'd clearly used his _geass _on Princess Cornelia as well… Suzaku wasn't sure what to think or feel. The only thing he was sure of was that Lelouch had lied to him. And Suzaku was sick of lies.

The first thing Suzaku saw as he entered the cave was Zero pounding on a stone wall in frustration, clearly expecting it to open. Suzaku aimed, his hand steady. "Turn around, slowly. Zero."

There was a brief pause, then Zero turned as ordered. "Are you here for revenge, fallen knight?"

"Ah, but revenge for what?" Suzaku asked. "Remove your mask."

Zero snorted. "Or what?"

Suzaku didn't ask again. It wasn't an easy target, but he was confident in his skill. The only blood was from a graze in Lelouch's forehead as the mask cracked open and fell from the precision of Suzaku's shot. Lelouch glared at him, resentful and proud.

"H-how…" Suzaku hadn't even realized that Kallen had followed him in, hadn't noticed her in her hiding place, but he found that he didn't care, even as her voice broke with the sudden realization of who she'd been following. "Lelouch is…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lelouch scowled. "Tell you _what_, exactly?"

"About the _geass_!" Suzaku yelled. "About _my geass_! And then Euphy…"

"How did you–" Lelouch cut himself off. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Suzaku disagreed. "It does because _I _killed Euphy, didn't I?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No! No, it might have been your hands, but it was my doing and my error and… you didn't do anything wrong, Suzaku." Lelouch rushed forward and cupped Suzaku's face with his hands and Suzaku only realized that he was crying when Lelouch's fingers slipped in his tears. "It wasn't your fault."

Suzaku leaned into his touch, craving that comfort so badly. "Lelouch, why did you lie… why did you try to make me hate you?"

"I killed your princess. I stole your will. I've betrayed your trust time and time again and… if you didn't hate me you'd hate yourself. And I can't allow that."

"We said, didn't we?" Suzaku sniffed. "That we could never hate each other? Lelouch…" He was so tired, so heartsick… He clutched at Lelouch's shoulders, leaning against him as sobs racked his body. "Please don't do this again – don't pull away, don't push me away. I lost Euphy, I don't want to lose you too."

He could feel Lelouch nodding. "Alright. Okay, Suzaku. I won't, I promise." He started stroking Suzaku's hair in a soothing motion. Suzaku couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him like that – with the intent to comfort rather than harm. Well, anyone except for Euphemia. "I swear it. On my honour as the former eleventh prince of Britannia, as Nunnally's brother, no matter what, we'll always be friends."

Kallen's gasp and rapidly retreating footsteps barely registered to Suzaku as his grief and anger and panic melted into a painful feeling inside his chest that Lelouch's hands were somehow easing. "Lelouch… thank you."

Lelouch pulled away, keeping his hands on Suzaku's shoulders. "I mean it. Our friendship is something I've tried not to count on, but I can't seem to help it." He bit his lower lip, looking beseechingly into Suzaku's eyes. "I need your help, Suzaku."

"Anything."

"Someone took Nunnally…"

Suzaku nodded. "V.V. probably." That name didn't seem to mean anything to Lelouch. "She's probably with your family by now."

"My family…" Lelouch looked sick. "We need to rescue her."

"How?" Suzaku asked. "She's in the custody of the most powerful people in the world. You can't just sneak in…"

"No," Lelouch agreed. "But _you _can."

"…what?"

Lelouch nodded as he seemed to come to a decision. "Suzaku, do you trust me?" Suzaku hesitated, still not entirely certain if he could completely trust Lelouch, then nodded. It was the only thing left to him now that Euphemia and Nunnally were gone. "Then here's what I need you to do."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"The former 17th heir to the Imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it… my errant son?"

"You bastard!"

Suzaku held Lelouch's head to the floor, preventing him from using his _geass_. For now, at least. "Your Majesty, please allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire as reward for capturing this terrorist."

Charles zi Britannia, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and ruler over almost a third of the world, regarded Suzaku with smug approval. "A fair bargain to be sure. You've certainly earned it, Sir Kururugi." He stood, looming over the kneeling Suzaku and even more so over the prone Lelouch. "Power comes to those who grasp it when the opportunity arises. Something my son has clearly forgotten in his effort to create false opportunities for himself."

Lelouch struggled against Suzaku's grasp. "I'd never accept anything from _you_.'

"Indeed." The Emperor looked amused. "Sir Kururugi, as a Knight of the Rounds, I order you. Cover up Zero's left eye."

Suzaku nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lelouch continued to struggle as Suzaku's hand covered almost half of his face. Suzaku's attention remained on Lelouch, even as he heard the Emperor approaching. Lelouch's shocked gasp, however, made Suzaku look up.

_Geass_, unmistakable, burning from both eyes of the Emperor. Suzaku stared for a moment before tearing his gaze away. This was unexpected and terrifying. He could feel Lelouch shaking in his hold.

"My foolish son." Charles sounded almost affectionate. "Leading a rebellion rather than returning to your life as a prince… But you're still useful." He leaned forward. "I will rewrite your memories. About being Zero, about Marianne, about Nunnally… everything that you hold dear."

"No, stop!" Lelouch started genuinely struggling and Suzaku almost let him go, easily able to sense the genuine fear in his struggles. But… this didn't change the plan. Suzaku closed his eyes and held on and thought of Nunnally.

Lelouch's scream of agony tore through Suzaku, nearly making him throw up. For a moment, he considered releasing Lelouch, letting him free to use his _geass_. But Lelouch had been clear with his orders – they didn't know if Charles zi Britannia was the mastermind behind all this, or if his was just a puppet. With Nunnally's life at stake, they had to play this out – the noble knight capturing the villainous criminal.

As right as he'd been that his father wouldn't have been willing to kill him, though, Lelouch seemed to have discounted the possibility of _geass_. Memory wiping wasn't part of the plan.

Another scream and then Lelouch fell limp in Suzaku's arms. It took Suzaku a moment to realize that the harsh breathing that echoed in the room was his. He quickly got himself under control.

"Well done, Sir Knight." The Emperor walked away, as if nothing much had happened. "Leave him and go get your uniform fitted. I hope the number you choose is a lucky one."

Suzaku let Lelouch fall. He was unconscious and it looked better. There was still a part of Suzaku that hated himself for that. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The numbers he had to choose from were four and seven.

Suzaku remembered _I have to live_. "Seven."


	6. A Demon and a Knight Reawaken

"How is he?"

"Boring. There are no signs of him deviating from the given parameters. You could have just read the reports, sir."

"I trust your findings, Rolo, but you never knew him before. I'll be able to assess if the _geass _is weakening."

"They don't weaken. Sir."

"Noted, thanks. Ah, Lelouch!"

Lelouch smiled, brilliant and happy and surprised as he approached. "Suzaku! When did you get here?"

"He just arrived. I was about to come and get you, nii-san." The look Rolo sent Lelouch was textbook adoration. Probably because he'd literally copied it from a textbook…

"Thank you, Rolo." Lelouch ruffled Rolo's hair and turned his attention to Suzaku. "Can you stay long?"

"A few hours," Suzaku said, shrugging casually and taking Lelouch's arm as subtlety as he could to guide him away from his 'brother'. "Just dropped in, really."

Lelouch allowed himself to be led away, waving casually to Rolo as Suzaku escorted him to a more private location. "You and Rolo still aren't getting along? But you were so close when we were younger…"

"Sure we were," Suzaku half-agreed. "But things change." He gave a little laugh. "Remember that time it poured with rain and we were all huddled away in my secret base?"

Lelouch laughed too. "I still don't know how Rolo managed to find it on his own. He's not usually the adventurous type." Suzaku sighed – as Rolo had said, the _geass_ on Lelouch was still clearly just as strong as it was the day it was set. All Lelouch's memories remained intact in terms of actions and settings and even emotions, but every instance of Nunnally had been replaced with Rolo, no matter how hard Suzaku tried to trigger Lelouch's actual memories. "I really thought there was some hero worship going on after that, but…"

Suzaku shrugged. "Maybe he's just upset that I'm not often around." In reality, Rolo was probably peeved that Suzaku came to check on them as often as he did. "He's at that difficult age."

"I know. Sometimes he's the sweet little brother I remember, and sometimes he gets so… sullen." Lelouch didn't sound happy with that word choice. "I don't know. He gets over his moods quickly and we never fight like other siblings do, but I just don't feel we're as close as we used to be."

That was because Lelouch's memories were really of Nunnally's genuine love while Rolo was faking the whole thing, waiting with bated breath for the chance to kill Lelouch and be done with this. Suzaku shuddered lightly. "Well, I'm still happy to see him. And you. How have things been?"

"The same," Lelouch answered breezily. "I'm still doing things you wouldn't approve of, and everything else is still boring."

Things Suzaku wouldn't… oh. "The gambling? Honestly, Lelouch…"

"Don't lecture! You're only going to be here for a few hours." Lelouch's smile stiffened. "Speaking of, where are you going to be deployed next?"

"Dunno. They don't usually tell me until I'm set to leave. The Knights of the Round are supposed to turn the course of battle, and surprise really helps."

Lelouch nodded. "I bet." He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"What?"

"It's just… I still can't really believe it." Lelouch turned to Suzaku with a smile. "You. A Knight of the Round. The first Number to ever…" He shrugged self-consciously. "I guess it says something about your drive and ambition."

It hurt to hear Lelouch talk as if he had no ambition of his own. But then again… in a very real way, he didn't anymore. It had been taken away by his father along with his most precious memories.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lelouch looked surprised and a little insulted. "It's not like I'm envious."

"No, that's not…" Suzaku shook his head, smiling. "That's definitely not it. I can't imagine you in the army." Although he certainly could imagine Lelouch in command of soldiers, ordering them to kill and die in his name…

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about," Lelouch reasoned logically. "We always knew you were fated for great things."

Indeed, Suzaku remembered exchanging promises with Lelouch to help each other achieve their dreams – Suzaku to be Prime Minister, Lelouch to be Emperor. Only that wouldn't have happened like that according to this Lelouch. _This_ Lelouch had never been a prince, could never conceive of becoming an Emperor. In Lelouch's memory, only Suzaku had something to aim for.

It was… ironic wasn't the right word. Whatever, it sucked.

Suzaku pasted a smile on his face when he noticed that Lelouch was watching him with a perturbed expression. "Great things or not, I do miss the days when we could just hang out."

Lelouch laughed lightly. "Yeah. I wish you could have been here for Rolo's birthday last month."

"Oh?" Suzaku asked. "What did you guys do?"

"Just a small family thing. The next time you drop by, if you remembered a trinket or something maybe he'd be more…" Lelouch waved his hand vaguely through the air. "You know. Like it used to be."

Suzaku shook his head. "How it used to be, huh?"

Lelouch placed a hand on Suzaku's arm. "Suzaku, what's wrong? You've been acting oddly since you got here." His eyes widened. "Is it… are you being deployed somewhere especially dangerous? Is this… are you trying to say goodbye?"

"What? No!" Suzaku laughed incredulously. "I'm not… things are a little weird right now, Lelouch. But that doesn't mean anything but that things are a little weird. They have been since…"

"…since Princess Euphemia." Lelouch let his hand fall. "I'm sorry I wasn't there after that happened."

Suzaku swallowed and it tasted like bile. "It's not like it was your fault." …sort of. "In any case, I'm trying, but I can't just pretend things are like how they were."

"Okay," Lelouch said, dropping the subject disturbingly easily and passively.

Suzaku felt bad for that for a moment before shrugging it off. When Lelouch got his memories back, he'd understand.

When. Not if.

Suzaku refused to even contemplate the alternative.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch was more than happy to see the snow melt, if only because that increased his places to hide from that new gym teacher. Seriously, the first semester was over and she was _still_ trying to get him to attend class. Lelouch had to admit that she certainly seemed more determined than any other teacher he'd ever met. And focused on him to a creepy degree.

Still, why hide when you could run? When Rolo texted him that Rivalz had agreed to let them borrow his bike, Lelouch didn't even hesitate before sneaking out of the changeroom, still in his school uniform, taking his carefully plotted escape route out of there.

School was so tedious.

At least this was his last year. After this… maybe university? Lelouch had no idea what he wanted to major in, but he wouldn't have to decide until after first year at least. And in the meantime, there was always the moderately interesting challenges that were easier to come by now that he was legally allowed into the gambling casinos.

Rolo wasn't, but no one minded that he was just accompanying his older brother.

Lelouch felt a slight twinge of guilt at that. Rolo was a good kid, a far better student and son than Lelouch was, and Lelouch really was setting a poor example for him. But as much as he loved his brother, Lelouch couldn't help wanting to brighten his life. Rolo had no friends of his own, and generally hung around with Lelouch and the student council most of the time when he wasn't doing his homework. Teachers adored him, but kids his own age seemed uncomfortable around him. Lelouch could see why – Rolo was a sensitive boy, tentative and almost unnaturally gentle. Sometimes even Lelouch felt amazed that he was related to such a sweet person.

His sweetness made it easy for Lelouch to talk Rolo into doing things like this; going to a casino during school hours, almost _looking_ for trouble. Rolo looked uncomfortable, like he always did, but Lelouch couldn't help needing this release and he trusted no one like he trusted Rolo at his back.

The casino was packed, already filling with people (noblemen mainly) who had nothing better to do than watch the entertainment of two Numbers fighting each other and drink. It would be hypocritical for Lelouch to roll his eyes at them and suggest that they do something productive with their lives, but watching them revel in the waste of space that they were… it was disgusting.

Not as disgusting, however, as the fear on the face of the Eleven girl who accidentally bumped into him, spilling the drink she was carrying. Lelouch had little respect for the Elevens after they'd lost against Britannia twice (first in the war, then with the failed rebellion) but he _hated_ people who bought into the idea that Numbers were somehow subhuman.

Or even the girl's more simple philosophy. "The powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life. Regardless if their oppressor is wrong."

Lelouch felt his mouth turn down. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me. I'm not interested."

"My apologies." The girl reached out to mop up the spill as one of the lazy noblemen grabbed her by the hair, roughly pulling her up.

No, not a nobleman… a member of the mafia. The Black King, a notorious gambler who was rather famous for his skill at chess. This could be interesting, and Lelouch was just so _bored_…

"What an arrogant display," Lelouch sneered at him. "Feeding upon the weak are you?"

The Black King released the girl, turning to Lelouch for the first time, interest sparking in his eyes at Lelouch's insolent tone. "This is the grownup world, boy. Don't start something you can't finish."

"I have every intention of following through," Lelouch opened the case he'd brought, "with this." The chess board and set revealed were of high quality. Lelouch had won them just a few months ago off a nobleman who didn't carry as much cash as he bet.

Rolo stepped forward, clutching at Lelouch's arm. "Lelouch, don't…" He was trembling slightly. It took a lot for Lelouch to keep his chin up, his eyes steady on his opponent. He was really beginning to regret bringing Rolo into this mess.

"It's too late now!" The Black King laughed. "Ignorance is no excuse, boy."

"I don't think I'll be needing an excuse," Lelouch demurred.

Less than half an hour later, he was proven correct. "The Black King lost?"

"That student beat him."

"…so fast…"

Lelouch leaned back. "I suppose it's customary for me to say 'good game', however…"

"Hmm…" The Black King looked at the board thoughtfully. "Impressive. What a pity you had to cheat to win."

"What?" The girl from before protested, suddenly much more lively. "How can you cheat at chess?"

"You can't," Rolo said simply.

The Black King gestured and two men approached Lelouch on either side. "Hold him and we'll plant some evidence."

Lelouch struggled futilely in their arms. "You filthy lying…" They slammed him against the chess board, easily overpowering him.

Rolo, brave if foolhardy, approached them. "Let him go!"

And then all hell broke loose.

As the power flickered on and off, Lelouch could hear the sounds on people screaming about terrorists, running around chaotically. The two men released him in time for him to see the girl, so helpless and servile before, easily take down a man twice her size with a roundhouse kick, then two more just as easily before grabbing Lelouch's wrist.

"C'mon, this way."

"What?" Lelouch demanded, unable to break her grasp, even as he heard Rolo calling his name from the crowd behind him. "My brother…"

She ignored him, pulling him down two crowded hallways, into a more secluded area before Rolo caught up with him. He wasn't sure what happened next, but all of a sudden he was free from that strange girl's hold and Rolo was clinging to his hand, pulling him away.

Frankly, Lelouch was far happier to be with him than some martial artist stranger.

They made their way to the more populated areas, racing past the idiots who were trying to squeeze too many people into the elevators. Lelouch tried to figure out how this place – a pleasure casino – could have possibly become a terrorist target. There was nothing important here. No _one_ important either…

Except… when a rebel Knightmare burst through the ceiling right in front of him, holding out its hand, for a moment Lelouch felt… _something_. A connection? To whoever was piloting that terrorist machine? But why…

"The Britannian army!" Rolo sounded incredibly relieved.

And then the slaughter started.

Lelouch hadn't ever been directly involved in any military attacks. Area 11 had already been pacified (well, as pacified as it ever got) by the time his family had come here and he'd somehow managed to completely avoid Zero's rebellion, even when the school had been taken over as a Black Knight base. He wasn't sure how. His memories were a little fuzzy around that time – it had been stressful.

Still, Lelouch had an active imagination, and he had imagined in the past what a battle must be like.

It turned out, if this truly was a battlefield, that most of his assumptions were wrong. It was noisier, more chaotic and, above all, much smellier than he'd expected. The stench of blood and burned flesh and gunpowder filled his senses as he watched the Britannian army mow down civilians as if they were targets. Relatively innocent people who'd enjoyed the army's protection up until now, dying as it turned on them.

And then Lelouch saw Rolo, his eyes wide as he stared at the Knightmares, and Lelouch didn't care about them. All that mattered was getting his brother to safety.

The strange ceiling Knightmare, the one that had reached out to Lelouch, physically covered them both while taking hits from the Britannian Knightmares. Lelouch grabbed Rolo's hand and dashed to cover, unsure why the terrorists seemed to be protecting them from the military who _should_ have been protecting them.

"Lelouch, what do we do now?"

Lelouch pushed everything else out of his mind. "Don't worry, Rolo. I'll get us out of here." _Somehow_…

Rolo nodded, looking relieved and trusting and so sure of his older brother. Lelouch's mind raced, desperate not to let him down.

He wasn't sure what caught his attention – a sound, a flash of reflected light – but he looked up just in time to see someone (Britannian soldier or Eleven terrorist, he didn't care) with a gun, aiming at…

"Rolo!" Lelouch shoved his little brother out of the way, twisting and falling…

…and falling, and falling, and falling…

He heard Rolo calling his name frantically, saw his terrified face and outstretched arm reaching and missing as Lelouch plummeted through the floor, closing his eyes as he anticipated the landing.

He wasn't sure how long it was until he woke up, sore but alive, suspended on a plastic sheet of some kind.

As soon as he managed to shake off the pain, his only thoughts were of Rolo. He needed to get back to him. He needed to get him out.

Rolo wasn't where Lelouch had left him, which made sense if Lelouch had been knocked out for a while. Still, it was eerily quiet, with none of the panicked screaming from before. No gunshots, no whirring of Knightmare landspinners… nothing.

But there was still that stench – burnt flesh and blood.

Lelouch found the sources of the stench quickly, dozens or even hundreds of corpses, Britannians and Elevens alike, left for dead. He walked past them, trying to ignore the morbid feelings of déjà vu and nausea that filled him from the stomach up, when he realized that the large metal structure in front of him was the same Knightmare that protected him before. "Terrorists…"

The hatch opened and a girl stepped out. "Good, you made it. I came to get you out of here, Lelouch."

…this was it. He was going to die. Killed by some green-haired terrorist.

Lelouch spared a moment to desperately hope that Rolo, at least, had gotten out alive.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku was in Pendragon, in the Knights of the Round's communal lounge, when Zero's return was announced. The United States of Japan… it was either Lelouch or a very good imitation. He watched the broadcast silently, not noticing the door open and close behind him, not noticing anything until he felt Gino's solid weight drape over his shoulders. "Zero, huh…"

"It looks like."

"Isn't he the guy who killed your princess?" From anyone else, Suzaku might have taken offence. But Gino's voice was genuinely sympathetic, despite the casual phrasing. "Are you going back to Area 11 to deal with him?"

Suzaku dearly hoped so. "If that is the Emperor's wish. I made my own wishes clear."

Gino nodded, releasing Suzaku to stand on his own. "Yeah. You're not giving him up to anyone, huh?"

It had been an arrogant demand, a risk that Lelouch wouldn't have allowed, but it had paid off. Rather than insulted or offended, the Emperor seemed almost pleased with Suzaku's stated determination to end Zero's life.

Disturbingly so, in fact. Suzaku had long known of Lelouch's hatred of his father, but it was a bit of a surprise to find that it was so coldly reciprocated. The few times Suzaku was called in for an audience with the Emperor, it was always to speak of Lelouch. Or of Zero, if there were others present. Lelouch had promised that his father wouldn't kill him once Suzaku turned him in (which had been one of the points that had nearly made Suzaku refuse altogether) because he would want to humble Lelouch first. The plan had been to turn Lelouch in to get the Emperor's trust, then find and rescue Nunnally, then wait for Lelouch to break out using his _geass_.

It wasn't a bad plan exactly, at least not for being made up on the spot with no resources other than Suzaku and his _geass_, and Lelouch has also said that he actually hoped to use the opportunity to find out more about his mother's death. But he hadn't taken into account the possibility of his father having his own _geass_. Neither had Suzaku.

To say that things hadn't gone according to plan would be an almost criminal understatement. About half of Lelouch's plan (the getting out half) was dependent on his father not knowing about his _geass_. In hindsight, the fact that V.V. had had enough connections to slip past security to get to Suzaku in the first place should have clued Suzaku in to the fact that the royal family could have had knowledge of _geass_. Lelouch should have considered it too, but he was so focused on the part of the plan that was centered around Nunnally that his own escape was no more than an afterthought.

Even now, Suzaku wasn't sure if they shouldn't have aborted the plan at the first sight of Charles's _geass_. But he'd promised Lelouch, no matter what, that they were going to save Nunnally. At any possible price.

Holding Lelouch down, listening to him scream as his father ripped out his memories and replaced them with lies, was probably the hardest thing Suzaku had ever done. His nightmares were full of Lelouch's screams and Euphemia's pale face and visions of Nunnally's small body, bent over and broken. Meanwhile, Lelouch returned to Tokyo brainwashed and as happy as he'd ever been, and Suzaku was deployed time and time again to continue the cycle of violence that was Britannia's foreign policy.

It paid off, though. A mere three months of restless sleep and waking up screaming and shivering, of violence and death, at least one of Suzaku's nightmare images went away when he was called back to Pendragon at the request of Nunnally vi Britannia, fourth princess of Britannia.

And how could he refuse a summons like that? He hadn't even known, being out in the field until then, that she was truly alive and with her family. She seemed exactly the same, the same bright smile full of gratitude when he held her hand, the same soft voice as she told him how much she missed him. The same gentle hesitation when she asked about Lelouch…

Suzaku hadn't needed to be briefed to know that he was expected to lie and say that he had no idea where Lelouch was. He held her hand firmly so that she would know it was a lie, but she reacted as disappointed as if it was the truth. Either she was acting well enough to fool Suzaku, or she was unable to tell truth from lies with him. Suzaku was absolutely certain he'd never touched her while lying before. Perhaps it was a learned skill…

Or perhaps Lelouch had been exaggerating when he'd said that she was that sensitive. Perhaps she truly believed that Lelouch was lost out there. Perhaps she too was having her own set of nightmares.

It made Suzaku feel doubly guilty whenever he visited Lelouch and his 'little brother' Rolo. Just seeing Lelouch, bored to tears and completely complacent, was enough to trigger Suzaku's guilt as he spoke with his friend (who wasn't exactly his friend…). Rolo too, cold and arrogant and suspicious of Suzaku's motives, made Suzaku's visits stressful. And every time he returned to Pendragon, he would have to lie again when Nunnally asked if there was any news of her brother.

Additionally, with Lelouch memoryless, Suzaku had nowhere to take Nunnally to if they managed to escape. Opportunities were abundant, but it was one thing to hide for a few days or weeks until Lelouch could join them, it was another to wait months to years to never for Lelouch to regain his memories. And as much as Suzaku hated to admit it, Nunnally was in a better place here, protected and safe, than out in the real world with only Suzaku for company. They needed Lelouch.

Because Gino was here, Suzaku had to force himself into his typical aloof expression. But inside, he was rejoicing at Zero's reappearance. If it was Lelouch, then everything was fixed and they could move on with rescuing Nunnally.

If it wasn't Lelouch… Suzaku shook his head. It had to be.

Suzaku's communicator beeped, drawing him out of his maudlin thoughts. "Sir Kururugi, the Emperor would like to invite you for an audience."

Suzaku nodded. "I'm on my way." Gino stopped him before he left, clasping his hand over Suzaku's shoulders.

"I know you've got a hate on for that guy. An' I know that you called dibs and everything. But if you need someone to cover your back…"

"Thanks Gino." Suzaku allowed himself a small smile. "I'll remember that."

"Anya too! She's really bored in Africa!"

As much as Suzaku wanted to give the impression of the brooding white knight of death, he couldn't help smirking a little at that as the door closed behind him.

The audience with the Emperor looked like it would be short. The moment Suzaku entered and bowed, the Emperor stood, leading him away from the audience chamber without a word.

They walked through a maze of pillars and arches, ending at a temple surrounded by clouds, the path they'd taken disappearing behind them.

Suzaku forgot himself for a moment. "This place…"

"None of the other Knights of the Round are aware it exists. Even Schneizel and my children and wives are unaware of it."

"I… it's an honour, Your Majesty, but… why me?"

"You know about Zero's identity and about _geass_. This is related to that."

"This temple is?"

"It's not a temple. It is a weapon for destroying God."

Suzaku just stared, wordlessly horrified and fascinated.

"Zero has reappeared."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku snapped back to attention. "Do you think… C.C.…"

"Perhaps. You are to go to Area 11 and verify my son's situation. If he is Zero, use him to capture C.C. If he is not, then Zero is irrelevant and may be eliminated."

He didn't know. Suzaku felt a rush of relief and victory. The Emperor _didn't know either_! If Zero was Lelouch, they had the chance to continue where they left off. And if not… well, Suzaku was tired of waiting for Lelouch's memories to return on their own, or for his witch to show up to save him. This was an opportunity to fix things himself.

He bowed lowly in front of the Emperor, the obeisance coming easily to him through months of practice and the joy of knowing that it was finally serving its purpose.

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	7. The Rebel Alliance

Lelouch wasn't having a great day.

Frankly, he hadn't had a great _three_ days. Since getting his memories back he'd had to deal with the fact that his brother was a lie, his friends were brainwashed, he was under constant surveillance, Nunnally was most likely with his family, Suzaku was nowhere to be found, and his most loyal Black Knights were set for execution.

Tomorrow.

He'd initially planned to alternate between Zero-like actions, and actions utterly out of character for Zero, just in case they had a decent profile on him. But given his resources and the timing of the executions and the fact that Guilford himself was presiding over them… Lelouch couldn't afford to half-ass this rescue. It looked like he'd have to react just as they expected; by doing something none of them expected.

It was especially troubling since Lelouch would much rather have dealt with the other issues of Rolo and those watching him and Nunnally, rather than perform one of Zero's typical miracles. Of course, despite the already huge pressure with the time crunch and lack of options, there was no reason not to deal with several problems at once. After all, he had a whole day before he had to rescue Ougi and the others.

Before he could, he required the freedom to move around. In order to do that, he needed to block or neutralize the surveillance. And in order to do that he needed…

Lelouch's thoughts shifted from planning to action as Rolo raced into the command center at the core of Ashford Academy. Lelouch had managed to escape his tails (including Rolo) temporarily today, but it was time to ensure that he gained the power to do so at will. He'd been lying in wait at the command center since setting an alarm off at the mall, calling in a bomb threat and throwing the entire place into a panic. Rolo had lost the trail, and Lelouch had been almost completely certain that he'd come straight here.

He knew his brother, at least to an extent. While most of 'Rolo' was probably a lie, Lelouch did know that the boy lacked initiative. He'd need orders, and he'd come here to get them.

Unfortunately for Rolo, there was no one present to give him those orders. C.C. was too much of a priority, and everyone had left the useless command centre as soon as they'd lost Lelouch to look for her.

She was safe in the Chinese Consulate with Kallen. Rolo, however, was far from safe.

Lelouch smirked as he held his gun up to Rolo's head. Rolo stood stock still, turning his head only slightly towards where Lelouch was standing behind him. "So. You really have awakened."

"I have," Lelouch agreed. "And, just as I thought, your team's top priority wasn't me, but C.C." Rolo flinched, his eyes widening with the realization that he'd been thoroughly played. "As of this moment, this gilded prison of a school become my fortress of freedom. And as for you, dear brother, I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally."

Lelouch raised his hand to remove the contact that sealed his permanent _geass_, only to find Rolo suddenly disappeared and the gun he'd been holding gone.

This time, it was Rolo who was suddenly holding the gun up to Lelouch's head, handling the weapon like he knew what he was doing. "_Geass_? You stopped time?"

"Lelouch," Rolo said, his voice unnaturally cold compared to its usual sweet tones. "Now you and your demonic eye will die."

Rolo was a killer, Lelouch knew this. He would have expected no less from the boy assigned to pretend to be his brother – a replacement for Nunnally. A _fake_. He was perfectly able to pull that trigger, perfectly equipped to murder and move on with his life. Lelouch had to bite back a laugh at the thought; if you could call it a life.

He would have been more frightened were it not for the fact that he _did_ know Rolo – both the character he was playing and the person underneath. Lelouch, in hindsight, could practically taste the despair and hopelessness that radiated from him, the surprisingly needy side that used to flinch from Lelouch's gentle touches and then started to lean into them. Rolo was a killer, true, but he had made himself vulnerable.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…"

"What are you doing?" Rolo sounded almost nervous.

"I've been counting the seconds since you ran in here." Lelouch gestured to the clock. "It's about eight seconds off." Rolo was off-guard enough that Lelouch was able to retrieve the remote control to the security cameras and play back the last few minutes. Sure enough, there was the picture of Rolo's _geass_ activating and him disarming Lelouch. "You didn't stop time. You just altered my sense of it."

Rolo recovered quickly. "Even if you figured that out, it changes nothing. You still can't overcome it."

"Perhaps not," Lelouch conceded. "But it's not something that will help you achieve your two goals either."

"…two goals?"

Hook, line, sinker. "The first, of course, is capturing C.C., for which you'll need my help." Rolo shifted, almost as if he was uncomfortable with Lelouch's offer of betrayal. "The second is your life." Lelouch turned dramatically at that.

Rolo didn't look impressed. In fact, he looked rather unimpressed. "My life, huh?"

"Rolo, what is the future?" Lelouch asked gently. Rolo frowned at the question. "The future is hope. And you have no hope beyond your mission. If you capture C.C., what sort of future will it open for you? Things will just go on as they are, and nothing will change."

"Capturing C.C.… killing you… that _is_ my mission."

"If you kill me now, you'll never complete your mission of capturing C.C. If you can wait until tomorrow to make your decision about me, I'll hand her over to you. That will ensure your own future." Lelouch faced Rolo full on, his face softening. "You know I'm not lying, Rolo. You know that. You know _me_."

Rolo hesitated, his face full of uncertainty and confusion, before nodding and resting the gun as his side. Lelouch smiled gently at him. Just as Lelouch had observed Rolo, Rolo had observed him. And the clueless, ambitionless older brother that Lelouch had been would have actually been telling the truth.

But Lelouch wasn't that person. He was Zero. And his plans were falling into place.

Step one cleared. The day was looking up.

It wasn't until the next morning that Lelouch realized he still had no idea how to stage the rescue while keeping his identity a secret from the information department that was expecting him to maintain the appearance of a normal student. He'd stolen some files related to Rolo and looked through them for something that would neutralize him, but there was nothing. The boy was nothing more than a killing machine until coming to Ashford.

…until coming to Ashford…

Lelouch rewatched Rolo's pre-mission briefing again, smiling when Rolo talked about becoming his brother. This was perfect – the idea of trusting the assassin ran contrary to Lelouch's paranoia and common sense, but it was the only way this could work.

And if it worked perfectly… if Lelouch could pull this off…

Using Rolo sounded so much sweeter than neutralizing him.

The set-up was typical. Lelouch was sparing with his _geass_, using it only three times – once to get past the lookouts to make his surprise entrance, again to set up the trigger to destroy the ground the Britannian soldiers and the captured Black Knights were standing on and, finally, on a contingency plan.

It was a strategy he'd used before, against Cornelia, and something that would increase the chance of being thought of as the old Zero. It was a little risky, but worth it considering how effective it was.

Almost 75% of the Britannian forces were destroyed instantly as they crashed into the ground and each other. The other 25% were scattered and confused, easy targets for Kallen and other others, hidden in the Chinese Embassy, to pick off one by one as they fell into what was technically Chinese territory. Everything was running smoothly – the prisoners were being freed, the Britannians were falling, and Lelouch had managed to get through everything unscathed with his reputation untarnished.

And then Rolo.

He was in the same Knightmare that had mystified the Black Knights at the casino. The golden version of the Lancelot. And he was heading straight for Lelouch.

Lelouch had no choice but to run. He couldn't match Rolo in combat, not with his _geass_, and he couldn't let himself be taken. Even without C.C. to turn in, if Rolo reported that Lelouch had his memories back, everything Lelouch had done would be for nothing. Nunnally was at risk here.

The sound of a canon firing drew Lelouch's attention back to Rolo. His contingency plan had worked. Rolo was seconds away from certain death, unable to prevent the inevitable projectile from hitting him, and all Lelouch had to do was…

The impact as the entire right side of Lelouch's Knightmare was hit shook the cockpit severely, as did the impact of the remainder of the frame hitting the ground. Lelouch winced; he'd have bruises tomorrow.

"I don't… why did you…" Rolo seemed to have forgotten that his radio was on. Lelouch switched the frequency to a private one.

"Because you're my brother."

Rolo gasped audibly. Lelouch smirked.

"My memories might have been fake, but this last year… those months we spent together were real, Rolo."

"You're saying they weren't lies?" Rolo sounded truly shocked. Lelouch wasn't even sure he knew he was speaking aloud. "You… you risked your life for this… for me…"

"I made a promise to you, didn't I?" Lelouch said gently. "I promised you a new future. Your future is with me." Lelouch smiled as he twisted the emotional blade he'd stuck in Rolo's side.

The funniest thing was that Rolo didn't even seem to know that he'd been hit. Confused and uncertain, he followed Lelouch's lead, lying to Villetta and the intelligence team, tying himself ever closer to Lelouch's side.

Just as planned.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Hello, everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward to studying here."

The whispers and mutters rolled over Suzaku like water. They were about half admiring and impressed, half suspicious and resentful. Which was far better than the consensus of resentment that he'd had to deal with when he first arrived. It had taken Lelouch's support to even slightly dampen that racism, and even then…

Suzaku shook his head. He didn't want to think about that day – the day he learned that Lelouch was Zero. Perhaps if he'd remained ignorant, everything would have been different. Maybe he wouldn't have tried so hard, maybe he wouldn't have been so accepting of Euphemia's desire to include Zero in her plans. Maybe he wouldn't have had to drag Lelouch in front of his father like that…

It didn't matter. This was the reality that Suzaku had to deal with.

"Alright, that's enough." Villetta Nu. Suzaku had read up on her before arriving. She was nominally in charge here, despite the fact that he technically outranked her for military operations. Out of all the operatives, she was the most suspicious of Lelouch, and one of the ones with the most contact with him due to being his teacher. "Why don't you take the seat next to Lelouch, Suzaku?"

Nice. A trap first thing. Suzaku smiled and nodded, trusting Lelouch to see through it.

Lelouch just smiled up at him. "You're coming back to stay this time?"

"Yeah." Suzaku smiled back. "I missed everyone a lot." He nearly collapsed in relief. He couldn't tell from that reaction if Lelouch had his memories back or not. And if _he_ couldn't tell…

A few hours later, Suzaku was not so pleased. He'd spent the entire day with Lelouch and he _still_ had no idea if Lelouch's memories were back. He acted normally, his fake brother acted normally (for him), the other students acted normally… Suzaku was sure that he'd have caught something, some kind of sign from Lelouch if his memories were, indeed, back. But there was nothing. No hand signals, no subtle in-jokes, nothing that would indicate Lelouch was trying to tell him something that he didn't want anyone else to know.

Suzaku was beginning to suspect that, perhaps, Lelouch was still missing his memories. It made figuring out who this Zero was much more complicated, but if Suzaku could get to him… maybe find C.C. himself and ask for her help, offering his protection, maybe she could fix him.

That was what the Emperor suspected, in any case. Suzaku had no idea how that girl could fix _anything_. He made a mental note to demand full and complete explanations from Lelouch once he got his memories back.

Unless he had his memories back and was faking it. Suzaku glared at the Lamperouge door, endlessly frustrated. He shouldn't be here; it was risky and there was surveillance everywhere. But he needed a moment alone with Lelouch. He knew about the cameras, but if he could get Lelouch off the school grounds and onto something like public transportation or a museum or somewhere he rarely visited, they could speak openly.

Rolo opened the door before Suzaku even knocked. For a moment they stared at each other, adversarial and suspicious, before Lelouch came up beside his brother.

"Suzaku!" He looked as pleased to see him as he ever had without his memories. "What brings you here?"

Suzaku could still feel Rolo's glare on him. "I was kinda hoping to talk to you alone. In private."

Lelouch was already grabbing his keys. "Supper's in the oven, Rolo. If I'm not back in an hour, put in the garlic bread." He ruffled Rolo's hair before sliding past him and out the door, grabbing Suzaku's hand. "I know just the place. I've never been, but I've heard great reviews about the view – open spaces as far as you can see."

Suzaku tightened his grip around Lelouch's hand, his heart pounding in anticipation. Somewhere Lelouch had never been, with no obvious hiding places… it was perfect to hide from the surveillance teams. They chatted about nothing as the bus took them there – an observatory overlooking the forest on one side and the suburbs on the other. It was windy on the upper level, enough to deter anyone else from being there. It truly was ideal.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch seemed at a loss for words. "I… I really wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry." Suzaku fished for something else to say. "So you're really…"

"I have my memories back," Lelouch answered succinctly. "And I'm Zero again. And you?"

"I'm with you," Suzaku said quickly, almost before Lelouch got the question out. "I'm not… after what happened, there's no way I'm making the same mistakes again. Without Euphy, there's nothing in Britannia for me."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "What about Nunnally?"

Oh. Right. Suzaku had almost forgotten about her in the rush of getting Lelouch back. "She's with your family, as you suspected. She's being well treated, she's really worried about you, but… I don't think of her as part of Britannia, just like I don't think of you that way."

Lelouch snorted lightly. "Good answer."

"So, what're you…"

"My plans are vague as of now," Lelouch explained. "The Black Knights need some time to recover and regroup. Fortunately, the Britannian government is similarly at loose ends with the disrupted chain of command since the death of the Viceroy."

Suzaku nodded. "And the other terrorist groups are sure picking up the slack."

Lelouch waved that aside. "Meaningless violence. A distraction at best. If nothing else, it will demonstrate the difference between the Black Knights and the other groups." He tucked his hair behind his ear. "Have you heard anything about the next Viceroy?"

"Nothing." Suzaku shrugged. "Which doesn't mean much. I'm just here to keep an eye on you and take Zero down if there's no chance of him leading us to C.C. It's not like I got a full political briefing before arriving."

"That's unfortunate. But it's a good thing you came when you did, Suzaku. The surveillance team has been ordered to overlook anything regarding you and me and Rolo. If you'd come a day later, the _geass_ might not have included you."

Suzaku barely heard that last bit. "Rolo?"

"Ah…" Lelouch smiled. "My adorable little brother." He shrugged. "He has a _geass_ of his own. It's useful – ah, sorry… _he's_ useful. For a trained assassin, he's surprisingly easy to manipulate."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku reached out for Lelouch's arm, stopping when Lelouch leaned back. "I don't think… you're playing with fire with him. He really is a cold-hearted killer."

Lelouch laughed. "Then he's in good company with us."

Suzaku had been expecting that. "Nah. We're not cold when we kill."

"True…" Lelouch's laugh faded into a self-deprecating smile. "Still, he's confused and easily led. As long as I have something of value to offer him, I can trust in his obedience."

"Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on him."

"As he will keep an eye on you, once I tell him you're to be trusted as well."

Suzaku frowned. "You haven't already?"

"I wanted to talk to you first. It's possible that keeping Rolo in the dark about your alliance would be the better option. I wanted your input."

For some reason, that made Suzaku feel really… happy. "Thanks. I kinda don't want him to know just yet, if that's okay."

Lelouch nodded. "That's fine. Then the first thing we need to do is ensure Nunnally's safety."

"Right. I could return to Pendragon on the intelligence committee's word that you're not Zero and get her out then."

"That sounds reasonable. You should stay a few more days to fully investigate matters, and I'll keep the Black Knights quiet during your stay."

"Is there anywhere specific we should go?"

"I have allies in the Chinese Federation, I'll give you their information and contact them before you leave." Lelouch bit his lip. "It would be far easier to manage if you could somehow get her here, for a visit or something."

The proximity to China alone would make it simpler. "I don't know if I can. Nunnally hasn't left Pendragon, or even the palace grounds since she returned. I doubt they'd let her into Area 11 while they know that you're still here, even without your memories."

"Probably not." Lelouch sighed. "Still, it's you, so you should be able to get her out and safely across half the world."

Lelouch's show of faith meant just as much as the show of respect of asking for Suzaku's input. Suzaku grinned, unable to help himself. "I promise I'll live up to your expectations, Lelouch."

"I should hope so." Lelouch smiled back, then winced as a particularly strong breeze buffeted them. "Come, let's get back home. The school grounds should be safe from surveillance by now, and we're having lasagne for supper."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was a huge relief having Suzaku back in the picture, close enough for Lelouch to control him. Lelouch had spent the last few days casually reading up on Britannia's White Reaper, Suzaku's new nickname, to see what he'd been up to since becoming the Knight of Seven.

It turned out that Suzaku had been up to quite a lot. Mostly in the EU, occasionally with other Rounds, Suzaku had become famous for first offering to let his enemies surrender, then leaving no one alive after they refused his offer. The only other knight with a similar record was the Knight of Ten, only he didn't offer the option to surrender first.

The more Lelouch read, the more sick he got. It wasn't Suzaku's fault, exactly. It was the _geass_, forcing him to kill where Suzaku would have, in the past, aimed to disable. There was no doubt in Lelouch's mind, however, that Suzaku wouldn't see it that way, the same way he likely still blamed himself for Euphemia's death.

They hadn't talked about that. Lelouch didn't want to.

In fact, there was very little about the past that Lelouch wanted to discuss with Suzaku. The mixed feelings of guilt and affection and anger and betrayal made Lelouch wonder if he even still considered Suzaku a friend. Again, none of this was Suzaku's fault – it had been Lelouch's _geass_ that led to Euphemia's death, and Lelouch's plan that had led to Suzaku's 'betrayal' of him. Still, despite knowing this intellectually, Lelouch couldn't change the fact that the image of Suzaku's large hand around Euphemia's slender neck was burned indelibly into Lelouch's mind, nor the fact that Lelouch could still occasionally feel Suzaku's strong grip holding him down as the Emperor's _geass_ tore through him.

The thought of Suzaku touching him was terrifying.

It was fortunate that Suzaku would only be staying a few days. Although it did make the excuse for Milly's festival rather thin. Then again, apart from driving the Knightmare Frame to make that stupid giant pizza, Suzaku didn't actually have much to do with the festival itself.

Oddly enough, everything went off without a hitch, unlike last year. Well, except for C.C. wandering around and Rolo glaring daggers at her. Figurative daggers, at least. And if it hadn't been for the unfortunate malfunction of the fire-retardant system, maybe that giant pizza would have even worked this time. But otherwise, it was a surprisingly calm day. Villetta, Lelouch's last barrier to freedom, was easy to follow, between Rolo and Lelouch and Kallen (hiding in a giant green suit), and they managed to keep her away from C.C. with ease. Still, Lelouch would need to make a more permanent plan for her.

It was Kallen who gave him the keys to that plan. "It's weird. I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ohgi."

"Villetta and… Ougi?" That had implications that Lelouch wasn't comfortable with. Villetta was an officer, and now a noble, with the Britannian army. What would Ougi want with someone like her?

C.C. seemed to read his mind. "You're pretty thick when it comes to things like that, Lelouch."

Lelouch frowned. "What? I just don't like the idea of Ougi keeping secrets from me."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "There are some situations that are none of your business." Lelouch opened his mouth to disagree. "Certain _relationships_, perhaps." Lelouch still wanted to protest. "Honestly, you're dense. What does it matter to the leader of the Black Knights who his subordinates sleep with?"

Both Kallen and Lelouch turned to her in sync. "Eeeh?"

Once Lelouch got over the shock of the idea that his twenty-seven year old ally had… _sex_… (ew), he was fully prepared to use it against Villetta. Kallen was still too shocked to function, so Lelouch confronted Villetta on his own, with Rolo.

"So. You're a traitor?" Villetta looked genuinely surprised by Rolo's betrayal.

Lelouch ignored it. She'd have time enough to get over it. "Villetta Nu. You were awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity. But you are also, secretly, connected to the Black Knights."

"That's a lie and you know–"

"Ougi Kaname." Villetta's reaction to that name was all the proof Lelouch needed that C.C.'s suppositions were correct. "If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. Or, you could keep the title and my silence with a simple quid-pro-quo."

Lelouch smirked, giving Villetta a moment to think that over. "Oh, yes." He removed the present he and Shirley had shopped for from its bag. "Shirley gave me this to give to you. So the timing works out nicely. Happy birthday, Coach Villetta." He smiled cheerfully.

And that was the last obstacle in his way. Lelouch headed for the roof for some quiet time. Now he and Suzaku just had to hammer out the details of the plan to free Nunnally, and everything…

"Lelouch!" Suzaku rushed up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry." Lelouch took a small step back, casually leaning on the railing away from Suzaku. "I was just tying up some loose ends. What's the problem?"

"Two things." Suzaku looked stressed. "First thing tomorrow, two other Knights of the Round are coming here. They're not bad people, really, but they're definitely going to interfere."

Lelouch scowled. The last thing he needed, after dealing with Rolo and Villetta and the surveillance team, was a new batch of soldiers. "Fine. We'll deal with that when it comes up. What's the second thing?"

"Nunnally is coming after they get here." Suzaku did _not_ look pleased. "She's going to be Area 11's next Viceroy."

_Shit_.


	8. Opening Salvo

Suzaku watched as Gino's Tristan wrecked havoc with the waiting Glaston Knights. Normally, watching the Tristan's movements would have been more than enough to catch Suzaku's full attention (Gino's piloting skills were unique, even amongst the Knights of the Round) but he was more than distracted by the conversation he was having at the moment.

"We should be arriving in a week or so. I'm sure the Lancelot misses you as much as you miss it."

"Not as much as I miss you, Nunnally." One of the security guards in the room with Suzaku glared at him for his impropriety. Suzaku didn't give a damn. "Just make sure you get here safely."

"Of course. You stay safe as well. And…"

There was a split second of hesitation at Nunnally's implied question, no more, but Suzaku winced at the thought that Nunnally would notice it. "I promise, the moment I hear something new about Lelouch I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Suzaku-san."

Suzaku hated lying to Nunnally. But it was necessary right now. "Of course. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone with a sigh, leaving the safety of the security booth to break up the one-sided battle between the Tristan and the two outmatched Glouchesters.

"Gino, that's enough. The victor is obvious. You're just being a bully now."

He could practically feel the resentment of the Glaston Knights from their Knightmares. Gino just laughed as he powered down the Tristan. "C'mon, Suzaku, I'm just stretching my legs here."

Suzaku waited until Gino jumped down from the Tristan, bouncing over to Suzaku with the same endless energy he put into piloting, and threw his arms over Suzaku's shoulders. "It's good to see you, Gino."

"I know right? Between the three of us, Zero doesn't stand a chance!"

Speaking of the _three_ of them… Suzaku looked up at the huge Knightmare hovering over his and Gino's heads. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, Suzaku's a party pooper," Gino yelled up to Anya's Mordred, then grinned blithely at Suzaku's mild huff. "What? You are."

Suzaku shrugged. "In any case, you need to be briefed about the Zero situation. Let's meet in the officer's lounge."

Once there, Suzaku handed out the briefing portfolios. "I'm pretty sure you two are already at least a little familiar with the situation. We're not here for any political purpose, but just to capture or eliminate Zero and the Black Knights."

"Umm…" Gino raised his hand nervously. "Not exactly?"

"…what?"

"Well, you know how Princess Nunnally is coming over to become the next Viceroy?"

Suzaku frowned. "Yes." He didn't want to discuss that in overmuch detail, since he was still formulating a plan to have her essentially kidnapped. "In about a week."

"Yeah, uh…" Gino handed Suzaku a set of orders, fresh from Pendragon. "You're her new personal guard. Conragts?"

Suzaku accepted the papers, reading them over and trying not to look irritated. This would actually complicate matters. It made getting to Nunnally much easier, particularly at vulnerable times, but it made her actual abduction much more difficult to pull off without implicating him.

…on the other hand, given that Suzaku's only purpose as a Knight of the Rounds at this point was to get to Nunnally, giving up his reputation, his position, and being labelled a traitor wouldn't actually be much of a price to pay to get her out of Britannian hands.

Either way… "So you and Anya will take over the search for Zero?"

"Nope! That's still your call as well, boss." Gino grinned.

Anya looked up from her electronic diary for the first time. "Two jobs, three knights… seems a fair distribution of labour."

More than fair, in fact. Suzaku wondered if maybe the Emperor's faith in him was less than it had initially appeared to be. He shook his head to clear it. That was a concern for a later date, as long as Gino and Anya were here in good faith.

Suzaku was sure they were. The trust issues he had with the Britannian Empire at large didn't cover Gino and Anya as individuals.

"Alright then. Regarding Zero, at least, the last information we had on him indicated that he and the Black Knights were hiding on the grounds of the Chinese Embassy. We've recently had word that they've left, however, and we've lost them. They haven't made a move yet, and so far no searches have turned up any evidence of them in the ghettos or in the city."

"…the countryside?" Gino asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "The terrain's not bad for searching, but it's too vast. We looked around Narita, since that was where the JLF's main base was located, but there was nothing there. The number of places Zero could be is just too varied."

"So we wait for him to move," Anya said simply.

"It looks like," Suzaku replied. "Ideally he'll try something before the new Viceroy arrives, but…"

"It he doesn't, we can assume that's what he was waiting for and get him there!" Gino declared. "Three Knights of the Round and a fully prepared and briefed army… there's no way he'll win!"

Suzaku grinned at Gino's confidence. Especially since he knew full well that Lelouch would never risk Nunnally with a ridiculous public abduction attempt like that.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Rolo looked unimpressed at the way Lelouch paced. C.C. just sat curled up in what must have been a much more comfortable position than it looked since she hadn't moved from it in over half an hour. Lelouch ignored them both.

"I need to talk with her."

C.C. sighed. "That's a bad idea, Lelouch."

"I know! But I just… It's been _months_. She's been with my father and siblings, in that poisonous place all that time and I… I _need_ to talk to her."

Before C.C. could say anything more, the door opened and Suzaku walked in. "Lelouch, about Nunnally, I…" He spotted Rolo and C.C. and stopped. "Uh. Bad timing."

Lelouch just shrugged. "It hardly matters." Rolo was in far too deep to turncoat over the fact that the Knight of Seven was in on the conspiracy. "Have a seat."

Suzaku scoped out the couch Rolo was sitting on and the bed C.C. was right in the center of and wisely chose the bed. Rolo's expression was darkening fast. "Nii-san…"

"You're still calling him that?"

There didn't seem to be an end to Suzaku's fail today. "Suzaku, focus."

"Right, sorry. Um… I have good news and bad news."

Lelouch gestured impatiently. "Go on."

"Okay, the good news is that I'm nominally in charge of the other Knights of the Round while they're here. Basically, they have the authority to do whatever they want but I'm generally calling the shots until they decide not to follow me anymore."

"That is good news," Lelouch agreed. "The bad news?"

"They're expecting you to do something the moment Nunnally arrives. Security's going to be high for a while and… uh…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm kind of in charge of that too."

Lelouch frowned at that, but it was a more thoughtful frown than an annoyed one. "Is there any way you can get to her before she arrives?"

"No. Well, yeah, but that would need some justification."

"Like if you were concerned the Black Knights were planning an abduction while she's en route?"

"That'd do it. What are you thinking, Lelouch?"

C.C. shifted, draping her arms over Suzaku's shoulders a little too comfortably in Lelouch's opinion. Suzaku's too, if his flinch was any indication. "Lelouch is feeling nostalgic. He misses the long heart-to-hearts he used to have with Nunnally when he was lying through his teeth to her the whole time."

Lelouch ignored her completely. "If you can get a receiver to her, I can talk to her. As Zero."

"Hmm?" C.C. looked interested at that.

Rolo didn't seem nearly as accepting. "That seems a little… risky, nii-san."

Lelouch reflexively gave him the calming, reassuring smile he always turned on for Rolo's sake now. "It's purely functional, Rolo. As much as I want to talk to Nunnally, I can't let her know that I'm here and that I have my memories back. That's a secret that will stay exclusively with the people in this room. And with Kallen. And Villetta, I suppose… The point is I can't let Nunnally know. But I do need to know her intentions and whether or not she's being manipulated into becoming bait for Zero."

"And if she isn't?" Rolo asked, seeming invested for the first time.

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't know. I can't force her hand or reveal my identity…" He looked at Suzaku. "I suppose the only remaining option would be to leave her in your hands as Viceroy."

"Wait, what?" Suzaku protested. "That was never the plan!"

"I didn't know she would…" Lelouch cut himself off, irritated by the maybes and possibilities. "It doesn't matter yet. Right now the priority is getting the channels of communication open. I trust you can manage that?" Suzaku nodded. "Then the rest we'll deal with as it comes."

Suzaku gave a little laugh. "Like you're not planning for every eventuality."

"Perhaps. But I'm not sharing every eventuality with you. Not yet."

"Don't trust me?" Suzaku's voice was light, almost teasing, but there was something in his eyes for a moment…

Lelouch scoffed. "Don't be stupider than you have to. I just don't want to overload you. I know you – one mission at a time is how you operate at peak efficiency."

"I don't trust you," Rolo said softly, playing with the locket on his cell phone.

Suzaku just smiled. "Your big brother and I have a complicated relationship…"

Lelouch smacked the back of his head. "Don't make it sound like something it's not. We're allies and that's all that needs to be said." He turned to Rolo. "I apologize for not briefing you before now, there wasn't the opportunity with the Nunnally situation."

"I understand," Rolo said grudgingly, keeping an unsure gaze on Suzaku. "Just remember to keep your word, Lelouch."

He stood up and left, closing the door with a restrained click that still somehow felt like a slam. Suzaku hummed softly. "He said 'Lelouch'. Must be pissed."

"If you would take this seriously for one moment…" Lelouch trailed off, exasperated. "Rolo is an important…" _ally, tool, pawn_ "Rolo is important in this. If he chose, he could undermine everything. As it is, his cooperation is ensured only by the tentative bonds of mutual destruction and mutual self-interest. He offered to kill you for me, Suzaku, not as a favour, but just to keep things simple."

Suzaku laughed. "I hope you declined his offer."

"This isn't a joke!"

"Really? I have a witch draping over me, an assassin who was targeting me now on my side, a terrorist leader giving me orders, a princess to protect, two knights to command, and a giant fighting robot in transport. Lelouch, if this was in a bar, the punchline would involve penguins."

C.C. shifted slightly. "If you wanted me to move, you just had to ask."

"No, you're fine."

Lelouch opened his mouth to argue, but he found that he couldn't. The idea that this was just some gigantic cosmic joke was too depressingly plausible to be argued with any success.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"The rendezvous point is about an hour off-shore. The float system will get you there, no problem, but you'll need to recharge or exchange the battery pack to have enough energy to get back. Of course, you'll be on an airship, so that shouldn't really matter."

Suzaku nodded, reading over the specs of the newly improved Lancelot Conquista. "The power output is huge… and the shielding…"

Lloyd just shrugged. "I agree. The best defence is a strong offence. But Cecile felt that since all the other Eighth Generation Frames had shielding it was only fair."

"…and even a cockpit ejection system. You guys really went all out."

"Don't joke about that. It took a lot of convincing to get Lloyd to put it in." Cecile smiled. "But I think you'll like it, Suzaku."

Suzaku already did. The defensive capabilities were incomparably better than the old Lancelot's, and everything he'd enjoyed about the Lancelot – the VARIS, the MVS, the sheer manoeuvrability and reactivity – were still intact. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Suuuuuuuuuzaku!" Gino glommed over Suzaku's shoulders. "Are you ready yet?"

"Gino, the airship has to be in position before we leave." Suzaku looked over at one of the surveillance techs. "Any sign of the Black Knights?"

"Just the same small guerilla groups that have been appearing and vanishing all day, sir."

Suzaku nodded. That was what Lelouch had planned, seemingly a distraction that hinted at a larger threat, and it seemed to be working. "But no signs of any larger, more organized activity?"

"Unfortunately not, sir."

Gino sighed. "What's taking them so long? This is their perfect chance!"

"Perhaps they have a different goal in mind," Anya suggested.

That was too close to the truth for comfort. "In any case, we'll need to be ready, just in case."

"Hooh, you're really taking this seriously." Gino grinned. "As always."

Suzaku nodded, his jaw set. This was the first thing Lelouch had asked of him, and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Sir, the airship is in range now."

"Any sign of unauthorized air traffic?"

"None."

Gino huffed. "Hey, maybe someone should stay here just in case they don't attack."

"We have the whole base in that case," Suzaku reminded him. "You and Anya don't have to come if you don't want to, but Princess Nunnally's safety is my responsibility, and I'm going to be sure to be with her as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. I just thought…" Gino sighed. "I was looking forward to terrorists."

Anya walked past them, towards the Mordred. "It's early yet."

She had a point. She usually did.

The flight was simple and straightforward. Suzaku refamiliarized himself with the Lancelot's controls and tried out some of the newer toys (the Core Luminous Cone was interesting) on the way. Once they landed, however, his focus was instantly back on his mission.

"Where's the princess?"

"In the gardens, My Lord, behind the main bridge."

…the airship had a garden. Why was Suzaku so surprised at the wastefulness of the Britannian Royalty anymore? He nodded his thanks and marched off. Behind him, he could hear Gino and Anya discussing the airship. Well. Gino raving about it and Anya's occasionally monosyllabic agreement.

The gardens were lovely, filled with palm trees and sweetly scented flowers, butterflies and birds. Nunnally sat in the middle, across a wide bridge over a quietly running stream, and looked up as Suzaku approached. "Are we almost there?"

"Just about," Suzaku answered, watching Nunnally's face light up.

"Suzaku-san!"

"It's my honour to greet you once again, Viceroy."

Nunnally reached out. "Never mind that." Suzaku took her hand, enfolding it in his own. "How have you been?"

"Quite well. I'm really very happy to see you, Nunnally." He pressed Lelouch's communicator, shaped like an electronic toy, into her hand. "I have a gift for you. I bought it in one of the ghetto's bazaars, in Tokyo."

"Oh?" Nunnally laughed with delight as it played a bright little song and announced in Japanese that she was now the proud owner of a pet frog, complete with the 'kero kero' sound effects. "It's so cute! Thank you."

Suzaku smiled. "I thought you'd appreciate something Japanese rather than a Britannian present." He stood, unhurried. She would be able to sense it if he rushed. "I should check in with the Captain. I'll see you when we land, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you again, Suzaku-san."

Two minutes. Suzaku had two minutes from when the toy activated until Lelouch called. He hoped he could make it to the security's observation deck by then.

He'd promised Lelouch that he wouldn't be in the room while he talked with Nunnally, both as a security precaution and as a personal courtesy, offering Lelouch that much privacy.

He hadn't, however, promised not to watch Nunnally from afar. The moment she looked like she needed him, Suzaku planned to be by her side, no matter the risk.

If Lelouch had been thinking straight, and if Suzaku had admitted his plans, he probably would have agreed.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Forty-three minutes before the Viceroy's airship was scheduled to land, the small alarm in the transmitter/receiver in Lelouch's hand went off. So Suzaku had been successful in passing the device on to Nunnally. They had a cover story prepared (the vendor being a Black Knight plant who'd recognized the Knight of Seven and sold him the device after hearing that he was buying a toy for the next Viceroy) and plausible deniability for Suzaku so that he could continue to serve Nunnally if that became necessary, but this was the all-important first step – opening a way of communication between Nunnally and himself.

It had been a risk, bringing the Black Knights here, ready for action in the Shinkiro with his best and most trusted fighters quietly gathered together while smaller groups prodded at the Britannian military's surveillance and defeneces. But if Nunnally gave any indication that she was being held against her will, Lelouch wanted to be on site, close enough to rescue her before she landed.

True, it was a riskier proposition than having Suzaku spirit her away once she settled in, but it would be better and easier to sell it as a rescue rather than a kidnapping if done sooner rather than later; both to Nunnally and the Black Knights.

Part of Lelouch hoped it came to that. He wanted to see his sister again, hold her and soothe her. But he also would never wish anything to traumatize her, which he could accidentally do, taking her by force. She'd already gone through enough with their mother's death and the Japanese war, adding another stress was risky. It could be a very hard decision, and one where he'd have to balance his own wishes against Nunnally's.

He hesitated after the beeping started, those thoughts and more racing through his head. It was less than a minute, but it was a hesitation nonetheless. Now that he had the chance to finally talk to Nunnally after all these months, he was nervous. Terrified, really. But that had never stopped him before.

At the two-minute mark, the amount of time he'd allotted Suzaku to leave the room for their privacy and his own safety, Lelouch activated the device. "Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

For a long moment, there was only silence. Then Nunnally's voice, thinned by the weak transmitter but undeniably hers, rang out through the Knightmare cockpit. "Wh-who is this?" She sounded scared, but there was a note under her voice, one that Lelouch could only detect due to having lived with her for years, attentive to her moods and tones.

It was hope.

Lelouch deepened his voice further, hoping that the poor quality of the transmission would work in his favour. If she figured out who Zero was from this, all Lelouch's efforts to protect her from that truth would have been for nothing.

"This is Zero."

Another long pause. "The terrorist?"

That hurt. "I suppose you might call me that. I would like to speak with you, before you arrive on Japanese soil."

"You mean before I return," Nunnally corrected him, her voice still sweet, but harder now. Lelouch wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Again, semantics," Lelouch said. "The fact that you lived here before is meaningless. What matters is how you regard the native people of Japan , the ones you call 'Elevens'." Nunnally actually, as far as Lelouch was aware, had never used that term.

"I don't have to answer to you," Nunnally said. "You killed my brother and sister, and countless other, innocent people. What you're doing is wrong."

Lelouch shook his head. "It's Britannia that's wrong. Then Emperor, who believes that might makes right. Tell me, Princess, is that what you believe?"

"I…"

"You're being used. You're nothing more than a tool, sent here for Britannia's own selfish purposes."

"You mean because a crippled blind girl would win sympathy from both the Britannians and the Japanese? Perhaps even soften you own hard heart?" Nunnally asked. "No, you're wrong there too. I _asked_ to become the Viceroy of Area 11."

That gave Lelouch pause. It was possible that she'd been manipulated, by his father or even Schneizel, into making the request. But the fact that she hadn't been forced to Area 11, sent neither as bait nor balm by the Emperor's whim, had the potential to change things. "You requested this assignment?"

"Yes. I think that with a peaceful approach, I can help make the world a gentler place. I can help make _Japan_ a better place. I… I want to fulfil my sister Euphy's promise of a Specially Administered Zone."

"You'd try that again?" Lelouch couldn't believe it. The legacy of The Massacre Princess was still fresh in the Japanese people's minds, and even in the minds of the Britannian people. For Nunnally to take on the mantle of that history, with the obvious intention of rectifying Euphemia's memory…

It was too big a risk. It would fail. Nunnally would be tarred with the same brush that stained the memory of Euphemia in all but her most beloved people's minds…

"Zero, won't you help me rebuild it? The future of Japan and her people? There are already Japanese people working within the system to make it better. If not with me, then work with them?"

She was talking about Suzaku. She had no idea that he'd turned his back on her, on Britannia, after what had happened with the SAZ, the same plan that Nunnally was planning on resurrecting…

"People can start over, Zero. Please?"

Lelouch was cornered. He hadn't expected her to demand his cooperation, at least not this soon. The fact that she was collected enough to solicit his assistance, to turn the tables from him asking her to her asking him… Lelouch had to admit he was impressed. Perhaps Nunnally really was in charge of her own destiny. Maybe she didn't need his coddling anymore. As long as Suzaku was by her side, Lelouch knew she'd be safe. There was no one else he'd trust with her.

There were two things Lelouch was sure of. The first was that she could never know he was Zero – not after what had happened with Euphemia. The second was that he could never fight Nunnally. He hadn't even really been able to take Euphemia on. If Suzaku's _geass_ hadn't activated, Lelouch wasn't sure what would have happened next. He was pretty sure he could never have stopped (_killed_) her himself. Going against Nunnally would be even more impossible.

That left one option. "I hereby accept your offer Princess Nunnally." He flipped on his radio to the open channel, over a frequency that all the Black Knights could hear and one that the Britannian forces were almost certainly tapping. "I will join you in creating Japan's Special Zone."

The reaction was immediate. At first there were so many protests that nothing but static got through. Then Toudou's voice, clearly. "Zero, you can't!"

There was silence after that. The show of deference and loyalty of _his_ Black Knights to another, even Toudou, was worrying. But Lelouch planned to regain that trust.

"Zero, are you sincere?" Nunnally sounded surprised but hopeful. Like she truly believed him. And why not? Zero had never lied before.

"This is an order, from Zero himself. All members of the Black Knights, are to participate willingly in the Special Zone!"

Silence again. Then Kallen's voice. "Understood, Zero."

"As you command." Toudou.

"No prob!" Tamaki's overenthusiastic agreement, as if making up for the fact that he wasn't first.

And then short, sharp messages of obedience and trust from all senior members of the Black Knights.

Lelouch nodded, pleased. This would interfere with his plans, complicating them and forcing him to separate himself from those he most wanted at his side. But, overall, everything was working out well.

It occurred to Lelouch that, perhaps, part of his decision was simple cowardice. But he didn't dwell on that thought, on the memory of Suzaku's hands on him, on the imagined image of Nunnally frightened and disgusted by him. No matter what the ultimate motivation for this decision, it was the right one.

And, most importantly, it was the best way to ensure that Nunnally would remain safe.


	9. Difficult Choices

Suzaku stared at the screen for a long time after Nunnally accepted Lelouch's offer, unsure as to what was happening and what it all meant.

"Sir Kururugi… can we come back in yet?"

Rather than answering the security guard's tentatively diffident question, Suzaku sat down heavily in the nearest chair and thought over what he'd seen and heard. Lelouch had played his part brilliantly, of course, projecting only Zero and nothing of the caring brother Lelouch was underneath. In fact, Lelouch had done a far better job than Suzaku was comfortable with, hearing his friend lie and manipulate Nunnally like that because there was _no way_ he could actually be serious about setting up another special zone…

What if he was?

Euphemia had died trying to establish a bastion of freedom in Area 11. She'd killed as well, as far as the world was concerned, using that same bastion of freedom as a trap and a lure. The bad memories associated with the SAZ were too many to count – both for those few who knew what had happened and the many who didn't. It was a legacy of blood and betrayal and pain and Lelouch _could not_ have just supported Nunnally in taking on that legacy. That was unthinkable.

The other option, that Lelouch was that comfortable lying to Nunnally for his own gain, was almost as distasteful. But not quite. As much as Suzaku would have hated to see Nunnally betrayed by anyone, particularly Lelouch, he had to admit it would be better than Lelouch actually following through on his promise of helping her establish the dream that ended taking Euphemia's life.

Watching Nunnally though the cameras, her calm bravery, her grim satisfaction in securing her sister's murderer as an ally (…if only she knew…); the way, after Zero ended communications, that she whispered into the air "Lelouch, please. Give me the courage I need…", Suzaku knew that this was important to her. More than that, he knew that he would have to support her in this. He would have to stand by her side, as he'd stood by Euphemia's, and pretend that he wasn't seeing Kirihara-san's blood blooming on the front of his clothes, hearing the screams and gunshots behind the doors Lelouch had closed, feeling Euphemia's body cooling in his arms as Lelouch took all the blame and guilt upon himself.

Pretend that he wasn't imagining Nunnally in that exact same position.

Suzaku wouldn't risk letting that happen again. At least not without shouldering some of that burden himself.

"Sir Kururugi? Are you alright?"

Lelouch knew better this time. He'd be more in control, more cautious, more careful. He wouldn't take the same chances he had with Euphemia. And if he did, Suzaku wouldn't let him. Suzaku had promised to work with Lelouch, at his side, but he wasn't going to follow him blindly. He still wasn't sure that Zero's path was the right one, but he was certain that, now that Euphemia was gone, it was the only one left for Suzaku to take.

He wouldn't risk Nunnally as he'd allowed Euphemia to risk herself. Neither would Lelouch. Probably.

God, he hoped so.

"Sir Kuru–"

"I'm done here." Suzaku stood and strode past the two guards, ignoring the put-upon expressions they tried to hide. It didn't matter that he was a knight, or even a rounds. To some, he'd always he a trumped-up Number. He didn't care.

He stopped to check in with the Captain to keep his word to Nunnally. The man was dismissive and curt, but given the way Gino was pouting cheerfully, as only Gino could, he was probably that way with anyone who challenged his authority. Suzaku had met just as many high-ranking officials who were more put off by the fact that he was young and a Knight of Rounds, with enough military and political power at his back to outrank them all, than that he was Japanese.

As he left to return to Nunnally's side, Anya unexpectedly spoke up.

"I'll accompany you, Suzaku. It's been a while since I've seen Princess Nunnally."

Suzaku hesitated for a moment, then nodded. It was unexpected, yes, but Anya had never been the most predictable of people. "Of course."

Nunnally had completely composed herself when they arrived, smiling at Suzaku, then making a small sound of surprise. "Anya?"

"Hello, Princess Nunnally. Gino and I are here with Suzaku to ensure your safety." Anya held out her hand for Nunnally to take, the motion smooth and practiced. Suzaku was a little surprised by Nunnally's familiarity with the Knight of Six, but shrugged it off as something he just hadn't known about.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes. Are you comfortable here? Is there anything you need to before we land?"

Nunnally nodded. "I have a statement that I'll read once we're there, but that's already prepared. Otherwise… I'd like to ask you both about Zero."

Suzaku nodded, trying to keep his face blank for Anya. "Of course. Did you receive the military briefing?"

"Yes. But while I'm sure it's helpful to know that Zero has an estimated one million Black Knights at his command, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Anya shrugged. "I don't really know much else about him, Your Highness. But Suzaku should."

Suzaku most certainly did. "I'll try to answer any questions you might have."

"Can I trust him?"

That hurt. Suzaku knew that Nunnally had no idea she was asking about Lelouch, and it was a reasonable question, but it still hurt Suzaku vicariously for Lelouch's sake. "That… would probably depend. What would you want to trust him with?"

Nunnally smiled. "That's a more hopeful answer than I expected from you, Suzaku-san. Given what happened at the Special Area Zone, with Euphy."

She had no idea. Suzaku managed not to take in a pained breath. "What happened there… shouldn't have happened. But Zero never gave his word, so he never technically broke it."

"That's very generous of you," Anya said.

"I'm not… I won't let lies rule my life. If I'm going to do something, I want it to be for the right reasons. Euphy… Princess Euphemia wanted the Special Area Zone to protect people and make them happy. When I was fighting for Japan's security, before I met her, I was just doing it for my own peace of mind, selfishly. She taught me that the reasons are as important as the goals, or else we lose track of what's important."

Nunnally reached for Suzaku's hand. "She was always like that, wanting the best for others. Suzaku-san, I want to bring back the Special Area Zone again. I don't think what you and Euphy were trying to do was wrong. Was it?"

That was a complicated question. Suzaku honestly wasn't sure anymore if such a thing was truly possible, or if it wouldn't end in the inevitable disaster that Lelouch had seemed so sure it would have. But one thing was for sure.

"No. I can assure you that Euphy wasn't the one who was wrong."

Nunnally smiled and released his hand. "I knew it. Thank you Suzaku-san."

Euphemia wasn't wrong. Nunnally wasn't wrong. But… Lelouch wasn't wrong either. Suzaku had fought against him, honestly and earnestly, but he'd come to realise the truth that some things were worth fighting and killing for, even spending others lives for, and freedom was one of them. Euphemia and, likely, Nunnally were both trying to better the lives of the Japanese, something that was desperately needed. But Lelouch was trying for something more – outright liberation, by the Japanese themselves.

…or at least that's what he presented it as. Frankly, the fact that Zero was well known to be non-Japanese undermined that somewhat, but at least the Black Knights were a Japanese organization, working towards Japanese goals, in Japan. That meant something.

Suzaku saw now that the peace he'd been fighting for, the peace he would have happily settled for, would have been an illusion. Without freedom, that peace could be taken away in a heartbeat by whoever was in charge of Area 11, and that person would never be Japanese.

Unless Suzaku had managed to become the Knight of One which was, in hindsight, a ridiculous goal. This was as close as he'd ever get, and Nunnally was the best Viceroy Area 11 could ever have.

But as it stood now, Japan was at the whim of whichever Britannian official held the position of Viceroy. With Nunnally in that spot, yes, Japan would be free and prosperous, her people respected and very nearly autonomous, at least as far as Nunnally would be permitted to let them be. But she wouldn't hold that position forever. Another Calares, another Clovis, even, and Japan would be right back at Area 11, before any of the policy changes.

There was a difference between fighting a losing battle for pride's sake and strategically using what resources were at hand to gradually wear away at an occupying army. Lelouch wasn't fighting Suzaku's father's war. He was fighting the war Suzaku's father _should_ have fought.

Suzaku was certain of this. Almost completely. With only the smallest voice of dissent in the back of his mind, wondering if this was just Lelouch acting out against his father. Even if he was, that didn't make the other points invalid.

…despite Suzaku's history of justifying his loyalties and reasonings to himself. Suzaku sighed, the sound fortunately hidden in the sound of the airship descending, but Anya was still looking at him oddly.

Suzaku shrugged. "We're almost here, Nunnally. Shall we get ready to disembark?"

"Please." Nunnally settled back in her chair, prepared for Suzaku to push her.

Anya placed a hand over Suzaku's on Nunnally's wheelchair. "You should get in the habit of addressing her properly. If you're going to be her guard, you'll need to present yourself better."

Suzaku knew protocol. He had an instinctive knack for it. But with his mind filled with Lelouch, he'd forgotten that Nunnally wasn't just Nunnally. He needed to watch that. "Right. Thanks."

Anya didn't quite smile, but she looked pleased. "Anything to make your job easier."

Suzaku wished it could be that simple.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch hurried home after announcing that the Black Knights would participate in Nunnally's new Special Area, his mind racing. He'd have a lot of explaining to do once he met with the Black Knights again, and he had the feeling they wouldn't be too pleased. But it was necessary to make it clear from the beginning that Nunnally was out of bounds, untouchable.

The problem with that is that his options were severely limited if he couldn't go against Nunnally. He'd only managed as he had against Euphemia by framing it in his mind that he was fighting against Cornelia. When Euphemia finally roused herself against him, Lelouch had crumbled almost immediately, despite the fact that it would have been a betrayal of his Black Knights, and force him to abandoning his own ambitions.

With Nunnally it was even worse. The mere thought of hurting her or stressing her, or forcing her to choose between violence and anarchy made Lelouch sick. He simply could not continue with the Black Knights as he had been, that much was certain.

So what then? Stopping everything wasn't an option either – Lelouch wouldn't let his father win, especially not this way, by using Nunnally against him. Working with Nunnally, as he'd promised and as he would have with Euphemia, was appealing in a way. It would place him close to Nunnally again, which was something he dearly wanted, enough that it almost overruled the fact that this wouldn't work, that it was doomed before it started, and that it would inevitably place Nunnally in a very awkward position when it failed.

Almost. But he had enough common sense left to convince himself that that option wasn't a good one either. The SAZ was inherently flawed, and the brunt of the blame would be taken by Nunnally and himself, leaving his father and Schneizel to clean up the mess with even more draconian regulations and restrictions. An alliance with Britannia, on any level, was impossible.

Kidnapping Nunnally was still on the table. With Suzaku guarding her it would only be a matter of time before an attempt could be safely made. And that would appease the Black Knights, and incense the Britannians, making Lelouch's fight easier and more legitimate. Sure, it might catch the attention of some of his siblings, as Clovis's death had attracted Cornelia to Area 11, but Lelouch wasn't afraid of that.

What he was afraid of, however, was Nunnally finding out he was Zero. She wouldn't know the context or the actual events, but surely she would believe, as did most of the world, that Zero had killed Euphemia. Despite her willingness to talk to him as Zero, Lelouch never wanted her to know what had truly happened, that he was the one responsible for their sister's death, or that she had died by Suzaku's hand. And keeping her imprisoned would increase the chances of her figuring out who he was. No one knew him like Nunnally knew him.

Which made kidnapping her a last resort. But if Lelouch couldn't remove Nunnally from the conflict, that only left moving the conflict from Nunnally.

That would be a tough sell. It suited Lelouch's needs well enough – he would need allies to take on Britannia, and he had enough of a reputation to start courting neutral nations like Australia, or recently occupied Britannian Areas like Area 18 or 19. But the Black Knights were, predominantly, Japanese, and their fight was for Japan. Then there was the logistics of neutralizing them so that ambitious or foolish members of the Black Knights wouldn't consider starting another rebellion without Zero.

Lelouch grimaced as he closed the door behind himself. No, he couldn't take that chance. He'd have to make sure they stayed out of trouble himself somehow. Which would mean sending others as ambassadors to the other countries.

…wasn't Kaguya in China? That was an idea… Lelouch had been rather impressed with what little he'd seen of her, and was more than certain of her loyalty to Japan and to Zero. If he sent her as an ambassador and split his time between backing her up and commanding the Black Knights (leaving Toudou and his cool head in charge the remainder of the time) he could maintain order and increase his potential power base at the same time. He might still need to keep his men happy with the occasional _refrain_ bust, but overall this option seemed the best.

It wasn't as if he could move the Black Knights themselves away from Japan. Although that would solve all of his problems…

"Nii-san?"

Great. Rolo was home. Lelouch forced himself to smile. "Rolo. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing." Rolo hesitated, then stepped forward. "Nii-san, you don't look well."

The amazing thing was that Rolo sounded genuinely concerned. He wasn't completely playing his part properly, though – he didn't reach out a hand or offer Lelouch something to eat or drink. Sloppy, Rolo, despite the sincerity that practically dripped from his words. "I'm fine. Have you or Villetta received any orders regarding the new Viceroy's arrival?"

"Just to keep an eye on you. The security team has reported you attending classes on time and occasionally going out with friends, nothing more." Rolo smiled a little. "Right now you're in History class."

"Great. Good." Whatever. Lelouch walked past Rolo, barely sparing him a glance. "Just keep that up. I have to arrange a meeting of the Black Knights for tonight."

"Have you made up your mind?"

Lelouch stopped. "What?"

"Have you made up your mind? About what you're going to do about Nunnally."

Rolo was close to the last person Lelouch wanted to talk to about this. "Not yet."

"Why not… just forget about it?"

Lelouch stared. "Forget about it?"

"Everything. Zero, the Black Knights, this one-sided war… and Nunnally–"

"Nunnally?"

"Nunnally would want you to, wouldn't she?" Rolo moved slowly, non-threateningly, towards Lelouch. "If there's no Zero, there's no war. You can't go back to her, but you can stay here, as an ordinary student. You can be happy again. Don't you want that?" Rolo was well within reach, closer than Lelouch was comfortable with. "We were happy before, weren't we, Lelouch? And I'll stay, I promise. I'll be your brother, no matter what."

They had been happy. Genuinely happy. That was part of the problem. Even now, Lelouch remembered feeling genuinely proud the first time Rolo successfully jumped a horse, and the warm comfort of Rolo's body snuggled up to him as they watched a movie. Those emotions hadn't been a lie – just the reason behind them. And that made that year, and everything associated with Rolo all the more horrific and disgusting.

Lelouch smiled and stepped back. "The future's uncertain, Rolo. There are a lot of possibilities to choose from, and it's hard to decide which path is the right one. But there's one thing I can guarantee right now."

Rolo smiled hopefully. Lelouch felt his eyes harden. "We can never go back to that time. No matter what I become, I will never again be just an ordinary student. And if that's your ideal future, then that's fine, but if you pursue it, I won't be by your side."

That was enough to make Rolo's face fall into its typical bland non-expression. "I see."

Lelouch let his smile gentle. "I only want the best for you, Rolo. And I'll support whatever choice you make. I hope I have your support as well."

"Of course, nii-san," Rolo said easily, his eyes not quite meeting Lelouch's. "You can count on me."

"I always have," Lelouch replied absently, his mind already on the meeting he was planning for the Black Knights. Maybe… maybe he was settling for too little. Perhaps his ideal scenario was, in fact, attainable.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Kallen stared up at the ceiling as Tamaki and Ougi discussed Zero's order to support the Special Area Zone. Neither of them were enthusiastic, and Tamaki was certain that Zero was using this as a trap, but Kallen really didn't want to think about it.

Lelouch had abandoned the Black Knights over his sister before, even going to far as to wind up in Britannian hands after his botched attempt to rescue her. Was it really that much of a stretch to imagine him handing them over to her now, as a welcome home present?

"Where's Zero-sama?" A cheerful female voice asked, cutting through the agitated male ones. "I expected to see him right after returning from the Chinese Federation."

"Kaguya-sama!" Kallen sat up straight. "When did you get back?"

"Just now!" Kaguya chirped happily. "Thanks for taking care of Zero while I was away."

Kallen frowned. "Taking care…"

"Never mind that now," C.C. interrupted from her corner. "Was your trip successful?"

"Very much so. I was hoping to discuss it with Zero himself, but… I'm sure you'll pass along the message faithfully, won't you?"

Kallen couldn't help but be amused at the surprise that passed briefly over C.C.'s face. Clearly, being trusted wasn't something she was used to. "Of course."

Before Kaguya could continue, however, Toudou entered the room. "Ougi, can I talk with you… ah, Kaguya-sama. You're back."

"I am! It was a lovely trip, but it's nice to be home again."

Toudou smiled, "It's good to have you back." He hesitated. "Have you heard Zero's latest decree?"

"About joining the Special Zone again? I'd heard, yes. Do you know his reasoning?"

"No." Toudou raised his head to look Ougi in the eye. "If Zero's making decisions that aren't in Japan's best interests…"

Ougi frowned. "Do you mean to say…"

"What? No way!" Tamaki objected. "Zero's all about Japan! This is just another one of his traps, you'll see."

Kallen smiled at Tamaki's blind loyalty, but couldn't help shooting a glance at C.C., as if her perpetually bland face might show something of Lelouch's plans.

Nope. C.C. looked just as unimpressed as ever by Tamaki and otherwise nothing. She caught Kallen looking and just shrugged.

What did that mean? Was C.C. in the dark about this as well? Or was she just indicating her willingness to give up the Black Knights if that was what Lelouch wanted? Kallen wished she could read her better, or even at all at this point.

C.C. obviously had no problem reading her, however, which was even more irritating. Kallen decided to do her best to ignore her.

Chiba and Rakshata entered together, with Chiba moving immediately to Toudou's side. "Zero just checked in. He's on his way and would like to arrange a meeting of the upper echelon." She looked around. "Who appear to be all here…"

"Oh good! We'll be able to ask Zero himself once he gets here," Kaguya said. "That makes everything much simpler."

"Indeed. So you know when he'll arrive?"

The door opened and Zero walked in. Kaguya pushed her way past Toudou and Kallen, throwing herself in his arms. "Zero-sama! You're so cold, keeping your wife waiting like that!"

Zero caught her easily before releasing her, nothing in his body language showing tension or distraction. "Kaguya-sama. I'm glad to see you back home, and as lively as ever."

"And you're as surprising as ever," Kaguya returned easily. "Offering to support the Special Zone like that."

"I already told you, this is a trap to lure the Britannians in so we can get 'em," Tamaki said, his arm lashing out in mimicry of a right jab..

"And then what?" Zero asked. "How long should we fight an unending battle?"

Toudou stepped forward amidst the confused murmurs. "Are you suggesting a genuine alliance with the people who invaded and conquered us? Zero, we're… the _Japanese people _are fighting for their very freedom."

"The Japanese people…" Zero stood straight and faced Toudou head on. "What, exactly, does it mean to be Japanese, Toudou?"

Toudou shook his head. "I don't understand…"

"Is it the language? The rituals? Where you were born, where you live? Your parents and grandparents? What makes you Japanese, Toudou?"

"All those things and none of them," Toudou answered.

Ougi stepped up. "It's something more. Something… inside."

"Exactly. It's a culture, carried within your heart. A feeling of belonging, something that even the name 'Eleven' can't take away from you. You're Japanese no matter what you speak, what you're called, or where you are."

Kallen was well and truly lost. "What do you mean?"

"That, for the Japanese people who are fighting for freedom, being Japanese doesn't mean fighting or even being in Japan." Zero turned to Kaguya. "You've recently returned from China, haven't you, Kaguya-sama. Will we find allies there?"

Kaguya nodded. "I would say yes, but… Tianzi-sama is going to be married to a Britannian prince soon. I don't think we'll be welcomed after that."

Zero nodded. "We cannot, for Japan and for the rest of the world, allow that to happen. An alliance between China and Britannia would spell the end to any resistance movement in either empire." He turned to Rakshata. "I assume you still have some contacts in India?"

"Some. None that could help stop something of this scale."

"Then we must. As much as I am loathe to risk Japanese lives on outside issues, we must be aware that we're fighting a world-wide war, that the liberation of Japan isn't enough to ensure her continued freedom. Even if we secured Japan's freedom, the combined threat of China and Britannia would enslave the Japanese yet again. The only difference might be in the master."

Ougi was already shaking his head. "We can't just leave! What about the Special Zone? If that goes through then it'll be like nothing we ever did meant anything."

"And any alliance with China would end up with them taking us over, like they tried to at Kyushu," Rakshata added. "I rather thought you were against that, Zero."

"I am. And I've thought about the Special Zone. And I have solutions for both." He stepped back and, with a flourish of his arm and a twist of his wrist, he was suddenly the Zero who performed miracles, the one Kallen had feared had disappeared when Nunnally had returned. "But I won't do anything without your agreement. This is _your_ land, and to ask you to leave, even for a short time and for the ultimate good, is asking a great deal. I can only promise what I've promised before. That I will continue to do everything I can to ensure that Britannia falls and Japan is freed."

"Even in this roundabout way?" Toudou asked. Zero inclined his head in acknowledgement and Toudou sighed. "Very well. You have a point that this war cannot be won through conventional means."

"But how are we going to get the Black Knights over to China?" Ougi asked, already planning ahead.

Zero placed a hand on Kaguya's shoulder. "Leave that to us."

Kaguya beamed triumphantly.


	10. Complicated Solutions

Suzaku waited impatiently on the roof, glaring at the occasional surveillance team member who looked up his way. They were well-trained, very observant and casual about it. It was kind of a shame that Lelouch's _geass _undermined those skills, but Suzaku wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

It had been three days since Nunnally's public announcement, and Zero had been silent. Neither a public declaration of support nor a public dismissal had been issued from the leader of the Black Knights, and that had left the Elevens and Honorary Britannians who looked to him at something of a loss.

Nunnally and the other Knights of the Round were wary too, as was Ms. Lohmeyer, Nunnally's administrator. Of course, _they_ were more concerned that Zero would back out of his promised assistance, then turn the people against them.

Suzaku wasn't so sure that wouldn't happen. He'd actually had some Honorary Britannians come up to him and outright ask if this was another trap. Some of them had seemed upset when he's denied it, asking what was the point of Honorary status if _all_ the Elevens had the same rights they did.

Suzaku didn't have an answer to that. There were a lot of questions Suzaku couldn't answer.

And he had his own questions.

This was the first day he could get away from his duties as Nunnally's personal guard to return to Ashford and ask them of Lelouch. But first, he had to get Lelouch alone. Lelouch had gym this period, and he always spent it up on the roof. If Lelouch didn't show up, then that probably would mean that he was avoiding Suzaku.

He was just about to go hunt down Lelouch himself (the agents might have been useless, but Rivalz and Milly and Shirley could always be counted on to help track Lelouch down) when the roof door opened and Lelouch walked through, as casually as if he really was just an Ashford student.

"Lelouch!"

"Suzaku." Lelouch smiled. "Any problems?"

"Any… what the hell? You promised to support Nunnally's Special Zone, then you don't say anything publicly and throw the Japanese community into confusion, and you haven't contacted me since or even Nunnally as Zero…"

Lelouch just continued to smile. Suzaku forced himself to stop talking and just glared. "Are you really going to support Nunnally? Do you really think this is for the best?"

"I've given my word, Suzaku. I would never lie…" Suzaku snorted. "…to Nunnally."

…point. "So you're just going to give Japan to Nunnally?" Suzaku couldn't help but be hopeful. Yes, this plan had flaws, just as Suzaku's plan to become the Knight of One to protect Area 11 and Euphemia's own SAZ plan had their own flaws. But for Suzaku and Lelouch and Nunnally… selfishly, this was the best way to go.

Lelouch smiled. "I would like to. If there's anyone I could trust with Japan, it would be Nunnally. But, Suzaku, the Viceroy isn't in charge of the Area she's been given. All she can do is work the will of the Emperor, whatever that will might be."

"But she… she's renewing Euphy's promise."

"She is. And I can only believe that my father doesn't care about what she's doing. But should his attention turn back to Area 11, Nunnally's wishes will be overruled and his desires will be enacted, no matter how she feels about it."

Suzaku nodded – those were the flaws, alright. "What will you do then? Keep fighting?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Give your masters this message, from Zero. I promise that her attempt to ratify the Special Zone will be well attended. A million people, at least, more than Euphy had been able to muster. But more than that, I promise that I, Zero, will turn myself in, in return for a sentence of exile."

"Lelouch!"

"She can't know who I am, Suzaku. I won't allow it."

Suzaku swallowed hard. "So you're going to abandon her?"

"She's better off without me. As long as you're there, by her side…"

"It's not the same thing! I'm not her brother, I'm not… I'm not _you_, Lelouch!"

Lelouch reached out and touched Suzaku's arm. "You don't have to be, Suzaku. In fact, it's better that you're not."

"You're giving up. You're giving up the Black Knights, Japan, Nunnally…"

"I'm tired."

"…what?"

"I'm tired, Suzaku. I could have… I _should_ have won after Euphy's death. I had it all planned out and everything went according to plan, except for Nunnally and… and you. And I couldn't go on. I turned myself in… I had _you_ turn me in, which was wholly unfair, because I couldn't think of another way to fight. And in return I lost months of my life, and actually started seriously considering fighting against Nunnally. _Nunnally_. I can't do this anymore, Suzaku."

He _sounded _tired. His smile was thin, worn, and wavered a little around the edges. Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's, frowning when Lelouch flinched and pulled away. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm sorry, Suzaku. I never planned on this. But I want… I want you to trust me. Whatever happens, your trust is one of the few things I feel I can count on."

Suzaku felt tears prick the back of his eyes. "Oh, Lelouch…" He pulled his friend in for a hug, a full bodied embrace, like they'd shared as kids. Lelouch stiffened in Suzaku's arms, his hands pressing against Suzaku's chest as if he was trying to escape, until Suzaku released him. "I'll do everything I can. I promise I'll keep Nunnally safe, and if your father tries anything…"

"Thank you, Suzaku."

"About the rest of the Black Knights…"

Lelouch shrugged. "As long as I'm with them, as Zero, I can keep them under control. Once I leave, however, it will be up to you and Nunnally as to what happens to them."

"You're just abandoning them?"

"It's not abandonment, Suzaku, just like I'm not abandoning Nunnally. I just can't fight beside them any more."

"…they'll destroy you."

"What?"

"The million people you're getting for the SAZ ceremonies… they're going to be Black Knights, aren't they?" Lelouch nodded. "If they find out that you're leaving, that you're turning yourself in and being willingly exiled while sending them into the same situation that got so many Japanese people killed…"

"I wasn't exactly planning on telling them until after."

"But that…" Suzaku bit back his objection. As much as he hated the idea of Lelouch tricking and walking away from the people who trusted him, it was the only way to end this. "Alright. I'll let Nunnally know, but you might have to talk to her directly."

Lelouch shook his head. "Not Nunnally. Whoever my father sent to monitor her. Also, your Rounds allies and anyone else with a vested interest if you must. But leave Nunnally out of it."

"Why? She'd agree…"

"But this way it'll look like you're willing to go behind her back to protect her. It will look good to my father. And that's what matters."

"…if you say so…" Suzaku wasn't entirely convinced, but he was willing to follow Lelouch's directions. "But what do I tell Nunnally?"

"Arrange everything first, then inform her of the deal you made. Like you said, she'll agree to it." Lelouch held out his hand. "Good luck, Suzaku."

Suzaku stared at the impersonal gesture for a long moment before reaching out and clasping Lelouch's hand. "Thanks. I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the special zone. A huge number of Elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over a million people here, verifying personal IDs will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the enormous power and influence that Zero still commands."

Suzaku listened to the news feed as he looked nervously over the mass of people standing and sitting on the grass in front of the make-shift stage, seemingly unconcerned with the Knightmares that stood with them for heightened security. Everyone on his end was on edge – even Gino, normally cheerful to a fault, was itching for a fight. While Anya, who had become unusually attached to Nunnally, remained with Suzaku on stage, Gino had chosen to stay back with his easily recognizable Knightmare, ready for battle, but out of sight so as to not further spook the people Zero had gathered for them.

But they didn't seem spooked at all. There was an energy running through the crowd, an aura of anticipation, but also an assurance that hadn't been present in the crowd that had gathered for Euphemia. There was also no sense of desperation or doubt like there had been that day.

Despite the speed with which this even had been arranged, and the corners cut (the stage was far from the arena Euphemia had spoken from, and this didn't have the international coverage Euphemia had arranged), the spirit here seemed much more confident. This was going to work.

The only thing Suzaku was really worried about was the reaction when Lelouch (as Zero) arrived and was exiled. There was no way he'd be able to pull that off as anything but preplanned, and Suzaku would need to move fast to assure his safety.

There were no Japanese up on stage this time. They hadn't been invited but, given that Euphemia's shot had hit Kirihara in part because of how close he'd been to her, it was doubtful that any Japanese person would have accepted, and most of this audience were either Black Knights or Black Knight allies. Instead, there were fourteen seated Britannians on either side of Nunnally and Ms. Lohmeyer, including Suzaku. None of them supported this endeavour, but at least they were willing to appear for it.

Ms. Lohmeyer set up the microphone and Nunnally started. "People of Japan, welcome to the specially administrated zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together."

Lelouch wasn't here yet. Why wasn't Lelouch here yet? Everything was moving forward smoothly, perfectly. All he needed to do was show up and allow himself to be taken away. They'd agreed to do this at the ceremonies, a sign that peaceful resolution was possible, and a strike against the spirit of the rebellion. Where _was_ he?

Not that that was going to stop Ms. Lohmeyer. "Before the ceremony officially begins, there are some items we need to address. All those participating in the Japan special zone will have criminal charges against them reduced and class 3 or lower criminals will have their sentences suspended. However the instigator of the murder of former viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore under special Area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile."

Suzaku clenched his fists. This was it. If Lelouch had meant what he said he would come forward now and accept his sentence. If this had been an elaborate ruse, he would force a manhunt and ignite his Black Knights even further. Was that his intention? Was he going to change gears altogether and hit Britannia hard and fast, with the threat of his exile galvanizing his troops? That bastard…

The projections skipped and suddenly Zero's mask filled every screen. "Thank you, my Britannian friends. I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

Thank goodness. Suzaku relaxed as Anya tapped his arm. Right, it was their move now.

He stood and turned his radio on to the same frequency as the microphones. "Thank you for your acceptance. I will personally guarantee your safety and even escort you out of the country myself."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi." Like either of them was keeping score at this point. "I would, however, appreciate an answer to a question I asked my Black Knights a few days ago."

This… wasn't part of the plan. "What?"

"What does it mean to be Japanese?"

"What does it…"

"Is Japanese merely the word for a nation? Is it a language? Territory? Blood lines?"

"No, it… it's in the heart!"

"That was the answer we arrived at as well. It's a feeling of belonging, of dignity. Of pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are!"

Suzaku's confusion came to an abrupt end as every single member of the audience, as if on cue (which was probably the case) released enough gas to obscure the entire field. Were they planning something? _Nunnally_…

"This way, Your Highness," Anya said calmly as guards burst out from concealment, rolling Nunnally away down the prearranged escape route. Suzaku spared a moment of gratitude for her, then set about dealing with the situation.

"They haven't made any aggressive moves yet, hold off!" The last thing they needed was an all-out massacre. Even Euphemia's plan hadn't broken down that badly. Suzaku's eyes darted around, looking for Zero's Shinkiro but only seeing Gino's Tristan hovering over the field. Dammit, Lelouch…

As the gas started clearing, Suzaku was able to make out some shapes. He squinted in disbelief as Ms. Lohmeyer scoffed beside him. "So he was here the whole time."

Not… exactly. The last of the gas faded away and Suzaku was faced with a million Zeros, none of whom were Lelouch.

"I don't get it."

"What?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Why would he…"

"To all the Zeros gathered here today, Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile. Therefore, we must all leave this country at once." Suzaku glared up at the image of Lelouch's Zero as he made his real plan clear. "No matter where we go we are Japan, for we carry it in our hearts. Let us set out for a new land!"

The Zeros all cheered and clapped, rejoicing in the way their leader had pulled this off.

Suzaku was pissed.

"It's a bluff," Ms. Lohmeyer declared, slightly desperately. "There's no way he can transport a million people."

One of the soldiers visibly flinched as he handed her a portable phone. "Ma'am, the port authority needs to speak with you…"

But Suzaku could already see it. An iceberg ship, with more than enough room for a million people, courtesy, no doubt, of the Chinese Federation.

"Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million labourers leave the country," Ms Lohmeyer said.

Gulford's voice came over the coms. "Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!"

Then Gino's. "It's your call, Suzaku. You're in charge."

He could do it. He could end Lelouch's rebellion here and now, like Lelouch had promised to. None of these people were the 'real' Zero, and Suzaku knew that. He didn't even have to kill them, just order them all captured and imprisoned – this one act would be enough grounds to charge them with treasonous acts. Lelouch, wherever he was, would escape consequence-free, but only until Suzaku got his hands on him…

"_I want you to trust me. Whatever happens, Suzaku, your trust is one of the few things I feel I can count on._"

Suzaku scowled. You don't get to say things like that when you're planning on going back on your word and using someone you called a friend for your own ends. _Dammit_!

"Let them go."

"What?" Ms. Lohmeyer demanded incredulously.

"We promised to exile Zero, and we're going to keep out word. It's a matter of trust." Suzaku grabbed the microphone. "Zero, do I have your word that you'll keep them safe and away from Area 11?"

"Of course. And you, Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the ones who stay behind will be fairly treated?"

Suzaku nodded. "I give you my word."

"And I will count on that. I am grateful to you, Suzaku Kururugi. Don't ever forget the promise you've made to me."

Suzaku let the microphone drop, the sound of the reverb drowned out by the happy cheers of the victorious Zeros. "Like I could."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch looked down at his men, busily working on the docks of Horai, the small island the Chinese Federation had given him as a base. He'd sent Diethard off to set up an interim municipal government and let everyone believe that this was going to be their base from now on.

In reality, he wasn't planning on staying here more than a month.

And the key to that short stay was currently latched around his waist. "Kaguya-sama, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I find it somewhat difficult to converse with you in this position."

"That's what she said!" Kaguya grinned up at Zero as she released him. "Sorry, I'll be good. What did you want to discuss?"

"The Tianzi's wedding."

"Right! We're going to stop it, right?"

Lelouch bit back a chuckle. "That _is_ the plan. Unfortunately, I doubt our hosts will appreciate it."

Kaguya tapped her lips in thought. "Mmm… you think they're behind this?"

"Not just them." Lelouch looked up at Toudou. "There is only one man I can think of who could have arranged this alliance between two harshly rivalling countries so quickly."

Toudou raised an eyebrow, a remarkable reaction for him. "You're thinking of the second prince, Schneizel?"

"Indeed. Kaguya-sama, you received an invitation about a week ago, did you not?" Kaguya nodded. "And since then, have you heard who else was invited?"

"Not in any great detail, Zero-sama, but since the groom is the crown prince of Britannia, Odysseus, I assume his siblings are invited as well."

Lelouch nodded. It was likely that having the Tianzi marry the Britannian heir apparent was a major factor in the Chinese agreeing to this deal, but Lelouch couldn't imagine how else Schneizel had worked it. There simply wasn't enough political leverage he could have offered to make the High Eunuchs essentially hand their country over to Britannia. Unless his brother had simply gone for the easy route and bribed them personally.

Willing to sell their country out for money and ranks? Lelouch snorted. That fit his impression of the Eunuchs to a tee.

"Zero?"

"Should Schneizel arrive, that will make our task much more difficult. But I do have contingency plans in place." Or at least he would, once everything was arranged. "For now, have the Knightmares Rakshata's allies promised arrived?"

"Just a few hours ago," Ougi answered. "India is just as eager for its freedom as Japan is."

Lelouch nodded. He had no problem using the Chinese and turning on them at a moment's notice. His Black Knights, similarly, held more sympathy for the subject nations under China, especially after Rakshata had had a few drinks (okay, _quite_ a few drinks) and loosened up enough to talk about her past and the way India had been before becoming part of the Chinese Federation. It was likely romanticised, but it worked as well as any propaganda. In the minds of most of the Black Knights, India was a land in a similar situation as Japan, and therefore Indians were brothers. There was already a thread of resentment towards their Chinese hosts that Lelouch could easily turn directly towards the Eunuchs who'd allied themselves with Schneizel.

Which was perfect. "Then we'll wait for the wedding to make out move."

"Won't they be expecting it then?" Toudou asked. "Perhaps, some random time before then…"

"No. We can't afford to look like kidnappers or invaders. The only way we can turn the Chinese people's hearts and minds towards us is to stop the wedding itself, and make the Eunuchs and Britannia into the villains."

Ougi frowned. "And what then? We'll have the Empress, but they'll still have control of the Forbidden City and the army and–"

"The Forbidden City, the army, the country itself is made up of people, Ougi. It doesn't matter what rank you hold, or position, if those under you refuse to obey, you're as helpless as a vagrant."

Toudou snorted. "So all you have to do is turn the will of the people against the government that has been leading them for centuries towards a foreign terrorist."

Behind the cover of his mask, Lelouch smiled. "Precisely. But I'll hardly be doing it alone. As Ougi said, I'll have the Empress, as well as Kaguya-sama. As long as she can be convinced that this is a rescue, she'll do our work for us."

"Which just leaves the question of how we're going to kidnap her in the first place," Kallen said. "Toudou-san is right. Britannia at least, if not the Eunuchs, will be expecting the infamous terrorist Zero to try _something_ to stop this wedding."

"Probably." And if Schneizel was actually going to be present, that would certainly be a cause for concern. "But we've overcome worse odds before, with fewer resources." The memory of their first mission together, just Kallen and Ougi and Zero, the first time she'd placed her trust in him, and the make-shift improvised car and the impossible 'rescue' of Suzaku…

"And that risk gained us nothing," Ougi reminded them. "Suzaku Kururugi turned himself back in the moment you let him go. We could afford it then, but if the Tianzi decides she's not grateful to us, if she turns against us…"

"She won't!" Kaguya insisted. "She's a good girl! As long as I'm with her and I can talk to her, I'll make her see that we're friends. I'm sure she hates what's happening as much as anyone. All she really wants is freedom."

Lelouch stood. "And we can offer that to her. She is our natural ally, a person beset on all sides by bullies and those who abuse their power. Even if she rejects us, as Sir Kururugi did, it is our duty as allies of justice to rescue her."

Toudou snorted and shook his head. "You've been listening too closely to your speeches."

"How dare you! Zero-sama means every word! That's why his sincerity wins over the hearts of the people and his straightforward mind defeats his foes on the battlefield."

Lelouch looked down at Kaguya, her cheeks flush with emotion. Or the appearance of emotion. He bit back a laugh – this was certainly the woman he'd trust to speak in his place, if not directly for him. "Thank you, Kaguya-sama." What a brilliant little actress.

Kaguya beamed up at him, her green eyes bright and guileless and Lelouch felt a pang of remorse. He hadn't contacted Suzaku after the SAZ ceremonies, unwilling to get into the inevitable fight that his actions deserved. He'd fooled Suzaku, not as Zero, but as Lelouch. He'd lied to him, to his face, and used the trust they'd built up against him.

He hadn't had a choice. Suzaku wasn't an actor, not like his younger cousin Kaguya. If Lelouch had let Suzaku into the whole plan, he wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden. Not from Nunnally, and perhaps not even from the others. The last thing Lelouch needed was a Knight of the Round or two on guard to thwart him.

So instead, he'd made Suzaku his enemy again, if only for a moment. Or perhaps longer.

Would he understand? Had enough time passed that Suzaku could see that Lelouch's plan, the part of his promise that he'd kept, was making Area 11 a more peaceful place, easier for Nunnally to rule over. Or would he still be carrying on a grudge? Lelouch couldn't really blame him if the latter was the case. But that was all within Lelouch's calculations.

He couldn't keep working with Suzaku. Every time Suzaku touched him, Lelouch was brought back to Pendragon, kneeling in front of his father with Suzaku's weight pushing him down, keeping him in place. It had been necessary, Lelouch knew that. He didn't blame Suzaku at all, except that he completely did. As his father had invaded his mind, taking out everything that made him Lelouch, Suzaku had been the one holding him, touching him.

And Lelouch couldn't get over that. He'd tried, but when Suzaku had embraced him Lelouch had been terrified, very nearly immobilized with fear. And he couldn't let such a weakness remain close to him.

Suzaku would stay with Nunnally and Lelouch would remain with the Black Knights. And maybe later, when this was all over, Lelouch would be able to apologize, perhaps even explain. But until that day, he'd have to trust that Suzaku would continue to do the right thing without Lelouch's guidance. Because Lelouch wouldn't, _couldn't_ face him right now.

"Zero!" Asahina raced in. "A shuttle just landed with the second prince and his entourage."

Lelouch nodded. As expected. "Very well. They'll likely be attending the reception tonight."

"That's not all." Asahina handed Zero and Toudou a set of photographs. "He's accompanied by three Knights of the Round, including…"

"_Suzaku_."


	11. Many Happy Returns

"How was the reception?"

"Fine. How was sitting in your room sulking?"

Lelouch didn't have the energy to fight with C.C. tonight. "I was hoping for more details than just 'fine'."

"Then you should ask Kaguya. Although that might be awkward since she thought she was with you the whole time."

Lelouch raised his head and took in Zero, standing by C.C.'s side. "Were there any problems?"

"None, Lelouch-sama." Sayoko removed the mask and the voice modifier, handing Lelouch the recording device that had picked up most of the conversation from the reception. "As instructed, I avoided Prince Schneizel and the Knights of the Round. Although Suzaku-san was rather persistent…"

"He would be." Lelouch ignored the wistful tone in Sayoko's voice.

Sayoko bowed diffidently. "It may not be my place, Lelouch-sama, but whatever quarrel you and your…_ friend_ are having, it seems a shame to leave it unresolved."

Lelouch smiled ironically. "We're on opposing sides of a war, Sayoko-san. That's more than a mere quarrel." She bowed again and Lelouch felt sick. Stupid Japanese politeness looking like Britannian obeisance. "Did you get a head count?"

"Yes, Lelouch-sama." Sayoko handed Lelouch a handwritten list. "Of the people you mentioned, only Xingke-san was absent."

"Ohh…" _That_ was interesting. Lelouch had pegged him as a patriot. If his Empress was marrying, he should be at her side the whole time, ensuring her safety, especially since it wasn't likely that he trusted the Britannians. "But otherwise all present?"

Sayoko nodded. "Everyone seemed on good terms, but I'm unfamiliar with the usual tensions in a noble-filled room. Even Zero, after an initial moment of surprise, was well-received."

Lelouch laughed. "That, if nothing else, tells us that things aren't as rosy as they seemed. Were there any attempts on your… on Zero's life?"

"Just two – one significantly less subtle than the other. Apparently Nina-san hasn't forgiven Zero for Euphemia-sama's death."

Lelouch closed his eyes against that memory. "And the other?"

"A poisoned needle from one of the Chinese ladies."

"Lovely. Well done, Sayoko. Get some rest, we'll need you tomorrow for the wedding."

Sayoko bowed one last time before leaving Lelouch's chambers. Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes, running his plans and back-up plans through his mind. He didn't even look up when C.C. settled next to him.

"Your brothers looked well. Odysseus is a real charmer, you know. He spent the whole time by his prospective bride's side, smiling and comforting her, patting her hand…"

"Enough." Lelouch turned on C.C. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're planning on moving against the _Geass_ Order."

Lelouch was honestly taken aback. C.C. had mentioned that the Order was somewhere in China, but he hadn't expected her to connect the dots so soon. After finding out that his father held a _geass_ and that there were other _code_ holders than C.C., Lelouch had decided that the _Geass_ Order needed to be dealt with, but…

"I'm surprised you care. But, no. I'm not aiming for your Order at this time, although I won't hesitate to move against it if the opportunity presents itself. Satisfied?"

C.C. nodded. "I am. Will you need me for anything tomorrow?"

"No, probably not. But stay close to the command center; things will get chaotic very quickly, and I'll want to know where you are at all times, if possible."

"Noted." C.C. stood up and moved towards the door, only pausing to pick up Zero's mask and toss it to Lelouch. "You should get some sleep. You'll need to put out your best performance to convince the Chinese people to turn against their government."

Lelouch toyed with the mask thoughtfully. "Perhaps. Or perhaps we'll have more assistance than we thought…"

C.C. just shrugged and walked out, leaving Lelouch alone with his plots and schemes. Lelouch frowned thoughtfully down at the sheet of paper Sayoko had given him. "What's your agenda, Xingke? And will this mark you as my ally or my enemy…" Xingke was either exactly what he seemed – a man devoted to his Empress and his people, in which case he would oppose tomorrow's wedding with everything he had. Or he was a traitor, preparing a coup d'état against his own government in the chaos surrounding the wedding, playing the same gambit Lelouch planned to play. Either way, the odds of him making some kind of move tomorrow were high, and the chances of him opposing Zero's plan, at least at first, were also high.

But if he was truly loyal… If all he wanted was to serve his Empress… Lelouch could work with that.

If not, then he had to die. Lelouch wouldn't tolerate a mobile and versatile opponent like Xingke on the field as a distraction while he went after Britannia.

Lelouch nodded to himself, quickly making some minor alterations to the plan and sending it to Toudou and Kallen. There was no shame in letting others do the heavy preparation work for them.

With that done, Lelouch settled back and played the recording Sayoko had made. He wasn't expecting much – Schneizel was too clever to have exposed his hand and Odysseus wouldn't have had any idea what was really going on, but Lelouch listened carefully to every voice, just in case.

Even through the poor recording, Lelouch could hear Suzaku's confusion and pain as Kaguya taunted him and Sayoko remained silent. He closed his eyes and put all thoughts of his friend from his mind and focused on the things that he was good at, the things that made sense.

Rebellion, violence, and mind games.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The ceremony, music, setting, and even wedding dress were all Britannian. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was calling the shots here.

"Hey, Suzaku!" Gino draped himself over Suzaku's shoulders. "Think Zero's going to show up for the ceremony?"

Suzaku shrugged him off. "I don't know, Gino. I honestly don't think I'm really all that good at predicting him."

"Aww…" Gino punched Suzaku cheerfully in the shoulder. "Don't be like that. Sure, the SAZ ceremonies were kind of a mess, but at least no one died this time." Suzaku froze and Gino immediately noticed. "Not that… geez, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up, it's just that… it could have been worse." Gino placed his hand gently on Suzaku's shoulder, a purely comforting gesture. "No one blames you, Suzaku."

"Yeah, well… I do." Suzaku smiled at Gino. "It's fine. I just have to accept that I can't outthink Zero."

Anya looked up from her diary. "That doesn't mean you can't defeat him, though."

"No. That's true." Suzaku shook off his melancholy mood. "In any case, Prince Schneizel was pretty clear about him not being welcome at the wedding when he showed up to the reception, so maybe he'll listen."

Schneizel, sitting in the pew in front of Suzaku, just shook his head. "We'll see. But nothing about Zero has ever struck me as prudent."

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku couldn't help but agree.

The priest officiating the wedding stopped mid-sentence, tailing off with a look of horrified surprise directed at the back of the shrine. Suzaku immediately turned, fully expecting to see Zero flanked by his Black Knights.

Instead, there was some guy Suzaku didn't really recognize, although he had the feeling he'd seen him somewhere before, surrounded by masked soldiers. An ally of Zero's, perhaps?

"Li Xingke…" Schneizel said softly to himself, thoughtfully, rather like the way Lelouch would talk to himself as he plotted. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

One of the Eunuchs shook off his surprise long enough to step forward and address the interloper. "Xingke, have you lost your mind?"

"Be silent, Zhao Hao! In the name of the people, I challenge the legitimacy of this wedding!" And then he attacked.

The Chinese guards were doing a decent job of holding him back, although it was clear he outmatched them and would eventually break through, but they weren't Suzaku's priority. As much as he hated to admit it, his duty was exclusively to the Britannian royalty and nobility present. "Prince Schneizel, please…" Gino jumped over the seat, landing beside a still-shocked Lloyd, and raced to guard Prince Odysseus. "We need to leave."

"Yes." Schneizel took Lloyd's arm and guided him towards the cover that their knights and guards had set up around the first prince. Suzaku hesitated, his desire to protect those under his care warring with his desire to see if Lelouch really _was_ behind this and, if so, what his intentions were.

Cecile took the decision out of his hands. "Suzaku, let's go!"

"Right." He could deal with the question of Lelouch and Zero later. Right now he had his own duties to uphold.

The Lancelot was the only Britannian Knightmare that had been kept near the Forbidden City, mainly because Lloyd had wanted to show it off. Gino's and Anya's Knightmares were too far away to get to in time, but Suzaku's wasn't. He raced out of the hall with Cecile, shedding his cape and palming the key as he ran, quickly taking in the situation.

The Chinese Knightmares were out en force. It looked like this was a civil matter, for lack of a better term, Chinese against Chinese, just poorly timed, and not Zero's doing at all.

Suzaku's radio hissed as Suzaku settled into the Lancelot's cockpit. "Suzaku, Zero's here. He just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Empress!"

…or not. "Is everyone else secured?"

"The Britannians are," Gino answered. "But I don't even know who's on what side. The Chinese guy seems to want Zero dead as much as the… other Chinese guys. Things are getting complicated." There was the muffled sound of an explosion. "Shit. One of the Black Knights had a Knightmare waiting. You need to get over here _now_."

"I'm seconds away." Not even. Suzaku could see the building, even the hole in the side where the Knightmare had blasted in. And now… he could see the Knightmare itself.

Aiming its sword the cluster of Britannians.

Suzaku lashed out with his slash harken, knocking the Knightmare's sword aside. "Gino, evacuate the royalty."

"On it."

At least with that out of the way, Suzaku could turn his focus onto this fight. If Suzaku could take out this Knightmare, Zero would be trapped.

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku's hands faltered for half a second at that familiar voice. "Toudou-sensei…" Of course. Apart from the Guren and Kallen, who else would Zero trust to lead the attack? Suzaku focused on the fight, feeling more or less the same as he had when facing Toudou down during Zero's rescue. This wasn't a fight he could walk away from without giving it his all, even if that meant killing his old mentor.

That thought made him hesitate once again. Was it worth it? Was this even the right side Suzaku was fighting on? It used to be simple, he would follow the orders he was given, or the instructions Lelouch gave him, and hope for the best. But now he was stuck between Lelouch's plan to kidnap the Chinese Empress and Lelouch's plan to keep Suzaku by Nunnally's side, as a Knight of the Round. Which one took precedent?

In his moment of distraction, Suzaku lost track of Toudou for less than a second. In that moment, Toudou managed to damage his float unit. Suzaku recovered quickly, but the fact that Toudou could move in three dimensions and Suzaku was limited to two was a huge liability.

Out of the corner of his eye, Suzaku saw the Guren and another Knightmare transporting a cargo container large enough to fit several prisoners. "Zero?"

He didn't have much time to wonder about it, though, with Toudou coming in for a final attack. Suzaku defended as best be could, managing to avoid any more damage to his unit, when Toudou just… stopped. Suzaku fully expected a trap, an attempt to exploit an opening, but then Toudou retreated, not further pressing his advantage.

Was that Zero… Lelouch's doing? Now that Suzaku couldn't give chase, he was willing to let him off like that?

Suzaku wished he could talk to Lelouch, if only for a few minutes, just to find out what he was thinking.

"Suzaku!" Gino's voice called out through the radio. "We're on the airship, everyone's secured."

"The Empress?"

"Zero got her." Gino sounded frustrated. "How are you faring?"

Suzaku hesitated, then went with simple honesty. "Not well. My float unit is useless and Zero's out of range. I can't pursue."

"Return then, Sir Kururugi." Schneizel's smooth voice replaced Gino's, with no censure or reprimand. "Your safety and the repair of your unit are your priorities now. It's up to the Chinese to save their Empress."

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku wasn't even sure that was what he was hoping for.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The relief of Suzaku getting away smoothly was quickly overwhelmed by the irritation of what Lelouch was beginning to see was a futile negotiation. The Empress Tianzi was far harder to crack than he'd expected – not because she was shrewd or clever, but because she was overly simple. She had no idea what the true politics and policies of her nation were, and even less understanding of the rest of the world's relative position. She was happy enough to have been taken from that wedding, but unwilling or unable to discuss the terms that Lelouch had carefully drawn up for her in return.

It was frustrating.

Kaguya shot him an almost pitying look, then took over, gossiping about Xingke. Apparently, as far as the Empress knew, he was completely loyal, which was rather reassuring if it came down to fighting against him.

As long as he hadn't been jailed by his own people, of course. Not that it would be hard to retrieve him once they'd secured the Empress. Lelouch had plans for him.

Oddly enough, it had been the odd alliance Lelouch had formed with Suzaku that had spurred that idea. Lelouch had a great deal of respect for Xingke, and he knew full well that if Xingke was still in a position to fight, he would fight for his Empress, which was to say, against the Black Knights.

Just as Suzaku had fought for Euphemia.

But Suzaku had taught Lelouch that things weren't that simple, especially in this situation. There weren't two sides to this battle, there were four – the Black Knights, the Britannian forces, the Eunuchs, and Xingke's faction. Right now, the Black Knights and the Eunuchs were in direct combat against each other, with Britannia ready to ally itself with the Eunuchs if needed. Xingke wasn't a participant, yet, and if he were, chances are that he'd fight to retrieve the Empress no matter who had her.

The Eunuchs, the Britannians, either one of them would have fought to keep her. Lelouch, however had a different plan, a plan that held a little of Euphemia's spirit.

If you want an alliance with someone who is fighting for something you have… offer it to them. Just as Euphemia had offered Lelouch a peaceful Japan. And Xingke would join Zero to be by his Empress's side. Just as Suzaku had turned his back on Britannia to help Lelouch secure Euphemia and Nunnally's dreams.

Or, if Xingke had been captured and didn't make it onto the battlefield, Lelouch would simply win handily. None of the other Chinese strategists were up to his level, and the Eunuchs were far too proud to ask for Schneizel's help at this early stage. By the time they gathered their bearings, it would be too late, and the Black Knights would already be back on Horai island, with the Indian reinforcements and stronger defences than even Britannia could break through in less than a month.

Either way, Lelouch was covered.

The retreat actually went more smoothly than Lelouch had expected. The Chinese army, while formidable, had been thrown into chaos, somewhat torn between going after Xingke and going after Zero. By the time they'd rallied, Lelouch had managed to return to his main forces. Now it was simply a matter of an organized, well-defended retreat.

Child's play.

They were half-way to Horai when the Chinese army caught up, with a detachment cutting off their path in front of them. Lelouch nodded. He'd expected that, although not this soon. What this meant was that Xingke was likely out there. Lelouch just had to figure out where.

"Stop! All units come to a halt," Ougi ordered as Lelouch ran through scenarios. He knew where _he_ would be if he were the one leading this attack, and he knew where Schneizel likely would be, but Xingke was different from either of them. Where was he…

"A Knightmare?" One of the techs gasped as the smoke cleared, and an odd Knightmare, unlike any Lelouch had ever seen, appeared.

It couldn't be…

Lelouch activated the internal coms. "Kaguya. Stand by to implement plan gamma."

"_Really_?" Kaguya sounded practically giddy at the prospect. "Right away!"

Outside, the Knightmare was cutting a swath through the Black Knights, using only a single slash harken. Impressive. He seemed a match for Suzaku or even–

"You're cleared for launch, Kouzuki."

"Belay that order!" Lelouch snapped. "No one's going anywhere."

Before anyone answered him, the radio came alive. "Zero, can you hear me?"

It _was_ him. "Xingke."

"Return the Empress immediately. Do it and I'll spare your lives."

Lelouch smiled. "Just a moment, please. As utterly intimidated as I am by your threats, it will take some time to secure her."

"Zero, are you seriously–"

"But into your hands only!" Lelouch clarified. "I refuse to return her to those who kept her captive in her gilded cage, and used her for their own gain. These are her wishes as well." He opened a line to Kaguya's room.

"–both remembered my dream! I'm sure Xingke will understand."

Tianzi's voice resonated with genuine happiness. Lelouch judged that, if he'd entered the battle, he could have easily penetrated Xingke's defences in that moment.

"Li Xingke? He's the one who broke up the wedding, right? Is _he_ the man you'd choose?" Lelouch felt a wave of admiration and appreciation for Kaguya.

"Oh, well… we made a promise…"

"You're _engaged_?" …although she could be exasperating at times.

"No! I just… I told him I wanted to go out, past the walls of the forbidden city. I wanted to see it with him."

Lelouch cut the transmission. "As you demanded, Xingke, I will hand her over to you. But… is that really what you want?" The silence from the strange Knightmare spoke louder than words. "You've pledged yourself to China, to fight for your country. But your true pledges go deeper. To the people, the citizens that should be served and protected by those to whom you pledged your oaths. To your Empress, whose power has long been usurped and misused. And to the world. The world your Empress so dearly wanted to see."

"What are you saying, Zero?"

"That if handing the Empress to you means handing China over to Britannia for the sake of those who have wrested power from its rightful place, then we both will have broken our pledges. You to your Empress and your country, and me to my knights and to Japan."

There was a long pause before Xingke's voice returned. "Nevertheless–"

"Xingke, move aside. We'll take it from here."

It was the rest of the Chinese army, followed closely by the Britannian airship and all three Knightmares of the Knights of the Round. They'd arrived sooner than Lelouch had expected. "Xingke, you have to make your choice _now_."

"There is no choice! Xingke is already a traitor, and his willingness to negotiate with you is just more proof of his treason!"

"We have more powerful forces to serve us now."

So. They had bowed to Schneizel already. Well… that changed everything.

"Zero, shall we deploy our forces?"

"No, not yet. Have the air forces on stand-by and set up cover for them. We'll take our cue from our enemies or Xingke, whichever moves first."

The Empress was on the _Ikaruga, _which gave the aerial carrier a certain degree of protection. As long as Lelouch kept the bulk of his forces on board or protected by the carrier, they would be safe. It was a conservative move, and one he wasn't entirely comfortable with, but it was the best move at this point. At least until Xingke made up his mind.

Xingke had a not-insignificant amount of forces personally loyal to him on the field. True, with three Rounds in the fray, they weren't as impressive as they might have been, but Xingke himself was worth at least one Knight of the Round. And if Suzaku exercised restraint…

The first round of attacks almost shot Xingke out of the sky. Lelouch glared out over the battlefield as everyone on the command deck scrambled to reinforce the shielding. The Chinese Federation wanted this resolved one way or the other. They didn't care if the Empress was retrieved or killed.

Xingke seemed to understand that in the same moment Lelouch did. "All forces cease fire! Her Imperial Empress is onboard!"

The bombardment continued unabated. Lelouch clenched his fists. He couldn't count on Xingke to make the right choice. "Diethard, is everything set up for our little trick?"

"What, now? We're in the middle of combat."

"It has to be now." Lelouch quickly revised his plans, pushing the Horai PR plan up and changing it to a smear campaign. "Is it ready?"

"It will be in five minutes," Diethard promised, already making calls and issuing orders.

Lelouch had cut off the transmission from Kaguya and Tianzi's room, but he could still hear them as Kaguya tried to explain the situation as attack after attack rocked the air ship.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Tianzi declared suddenly, sounding terrified. Lelouch, impulsively inspired, turned the outside speakers on again. "This is all wrong! I never wanted any of this to happen. All this fighting…"

Her voice echoed across the battlefield, her breath hitching with fear in counterpoint to the explosions and sounds of artillery fire. Lelouch held his breath, waiting… waiting…

"All loyal Chinese forces!" Xingke's voice rang out with sudden certainty. "Protect the Empress!"

_Yes_. "Air forces, launch at will. Rally behind Xingke and his forces. Be prepared for the Knights of the Round to join in."

"Looking forward to it, Zero," Kallen said. "Guren, launching!"

"Zero, everything's set up."

Lelouch nodded to Diethard. "Excellent timing. Contact the High Eunuchs."

"Zero. Calling to surrender?"

Lelouch did a quick head count. Only three of the Eunuchs were present. Well, that was fine – they were known for speaking with one united voice. "You're blatantly risking your Empress with your attacks!" It never hurt to point out the obvious.

"Trying to use her as a hostage will prove a fatal error. She's just a symbol, there are plenty more where she came from, far more pliable and agreeable."

Lelouch scoffed. "Agreeable enough to accept being married off so that you can gain the ranks of Britannian nobility?"

"Where did you hear–"

"It's a cheap price to pay for true power."

Lelouch was honestly taken aback. He'd expected to have to work harder for such a confession. "Cheap! The Empress? The very land you were supposed to serve? And what about the common people you swore to protect?"

"A naïve idealist, are you? Tell me, Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on ants?"

Lelouch was about to retort when one of the engineers interrupted. "Radiant shield generators two and five are offline!"

That left the front deck exposed. Lelouch had run out of time. He ended the transmission with the Eunuchs, hoping that would be enough. "Toudou, Q1, I'm entering the battlefield. Keep the Rounds busy for now; all we have to do is stall."

"Zero, you…"

"Understood."

Lelouch didn't have time for Kallen's hesitancy, although Toudou's ready acceptance was appreciated. As Lelouch prepared his Knightmare, he looked over the battlefield situation.

It wasn't all that bad, actually. Kallen had the Tristan locked up nicely, both moving fast and hard, their different techniques equally challenging to the other pilot. Xingke himself was holding back the Mordred, unable to break through the shields, but enough of a distraction that the Mordred's more devastating weapons weren't available. And Suzaku and Toudou were…

Dancing. That was the only word for it. It was a battle of feints and dodges, with very few attacks landing and even fewer doing any degree of damage. Lelouch smiled – Suzaku might have taken one of his aces off the field, but he was holding back. Maybe he still trusted Lelouch.

There was no time to think of that now. Lelouch launched, just far enough in front of the _Ikaruga_ to stand between her and the oncoming army.

"Zero!" Xingke's voice rang out. "Do you think one Knightmare can turn the tide of this battle?"

"Not at all," Lelouch responded, starting up his shields. "But can it protect your Empress?" The calculations were complete. Lelouch pressed the activation button just as another barrage came at him. "We'll see."

Rakshata had promised him a Knightmare with an "absolute defence field", the most impenetrable shield of its kind. The Shinkiro didn't disappoint. The impact shook the Knightmare, jostling Lelouch in his chair, but otherwise there was no damage to it or to the _Ikaruga_.

There was a brief pause as the dust cleared. "No, Xingke, what wins wars isn't simple tactics. It's strategy."

"Zero! Reports are coming in. The riots are starting."

Lelouch smirked. "Where?"

"Shanghai, Shou Xian, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad…"

"How could they…"

Lelouch was sure the names of those cities were familiar to Xingke. They were, after all, the same cities he'd primed for his own rebellion. "Once the Chinese people heard what the Eunuchs truly thought of them and their Empress, they weren't willing to wait for your signal."

"…you knew they'd betray us."

Lelouch snorted. "They already had, the minute they agreed to the wedding. The will of the people is clear! And it lies with their Empress." He turned up the volume. "All Black Knight forces! This has now become a fight on behalf of China, against traitors and invaders! Push forward!"

"Zero!" Suzaku called, finally breaking free of Toudou. "You can't just–" There was a moment of silence, no doubt Suzaku receiving his orders. "Yes, Your Highness." And then the Rounds withdrew.

…it couldn't be that simple. What was Schneizel thinking? The Emperor would never have approved…

Lelouch smiled, inclining his head to his brother. It was the noble move, the righteous move, the dignified move.

The move of a politician who happened to be good enough at strategy to be useful on the battlefield, rather than that of a true warrior like Cornelia.

It was possible that Schneizel wouldn't be so hard to read after all.


	12. Shifting Alliances

Suzaku returned to Nunnally's side very nearly seething with rage.

This hot anger was new to him, particularly given how long it was lasting. Usually he'd have tamped down the emotion or suppressed it under the cold, practicalities of action, but there was nothing he could do. He'd thought that he wasn't even capable of this fierce, blinding rage after what happened with his father, but it turned out that being used and played and then discarded by Lelouch did wonders for his range of emotion.

Gino and Anya had steered clear of him the entire return trip. Prince Schneizel had actually come to Suzaku's personal quarters to explain his reason for the retreat, and it was only then that Suzaku realized how wholly inappropriate he was being. He managed to get a hold of himself, or at least mask himself with the appearance of control, during their conversation, and that mask was still firmly in place as his stomach writhed with indirectable waves of fury.

There was no way Nunnally wouldn't notice. He had to avoid her, at least until he cooled down again.

Fortunately, Anya took control, offering to escort Nunnally while Suzaku and Gino finalized the repairs to their Knightmares. The Lancelot's custom-made flight unit was still being fixed (although the standard one worked almost as well) and the Tristan was generically battered from an even match against the Guren. The Mordred had managed to escape without any damage, but without inflicting much damage either.

Suzaku knew he was calming down somewhat when he was able to notice that Gino was being uncharacteristically distant and quiet. He sighed, not wanting his bad mood to affect the other knight, but also off-balance as to what he should feel about Gino in general. He'd considered the Knight of Three an ally, close to a friend, but he was ultimately Britannian and a tool for Britannia.

"…you okay?"

But then there was that genuine concern, the way Gino had been open and welcoming from the first day Suzaku arrived as a Knight of the Rounds, the fact that Suzaku could actually trust Gino at his back unlike some _other_ friends who thought they were better than everyone else and plotted behind Suzaku's back, using him for their own ends…

Suzaku stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep cleansing breath.

"I did _not_ enjoy China."

Gino laughed, a burst of unrestrained, almost alarmed humour. "Yeah. Understatement." He reached out and tentatively rested his arm on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku allowed it. "But, hey, I got to tangle with the Guren! That was a blast and a half! It's kinda fun having decent opponents." His grin faltered. "Uh… except… I heard the guy you were fighting used to be your teacher."

"_Used_ to be," Suzaku agreed. "It's not uncommon for teachers and students of martial arts to fight against each other. And he didn't teach me anything about Knightmares." Although it wasn't as if the kendo and kempo Toudou _had_ taught him hadn't been useful. "I think, if Prince Schneizel hadn't chosen to gracefully withdraw, I would have beaten him."

Gino shrugged. "Prolly. From what I could tell, at least, you had the upper hand. But my attention was kinda…"

"Yeah. Kallen's certainly a handful."

"You know her?" Gino's grin returned, ten-fold. "Can you introduce us?"

Suzaku laughed, and it felt good, easing the knot of hurt inside him. "You've got to be joking. Like I'd still have connections with a Black Knight. No, I haven't seen Kallen since… well it's been a long time. But we actually went to school together at Ashford."

"You're going there still, right?"

"Ah, yeah." This was getting dangerously close to territory Suzaku didn't want Gino getting involved in. "I registered there so I had an excuse to chase after Zero before Viceroy Nunnally came to Japan. Now that I have an actual reason for staying here, I think I'll just drop out." And screw Lelouch if that messed with his plans.

Gino made a disappointed sound. "Too bad. It sounds like fun – the kind of school that would have a rebel ace and a knight attending."

"It was fun," Suzaku said. "That was probably part of the problem." It had been too much fun, too easy to lose himself in the easy camaraderie of his role as a friend and classmate to Lelouch. He should have turned him in right from the start. And _certainly_ after Narita. Really, Suzaku had set up this betrayal himself, deciding to pin his hopes on Lelouch the way he'd pinned them on Euphemia. It hadn't been Euphemia's fault that she hadn't been able to keep her promise, but Lelouch…

Yeah, Suzaku was pretty comfortable with Lelouch being at fault here.

Gino just shot Suzaku an odd look as they entered the hanger and left it at that. Suzaku spent a few minutes checking out the Lancelot, then chatting with Cecile about the repair timeline. The normalcy and routine helped soothe him even more, and by the time he was done, he felt very close to normal.

There was still a seething pit of resentment at the core of his stomach for how Lelouch had used him, but nothing that would affect him until he chose to deal with it.

Anya and Nunnally were eating, and Suzaku wasn't hungry, so he went to his own quarters and went through his pile of messages. There were the usual minutia of daily service to royalty, people pestering him over things despite the fact that he'd been in China when they were issues and they'd mostly resolved themselves. Some of them were important, however, so Suzaku had to read through all of them.

The more personal messages, Suzaku took his time with. One was from Rivalz, from before the wedding. It was mostly hopeful, but tinged with worry for him and Milly (and Nina, which was nice of him to remember, Suzaku supposed) after the appearance of Zero. The other was from Shirley, clearly after the fact, thanking him for what he'd done and inviting him to celebrate with them once he returned. Suzaku put that letter aside, deciding to check his calendar later.

And then there were the three envelopes from Britannia. The first was from the Emperor (or, in reality, one of his secretaries) with a follow-up from his status report – mostly favourable. The second was just an information package that indicated they were considering a replacement for the Knight of Four who'd been killed in a recent skirmish, which he tossed immediately. It wasn't as if they'd take his recommendations seriously in any case. The third, however, unnerved Suzaku. There was a strange sigil on the first page, one that seemed hauntingly familiar, although Suzaku couldn't place where he'd seen it.

The form of a red bird, no body, just wings.

…maybe it had something to do with his name? Although the letter had come from Britannia and he was pretty sure the number of Britannians who knew that "Suzaku" meant "red bird" was limited to Lelouch and… Lelouch. Maybe Nunnally, although she'd never had Lelouch's fascination with meanings and hadn't been the one who'd pestered him about his name, his father's name, the names of the mountains and rivers and lakes…

Suzaku realized he was smiling fondly, and told himself not to be such a sentimental fool. Lelouch was still a jackass.

The message contained in the envelope was simple, yet confusing. The tone was clear enough – condescending and snide. But the message was…

Suzaku read it over again.

_Sir Kururugi, Knight of Seven, of His Majesty's elite Knights of the Round,_

_I hope this message finds you in good health. Actually, I am fairly certain of it, since you seem to have been guarding that health over the priorities of your mission to capture Zero and his companion, C.C._

_Perhaps you were misled as to the nature of your mission. It is not a mission that you are expected to complete "in your own time" or "at your leisure". No, on the contrary, this is a fairly time-sensitive mission, and one that deserves at least a modicum of your attention._

_I understand that your duties as aide to Nunnally vi Britannia may have distracted you. Perhaps the confusion of two fairly simple and non-contradictory tasks was too much for you. I must admit that, although generally I have much more faith in His Majesty's elite, I would be unsurprised if this were the case. As long as it is merely duty and nothing more lascivious that has distracted you from your primary task, given your history with the **young** princess._

_In any case, you have made your priorities clear. I had rather hoped, as had His Majesty, that direct intervention would not be necessary, but your incompetence or negligence has forced my hand._

_Do enjoy your time with dear little Nunnally. I promise I will endeavour to make it as short as possible._

_V.V._

Was it a threat? It sounded like a threat, but directed at whom? Nunnally? Himself? Lelouch?

On the surface, it sounded like V.V. (who Suzaku still remembered as a little kid, barely older than Lelouch and he had been when they'd first met) was planning on having Suzaku replaced as Nunnally's personal guard so that he could continue to pursue Zero. But given that V.V. made it obvious that the Zero mission was more important, it would make sense to take Suzaku off that one and use his own men.

…but then there was the promise that he'd make Suzaku's time with Nunnally "as short as possible". Unless once Lelouch was captured they wouldn't need Nunnally in Area 11 anymore and bring her back to Pendragon, away from Suzaku and under the protection of the royal guard. But that was kind of an oblique way of going about it.

Suzaku hated mindgames. If Lelouch were here…

Suzaku snorted. If Lelouch were here, he'd probably correctly interpret the meaning of the message, then tell Suzaku whatever would make Suzaku do what he wanted (true or otherwise), then go off somewhere and plan things. Suzaku couldn't count on him.

The thought brought that small pit of frozen anger inside him to flaming life again. Suzaku closed his eyes and breathed deeply, centering himself as he'd been taught. The meditation worked well enough that Suzaku was able to examine the letter once again.

No matter who it was directed towards, the letter _was_ clearly a threat. And, as much as Suzaku hated to admit it, as long as he wasn't completely breaking off his alliance with Lelouch, Lelouch needed to be told.

But it wasn't as if Suzaku couldn't use this to his advantage.

Suzaku quickly sent off an encoded message to Rolo to be sent to Lelouch.

_Threat from Britannia to Nunnally or you. Hard to interpret. Need your input ASAP in person_.

He felt a flash of satisfaction that ate away at the ball of anger somewhat. He might not be able to play this game up to Lelouch's standards, but he _could_ still play it.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch lay back in the bath, tired but satisfied. China was his… well, technically, he was China's, since they would make up the center of the governing body that would legitimize the Black Knights and ostensibly provide him with marching orders. But it was all happening under his control, by his will, and in his time. And he didn't even have to hide it – the politicians and negotiators were almost _relieved _to have someone take the reins or power and steer them into the future.

…maybe he should phrase that a little differently when talking about it in public.

There had been the occasional hiccup, like Diethard advocating Toudou's marriage to Tianzi which had very nearly turned ugly (Lelouch mused to himself that it seemed that no matter what position he found himself in, he was constantly surrounded by terrifying girls or women) and Zero had been forced to veto that proposal, no matter how neatly it would have tied China to him. And then there was that moment when Tamaki had treated the Indian finance minister like a serving boy at one of the banquets. Lelouch hadn't thought the man particularly young, but apparently it was unusual for a man in his early twenties to hold high office in most of the world that wasn't Britannia.

And Xingke just kept testing Zero, balking at orders and demanding to be part of the decision-making process to protect his Empress's interests. Lelouch was willing, even eager to have Xingke join them, but he couldn't let that happen until the man stopped demanding it, like it was his right. Ougi had offered to speak with him, and Lelouch had been more than happy to let him. Ougi was good at things like that. Understanding people, empathizing with them. It probably never occurred to him that Xingke would eventually take his place at Zero's side as Toudou's equal.

But apart from that, things had been moving smoothly.

There were a few things Lelouch wanted to look into, now that everything was more or less settled. He'd examined the flow of power lines and supplies throughout China and narrowed down the _Geass_ Order to one of three different isolated locations. The problem was that the other two locations were likely either hidden secret government facilities or hidden secret anti-government facilities. Either way, they tended to shoot first and not bother asking questions.

"You look lost in thought."

Lelouch congratulated himself on not jumping or opening his eyes. "You should really knock before entering a private room, C.C. Particularly a bathroom."

"You should lock the door."

"…I did."

"Then get better locks." C.C. sat down on the side of the tub, lazily dragging her fingers through the warm water. "Were you plotting?"

Lelouch smiled, finally opening his eyes. "Always." At least C.C. was dressed. "Was there something you wanted?"

C.C. managed a wry smile. "Careful with that question." She wiped her fingers off on her shirt, too impatient to wait for them to dry. "But I'll be more specific. Are you plotting against the _Geass_ Order?"

"Yes." Lelouch watched her carefully, but couldn't detect even a flinch of an expression change. "But I can't move yet. It's a little frustrating."

"This isn't the first time it's been tried, you know," C.C. said. "And if you succeed, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened either."

Lelouch laughed. "I'm not aiming to set records, just to remove one of my father's power bases."

C.C. hummed at that, looking neither bothered nor particularly interested. "On that note, there's a message from Rolo."

"…about the Order's location?" Lelouch had been under the impression that Rolo hadn't any idea.

"No." C.C. stood up and Lelouch thought that was all she was going to say. "It's from Suzaku."

Lelouch managed to remain in the bath for thirty more seconds before curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed a towel and robe and moved towards the communication center.

After reading the terse message, Lelouch sat back. He certainly couldn't allow anything to happen to Nunnally, and a threat to himself was similarly unwelcome, although not to the same degree. But Suzaku's insistence on meeting in person was…

Intimidating.

Lelouch knew full well that Suzaku had reason (upon reason) to be upset with him, and he did prefer personal confrontations whereas Lelouch would have been just as happy with discussing this through a form of communication that he could cut off if it got too heated. It wasn't that he was afraid that Suzaku would hurt him, it was just that he still remembered the way Suzaku had grasped his hair and pushed down on his back as the searing pain of the Emperor's _geass_ shot through Lelouch's mind.

…okay, maybe he was a little frightened. But irrationally, and he _did_ realize that.

Lelouch leaned back and mentally constructed a time-frame. Rolo had sent this message about an hour ago, and had received it from Suzaku late the day before. The threat might have come from Britannia itself as many as three days preceding that, while Suzaku had been in China. In fact, if it included a threat towards Nunnally, it was likely that it had been sent at around or just before the time Suzaku had left Area 11.

Four days. If informing Suzaku had merely been a formality, then it was possible the threat had already been put into motion. And then there was the second possibility, that this was designed to lure Lelouch out and expose Suzaku as the double agent he was. Either way, a public meeting would be a bad idea.

C.C. knocked on the open door, almost tauntingly. "Lelouch…"

"Not now…" Lelouch was trying to think of how to phrase a refusal to Suzaku that didn't sound like he was blowing him off.

"Something's coming."

_That_ got Lelouch's attention, the sure and certain tone of C.C.'s voice. He looked up and met her eyes, trying to read them. There wasn't much, apart from a slightly furrowed brow. C.C. was worried.

"Some_thing_?"

C.C. nodded. "It feels like… nothing. Like a mobile area of nothing. And it's getting closer."

Lelouch stood up, unfastening the belt of his robe as he moved towards his room. "Is it related to _geass_?"

"Perhaps. It's like the anti-_geass_. Or not, I don't know. I've never felt anything like it."

That wasn't an encouraging sign. Lelouch pulled on his pants and reached for a shirt just as the muffled thud of two bodies hitting the ground came from right outside his room. He dropped the shirt and grabbed his gun just as the door opened. Priorities.

He was _not_ expecting what walked through that door. "…you're supposed to be dead." The records were clear. Jeremiah Gottwald had died at Narita. Lelouch shot C.C. a nervous look, remembering someone else who had technically died there.

C.C.'s eyes were fixed on Jeremiah, cautious but apparently unafraid. Lelouch raised his gun in any case; even if Jeremiah was an immortal or a _code_ carrier, bullets would at least slow him down. "How did you get here?"

Jeremiah smiled, hard and determined. "Through the power of my loyalty."

That sounded like he'd barged in through all the security Lelouch had placed around his rooms. Now that Lelouch noticed, Jeremiah's clothing showed significant wear and tear, enough that he should have been weakened or at least bleeding. But he was neither.

"A mechanical body? And something that acts against _geass_." Not that Lelouch could have used his _geass_ on Jeremiah a second time. "Impressive."

"Your praise isn't what I came here for." A sword, golden with a green inlaid jewel, shot out of Jeremiah's arm and he pointed it dramatically at Lelouch. "I came here for answers."

Lelouch's brain raced as he calculated the number and location of the bullet holes in Jeremiah's clothing, counting twelve possible killing or disabling points not already proven ineffective. But he wouldn't have the time to get of more than one shot, possibly two, before Jeremiah and his sword ended him. "Answers to what?"

"Why did you, a Britannian, adopt the role of Zero? Why did you turn against your homeland and become an enemy to the Emperor?"

…not what Lelouch had expected. At least it appeared that Jeremiah, for all that he was clearly related to the _Geass_ Order or a similar organization, didn't know who, exactly, Lelouch was.

"The Britannian Emperor became my enemy first. He allowed my mother to be killed and my sister to be crippled."

Jeremiah's expression flickered for a moment, as if trying to retrieve a lost or buried memory. Lelouch took the opportunity and aimed at the right side of Jeremiah's head, away from his obviously visible prosthetic. Jeremiah's eyes focused on him the split second before Lelouch fired and he moved, sudden and quicker than Lelouch had seen any Britannian (anyone other than Suzaku, really) move.

Lelouch managed to get his arms up in a feeble block attempt that he knew full well would do nothing and closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable blow.

He'd forgotten about C.C.

Her hair brushed his face as she jumped in front of him, twisting as she was impaled by Jeremiah's golden sword. Lelouch's momentary relief was quickly swallowed by the realization that this might actually be fatal to the otherwise immortal witch if Jeremiah truly had the power to oppose all _geass_-related powers.

"C.C.!" Lelouch grabbed for her and missed, watching her slide down the full length of Jeremiah's blade, knocking him back a step.

Jeremiah looked surprised more than anything else, as if this had really not gone to plan. "This wasn't–" He cut himself off as his body stiffened and his eyes widened, fixed on a point somewhere in the hypothetical distance. It looked like he was having a stroke or a seizure or something.

C.C. It had to be. Lelouch immediately took advantage of the distraction, and reached out to grasp C.C.'s shoulders and pull her away from Jeremiah.

C.C.'s pain-filled eyes met his. "You never… learn…"

Lelouch couldn't answer, suddenly bombarded with images of his mother's body, Nunnally's terrified eyes, his own face, shocked and screaming. He fell back, dragging C.C. with him and the images disappeared.

They sat there for the longest time, C.C. curled on top of Lelouch, her bleeding slowing down to barely a trickle, Jeremiah in front of them, breathing hard and unsteadily. By the time Lelouch recovered, he realized it was far too late, there was no way out except past Jeremiah. And Jeremiah was looking at him now, staring really, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Prince… Lelouch?"

C.C. made a strangled sound of complaint and Lelouch realized he'd squeezed her shoulders to the point of pain. He let her go, satisfied that Jeremiah's weapons weren't fatal to her. At least she'd get out of this alive.

Lelouch wasn't quite as certain he would. "Yes. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, _former_ prince of the Britannian Empire."

"It _is_ you! Then you've become Zero for the Lady Marianne's sake."

"What do you know of it?"

Jeremiah looked haunted. "I was there. It was my first assignment, to guard and protect her. But I failed. I failed, and I can never make up for that." He drew himself up, resheathing his blade and spreading his arms wide. "Please, take my life in return for my failure."

C.C. slid out of Lelouch's grasp, fully healed. Lelouch stood, half naked and covered in blood, facing Jeremiah.

"Your life isn't what I need from you." He twisted Jeremiah's first words, throwing them back at him. "What I need from you is answers. Who sent you?"

"V.V.," Jeremiah answered promptly. "He ordered me reanimated, re-engineered after Narita for the _Geass_ order. He thinks me his tool, but my loyalty ultimately lay with Lady Marianne, and now it lies with you, My Prince."

He seemed sincere, and he was in a better position to kill Lelouch than he was to try to bluff him. Lelouch had been kicked out of Britannia too early to have verified Jeremiah's story – he had no idea who Cornelia had assigned to his mother's guard. But the images he'd seen when he'd touched C.C. had been from the viewpoint of an observer at the foot of the stairs, and Lelouch had been standing at the top. So those hadn't been Lelouch's memories, but rather Jeremiah's.

They shared the same set of traumatic memories. That alone endeared Jeremiah to Lelouch.

Lelouch felt two simultaneous rushes of exaltation at once; the I-just-barely-escaped-death rush and the I-just-acquired-something-shiny rush. It made him think, oddly enough, of Rolo.

"Do you seek forgiveness, My Lord Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah shuddered visibly. "Never, My Prince. Only to atone."

"Then I have use for you and your loyalty." The faint glimmering of hope in Jeremiah's face made Lelouch smile. "Will you join me?"

Jeremiah fell to his knees, as if he'd attempted a bow but was too overcome to go through with the formalities. "Yes, My Prince."

Lelouch chuckled. "None of that. After my mother's death, I renounced all ties to the royal family. It's merely Lelouch now. Or Zero."

"You will always be a prince to me, however it shall be as you will."

It was nice having a truly obedient servant for once. Between C.C., Kallen, Suzaku, Rolo, and most of the upper ranking Black Knights and their allies, Lelouch had had more than enough of independent thinkers.

…speaking of Suzaku, Lelouch reminded himself to send a message regretfully declining his invitation. The threat had been neutralized and Lelouch had more important matters to deal with.

Like the _Geass_ Order.


	13. The Geass Order

"You don't have to come in, Rolo. We can handle the Order without you. I wouldn't want to place you in a position where you'd be forced to choose between your loyalties."

"No, nii-san, it… it's fine. I think if I'm there, I can help."

Lelouch nodded thoughtfully, wondering if Rolo was planning on helping him, or just keeping the casualties at the _Geass_ Order to a minimum.

Either way, he would be useful. Lelouch had no great grudge against anyone at the Order, apart from his father and V.V. and those who actively stood against him. From what Rolo had told him, which Jeremiah supported, half the geass users there were children, like Rolo, and more victims than colluders. And C.C. was adamant that most of the individuals working there were innocent of any maliciousness as well.

It was hard to reconcile the two – experimentation on children, and morally intact scientists. But C.C. had explained that it was something of a religion, and that the boy who played at being their god, V.V., took a rather more active interest in the Order's actions than C.C. had.

It all came down to him. When your god said "jump", the only possible answer was "how high?".

"Rolo, if you had the opportunity to kill V.V., would you take it?"

Rolo hesitated, looking away from his screen. "I… yes. He was the one who found me, but… I want to have faith in you."

Lelouch nodded. "Then get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, nii-san. But… what about Kururugi?"

Ah. What about Suzaku indeed. "He'll have to figure out his own path."

Suzaku had called directly, twice, after Lelouch turned down his 'invitation' to meet. Lelouch had ignored both calls, but now he was hesitating. The last thing he wanted was to make an enemy out of Suzaku, despite the fact that he couldn't stomach the thought of being physically near him.

He'd justified it by reasoning that, if everything went poorly, Nunnally would still have Suzaku. And Suzaku would have Nunnally. He trusted them both to do what they could for each other and, if Lelouch was publicly called out and executed or tried, the best scenario for Suzaku and Nunnally would be for them to stay put and stay quiet, and let it happen.

Just like how Suzaku had let the Emperor take Lelouch's memories.

Lelouch shook his head, hating that he always came back to that, every time he thought of Suzaku. That couldn't be what their friendship, built on a foundation of trust and loss and shared suffering could come down to… could it?

Lelouch was afraid that, if he kept this up, it eventually would.

He had about three hours before Rolo arrived. The plan for the _Geass_ Order was basically complete, and wouldn't change much with Rolo's inclusion. Lelouch made a quick mental note to find Rolo a place and appropriate rank in the Black Knights once he arrived. If Suzaku staying with Nunnally was a good contingency plan, Rolo on the field with his _geass_ was another one.

The thought of setting a trap for Rolo, using the attack on the _Geass_ Order to get him out of the way, permanently, crossed Lelouch's mind. He didn't dismiss it out of hand, given that Rolo's loyalty was still something of an issue, but it wasn't something he'd plan for. Still, given that Rolo knew the _Geass _Order fairly well, the chances of him crossing paths with V.V. weren't insignificant. It would be worth it to have a contingency plan, just in case Rolo came face-to-face with the immortal boy and wouldn't take action.

A simple bomb, planted in his Vincent once he arrived, would do the trick.

Until then, Lelouch could fill the hours with a task he dreaded. He called Suzaku.

Suzaku picked up on the second ring, but didn't say anything. Lelouch didn't really blame him. "Suzaku, I…"

"If that's not an apology, I'm hanging up."

Lelouch smiled. "Well. It's not." He waited. Suzaku stayed on the line. "I know you probably want an explanation, or at least a justification from me, but… I can't give that to you."

"Sure you can."

"Not without lying." Lelouch heard a quick intake of breath and knew his point had been made. "I've played you, twice now, like a fool. I don't blame you for being upset, and I wish I were sorry, but I'm not. They were necessary choices; without fooling you I wouldn't have been able to fool the rest of the world."

"And now you're still going to keep lying to me?"

"If I have to."

Suzaku sighed. "I can't just… Lelouch, if I can't trust you, how can I ally myself with you?"

"About that…" Lelouch let his smile resonate in his voice. "Suzaku, why are you on my side at all?"

"That is… I mean, after Euphy and everything…"

"You need someone, anyone really, to tell you what to do. You, for whatever reason; your father, your nationality; you don't trust yourself. So you trust the Britannian army. Or Euphy. Or me. But we're all just as flawed and prone to mistakes as you are."

"That isn't–"

"The SAZ probably wouldn't have worked, not as Euphy'd planned it. The Britannian army is dedicated to the very ideals you want to change. And your father was a coward, willing to risk other people for his own gain."

"What about you?"

Lelouch leaned back. "Me? I'm a megalomaniac with father issues, who's willing to use anyone and everyone to get what I want, regardless of the cost. You may have placed your trust in unfortunate or unlucky places in the past, Suzaku, but with me there's a _guarantee_ that I'll either disappoint you or exploit you. Possibly both. It was a bad decision from the start."

"So then… what am I supposed to do? Just embrace the Knight of Seven? Be your father's tool?"

"You're not getting it. Any advice or orders I could give you would be to further my own goals. If you have any aspirations or motivations of your own, you'd be better off following them."

Suzaku gave a small laugh. "You realize that you're saying 'I'm not trustworthy, trust me on this'."

"Well, I do have empirical evidence to back that up."

"I was really mad at you, you know. For that stunt you pulled with all the Zeros, and for kidnapping the Chinese Empress from right under the elite of Britannia. But mostly I was mad at you for not talking to me about it first. I could have helped! I can still help, that's why I'm here, in this uniform, _waiting _for you. I'm not just here for Nunnally, you know."

Lelouch shook his head. "Don't. Suzaku I… I have faith in you. Not in Britannia, or the Knights of the Round, or even in Nunnally's viceroy council. But in you… yes. I know that, if you get the opportunity, you will choose to do the right thing."

"Lelouch… if we end up on opposite sides of the battlefield again…"

"Yes?"

There was a long pause until Suzaku exhaled. "I won't pull my punches next time."

Lelouch smiled, content in their understanding. "And, if it's in my power, I won't let anything happen to you."

Suzaku laughed, once, and it didn't sound happy or amused. "You sound so damn noble." He sighed. "I did enjoy working with you, Lelouch. It made me feel like we were kids again, just doing the best we could with what he had. But I guess that's not good enough for you anymore."

"Together, we can do anything, Suzaku," Lelouch said. "I still believe that. But I don't think that means you should feel tied to me. It just… as long as we're working towards the same goal, I have faith that we'll make it there."

"I'm not even sure I know what goal you're working towards anymore."

"It hasn't changed," Lelouch assured him. "And I haven't… I still do think of you as a friend, Suzaku. I just can't seem to allow myself to work with you, as equals. And unless you're willing to be used as a tool…"

"Not really." Suzaku gave that half-laugh again. "Although if you'd asked me right after I killed Euphy…"

Lelouch felt a wrench of guilt at that. Of course Suzaku would still blame himself. And, of course he would see Lelouch's lack of trust in him as censure. And in a way it was, but for a more selfish reason. Lelouch didn't blame Suzaku for Euphemia's death, not at all. But he did hold Suzaku responsible for something he had just as little control over, simply because it was Lelouch himself that Suzaku hurt that time. But Lelouch wasn't willing to admit that.

"Then this is the compromise. I'll trust you with Nunnally, and you trust me to continue to work for Japan's liberation."

"Agreed."

It was hardly the friendly conspiracy they'd had since Lelouch's memories had returned, but it was better than truly being enemies. "Then take care, Suzaku."

"You too. Zero."

Lelouch disconnected and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Suzaku was a weakness. He was better off without him.

C.C. interrupted his thoughts. "Rolo radioed in. He's about an hour away."

That had been fast. The thought that Rolo had called in from his Vincent already en route made Lelouch smile – it showed an eagerness and confidence Lelouch hadn't expected from the boy. On the other hand, the fact that he had decided to arrive sooner than he feasibly could have from his launching point meant he still had a long way to go in terms of subterfuge. That made Lelouch feel more comfortable.

"Are you coming along, C.C.?" Lelouch asked. "These are, after all, your people."

C.C. nodded thoughtfully. "If you truly want to take the Order with as few casualties as possible, I can help with that."

"That would be ideal. However, I have some of the same concerns with you as I do with Rolo. How do I know that you'll prioritize my mission over the lives of the Order members if you're forced to choose?"

"I am your ally," C.C. answered. "Right now you're the only one who can grant my wish."

Lelouch frowned. "What was that again?"

"That's for me to know…" C.C. smiled, seemingly amused at a random thought. "It won't affect your mission, Lelouch."

"So you won't tell me."

"You really should have asked _before_ agreeing, you know."

Lelouch laughed. "So I just have to trust you on that as well." He smiled, and knew it looked fond. "Wilful witch."

"Well." C.C. smiled back, archly. "I _am_ C.C."

"So you are."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku handed in his withdrawal papers after Milly's Cupid Day. It was a little emotional, saying goodbye to Rivalz and Shirley and Milly, but the fact that Lelouch and Nunnally and even Nina and Kallen weren't there to share in this only enforced Suzaku's opinion that this was the right thing to do. This wasn't the place for him anymore.

Rivalz teared up a little, but that was probably mostly over Milly's departure, although he was clearly sad to see Suzaku go as well.

Gino was waiting for him, so Suzaku cut the farewells short, hoping that this really was for the best. At the very least, with him gone there were no more targets attending this school.

He'd thought he'd made a clean getaway, but Shirley somehow caught up to him just before he reached the front doors. "Suzaku!"

He turned. "Yes, Shirley?" She'd always been one of the more level-headed girls… no, people, Suzaku had known. He wasn't expecting a huge scene from her.

"Are you… do you know anything about Lulu?"

Level-headed and too clever by half. Lelouch's long absence was odd, even for him, but Suzaku hadn't expected Shirley to put it together with Suzaku's own departure. At least not this quickly.

Suzaku shook his head. "No, I… I'm sorry. Whatever Lelouch is doing, wherever he is, I don't know about it." True enough, at this point. "But I'm sure he's fine. He's smart enough to get into trouble, but intelligent enough to get out of it." He smiled and Shirley smiled back, a reflexive social smile. "And Rolo's probably with him."

Shirley frowned. "I suppose you're right… but that's what's odd. He's never taken Rolo away from school this long before, except for when Rolo was visiting their parents. They never said goodbye, but do you think they've left for good? Back to the mainland?" Suzaku shrugged helplessly. "He didn't say anything to you before he left? Nothing at all?"

"Shirley, I…" Suzaku had no idea what to say. Comforting people had never been his strongest suit, and comforting someone over speculation that he knew was untrue, even if he couldn't prove it, was… "I don't know. I'm sorry." He wanted to add something, but all he could think of was 'Move on with your life.' Not helpful.

Shirley deflated. "Milly didn't know anything either. Or Rivalz. I'm beginning to wonder if Lelouch even thought of us as friends."

"He did." Suzaku felt absolutely confident in this. As far as Lelouch was capable of friendship, his fellow students at Ashford had it. "He still does, wherever he is. But sometimes life isn't that simple."

"I'm not asking for promises of devotion or oaths of loyalty," Shirley protested. "Just the courtesy of a goodbye and an explanation. I would have thought… don't we deserve that much at least?"

She did. They all did. Suzaku sighed. "If I see him, which I probably won't, I'll pass along a message if you like."

Shirley nodded, then hesitated. "Tell him… please tell him that I love him."

A confession? "Shirley, don't you think that might be better to tell him in person?"

"Yes, of course, but… I waited too long and now I'll never have the chance, and I just… At least if you tell him, he'll know. And right now that's really all I can ask for."

Suzaku suppressed a bitter smile. Settling for what they could get… yeah, that seemed to be the only way to deal with Lelouch.

"Suzaku?" Gino poked his head in, shooting a brief but bright smile at Shirley. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Suzaku answered, shooting Shirley another hopefully sympathetic smile. "Try… try not to worry about Lelouch too much. He'll be fine."

Shirley didn't quite look convinced, but she smiled in return and nodded. "You're probably right. I'm just being silly." She held out her hand. "Take care of yourself, Suzaku."

Suzaku took her hand, holding it warmly in both of his. "Thanks. You too."

Gino waited until they were out of sight of the school. "What was that about? Girlfriend?"

"Not mine," Suzaku answered wryly. "Just a friend."

Gino seemed to accept that. "You know, you don't have to completely sever ties with your past just because you're a Knight of the Rounds."

"You haven't seen your family for more than a few hours at a time since you were knighted."

"Trust me; that was by design," Gino said with somewhat drier humour than usual. "But this… if you let it, it'll eat up your life, Suzaku."

He had a point. Even as Euphemia's personal knight, Suzaku had had more freedom. Still. "Part of the job, Gino. And right now there's nothing more important than my duty."

"What if there is, someday?"

Suzaku shook his head. "I honestly don't think that's possible anymore."

Gino grunted softly. "Well, if that's what you really think, then we're going to have to take you out once this whole Zero thing is over and done with."

"Sounds good." Suzaku honestly just hoped to still be intact when the whole 'Zero thing' was finished.

"Speaking of…" Gino pulled up to the security gate and handed the guard his ID. Suzaku waited patiently for them to be cleared and Gino to finish his thought. "Anya and I have been assigned a minor task in the Chinese Federation."

Suzaku frowned. "China? But I didn't think they'd let anything Britannian in after the thing with the wedding and the revolts and everything."

"This doesn't have anything to do with them. Apparently there's this secret Britannian base in the middle of nowhere that might have had its cover blown. Apparently, it's important enough to task two Rounds to protect it." Gino parked. "You know, if you asked Princess Nunnally, we could make it three."

That actually sounded really good. A simple, straightforward mission that Suzaku could accomplish to make up for his continuous failures recently. Unless… "Is Zero involved?"

Gino shrugged. "No mention of that in the briefing. And if he was, I'd've thought you'd be the one sent out and we'd just tag along."

Suzaku sighed. "I should say no, if it's not Zero related." Gino just waited patiently. "…how long?"

"Couple of days. A week, max."

It was sad that that sounded like a nice break, as if guarding a secret base was a vacation. But… "If Nunnally says yes…"

"She already did. Anya asked." Gino grinned. "It'll be great to have you there, especially since this is probably nothing and we're wasting our time. Still, company's pretty good."

Suzaku smiled back. "Some of the best."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch took a careful inventory of his resources. Jeremiah, in one of the revamped Sutherlands, Rolo in his Vincent, C.C. in her Akatsuki (pink for some reason – C.C. or Rakshata would have been behind that, but it hardly mattered), and Kallen leading the Zero squad.

His most trusted soldiers. With explicit commands. They would take the base within the day.

He turned on the radio on the Shinkiro to audio only, keeping his mask off for this. "You have your orders. The children are to be kept separate from the adults with Sayoko and Tamaki." The two people least likely to frighten them, and the two people honestly most likely to be able to escape an activated _geass_. While Sayoko had been briefed on what a _geass_ could do Tamaki hadn't, but he was one of the fastest and most effective Black Knights when it came to unarmed combat. That had been a surprise. "The adults are to be divided into scientists and non-specialists." He didn't have any time for religious freaks right now. C.C. could deal with those. "Casualties may be impossible to avoid, but I want them minimized as much as possible." He paused, waiting for any questions. There were none. "Head out."

"Yes, Zero!"

Kallen and her squad led, easily taking out the few sentries that poked their Knightmares out of the sand, and breaching the walls of the base within minutes. Rolo and Jeremiah followed; Rolo hunting out the most likely places for the other _geass_ users so he could calm them with a recognizable face and corral them towards the room Sayoko and Tamaki would set up, and Jeremiah shooting straight for the scientific center of the base, where he and many others were experimented on.

Lelouch and C.C. followed last; C.C. immediately veering off somewhere on her own and Lelouch calmly cutting through the center, looking for V.V. and willing to take over if he saw something he didn't like.

But everything was going smoothly. Rolo's Vincent had a line of children whose ages ranged from five to fifteen following him, like a giant metal pied piper. The scientists, at least all those on this level, and most of the other adults had surrendered immediately, with only a few suicidal fools taking on the fully armoured Knightmares. Lelouch estimated twelve adult-only casualties and nearly fifty prisoners so far, including the children. Acceptable losses.

"Zero!"

Lelouch immediately focused on the transmission. "Have you found V.V.?" All the Black Knights had sketches of V.V. drawn from C.C.'s memories, and their orders were to shoot to kill from a distance – he hadn't forgotten C.C.'s little trick at Narita.

"No, sir. We have something approaching from the east. It looks like two Knightmares and a jet."

Lelouch felt his blood turn to ice, his mind quickly bringing up the schematics of the Knights of the Rounds's Knightmares, most specifically, the Tristan. Three of them… it couldn't be a coincidence. "Don't fire or give them any warning that this base is under attack. We'll deal with them later." His mind raced, escape scenarios running through his head as he tried to account for all their live prisoners. "C.C., are there–"

The wall in front of him exploded, and the Siegfried, the Knightmare Jeremiah had piloted in the battle after Euphemia's death, appeared in front of him. "…Jeremiah?" Had he changed Knightmares?

"No, Your Highness," Jeremiah said, sounding near panicked, his Knightmare moving up to flank Lelouch's. "And the Siegfried only works on direct bio connect. The only one who can use it besides me is…"

Lelouch cursed. "V.V." He set up his shields just in time to stop one of the lances from skewing his Knightmares. "I didn't expect you to jump into the fray." The explosion from his impact was almost certainly visible from the outside, close to the last thing Lelouch wanted. He flicked on his radio to transmit on all available frequencies. "Fall back. Take whatever civilians you can and go. Prioritize the safety and transport of the children."

V.V. laughed. "So sentimental. And here I was starting to like you, somewhat. For being so like Charles."

_Asshole_. Lelouch's fingers flew over the controls, unable to find a decent angle to attack. At this rate the fight would end up leaving the hidden compound altogether and they'd wind up in the laps of the Knights of the Round. _Not_ somewhere Lelouch wanted to be.

"Lelouch!" C.C.'s Knightmare broke away from guarding the scientists and moved to Lelouch's side. He cursed silently; she was just making things worse.

"Get away, _you're_ the one he's after!"

C.C. ignored him, of course, even when the Siegfried, responding to its pilot's subconscious directions, turned towards her Knightmare. Lelouch cursed out loud this time and moved between them, less to protect C.C. and more to deny V.V. his goal.

And then the ceiling exploded.

Most of the scientists had made it out and all of the children, which was fortunate since, besides Suzaku, Lelouch had no idea how the Rounds felt about collateral damage. If this was going to turn into an all-out battle, he didn't trust the pilots of the Mordred or the Tristan to behave as honourably as Suzaku did.

"Alright!" The voice broadcasting on all frequencies was male and far too cheerful and friendly for this situation. "We have you surrounded and outnumbered! Or, well, not exactly, but it doesn't really matter, if it comes down to fighting you're all pretty much doomed. Suzaku says we should offer you a chance to surrender so… here's your chance!"

Lelouch's radio hissed to life, a private channel. "Zero?" Kallen.

Lelouch switched to her frequency. "Take him out, Q1, use as many Black Knights as you need. I'll drive V.V. back into the compound."

"Understood." A hesitation. "Be careful."

"You too."

Before Lelouch's words were out, the Guren blew past him, launching an attack on the Tristan. Jeremiah and Rolo were landlocked, but Rolo was putting his _geass_ to use against Suza- no, against the Lancelot, and Jeremiah's slash harkens were at least somewhat limiting the Mordred's movements.

"Zero!" Suzaku's voice called out. "You don't have to do this."

Lelouch scoffed to himself, irritated at the twinge of guilt that Suzaku had wrung out of him. He'd have to hope that the _geass_ he'd placed on Suzaku before Kamine would stand up against Rolo's own _geass_.

At least the order to minimize casualties might stop him from trying to kill Suzaku, as might the fact that Lelouch hadn't told Rolo about his and Suzaku's falling out.

Lelouch couldn't think of that, though, suddenly alone against V.V., defending C.C. who _wouldn't get out of here_. Frustrating witch. Lelouch was just about to launch an attack when the Siegfried went into defence mode, activating its impenetrable spinning shield. Lelouch shot at the wall beside it, bringing tons of brick and metal down on the odd-looking Knightmare, and then following it down into the depths of the base.

The Siegfried's impressively sophisticated defences were apparently easy enough to overwhelm with enough force – like an elegant lock prised open with brute strength. It didn't take Lelouch long to realize that V.V. wasn't anywhere near the wreckage of his Knightmare, but he had left a convenient trail of blood to follow.

C.C.'s Knightmare drew alongside him. "Lelouch…"

"Stay back," Lelouch snapped. "I'm not risking your–" _capture_, he meant to say, but his words were cut off as two massive doors, similar to the ones in the cave on Kamine island, opened.

As unexpected as that was, it wasn't what shocked Lelouch, nor was the _geass_ sigil that glowed red as the doors opened. It was the tendrils of light, wrapping around his Knightmare and invading it to wrap around himself that stopped Lelouch's words. He barely had enough time to look to the side, to see the same tendrils enveloping C.C.'s Knightmare and reaching beyond towards something else (some_one_ else?) before he lost consciousness.


	14. The World of C

Lelouch came to in a strangely lit world, surrounded by sky, without the Shinkiro in sight.

But he wasn't alone.

"Lelouch."

The last time Lelouch had heard his name spoken by that voice, in that tone, his memories had been taken and he'd lost his purpose, his life, his very self.

But this time, he was unrestrained, fully prepared, and armed.

He slowly reached for his gun, his eyes fixed on his father – or rather the lower half of his father's body, not wanting to risk another exposure to his _geass_. Lelouch knew that his _geass_ had limits, one of which was distance, but he wasn't sure about his father's. They were fairly far apart, his father standing at the top of a long, wide flight of stairs that seemed to hover in space and Lelouch standing at the bottom. Too far away for Lelouch's _geass_, but too close to take a risk on his father's.

"It's been a long time, my prodigal son."

Lelouch vaguely considered pretending his memories were still gone, but wrote that plan off almost immediately as too unbelievable. "Your pet knight isn't here to hold me down this time."

Charles laughed. "And so what would that change? You're still weak, still struggling uselessly against forces you can't understand. And your _geass_ is useless against me."

"I wouldn't say that," Lelouch retorted. "My _geass_ works instantly, awaiting only a command. I remember _exactly_ how excruciatingly long yours takes to work."

This time, the laughter was outright mocking. "Then try it! Match your will against mine."

Anger almost made Lelouch's eyes raise to meet his father's, to meet his challenge. He probably would have, if something small and blond and _red_ at his father's feet hadn't caught his attention. "V.V.…"

Lelouch shook off his horror. Of course V.V. had been injured by the crash, but he was immortal and if he healed as fast as C.C., he should be fine within minutes (or less, depending on how long Lelouch had been out of it). "Is that was this is? A trap set by you and your _code_ bearer?"

"Hardly. V.V. lied to me one time too many. His existence became intolerable."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to laugh, dry and sharp. "Not even an Emperor could do anything about that."

"Your habit of underestimating your opponents is tiresome," Charles retorted smoothly.

"Well, V.V. did say that I reminded him of you," Lelouch shot back, his mind racing. If he approached his father, with V.V. lying in wait, he could easily be trapped by V.V.'s _code_ and then ensnared again by Charles's _geass_. But none of C.C.'s powers seemed to work at a distance – she'd needed physical contact to do whatever she'd done to Suzaku and she'd kissed him to give him his _geass_ (and that was probably necessary – Lelouch was about 85% sure). So distance was an asset. But the risk of falling into his father's _geass_ while using his own still remained valid.

Nevertheless, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. With this, Lelouch could be assured his answers, his revenge, and enough power to ensure that no one would ever hurt him or Nunnally (or Suzaku, or Japan, Rolo, Kallen, Shirley, Jeremiah…) again.

It was worth the risk.

V.V. wasn't moving. Even if he'd died, this should have been enough time for him to recover. So he was clearly a trap. Lelouch kept his eyes on him, and on the faint bloodstains Lelouch could see on the hem of his father's cloak. "Why did my mother die? Even if you didn't kill her, you must have known about it, you must know who did it and why."

"You expect the truth after coming here cloaked in lies and masks?"

Lelouch kept his eyes fixed below his father's waist as he started climbing up the stairs, slowly taking his gun out of its holster. "I expect the truth after having it hidden from me for eight years."

"Is there a tolerable amount of time that lies have to fester before they become evil?"

"You said V.V. lied to you and so you found his existence intolerable. How should I feel any differently towards you?"

Charles laughed. "Or, conversely, I to you, Lelouch. Your lies have certainly–" Lelouch's eyes shot up, his _geass_ already active.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: Follow my every order from this moment forth!"

Lelouch looked away as soon as the _geass_ took hold, not willing to give his father the opportunity for even a latent chance at wiping his memory.

"Understood."

Lelouch felt a surge of victory run through him. He'd initially planned just to take out V.V. and his organization – but to somehow net his father… "Deal with V.V."

Charles moved like a marionette, stilted and wooden, as he bent down and picked V.V. up by his hair. Lelouch watched, oddly uncomfortable with the utter disregard his father showed the immortal boy, as Charles turned and tossed V.V. past Lelouch, onto the ledge Lelouch had started from.

The dull thud of the body hitting the floor actually made Lelouch flinch, the sound less like that of a human hitting a solid object and more like a bag of trash. Was that because V.V.'s body was a child's, or because something had happened…

This was a bad idea. But Lelouch couldn't imagine C.C. tolerating being handled like that, for any reason. V.V. certainly didn't seem any less arrogant than C.C., so… Lelouch backed down the stairs nervously, returning to the lower level and circling around the childish body, looking for clues. He couldn't see anything in the mess of hair and blood that indicated anything other than a dead body.

Lelouch's eyes flickered up to check on his father, patiently awaiting his next orders. Something was wrong, deeply wrong. Lelouch disengaged the safety of his gun, relying on the fact that even immortals had to recover from gunshots delivered at point-blank range, and bent down to touch V.V.'s neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing. And the body, while still as soft and supple as a living person's, was cool.

C.C., even 'dead' from gunshots or shrapnel, had never gone cold.

Lelouch looked up at his father. "What did you do? _How_ did you…"

Charles didn't answer. Lelouch stumbled back from the supine corpse that had once been the immortal V.V., wiping his fingers frantically on his pants. "_What did you do_?"

Immortals were immortal. They _couldn't_ die, that was the _point_. So how had his father…

Lelouch raced up the steps, caution thrown to the wind in a burst of confusion and unaimed rage. It was _always_ like this – his father's powers proving time and time again to be good only for death and destruction. He hadn't saved Marianne and he hadn't helped Nunnally, but he could destroy whole nations and wipe his son's mind of everything important and _kill immortals_. There was nothing good or noble or admirable that came from this man.

"What did you do? _Answer me_."

Charles looked at him with the exact same unimpressed expression that Lelouch remembered from when he was a child, demanding answers and accountability from the one man who owed it to him. Even in the hot frenzy of his fury, a part of Lelouch recognized that look and took a step back, bracing his arms defensively as if he'd forgotten the gun in his right hand.

"You still do not understand? I have ascended past the mere power of kings; I am beyond the power of guns or swords now. No matter how you attack me it's useless!"

Right. The gun. Forgetting in the heat of the moment all the answers he wanted, all the wrongs he wanted this man to make right, Lelouch lashed out, firing three shots before he even realized what he was doing. His father fell back, still looking remarkably unimpressed, and Lelouch inhaled hard, realizing that he'd actually been holding his breath since asking his question.

Then the impact of what he'd done hit him.

He approached Charles gingerly, almost bending down to check his pulse or breathing, but there were three blood-covered holes in the middle of his chest. There was no way he'd survived that.

Lelouch fell to his knees beside the body and tried not to cry. He wasn't sad, or afraid, or really anything specific, but the flurry of emotions running through him (relief, regret, shame, anger, confusion, even a smug, victorious elation) were almost too much to bear. For a single, pure shining moment, he stopped thinking and just _felt_.

"Lelouch!"

The sharp bark of Suzaku's voice, anxious and a little afraid, caught Lelouch completely off guard. It wasn't just unexpected, it was close to the last thing Lelouch would have expected, had he any expectations. He didn't turn to look, kept his head bowed over his father's body, palming his gun. There were six shots left, provided that Suzaku's voice was the harbinger of some new trick.

The sound of multiple people rushing up the steps towards him seemed to bear that out. Lelouch braced himself for whatever metaphysical bullshit this odd world had to throw at him, turning shoulders first, leading with the gun, then his head.

Which left him aiming dead center for Kallen's forehead.

Fortunately, her surprise overcame her instincts and rather than disarming him and slamming him into the nearest hard surface, she just stopped and stared. Lelouch stared right back. "…Kallen?" He lowered his arm.

"What the hell?" she demanded, anger predictably winning over surprise.

She certainly seemed real. And the Suzaku standing behind her, eyeing Lelouch suspiciously, also looked quite real. But illusions would, wouldn't they? "What are you doing here?"

"We followed you," Suzaku said. "I'm just surprised Rolo isn't here."

"He went after that annoying knight," Kallen answered. "The one I was fighting, so I took off after you."

"Ah." Suzaku looked a little bit shamefaced at that. Lelouch glared at him and he shrugged. "I might have told him that I was backing Lelouch up."

Kallen frowned. "You… Lelouch, were you keeping this from us?"

"That I had a Knight of the Rounds in my pocket? I was going to print off a pamphlet, but there was never enough time," Lelouch snapped. "Of course I was keeping it from you." His glare never moved from Suzaku. "Of course, even if I hadn't been, it's no longer valid, is it, Suzaku?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Honestly? All promises and threats aside, I don't think I could ever really fight against you, Lelouch." He grinned. "You should know that by now."

Yes. Lelouch really should have. He rose and stepped away from his father's body, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least this explained, somewhat, the tendrils of energy that had been reaching behind him. But, in that case, what about C.C.? They'd reached for her as well.

Kallen was looking past Lelouch, her eyes focused on something below them, on the lower platform. Ah, of course – she and Suzaku would have prioritized Lelouch, but C.C. wouldn't have moved past V.V.'s body as casually. Lelouch was just about to turn and look himself, when a flicker of movement at his feet caught his attention.

His father sat up.

Suzaku shouted in surprise, catching Kallen's attention, and they both drew their weapons. Lelouch, knowing full well that his father had been _dead_ moments ago, didn't bother, stumbling back in terror. "He… he was…"

"Why now?" C.C.'s voice rang out, as she slowly climbed the stairs. "Why take V.V.'s _code_ now, Charles?"

"C.C.," Charles drawled, ignoring her question. "So good of you to come."

Lelouch couldn't take his eyes off him, his eyes drawn to the palm of his father's hand where the _geass _sigil sat, dark and red, even as C.C. brushed past him to face Charles. "You've gone out of your way to invite me. And now I'm here." She cast her eyes dismissively at Lelouch. "You can let the others go now."

"C.C.…" Kallen's hand shook. "First Suzaku and now you… is _anyone_ on the side they started on?"

C.C. smiled, cold and secret, never turning from Charles.

He smiled in return, just as cold. "Very well. In return for your presence, I shall grant your Wish."

"Wish?" Lelouch asked. "C.C.'s Wish… you know what it is?"

"You should know it just as well," C.C. said. "If you spent half as much attention on those around you as you do on those who oppose you, you'd be in a much better place. My Wish is simply this: To die."

Lelouch swallowed hard. "Like V.V."

"Precisely. In the final stage of _geass_, the user attains the position of the one who granted them the power. Thus you, and Charles, have gained the power to kill me."

"But he… he took V.V.'s _code_. How could he take yours as well?"

Charles shook his head. "Oh, C.C.'s _code_ was never meant for me. I could carry it for a while, before passing it on, but there's no need for that now, is there… Marianne?"

Lelouch stopped breathing.

"Ahh, if only V.V. had managed to finish his job, we could deal with this all at once," a pleasant alto voice sighed. "But it looks like things are getting overly complicated again."

Lelouch turned, not sure what he'd see, but…

"Mother?"

She looked just the same as she had eight years ago, before she'd been gunned down by… whoever had killed her. Her youthful appearance should have triggered some doubts in Lelouch's mind – people didn't just stop aging, after all. But all he could think of when he saw her was that she was alive. By whatever miracle, she was _alive_.

"Impossible," Suzaku breathed out. "She was dead. Lelouch, you said you _saw_ her body!"

"Don't worry, he did," Marianne reassured Suzaku. "And it is quite dead. But I'm not. And, with C.C.'s _code_, when I return to my body, it won't be either."

Even stunned, Lelouch's brain worked faster than most. "You have a _geass_." He turned to C.C. "You _gave_ her…"

"Of course. Marianne was… a friend," C.C. said. "It's nothing like the _geass_ I gave you, Lelouch. That was…"

"So that I would kill you?" Lelouch said.

"Exactly." C.C. shrugged. "But you put it to use in the meantime."

"How long?" Lelouch demanded. "How long have you known that my mother wasn't really dead? How long have you and _this man_ been working together? How long have I been able to kill you?"

"Since a few moments after her death, since he and V.V. were children, and since Euphy."

Lelouch reeled back as if struck. "All that… everything about being my ally, watching me struggle to solve my mother's death…"

"That was sweet," Marianne interrupted. "I must admit, I'm quite touched. But Charles avenged me well enough." She swept past Lelouch in a graceful rush of hair and skirts, and the scent that lingered after was so nostalgic… She took Charles's arm and smiled. "V.V. was the one who killed me, and even went so far as to go after my son." She shot Lelouch a look of pure love. "Charles and I have been protecting you and Nunnally all this time, Lelouch – that's why he took your memories of being a terrorist, and why I watched over Nunnally as Anya."

"Anya?" Suzaku asked, stunned. "I don't…"

"When V.V. killed me, my _geass_ allowed me to hide in her mind. I made her a knight, gave her skills and abilities she never could have known otherwise, and placed her at the side of a princess." The look she shot Suzaku was rather more wry, and a little disgusted. "Nunnally did have her own knight, chosen by her own will, but he was never around. Out gallivanting with terrorists rather than caring for his charge."

Lelouch shook his head. "No… no. That's not… you abandoned us to the Japanese, then attacked them at the slightest provokation." He turned to his father. "You took all my precious memories – about mother and Nunnally as well as of Zero." And then he rounded on his mother. "And you stole someone's body, their future, and let us believe you were dead, leaving us without any protection for nearly a decade!"

"You don't understand," Charles rumbled, his voice oddly gentle compared to his usual imperious tone. "It was for your own good – all of it. Japan was necessary for our ultimate plan, a plan V.V. betrayed. A plan that requires C.C.'s _code_."

Marianne moved towards C.C. "You don't mind, do you C.C.? I know you've had fun playing with Lelouch, but that's not necessary anymore. You can go rest now."

Lelouch stood between them, one hand outstretched as if to hold his mother back. "No, wait. Wait. What plan? What are you two doing?"

"Saving the world," Marianne said, simply.

"The Ragnarok connection," Charles elaborated. "The dissolution of lies and masks, of the barriers between the past and the present, of life and death. The kinder, gentler world that both Nunnally and Euphy wanted."

"Ragnarok…" Lelouch had been classically trained as a prince, and many of those habits had turned into individual study on matters such as languages and literature. "The destruction of this world, and the creation of a new one."

Charles nodded, looking oddly pleased. "Precisely. Our minds will be opened to one another's, the departed will rejoin us, and there will be no choice but peace."

Kallen barked a harsh laugh. "You're joking, right? You invade countries, kill and dehumanize their people, and you expect us to buy that you were doing it for _peace_?"

Charles's pleased look disappeared under a sneer of disdain. "You know nothing of this."

"You killed my brother and turned my mother into a drug addict!" Lelouch made a soft noise, and Kallen rounded on him. "You can't seriously believe him, Lelouch! After everything he's done, after what he did to you and Nunnally… what, it's okay to try to kill you because this connection thing can just pop you right back?"

"That's not…" Lelouch took a deep breath. "That's not the point, Kallen. This isn't about you, or me, or Nunnally," he turned to Suzaku, his eyes soft and apologetic, "or Euphy. And it isn't even about Japan and Britannia. It's about humanity. And the freedom to choose."

"Lelouch, what…"

Lelouch ignored his mother. "Lies and masks are part of what makes us human. Taking those away, taking away our ability to fight, makes us lesser creatures. Do you really think that just because nothing can be hidden, that everyone will always agree? What you want, what you're trying to create is a world without freedom, without choice, and without individuality. A world where everyone is a slave to everyone else." He laughed. "All men will be created equal then, but they won't be human or anything close to the lowest person alive now."

Charles shook his head. "I thought you, with your unique _geass_, would understand. But you persist in fighting, even against your own interests." He drew himself up, looming over Lelouch. "Stand aside. This won't be stopped by your childish impudence."

Lelouch closed his eyes. "C.C., my _geass_ has evolved enough to take on your _code_?"

"Yes."

"How?"

C.C. sighed. "When a _geass_ user kills a _code_ holder, the _code_ can be taken forcefully, given freely, or forced on them. If you or Marianne killed me, I would give up my _code_ freely."

"Don't meddle, boy. Marianne is prepared to do what is necessary, you are not."

Lelouch nodded. "I understand." He stepped to the side, moving away from C.C. so that Marianne just had to step forward to touch her. "C.C., after all we've been through, even if it was a lie on your part, I can't take your life. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," C.C. said. "It was asking a lot in the first place." She smiled at Marianne. "And no matter what's between us, you've always been willing to take this step haven't you?"

"Since the day we met," Marianne said, smiling back and reaching for C.C.

The sound of a gunshot rang out before they touched.

Everyone froze. Except Charles, who fell back, his face fixed in an expression of mingled disbelief and anger.

"Charles!" The pained cry broke Kallen out of her stunned inertia to reflexively defend Lelouch as his mother lunged towards him, grabbing Marianne in a restraining hold. Despite Kallen's training, Marianne almost overcame her, desperate to get to her son and husband.

And then Suzaku was there, at Kallen's side, helping. Kallen grunted as she tried to restrain Marianne's arms. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Lelouch ignored them all, bending down at his father's side. "You brought this on yourself. Your avarice and greed, taking everything in sight, even things you didn't need. You were a horrible father, and a worse Emperor, and I will not be alone in rejoicing in your death."

The bullet hadn't hit Charles's heart, lodging instead in a lung. It made for a slower death, as Charles drowned in his own blood, but it gave him the chance to reach out, his hand gripping as tightly as it could around Lelouch's neck. "Ungrateful… fool. You've lost here… as much as I have. The world… will never… be yours. You will leave… and return… to Schnei…zel's…"

He stopped breathing. His hand fell. Lelouch shuddered as he felt the departure of his _geass,_ leaving him feeling cold and numb.

A moment ago, he'd been awash in emotions – victory, anger, betrayal, hurt… Now there was nothing.

He stood and looked down as his mother, pinned down to her knees by Kallen and Suzaku, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the body of her husband. "You can go with him, if you wish."

She looked up at him. "Lelouch… you…"

Lelouch smiled, and even that felt cold. "I will see to it that Nunnally and Anya are taken care of. You have no more responsibilities here. You died eight years ago, mother. Let go."

Marianne lunged for Lelouch, breaking free of Kallen's hold and almost out of Suzaku's. "You killed your own father, and now you're asking me to die as well?" Suzaku flinched, but kept his hold tight until Kallen regrouped. "Monstrous child!"

"Perhaps I am. But that doesn't change the reality of the situation." Lelouch's eyes flickered around to C.C. "Perhaps C.C. will allow you to leave, but I plan on taking only Suzaku and Kallen out with me, and I doubt they'll allow you to possess Anya again. Outside the World of C, without a body, you will be trapped, unable to move on." He had no idea how he knew this, or how he knew how to leave this strange world. He just did.

But then again, he'd instinctively known how to use his _geass_ from the moment he'd received it as well. He wasn't questioning it anymore.

Marianne shook her head. "No, no it's…" She turned to C.C. "You won't leave me here, will you?"

C.C. looked at her, an expression of genuine sadness cracking her blank mask. "It's over Marianne."

"No, I can… I can take his _code_ and then we can–"

"Kill your own son?" Lelouch asked rhetorically. "And how will you attempt to justify yourself this time? You can hardly claim it was for my own good."

Marianne struggled in Suzaku and Kallen's arms, and Lelouch just shook his head. "Let her go." Suzaku and Kallen looked up at him, incredulously. Lelouch smiled. "It's fine. Let her go."

Once they did, Marianne rushed to Charles's side, cradling his head. Lelouch spared a fleeting thought over the fact that V.V. hadn't had anyone to do that for him.

He turned away. "Suzaku, Kallen, let's g–"

C.C. slapped him.

It was kind of a surprise.

"You betrayed me." Her voice was flat.

"I suppose I did." So was Lelouch's.

"Ah… Lelouch?" Suzaku said, looking worriedly between him and C.C.

Lelouch nodded to C.C. "We'll discuss this later." He turned back to Suzaku and Kallen with a smile, one that felt more natural. "Come on. We still have to deal with Anya and the Tristan and the rest of the Order." He turned to leave, following the lines of power he could sense connecting this world to the 'real' one.

Kallen moved next to Suzaku, lowering her voice so that Lelouch almost missed it. "That's spooky."

"Yeah…"

Lelouch looked over his shoulder at them, and they straightened up like children caught passing notes in class. "Come."

"…coming."


	15. Deals With Devils

Lelouch had kidnapped a bunch of kids and scientists.

Suzaku played around with that idea in his mind, trying to find a way to make that seem… not monstrous. It wasn't an easy task.

"They're not just children," Kallen explained to him as they made Anya more comfortable, cushioning her head with a rolled-up jacket and covering her with a robe C.C. had found someplace. Lelouch had assured them that she would regain consciousness eventually. "They've been weaponized, like Rolo. They all have some sort of _geass_, and Lelouch was afraid they'd be exploited by the Britannian army."

Probably not without cause, however… "So he's going to exploit them instead?"

Kallen shook her head. "I don't know. But they're just _kids_. I'm sure Lelouch just wanted to save them."

_Wanted_. Not _wants_. Not that Suzaku could blame her for using the past tense, he couldn't read this Lelouch at all. And it wasn't like he was that great at reading Lelouch in the first place. There were times when he wondered what he was doing, allying himself with someone who thought the way Lelouch did. Even Lelouch had pointed out that their alliance was mostly a bad idea on Suzaku's part. But after what had happened with Euphemia, after everything Lelouch had been through, after staying by Nunnally's side even after Lelouch had gotten his memories back, Suzaku couldn't find it in himself not to follow Lelouch.

It was something more than the charisma that Zero and Prince Lelouch held, although Suzaku didn't consider himself immune to that either. It was that Suzaku felt almost responsible for Lelouch – for letting things get this far when he could have stopped them, for pushing Lelouch into more and more drastic actions to compensate for the Lancelot, for letting him down. Suzaku could, when he was far away from Lelouch and Zero was pushing limits that Suzaku hadn't even realized he had, consider abandoning Lelouch to his machinations, focusing purely on Nunnally and his duties as the Knight of Seven.

But when faced with Lelouch, in person or even over the phone, such ideas were close to impossible. Not just because Suzaku felt like he should help Lelouch for the sake of their friendship and what they owed each other, but because he had _wanted_ to. He'd wanted to be on Lelouch's side.

_Had wanted to_. Not _wanted to_. Given what had just happened, what Lelouch had just done, the way he'd acted towards his mother – a woman he'd previously _venerated…_

Suzaku wasn't sure he wanted to be by this Lelouch's side. He didn't want to betray him or unmask him or even fight against him, necessarily. But he was no longer sure, even looking at Lelouch, that this was where he wanted to be.

The Tristan landed beside them and Suzaku waved for Gino to join them. He wasn't looking forward to the necessary explanations, but given what had happened…

Gino dismounted with his gun out, aimed at Kallen. "Suzaku, everything alright? Is Anya okay?"

"Everything's fine, Gino. Anya's unconscious, but she should wake up soon," Suzaku said. "We've… kind of called a truce."

"A truce." Gino didn't look pleased, but he put his gun away once he saw that Kallen wasn't acting at all aggressively. "Fine. Can I…"

Kallen moved out of the way so Gino could get to Anya's side. He looked at her, frowning slightly. "You look familiar…"

"Kouzuki Kallen. She was in the briefing notes."

"The pilot of the Guren!" Gino shot her a grin. "I don't feel so bad about not taking you down now."

Kallen frowned. "Your fellow knight," she reminded him.

Gino shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah." He knelt beside Anya, gently taking her pulse, watching her breathing, things that Suzaku might have taken exception to (indicators that Gino didn't trust him) if it weren't for the fact that, moments ago, Suzaku had seriously been debating over rejoining Lelouch.

He wished he could talk with Kallen some more, about Lelouch, about _geass_, about the whole thing. But with Gino here, it was impossible.

Anya groaned and stirred and Gino scooped her up in his arms. "Anya! Are you alright? What happened?"

Anya reached into her pocket and took out her electronic diary, scrolling through the pictures. "I don't remember," she decided finally, sounding like this was an everyday occurrence. If what Lelouch's mother had said was true, it probably was.

"That's fine, then," Gino said, also sounding like that was almost expected. "Suzaku says there's a truce on." He looked up at Suzaku. "Wanna clarify that a bit?"

Suzaku wasn't sure where exactly to start. "Ah, Zero is withdrawing."

Gino made a face. "He attacked a Britannian base. We can't just let him go."

"Yeah, you can," Kallen said. "This isn't Britannia, and this base isn't legal, and if you try anything the Chinese Federation'll get pissed."

"You mean more pissed than it already is?" Gino asked doubtfully. "There're rumours about war brewing. I don't think defending an established Britannian base'll push anyone over the edge."

"We don't have jurisdiction here, Gino, and anyone who ranked high enough to give us that power is… gone." Not only V.V., but the Emperor himself… Suzaku was giving himself a headache just thinking about it. He couldn't believe that it had happened like that, so suddenly, so easily. And that Lelouch had walked away so coldly.

Gino stood, frowning. "This doesn't add up. We were sent here, by royal command, to defend this place, and now there's nothing? No one? Where did they go? _When_ did they go – it's not like there're a lot of options for escape. Unless Zero has them…"

"They're dead, Sir Weinberg."

At some point, Lelouch had found his mask again and, apart from the subtle bloodstains on his knees and hands, looked as impeccably Zero as ever. Suzaku grabbed Gino's arm before he could draw his gun. "Truce, Gino."

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that," Gino shot back. "And I can't believe _you_ would! This is the guy who killed your princess!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just… _complicated_."

"He _killed_ whoever we were sent to protect!"

"No, I killed the one who killed him." Zero waved his hand dismissively. "But that's irrelevant right now. What's done is done. The important thing is that you three are free to go and return to your duties, as long as you allow us the same courtesy."

Gino shook his head. "No. You're a criminal a dozen times over, and if we can't capture you, it's our duty to see you dead."

"That might be rather more difficult than you anticipate."

Gino took a step forward and Suzaku's grip on his arm tightened. "Gino, don't. This isn't your fight." Gino turned to him and glared, his normally friendly face twisted into a mask of anger with the faint hint of betrayal. Suzaku met his gaze steadily, pitting his will against Gino's in a staring contest that could literally mean life and death.

Until Kallen drew her gun and pointed it, not at Suzaku or Gino, but just off to the side and below them.

At Anya. Who was, likewise, pointing her own gun, only at Zero.

"Zero, leader of the Black Knights. By the authority of the Britannian Empire, you are charged with treason and terrorism and war crimes against the Britannian people. Please remove your mask and drop your weapon."

Zero didn't move. Suzaku groaned. "Anya, please…"

"Drop it," Kallen ordered. "You don't know what you're getting into. You're really not a crack pilot or a gifted soldier. You're just a little girl." Suzaku's stomach fell as he realized that was essentially true. Anya, although she could doubtless fly the Mordred safely, was basically a civilian now.

Anya didn't seem to think so, however. "I'm not much younger than you."

"Yeah, but–"

"Q1," Zero interrupted before Kallen let it slip that Anya had been possessed. "That's enough. Stand down." He raised his hands. "Get back to the others. C.C. and I will deal with this situation."

Suzaku bit back his groan this time. If Kallen left, that would leave him against two trained knights. Well. One and whatever Anya was now. Who he considered his friends. Lelouch and C.C., immortal though they might be, couldn't be of any help in a fight.

Then again, if Lelouch's _geass_ was still active, Suzaku probably wouldn't need help. He'd just slaughter everyone in his way at the first threat to his life, which was the last thing he wanted right now.

There had already been too much death today.

"Gino. Anya. I'm begging you, as a friend as much as a fellow knight, please stop this."

"No, she's right. This is our duty, Suzaku. I don't know what he's said to you to make you act like this, but it's _treason_." Gino wrenched his arm out of Suzaku's grip, stepping back, away from Suzaku to side with Anya. "If you're not with us, then you're against us."

"Overly simplistic," Zero said, dismissively. "But I expected little more from the militant children soldiers of Britannia's armies."

Suzaku snorted. "You're one to talk." He shook his head. "Look, this doesn't have to be a mess. We can all just walk away from this."

Gino set his jaw stubbornly. "We were ordered–"

"By whom?" Zero asked. "I'm sure the orders looked official, but I doubt you recognized the commander who dispatched you here." He shook his head. "You're here for only one reason, Knight of Three, and that's because someone was playing games." _Someone,_ Suzaku thought, _who knew that the Knights of Three, Six, and Seven were stationed together. Poor Gino_. "Well, the time for such games has ended. Your chessmaster has fallen. Your usefulness as pieces is over."

"_You_ don't get to decide that," Gino snapped.

Zero sighed. "If I give you a token, as proof of my good faith, will that satisfy you?"

"…what kind of token?"

"My face." Zero reached up for his mask. "The need for anonymity is drawing to a close, and I would be more than willing to allow you this victory, one sought adamantly by the Princess Cornelia, in return for allowing my retreat."

Kallen stepped forward. "Zero, you don't have to–"

"I told you to leave."

"Fine," Gino said. "Fine." He looked nervously at Suzaku. "This is a standoff anyways." His eyes narrowed. "But I won't forget this."

"Nor would I ask you to," Zero said, as if Gino was talking to him and not Suzaku.

There was a soft click of a latch undoing and the mask came off. Lelouch tugged down the turtleneck, exposing his face. "Satisfied?"

"A Britannian?" Gino asked, clearly surprised.

Anya remained focused on the more important issue. "How do we know you're the real Zero and not a fake?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Very well. If you won't take this as a token, then I shall give you each another." He bowed to Anya. "Lady Alstreim, from now on, your memories will remain intact." He turned to Gino, inclining his head only slightly, an indication of how irritating he'd found him. "Sir Weinberg, I've been informed there is a prisoner being kept three floors below us. She would be most grateful for a rescue." He turned to Suzaku, with a small smile. "And Suzaku…"

"You really don't need to give me anything," Suzaku said, unnerved by that smile.

"Nonsense," Lelouch said, moving towards him. "You've more than earned this from me, Knight of Seven." It took Lelouch's hand on his shoulder for Suzaku to realize he'd been backing away. "Hold still now…" And then Suzaku's eyes flew open as Lelouch kissed him.

And then he was in the Student Council room, naked, but at least able to hide behind a chair. "What the…"

Lelouch shrugged. "It's rather more intimate than the celestial backdrop and random white feathers C.C. prepared for me." He was naked too, and oddly comfortable with it. Suzaku felt like their roles had been reversed.

But even that wasn't as remarkable as the red mark on Lelouch's throat, the bird-like sigil of _geass_. Suzaku frowned at it. "Does that hurt?"

Lelouch's hand moved self-consciously up to his neck, tracing the pattern. "No. But it does feel just a little… different." He smiled. "But we can discuss that later. The longer we stay in here, the longer we kiss."

Suzaku made a face. "That's the second time you've done this to me. I'm really beginning to wonder about you…"

Lelouch waved that off. "It hardly matters. The important thing is that you choose."

"Choose?"

"To accept a _geass_ from me or not," Lelouch said, like it was just that simple. "If you do accept, C.C. would like the option of death at your hands at a later date, but you won't be tied to her as closely as I was." Lelouch made a small moue of irritation. "She's really upset that I 'betrayed' her."

"How could you tell?" Suzaku asked, thinking of how mildly unhappy C.C. always seemed to be to him. Lelouch flashed an amused smile at that, but it was fleeting. It still made Suzaku feel better – Lelouch had always been on the cool side, as long as you didn't involve Nunnally or tease him, but this new Lelouch was downright cold. It was nice to see something like genuine emotion.

"Will you? Accept?"

Suzaku didn't want to. That was his first and strongest reaction. He'd seen what _geass_ had done to Lelouch although, to be fair, a lot of the power-lust and callousness had been there before, just dormant. He didn't want that for himself, the kind of power that took people over, that caused them to hurt themselves or people they cared about. The kind of power that could turn a girl like Euphemia into a murderer.

But then he did. After all, power was just a tool. How was _geass_ different than the Lancelot? He'd accepted the position as devicer without hesitation, despite the fact that the Lancelot's main purpose was destruction. If the same held true for _geass_, that it was a power meant mostly for evil, how was that different? And maybe it wasn't even. Maybe in the right hands, it could be used to stop the fighting, to bring peace instead of conflicts. Suzaku had no plans to use it for Britannia's sake, but for peace?

"Yes."

Lelouch smiled, the way he'd smiled at Suzaku after they'd reconnected after the Mao thing. Pleased and proud and more than a little grateful.

It made Suzaku feel better about his decision.

"Thank you. And tell Nunnally…" Lelouch shrugged helplessly and Suzaku realized he was making this up as he went along. "As much as you think she can handle."

Suzaku's eyes fluttered open and suddenly he was back amid the rubble of the destroyed base, gazing into warm, violet eyes, while everyone else stared at him. And Lelouch. Whose hand had moved up from Suzaku's shoulder to cup the back of his neck.

Lelouch smiled. "Better this time around?"

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch just shrugged and released him.

"And that's all three tokens." He smiled over Suzaku's shoulder at Gino. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go rescue your princess."

"…princess?" Gino asked Lelouch's back as he walked away, with C.C. and a rather perturbed Kallen flanking him. "Suzaku, what…"

"Don't ask," Suzaku ground out. He didn't even have any idea what his _geass_ was. "C'mon, princess, remember?"

If it hadn't been for that last casual jibe from Lelouch, finding Princess Cornelia chained underground in a nominally Britannian facility would have been shocking. As it was, they were at least a little prepared, enough to feel like they should have gotten the hint, at least.

As they undid her chains and led her out of the makeshift prison cell below what little remained of the base, Gino filled her in on what had happened. As far as he knew, at least.

"So Zero's escaped again?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku said. "But he unmasked before us. It was Lelouch."

"You _knew_ him?" Gino asked incredulously. "Wait, the kiss, _of course_ you knew him."

"…kiss?"

"It's a long, confusing story, Your Highness," Suzaku said. "And there's more to it than Lelouch merely returning as Zero. I think it would be best if it were all explained at once, as in depth as possible, and to your honoured elder brothers as well."

Cornelia made a face. "Odysseus will be next to useless. But Schneizel…" She nodded. "Very well. Get us back to Area 11 and I'll set up a conference."

"Very good, Your Highness."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

By the time Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen returned to the Black Knights Headquarters, Rolo had already taken charge, directing the Order members and keeping most of the Black Knights away from the children. They followed him with wide-eyed adoration, and Lelouch had a sudden epiphany as to how to use him.

It was a good thing he hadn't had to blow up the Vincent in combat to compensate for Rolo's reluctance. And with V.V. dead, Rolo's loyalty belonged firmly to Lelouch.

There were calls of relief that Zero and his team had returned safely after lagging so far behind the main force. Tamaki immediately grabbed Kallen in a bearhug, crowing about how he had been just about to go back after her, but Diethard pulled Zero aside before anyone else could celebrate his survival.

"Zero, we simply don't have the resources for this many refugees. And your boy and Jeremiah are insisting that they're guests and not prisoners! But they're clearly Britannian and their loyalties…"

Zero raised a hand to stop him. "They're allies now. They just don't know it yet." Their true loyalty lay with C.C. and now himself. "Things are going to be chaotic for a while, Diethard. Don't make things worse."

"But–"

"Keep them separate and satisfied, fulfil any small requests, and follow Rolo's instructions. That's what I brought him in for. I'll deal with them soon enough." C.C. was waiting for him by the lift. Zero sighed. "They are important, Diethard. I don't raid military bases for no reason."

"…of course." At least Diethard looked chastened. "I will see to it that they are accommodated."

"Thank you. Ah, and one more thing," Zero added. "In the wreckage of the base, there are some broken prototypical Knightmares. Rakshata might want to take a team down there to see if there's anything salvageable."

"I'll let her know," Diethard said immediately, clearly looking to get back in Zero's good graces. Zero decided to let him stew rather than reassure him.

In the privacy of the elevator, C.C. turned to Lelouch. "Well?"

"This… changes things."

C.C. laughed. "Indeed." The lift opened and they walked out, to the privacy of Lelouch's chambers. "You showed those knights your face."

Lelouch took off his mask. "My father's dead. There's no more need for secrecy." He sat down heavily, staring at his hands. "My father's dead…"

"And how does that make you feel?" C.C. asked, flicking on the TV.

"I don't feel anything," Lelouch said. "I can fake it, but there's… something in the way. Like the emotions are there, and I know what I'm _supposed_ to be feeling, but I can't touch them."

C.C. stopped channel surfing at a news broadcast doing a feature on the Black Knights. "You're overthinking things. Your _geass_ unlocked one aspect of your mind. Your _code_ unlocks several. You're just trying to adapt. It will all come in time."

"Really?" Lelouch asked doubtfully. "Then why are you so cold?"

"Because after a few hundred years, nothing seems to matter." C.C. turned off the TV. "Until something does." She stood up and started walking, almost aimlessly. If she'd been anyone else, Lelouch would have said she was pacing.

No, she _was_ pacing. Lelouch sat up straighter. "What mattered to you, C.C.?"

"What if I said Marianne?" C.C. asked. "What if she was what mattered to me, until you left her, _abandoned_ her to her fate?"

Lelouch frowned. "I should feel bad about that. She was my mother. I loved her, adulated her, but she… she was a lie." He looked at C.C. "Did you know that? That she abandoned us, as much as our father ever did?"

"And if I did?"

Lelouch found himself smiling, even though he didn't feel the usual warmth or humour he should have. "Then I'm starting to feel less and less guilty about what I've done to you."

"Liar. You don't feel anything like guilt at all right now."

"…true enough. But I will, eventually."

"Maybe. You certainly did before." C.C. sat next to Lelouch, her eyes soft and uncertain, more vulnerable than Lelouch had ever seen them before. "Why couldn't you take my _code_?"

Lelouch felt something at that, an angry jab of dark amusement. "You've been my ally for almost two years, through two wars and countless skirmishes, the one person I could place my trust in, the only support I had throughout everything, and you don't know why I couldn't kill you in cold blood?" He shook his head.

"It was what I wanted."

"Then you went about it the wrong way. First with Mao, and then with me." Lelouch smirked. "Now, if you'd been V.V. and treated me like Rolo… I certainly could have killed you then."

C.C. blinked slowly. "So… you cared about me?"

Lelouch didn't answer that right away. He had the feeling that C.C.'s question carried more weight than it seemed. But no matter how much he thought about it, the answer was the same.

"I still do."

"Really? You don't seem to care about much anything right now."

Lelouch frowned. "It's _there_. Just because I can't touch it doesn't mean that it's not there." He reached out impulsively, and grabbed her hands. "I know it can't mean that much to you. We've only known each other for a few years and you've had centuries of existence before me. But you're… a very important relationship to me."

"This is the most awkward confession ever."

"I love you. I don't care that you practically can't die, I want to protect you. You are on a very short list of people who mean more to me than any victory or accomplishment I might obtain."

C.C.'s eyes softened from her slightly mocking amusement. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch cupped the back of her head, drawing her closer until their foreheads touched. "I can't feel embarrassed right now, so this is probably the most honest I'll ever be with you. You are precious to me, C.C. Like Nunnally and Suzaku and Kallen and Shirley and… I want to be able to fight for you too."

C.C. sighed. "Well, you did give me Suzaku. I wonder if he'll figure out that the _geass_ you placed on him drove him to accept your contract."

"I love you, but if you ever tell him that I will never buy pizza for you again."

"Harsh."

"It's just that important to me."

C.C. reached up and stroked Lelouch's cheek. "You're a good person, Lelouch. I think that's partially what made watching you turn into a power-hungry monster so painful."

Lelouch blinked, putting the pieces together (better late than never). "…_I'm_ what mattered to you?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I shot Mao for you, died for you numerous times, stood up to the only people who knew everything about me and still accepted me…"

"I thought that was because you were using me."

"Partially. You don't have the patent on multiple motivations, Lelouch."

That seemed… reasonable.

"Have you ever wondered, Lelouch? What my _geass_ was?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Never. I'm rather self-absorbed."

C.C. laughed lightly and pulled away. "It was to be loved." She shrugged. "And I was. By everyone. But, in the end, it was meaningless."

Lelouch blinked. C.C. sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Your _geass_ was for a purpose, a tool to get you what you wanted. Mine _was_ what I wanted, until I realized that love without limit was love without meaning. Without the option to not love me, any offering of love had no point. It's not like your _geass_ where at least absolute obedience gets you a useful result. All mine ever gained me was a cult."

"…the _Geass_ Order?"

"No, my own personal cult." C.C. smiled. "Love, when forced, isn't that different from worship."

That sounded… uncomfortable.

"Marianne was the first person in a long time to care about me, without the _geass_. Everyone else just wanted to use me. But even she didn't really love me."

"Did you love her?"

"No. I did trust her, though. I never really trusted you." C.C.'s smile turned affectionate. "Boys are so whimsical, easily swayed by transient passions."

If Lelouch had still been able to feel, he likely would have felt slighted. Still. "And yet, you chose me."

"I did." C.C. stood and walked away, clearly done with this conversation. "Against my better judgement, against my own personal wishes, I chose you, Lelouch. Make it worth it."

The expectations of a centuries-old witch were heavy, but Lelouch already carried the expectations of nations on his shoulders. He could manage this.

And, if it kept C.C. with him, it would be more than worth it.


	16. Partial Disclosure

"Cornelia! Where on earth have you been?"

Schneizel sighed. "That's a little harsh, Odysseus." He smiled at Cornelia through the video feed. "We're glad to see you unharmed and safe. Did you find anything?"

Cornelia nodded. "I have, and Sir Kururugi has uncovered even more. Tell me, Schneizel, what do you know of _geass_?"

"…_geis_? I think I read something of it in literature. It's Irish, is it not, something like a spell or a binding promise."

Odysseus frowned. "I don't remember anything like that at all. What does this have to do with your absence, Cornelia?"

Cornelia took a deep breath. "I saw Zero's face, after he killed Euphy. It was Lelouch."

"Lelouch…" Odysseus said, incredulous. "_Our_ Lelouch?"

"Yes. Sir Kururugi assures me that he's still working in that role, and has clarified some of the more confusing points of both Zero and Lelouch's actions."

Schneizel held up a hand. "Wait, stop. Start again, only this time start at the beginning."

Cornelia nodded and sat straighter, as if coming to attention. "When Japan became Area 11, we assumed Lelouch and Nunnally were among the casualties because they were never found. We looked in orphanages and the like, just in case they'd developed amnesia, but they weren't there. They were hiding, from potential assassins, but also from us."

Odysseus looked troubled by that, but Schneizel just nodded. "Go on."

"Lelouch has apparently been plotting his revenge against Britannia since then. He became Zero to facilitate that, after he acquired the power of _geass._ A power that, apparently, grants the user a single, absolute ability. Lelouch's was to have one order followed, no matter what. _That's_ what happened to Euphy, why she shot that Eleven."

Odysseus shook his head. "This sounds rather fantastical, Cornelia."

"It's not just Lelouch," Cornelia said. "According to Sir Kururugi, our father the Emperor also had this power."

"One ultimate order?" Schneizel asked, thoughtfully.

Cornelia hesitated and turned to Suzaku, who immediately snapped to attention. "No, Your Highness. His Majesty's power was to rewrite memories."

"And how long have you known this, Knight of Seven?"

"A few months, Your Highness. But I was under orders not to disclose this information to anyone. Additionally, His Majesty overwrote Le – Prince Lelouch's memories and returned him to his life in Area 11, at around the same time Princess Nunnally was returned to us. I was also under orders not to disclose that information, and to investigate Zero when he reappeared to assess if he was Lelouch or not."

Schneizel nodded. "And those orders changed?"

"No, Your Highness."

Odysseus looked confused. "Then why…"

"When?" Schneizel asked.

"Yesterday," Cornelia answered. "There was a battle in China, at one of the bases for the _geass_ users that I had tracked down. Apparently Lelouch killed him. Sir Kururugi witnessed it."

"The body?"

Suzaku shook his head. "We couldn't retrieve it, Your Highness."

"Who knows?"

"Just us," Cornelia said. "The Knights of Three and Six were at the battle, but they didn't see the Emperor's death."

"Wait," Odysseus interrupted. "He's _dead_?"

Schneizel smiled. "Yes. It looks like Britannia's 99th Emperor will need to be crowned."

"Your Highnesses," Suzaku said, stepping forward and bowing. "The Emperor's last words indicated that he was passing on his blessing to his second son."

Odysseus clapped his hands together. "Well then, that's decided! We'll gather everyone back in Pendragon for the coronation and–"

"Wait," Schneizel interrupted. "Does Lelouch… does Zero know about this?"

"Ah… he knows about the Emperor's death, Your Highness," Suzaku said. "And he knows that I know. I would guess that he'd assume I'd tell you about it." Cornelia had gotten almost all the relevant information out of Suzaku on the way back to Area 11, as Suzaku had fought to keep suspicion of his own treason down. He still had no idea what he was going to tell Nunnally, but given that Lelouch had unmasked before Gino and Anya and that he'd broken ties with Suzaku before either one of them had come to China, Suzaku had figured that Zero's 'secrets' weren't going to be secret for long.

As for _geass_, Cornelia already knew more than Suzaku had – about the immortality of V.V., about the small (in all ways) army of children with powers, even about her own family's relationship to the _code_ holders.

Suzaku wasn't even sure that Lelouch knew V.V. had been his uncle.

There wasn't much Suzaku was keeping from them – pretty much his alliance and close friendship with Lelouch, what had really happened to Euphemia, and Lelouch trading his _geass_ power for a _code_ and giving Suzaku his own _geass_. Suzaku wasn't even sure what his _geass_ did or how, exactly, the _code_ worked, so he wasn't even hiding all that much.

"Then why would he let you go, with such sensitive information?"

Cornelia had asked that as well. Suzaku answered the same way he'd answered her. "I don't think he's hiding any of that information, Your Highness. Not anymore."

Schneizel nodded. "Then he's ready to come out of hiding, and he's expecting the next Emperor to do the same. Unfortunately, we will be disappointing him." He stood. "No one, outside these rooms, knows of the Emperor's death. We will keep it that way. Odysseus, you and Guinevere should stay here in Pendragon, in case something happens. I'll join Cornelia and Nunnally in Area 11. I don't know what games father was playing with Lelouch, but it ends now. People are struggling and dying, and that needs to stop."

Suzaku very nearly gasped out loud. It was as if he was suddenly transported back in time; before Euphemia, before Zero, before meeting up with Lelouch even. Back when the only reason he was in the Britannian Army was to try to protect people and minimize casualties. Had it ever been that simple, before his choices were between fighting his best friend and watching the rebellion take more lives? Hearing his own justifications fall from Prince Schneizel's lips as easily and naturally as the simplest and most obvious of truths wrenched something inside of Suzaku. He'd followed Lelouch out of desperation and grief. But Schneizel… there was a part of Suzaku that wanted to follow _him_, out of a shared desire to save the innocent lives of those Lelouch was willing to risk for his plans.

"Sir Kururugi."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I may have to move against Zero, depending on what he does next. Can I count on your strength?"

The question made Suzaku freeze. Did Schneizel suspect Suzaku's loyalties didn't completely lie with Britannia?

"You can't be serious, Schneizel!" Odysseus objected. "Zero's not just some terrorist, he's Lelouch. Our _brother_."

"I know. And that's why I need people with me I can trust. If he's still pushing for revenge, even after father's death, I can't allow that. The desire for peace is not universal – it could be that Lelouch has become wrapped up in war, unable to continue without it. If he won't back down, I'll stop him myself."

That sounded… far too plausible.

Suzaku remembered the tiny ten-year-old, weak and thin, with arms that trembled with the force of his clenched fists as he swore revenge against Britannia.

Could he let it go, now that his father was dead, his mother's mysterious murder solved? Or would he just find another excuse to continue down the path that had already taken Shirley's father's life and so many others.

"Your Highness, if Zero refuses to attempt a peaceful reconciliation now that the Emperor is dead, I can assure you that I will fight against him. I've already made that clear to him, as well."

Schneizel nodded. "Thank you, Sir Kururugi." He sighed. "Now that we know Lelouch is… was _always_ Zero, his actions and motivations need to be re-evaluated. I'll arrive in Area 11 tomorrow evening. Hopefully by then, I'll have more of an idea what he was thinking, and what he's likely planning."

"Be cautious," Cornelia said. "This could be the move Lelouch is anticipating."

"Good point." Schneizel smiled. "As always, I'm grateful to your quick thinking, Cornelia."

Suzaku watched the slow blush creep over her cheeks and tried not to smile. The last thing he needed was a princess thinking he was laughing at her.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The light peals of laughter rang out in the small room. Lelouch and Kallen exchanged looks for a moment, before Kallen looked away. She'd been acting strangely like that since the raid on the base. Lelouch made a mental note to address that with her later.

For now, he had something else he needed to deal with.

"O-o-o-oni!" Kaguya managed to get out, pointing at Lelouch with a trembling hand, before breaking into uncontrolled giggles again. C.C., curled up on the couch beside her, was even ignoring the slice of pizza in her hand, completely engrossed in the spectacle that was Kaguya's unrestrained mirth.

At least she wasn't laughing as well.

Lelouch was beginning to regret doing this all at once. On the plus side, they were in the privacy of his personal quarters, where they were unlikely to be interrupted. And it seemed like Diethard had already known, or at least suspected, who Zero was – at least partially. He hadn't been surprised at all at Lelouch's face, and when Lelouch explained that he was the lost Britannian prince, he'd just looked enlightened. It endeared him a little to Lelouch.

Toudou hadn't reacted yet. Lelouch wasn't sure he'd remember him from the days at the Kururugi shrine. It had been eight years, and they'd only met twice and had never been formally introduced.

Kaguya, of course, had burst into laughter. They'd met only once, and Lelouch had never bothered to give her his name at all, playing the role of a Japanese demon to taunt her when she tried to pull rank on him without even knowing who he was. And yet, _she'd_ clearly remembered him, and that day, if the 'oni' she'd managed to choke out was any indication.

So far, the only person reacting appropriately was Xingke.

"How long have you been playing us, Prince Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled at him, small and secretive. "I've been working on this before I was ever Zero. I've never lied or mislead anyone about my motivations or my willingness to make sacrifices for my goals. I hid my face, but Zero never outright lied."

"So you say."

"So the evidence of my actions indicates."

Xingke snorted. "Your actions could easily be motivated by a grudge with your siblings or a power play amongst the royal family. Area 11 is still under Britannian control, and there have been times where your leadership has been sorely lacking."

True enough. Lelouch turned to Toudou. "You were with me for some of those times. What do you have to say?"

"Were you aware of Suzaku's allegiance?"

"I was. I didn't know he was the pilot of the Lancelot until you exposed him, but I knew he was with the Britannian Army."

"Is that why you ordered our retreat?"

Lelouch looked away. "I can't… I've never…" He took a deep breath. "There's a difference between what's 'important' and what's 'personal'. I've always had trouble letting go of what's personal in order to acquire what's important. Japan's freedom is important. Suzaku's safety was… and _is_ personal. I realize that now."

"And your sister?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Both important and personal. As long as she's the Viceroy of Area 11, the Britannians and Elevens will have relative peace, relatively more equality and prosperity. But not freedom. That's something that Nunnally and Euphy couldn't ever really understand. They were both taken care of their whole lives, and have never understood why freedom would mean more than comfort or safety." Lelouch looked Toudou in the eye. "I can't allow her to die. She's too good, too easy to martyr like Euphy. Her death would cost us everything on the worldwide stage. But she can't stay in charge of Area 11 either."

"So you'll fight against your friend and family. For what?"

"For what's right," Lelouch retorted, then made an impatient negating motion with his hand. "No, that's not entirely true. I'm not fighting _for_ anything as much as fighting _against_ the greatest injustice I've ever known – the Britannian Empire and the idea of innate inequality. Freeing Japan was always just one goal, amongst many, but it was the one I built my reputation around, and it's still my main goal."

"It's hard to follow an ideal," Diethard said. "But a man, larger than life, with a message that's easily understandable and potentially achievable… that can ignite imaginations."

Kaguya finally calmed down. "It doesn't matter in any case. Zero has always used the Black Knights, and we've always used him. It was never a secret that he wasn't Japanese, and yet we followed him. I don't see why this should change things."

"He's not just Britannian, he's a Britannian _prince_!" Xingke protested. "It's one thing for a revolutionary to lead revolutionaries, no matter what his nationality or race, but it's another thing altogether to become the pawn of an overly ambitions princeling."

"I don't want Britannia," Lelouch said, exasperated. "I don't even want Japan. I just… don't want Britannia to have Japan, or any of the other countries they've invaded."

"How can we trust you?" Toudou asked.

_Finally_. Lelouch smiled. "Because I will get Japan back." He stood. "But in order to do that, I need three things. First!" He turned to Kaguya. "The cooperation of the political wing of the Black Knights as well as the Chinese Federation. To stand against Britannia, we need to be united with all our European and African allies. I've spoken to you about the United Federation of Nations…"

Kaguya just smiled "While you were busy planning raids and rescue missions, I was hardly idle, Zero-sama. There are over a dozen countries who've already agreed to ratify the charter, and more on the verge. Even some of the Britannian Areas have former rulers in exile in other countries who are willing to sign on in return for freedom for their countries. We can have an elected representative panel ready within the week."

Lelouch nodded. "Excellent. With the UFN in place, we'll have all the justification we need to move against Britannia. Which brings me to the second thing I need," he turned to Toudou and Xingke, "which is the resources of the military wing of the Black Knights. If you decide you can't trust me, then filter my commands through a field commander, but with Cornelia and Schneizel both active, you can't win without me."

"Arrogant little…"

"The third and final thing," Lelouch said, now addressing C.C. and Diethard, "is the _Geass_ Order."

"The priso– ah, _guests_?" Diethard asked.

C.C. took a bite of her pizza. "What for?"

"Before he died, my father promised me that the world would become Schneizel's. Maybe that was wishful thinking, but it's more than possible that he already has a plan in place, in the eventuality of hid untimely death. I need to know more about this 'Ragnarok Connection'. C.C., you have some knowledge, but not the complete picture. I'd like for you and Diethard to go through everything with the scientists and cultists we have staying here to see if we can complete that picture. Diethard, if there's anyone who can verify their claims with collateral information, it's you."

"Of course, Zero."

C.C. sighed. "Alright. But it's been more than a decade since I was in charge of them. They may not remember me."

Everyone turned to her, perturbed. Lelouch stifled a sigh – couldn't she at least remember she had the body of a teenager and stop saying ridiculous things that would create more questions than they needed?

…in a few years, that would be his problem as well. He'd never look older than eighteen.

The faint depression that came with that thought was encouraging. His emotions were coming back, and they seemed generally unchanged, if somewhat muted.

"If that is acceptable, we will begin the next phase of attack against the Britannian Empire."

"Which is what, exactly?" Xingke asked.

"The establishment of a democratic world-wide federation, with enough fire power to match Britannia head-on."

Kaguya clapped her hands. "Everyone loves democracy!"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku hesitated outside Nunnally's doors. It was all well and good for Lelouch to say 'tell her as much as you think she can handle', but it wasn't that simple. Her siblings already knew everything (or, at least, a good chunk of 'everything') and Suzaku had been lying and prevaricating since Nunnally's return to Britannia. He'd have to face that, as well as tell her that Lelouch was responsible for thousands of deaths, including Shirley's father's, and maybe even (in part) Euphemia's.

He'd asked Cornelia what he should tell her, and Cornelia's eyes had gone misty and a little unfocused. Suzaku could tell she was thinking of Euphemia, either of her death or what she would have wanted Euphemia to know about Lelouch if she were alive.

In the end, Cornelia had just told Suzaku that she trusted his judgement in this matter. Just like Lelouch had.

This was something Suzaku would have preferred having a little less trust and a little more direction in.

He'd pretty much decided to let Nunnally steer the conversation. Euphemia had known, more or less, everything about Lelouch – that he was Zero, that he and Nunnally were hiding from their family, even about his friendship with Suzaku. Even knowing that, she'd stood by her brother and trusted him to do the right thing when the time came. And, if it hadn't been for the horrible accident of Lelouch's _geass_, he would have. Well, he might have. Either way, she'd chosen to put her faith in him, rather than betray him to her sister.

Nunnally deserved that same chance.

Suzaku nodded to himself and set his jaw before knocking.

"Come in."

Nunnally was reading, her fingers sliding swiftly over the Braille manuscript. Even with her practised, sensitive fingers, it took her longer to read things, and the position of Viceroy included a lot of reading (status reports, petitions, proposals) so she would often bring her work to bed with her. It warmed Suzaku's heart to see her working so diligently, even as a sharp pang of guilt ran through him at how often he'd left her alone with this burden to go chasing after Lelouch.

"Suzaku-san!" Nunnally put her work aside without hesitation. "How was the excursion to China?"

"…more eventful than planned, Nunnally," Suzaku answered honestly, sitting beside her bed and reflexively offering his hand for her to take. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh…" She tensed slightly. "I understand if you want to be more active in the field. It's unfair of me to keep you cooped up here, I know, but–"

"That's not it," Suzaku interrupted rudely. His insides were already churning with guilt. "I mean, I might have to, depending on what happens next, but… Being by your side, Nunnally, is the best reward for all the other stuff I have to do as a Knight of the Rounds. If I could, I'd stay with you forever."

The light pink flush on Nunnally's cheeks matched her nightdress. "Thank you, Suzaku-san. But then what did you want to talk about?"

"I… In China, I saw…" Suzaku took a deep breath. "Nunnally, what would you say if I told you I knew where Lelouch was?"

Nunnally smiled. "I'd ask what changed that you're suddenly allowed to tell me."

"…what?"

"People don't just vanish, Suzaku-san. And if Lelouch had, you wouldn't have simply let it go while continuing to serve in the army and at my side. You've known where he was since we met again, haven't you?"

Suzaku bowed his head. "Even before that, actually."

"And you couldn't tell me." Nunnally placed her free hand on top of Suzaku's. "I'm sorry I kept asking. I knew you weren't free to say, but I just wanted to know so badly. Still, it was a great comfort, knowing you were watching over him."

"I'm so sorry."

"So?" Nunnally asked, her voice warm with hope. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

Suzaku bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure if… Nunnally, Lelouch is Zero."

He could feel her tense at that. He knew that she had never approved of what Zero had done, even his rescue of the hostages from the JLF had been too violent in her opinion. She'd said as much to Suzaku and Lelouch, after they'd returned. Her words had always been gentle, but she'd always condemned Zero's actions. And Lelouch had just sat through that, as he tolerated Suzaku's occasional outbursts, without changing his mind.

And then there was Euphemia's death, universally agreed to have been Zero's doing by everyone, even Lelouch, except Suzaku.

"Nunnally…"

"Was he always Zero?"

Suzaku nodded. "From the very start. He… he was just keeping his promise, to free Japan and dest– to stop Britannia."

"All those people…"

"Euphy knew," Suzaku said. That suddenly seemed very important. "She knew and she still believed in him. Nunnally, no matter what, he's still your brother and–"

"But she's dead now. And everyone says he killed her." Nunnally looked up at Suzaku. "Did he, Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku felt the words stick in his throat. He could explain everything – _geass_, Euphemia's ideals, Lelouch's capitulation – and try to make Nunnally understand. But it seemed like too much, too fast, and Suzaku didn't trust himself to explain it properly. "Not exactly. It's complicated."

Nunnally frowned. "Suzaku-san…"

"It's… I'm not just trying to protect you, Nunnally, and it's not that I don't think you'd understand, it's just… I don't think I can explain it well. I can promise you that he never meant to hurt her, and that he loved… he _still_ loves her very much." Nunnally was silent, her head turned down towards her lap. Suzaku's heart ached for her. "And he loves you too. You're never far from his thoughts."

"How do you know?"

"He told me… when I saw him in China, he took time from being Zero, even surrounded by Knights of the Round, to talk to me about you. He told me to tell you whatever I thought you could handle. He still loves you, Nunnally, and he trusts you too."

A single tear fell onto Nunnally's lap. "He never said anything before. Even when we talked about Zero, he never… I should have known. He was gone so often, and for long periods. I thought it was a girlfriend or something, and I was even a little jealous, but I never even suspected…" She wiped another tear away before it could fall. "Am I so easy to fool, Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say – if he hadn't found out about Lelouch's identity the way he had, would he ever have even suspected? "He's very good at lying, Nunnally, even to those he loves if he thinks it's for their own good."

"But then, maybe Zero is a lie as well. Can anyone trust any promises he makes?"

Suzaku squeezed Nunnally's hand. "I think we can. After all we've been through together, the three of us, I don't think Lelouch would lie to either of us. He's not the most open person, and I don't think he'd tell us the whole truth if he felt we were better off not knowing it. But I think, if he promises us something… he'll move heaven and earth themselves to see it through."

Nunnally nodded. "He promised me a kinder, gentler world."

"He promised me we'd always be friends. He hasn't broken his word to either of us." He'd also promised Suzaku power, through the gift of a _geass_, that Suzaku had yet to realize. But that would probably come with time. "No matter what, he's still Lelouch. He's still my best friend, and your brother."

Nunnally looked haunted. "After all the things Zero's done, though… is he still Lelouch?" Her hand slid out of Suzaku's grip and she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. "Is he really still my brother?"

Suzaku looked away, unsure how to answer that.


	17. Which Lelouch is Which

"Article 16," the Polish representative read out, "regarding participating nations who have made decisions pertaining to acts of aggression obliging them to take actions to preserve their own security. Should any conflicts arise from obligations in this charter and international accords, this article takes precedence."

"Finally article 17." Kaguya smiled right at Zero, where he stood. "All ratifying nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever. In return, to guarantee their security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted it to the Black Knights."

Lelouch didn't even give a chance for any reactions; positive or negative."We hereby accept," he responded quickly, reassured when neither Xingke nor Toudou showed any displeasure. "In return for UFN member nations funding and personnel involvement, we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to oppose any external foe!"

Tianzi stepped forward. "Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of disparate nations. The UFN shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council." Lelouch smirked behind his mask – Kaguya was essentially in control of the council, as Zero was in control of the Black Knights, and they were both of one mind.

So far.

Lelouch didn't mind sharing power. It was just a tool – like Kallen's Guren or his _geass_. If it could be more effectively wielded by another, Lelouch was more than happy to hand it over. That was why the UFN, the body who justified the Black Knights' existence and actions, was Kaguya's. But there were powers that Lelouch couldn't yet trust with others, powers that he would wield better than anyone else. Which was why the Black Knights were still his, not Toudou's or Xingke's.

Yet.

He smiled. And then there was the power of _geass_… He wondered how Suzaku was managing with it.

He turned his attention back onto the newly ratified council as they stood as one. Kaguya smiled "And so with an overwhelming majority, under UFN resolution number 1, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan."

"So be it." Zero declared. "As requested by the UFN, our first operational objective shall be… Japan!"

"Planning on hanging around until the end this time?" Toudou asked wryly under the cheering.

Lelouch smiled. "There's no going back now, Toudou. For anything to move forward, Japan _must_ be liberated."

Xingke snorted. "As long as you don't waste the lives of our men to do so."

"Never," Lelouch vowed. "As few deaths on either side as possible to ensure our victory. That is the ideal." No more landslides or explosions. From now on, although traps were necessary and useful, Lelouch was aiming for neutralization or injuries rather than deaths, the way Suzaku fought. He had enough deaths on his conscience already.

Xingke looked at him, long and hard, as if trying to see through the mask to the man within. Then he nodded sharply as the applause and cheers died down.

The remainder of the ratification ceremony went off without a hitch, as smoothly as everything else Lelouch had put his hand to since acquiring his _code_. It had been nearly a week since Lelouch had killed his father and he was finally starting to feel normal again. There were still obstacles to overcome – Schneizel was in Tokyo, along with Bismark and even Sir Bradley; Cornelia was back in command of the army there; and Suzaku and Nunnally were both there as potential foes or even hostages. But Lelouch was certain that he could overcome those, a certainly that was void of the usual desperation he'd felt before.

With his father's death, something within Lelouch had been released. He wasn't sure if it was the _code_ or just the feeling of succeeding at something that had taken over half his life to achieve, but he felt free.

He was taking Japan back, not as a gambit in an ongoing mission for revenge, but because it was the right thing to do.

Was this how Suzaku felt when he fought? Justified, noble, righteous? It was addictive.

Lelouch wanted to keep that feeling with him, which was why he'd reframed the question from defeating Britannia to liberating Japan. It actually changed his strategies, somewhat, and those new strategies had met with Toudou's, and even Xingke's, approval.

He wished he'd spent some time in Japan since Nunnally's SAZ announcement. There were so many weapons – geffion disturbers, strategically placed EMF pulse canons – that he could have prepared to disable the Britannian forces without increasing their casualties. But he didn't have time for such regrets now. Now was the time for action.

As soon as the ceremonies were over, Lelouch moved to the strategy room in the _Ikaruga_, with Toudou and Xingke following close behind him. C.C. and Diethard, as well as one of the chief priests from the _Geass_ Order, were waiting for them.

"The thought elevator in the base where we found you," Lelouch said to the priest, removing his mask as he spoke, "does it connect to all the others?"

"Yes, L.L. Including the one on Kaminejima that you've already visited, there are six others it could connect to – two in Britannia itself, one in western Europe, one in central Russia, one in southern Africa, and one in the Middle East."

They were the perfect troop mobilizers, nearly untraceable and requiring very little outside power to work. Lelouch wondered if Schneizel knew about them. "C.C., can I ask you to lead a battalion to Kaminejima through the thought elevator?"

C.C. frowned. "Why not do it yourself?"

"I'm planning on leading the forces coming from the Chinese coast to the north-west of Tokyo, probably through Kanazawa. It might be too obvious to fool Schneizel, but I should be able to improvise something to keep his interest."

"Alright, but I want Kallen."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that. "She's the leader of my personal squad. Her place is by my side."

"I want her."

Lelouch's impulse was to agree. It was a simple, typically bratty, request, and probably just a whim. Besides, Xingke was coming with Lelouch, still unwilling to let a Britannian prince command his men without supervision, and he was the best pilot apart from Kallen. It was a good, reasonable distribution of resources. But Kallen wasn't just 'resources'.

"Ask her yourself. If she agrees, then you can have her."

"Done, then."

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya burst into the room. "That was brilliant, wasn't it? And didn't Tianzi do a wonderful job? Ahh, Xingke-san, you must be so proud!"

"Ah… yes," Xingke said, caught up in Kaguya's energy. Lelouch smiled at her.

"We were just finalizing the mission. Did you want to help?"

"Actually, there's a call for you," Kaguya said, still cheerful, but there was something in her eyes that didn't quite match her smile. "Prime Minister Schneizel…"

_Great_. Well, if he wanted to negotiate, Lelouch would just have to shoot him down quickly. The order had already been given by the UFN, and even Schneizel couldn't stop it now.

"…and the Viceroy of Area 11."

_Nunnally_.

Lelouch had only half-expected this. He'd assessed the cost of Schneizel or Cornelia letting Nunnally know that Lelouch was still alive and Zero to marginally outweigh the benefits. Cornelia still might have told Nunnally, either out of anger over Euphemia, or out of a misplaced desire not to indulge or shelter Nunnally the way she had with Euphemia. Schneizel wouldn't have, having made the same calculations Lelouch had.

And then, of course, there was Suzaku. Lelouch honestly had no idea what he would do.

Once the order from the UFN to take back Japan had been made public (essentially a declaration of war) Cornelia should have taken over as Viceroy again, or Schneizel if he really wanted to send a message. It had been less than an hour, hardly too late for that to happen, but if they'd chosen to use Nunnally as a spokesperson for Area 11, that probably meant they were using her to get to Lelouch.

And, given how Zero had tricked her and turned the tables at her SAZ ceremonies, Lelouch was pretty sure that she wouldn't be attempting this against Zero without knowing he was Lelouch.

The source of the faint unease in Kaguya's eyes was clear now. Although she'd never been close to them while they'd stayed with Suzaku, she was incredibly intuitive and very knowledgeable of Zero's history. Given Zero's desertion during the last large battle in Tokyo, she might have pieced enough together to guess at Lelouch's attachment to Nunnally.

Or she might have taken a moment and asked C.C. or Toudou or even Kallen behind Lelouch's back.

Either way, she was entirely correct. Lelouch didn't want to face Nunnally like this, especially not at Schneizel's side. But there was no real other option.

"Continue without me. I trust in your judgement." He nodded briefly to Toudou and Xingke before replacing his mask and turning towards Kaguya. "Lead on."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku shifted nervously as he watched Nunnally wait for Lelouch. Zero. Whichever she was waiting for. She'd insisted on this, from the moment the UFN had made their resolution, and Schneizel had overruled Cornelia's objections. Suzaku wasn't sure this was the best idea, but Nunnally was determined to at least talk to Lelouch before any further steps were taken.

Not that that stopped Cornelia from making plans for defending Area 11 against imminent attack. Privately, not that anyone asked him, Suzaku secretly agreed with her – if Lelouch was determined to take Japan back, even Nunnally wouldn't be able to stop him from trying.

…probably.

Maybe.

Oh, hell, Suzaku wasn't sure anymore. He had no idea how Lelouch worked after he'd taken his father's _code_, and he was just starting to realize (looking back) that he'd never really had any idea how Lelouch had worked _before_ then either, despite the fact that Lelouch had painstakingly explained himself over and over again. It just never quite made sense to Suzaku, the way Lelouch thought.

Which was probably why Lelouch's betrayals and tricks had always seemed to come out of the blue. There might have been hints, Lelouch might even have actively tried to warn him in some way, but Suzaku hadn't ever been able to read him.

Just as well. There were things Lelouch thought and believed that Suzaku wanted no part of, and the coldness that had settled over him since receiving the _code_ was just another thing that set them apart.

But the one constant in Lelouch's life had been the love he had for Nunnally. Even so, he'd turned his back on her, entrusted her to Suzaku, even lied to her directly. It was impossible for Suzaku to even guess at how Lelouch would react to Nunnally now.

"Calm down, Knight of Seven. We may not be visible on screen, but you're unnerving the young princess, and she is."

Suzaku stilled after nodding at Kanon's soft words, grateful for his company. Cornelia hadn't been invited to attend this conference, and Gino and Anya were both with her, debriefing Sir Bismark and Sir Bradley, but Kanon followed Schneizel wherever he went, a calm, cool-headed constant.

"Is Prince Schneizel planning anything?"

"Not that he's told me," Kanon said. "I know this has been weighing on his mind, though. His own brother…"

Suzaku nodded. "Lelouch… he's gone through a lot. I just hope between the two of them, Prince Schneizel and Princess Nunnally can get through to him."

"Do you think that likely?"

That had been the very thing that Suzaku had been mulling over. "…I don't know. But if they can't, no one can."

The screen flickered back on, revealing Kaguya. "Zero-sama has agreed to speak with you, Prince Schneizel, and your retinue."

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya," Schneizel said politely. "Zero, it's good to finally talk with you." He hesitated. "…again."

Zero stepped forward. "I assume you're not referring to the reception in China."

"No. Sir Kururugi and Cornelia were kind enough to clarify some things for us." Schneizel leaned back, crossing his legs in a relaxed and friendly manner. "You may take off your mask, if you'd be more comfortable." Zero hesitated. "Of course, I'd understand why you'd want to keep it on. It's a rather effective security blanket, although I thought you'd grown out of the need for those by the age of three."

Zero reached up and removed his mask, pulling down the face mask that covered his mouth. "I hadn't realized you'd been paying attention, Schneizel."

"Not close enough attention, apparently. Hello, Lelouch."

He looked… good. His eyes had more light in them than the last time Suzaku had seen him, and his smile was both warm and genuine. He actually looked more normal than Suzaku would have expected the pre-_code_ Lelouch to look in this situation. There was no sign of anger or resentment, nothing but an open boy, speaking with his family.

Suzaku didn't trust that for a second.

Lelouch inclined his head towards his brother before tuning to his sister. "Nunnally. It… it's been a while. How have you been?"

Nunnally didn't answer. Suzaku wished he could see her face, but he was standing behind her and a little off to the side, so all he could see was her shoulder trembling a little.

"Ah. I see," Lelouch said, his smile softening sadly. That was almost enough for Suzaku to guess at Nunnally's expression, likely disappointed or hurt. Possibly even angry, although that was something Suzaku had never seen on her face and couldn't quite imagine.

"Lelouch, are you really planning on attacking Area 11?" Schneizel asked, bluntly.

Lelouch nodded. "As ordered by the United Feder–"

"Don't. Don't pretend this is anything other than your deliberate machinations. Why do you persist in this? Haven't you done enough?"

"Enough?" Lelouch asked. "While Britannia still rules over subjugated people, as if it has the right to impose itself wherever it chooses, I haven't done nearly enough. I've given my word to the Black Knights, to the people of Japan, and to the leaders of the UFN. As long as I live," Lelouch's smile turned wry, and Suzaku clenched his fists. "I will work towards the destruction of the cancerous Britannian Empire."

"…are you done?" Schneizel sighed. "Your rhetoric has little to no meaning here, Lelouch. You've impressed no one with your stunts. Clovis, Euphy, father… your hands are stained with blood that connected to your own. If you're planning on taking Japan back by force, you must be willing to add Cornelia or myself to that list. Or even Nunnally. This has to stop."

Lelouch smiled. "Then give up Japan. And all the other Areas that baulk at your imperialist control. Return Britannia to what it was originally meant to be – a single nation, isolated by the ocean from all others, and a place of self-contained peace."

"That was never what Britannia was meant for," Schneizel said. "It was founded by ambitious conquerors and ruled by the same."

"Then, as you say, that has to stop."

"Did you really kill Euphy?" Nunnally burst out.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone turned to her. The question hadn't been merely asking for verification, Suzaku could tell. Nunnally honestly wasn't sure. After the conversation they'd had, Suzaku wondered if that one thing was preying on Nunnally's mind more than anything else. Clovis and the Emperor were givens – Lelouch had killed them both, deliberately and almost in cold blood. But Euphemia was a different story…

"I did."

"No!" The denial tore itself out of Suzaku's throat as he took a step forward, still not in view of the camera yet. "No, it wasn't you, Lelouch. You tried to prevent it, you did everything you could to–"

"And failed," Lelouch said, calmly. "I set up the scenario and it worked out predictably and inevitably. I was the only one acting with a will of my own, _compos mentis_, if you will, and therefore responsible for everything that happened. You may not believe that, Suzaku, but you must learn to accept it."

"It doesn't matter," Nunnally said, her soft voice barely cutting through the silence. "It doesn't matter because either way Euphy is dead. And Clovis is dead. And father is dead. Because of you, Lelouch."

_No_. No, this… this couldn't be happening. Lelouch's expression never changed, but Suzaku could tell that every word was hitting him like a bullet. Nunnally was turning her back on him, denying him, everything that Lelouch had feared and everything that he'd planned for was happening, and Suzaku couldn't stop it! He closed his eyes and clenched his fists and held back a scream of pure frustration and grief.

"But I still love you."

…what? Suzaku couldn't quite believe his ears.

Nunnally continued, and Suzaku could feel his heart slowing down, his panic receding. "I love you and I forgive you. Please, come home. Everyone here loves you and wants you back." _Well, except for Cornelia, _Suzaku mentally added. "We're your family, Lelouch. And we can fix this, together."

Schneizel nodded. "Nunnally has already made inroads with the Elevens and Honorary Britannians in Area 11. A peaceful solution isn't impossible, Lelouch. All it takes is the will of both sides to attempt it."

Suzaku could barely believe his ears. A peaceful solution? If that could actually happen, that would be…

"No."

Of course.

"Why not?" Nunnally asked. "We're not offering another Specialized Area Zone, Lelouch. We're offering negotiations for a free Japan."

"And what about Area 18? There's ongoing bloodshed there as well, and has been since it was taken last year. Or Area 9, whose inhabitants are content enough to remain Britannian, but face the Australian threat off their coast on a daily basis as the price of no longer being New Zealand. Or even Area 2, the old French colony that has been Britannian for so long that there are no longer any border patrols, but still has its communities of Twos who think of themselves more as displaced French than Britannian."

"You're asking me to dissolve the Empire just on your say-so, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked incredulously. "Or else you'll go to war?"

"I'm saying it's not about Japan. Not anymore. The UFN exists now, Schneizel, and an Empire who subjugates her people will not be tolerated."

"Then give us time!" Nunnally begged. "Officially, father is still Emperor. When Schneizel takes the throne–"

"Schneizel?" Lelouch asked, in a kind of amused surprise. "Really. How are you going to manage that, brother?"

Schneizel shrugged. "It was father's last wish…"

"Ah. The Knight of Seven is rather more chatty than I expected. That _is_ one interpretation of father's… _threat_ to me as he died at my feet." Lelouch smiled. "It discomforts you to be reminded of that, does it Nunnally? I don't blame you. I can honestly say that I am not the same person I was a year ago, when I was by your side. That person, your brother, is gone."

"No…" Nunnally said softly, heartbroken.

"I'm afraid so. Suzaku is just beginning to accept that truth, but he still has a long way to go. I suggest you comfort each other in your grief and then dry your tears. They have no place on the battlefield."

"Lelouch!" Schneizel protested.

"Crown yourself whatever you wish, Schneizel. Family politics hold no interest for me any longer. But I will have the freedom of Britannia's Areas, no matter who sits on the throne of Britannia."

The transmission cut off, abruptly. Schneizel slumped in his chair for a moment, looking less like an Emperor or even a prince, and more like a grieving brother.

Then he sat up. "Come, Kanon. Cornelia will want to know about this."

"Yes, Your…" Kanon hesitated. "…Highness."

Suzaku moved around Nunnally's chair, taking her hand. She smiled at him. "Do you think that's true, Suzaku-san? Is my brother truly gone?"

"I don't know," Suzaku answered helplessly. "I think… he _has_ changed, Nunnally."

Nunnally nodded, the gentle smile never leaving her face. "So have I."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"So it's war, then?"

"It was always war."

"They handed you Japan on a platter."

"With strings. If I took it, if I accepted their negotiated terms, that would weaken the UFN's standing. They set the Black Knights out to win them back a nation, not sit around tables discussing minutia. That's their job."

"You'd be good at it."

Lelouch glared. "Why does this even bother you?"

"Because you have one life," C.C. said slowly, as if explaining a ridiculously simple concept, "and only one life, with those you care about. Nunnally will be dead in eighty years, which seems like a long time now, but isn't really. You will last centuries without them, but you will only live a few decades with them." She placed her hand on Lelouch's arm. "Take her offer, make amends, and work towards your utopia over the next few centuries."

Lelouch shook her off. "My 'utopia' is for Nunnally. Euphy was already gone before she could see it. I want Nunnally, at least, to see that the world can be a kinder, better place. Just as she'd always dreamed. If it happens a hundred, two hundred, however many years from now, it's irrelevant if she isn't there to see it."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "So to fulfill your sister's wish, you'll take away the one thing she wants above all else."

"She won't want me at the end of this."

"Can't say I blame her."

Before Lelouch could find an answer to that, Kallen walked in. "Lelouch? Toudou sent me. Are you coming back to the meeting?"

Lelouch ran a hand through his hair. He really should go back. They'd already figured out most of the logistics and hammered out all the details with the only major change being the use of the thought elevators, which just made things simpler, but this would be the final strategy meeting before they launched. He should be there.

It just all seemed so pointless. What would happen if he walked in and informed them that Schneizel was willing to negotiate a complete and total liberation of Japan? Most of the Japanese soldiers, naturally, would support it, including Toudou, but Xingke was able to see the big picture as clearly as Lelouch was and would know how that would actually be detrimental to the UFN in general.

Or would it? With Schneizel on the throne, Britannia would be ruled by a consummate politician, not a conqueror. Perhaps, from that point of view, starting out with negotiations was the prudent choice.

But that would inevitably place Schneizel in control, not Lelouch. And Lelouch didn't trust that his brother truly had the world's best interests at heart. He'd almost rather face Cornelia honestly across the battlefield than be forced to watch others attempt to match wits with Schneizel's silver tongue.

Lelouch couldn't be all things to all people. If he was Zero, then he was a military commander. If he was Lelouch Lamperouge, he was a civilian at best and a traitor at worst. Lelouch vi Britannia was not only a traitor, but a patricide and a frankly horrible brother, but he could force his own way to the negotiating table.

L.L. was… Lelouch didn't even know. Every time the cultists called him that, it made him uncomfortable, even as a part of him (his _code_, perhaps) was soothed by it.

There was a comfort in Zero. Even now that his true identity was known, when he put on his mask and gave orders, people obeyed; not because of who his father was or what position he'd been given on the Student Council (not that anyone had listened to him then, really) but because of his track record and the results of his own actions. Zero hadn't been perfect, but he'd built the Black Knights and enabled the creation of the UFN. He was who Lelouch was comfortable being on the battlefield.

Was that why he'd rejected Nunnally and Schneizel's offer? Because it would mean leaving Zero behind? Because Lelouch was pretty sure that Lelouch Lamperouge was gone for good, and the choice between Lelouch vi Britannia and L.L. was not one he wanted to make.

"Lelouch." Kallen sounded vaguely worried. "…Zero?"

Lelouch's whole body jerked awkwardly as he turned towards her. "What did you say?"

"I… I wasn't sure you heard me."

"So you called me Zero."

"Well… you always listen when people call you that." Kallen's worried look deepened. "Look, if you need some space or some time…"

"No, you're right. I should be at the meeting." It's what Zero would do, and if Lelouch was taking to the field again, he needed (_to be_) Zero. "Thank you for reminding me, Kallen."

He didn't just mean about the meeting, and Kallen seemed to get that. "Any time."

Lelouch smiled. "By the way, I told C.C. she could have you if you agreed."

"You _what_?"

"When we take Tokyo from Kaminejima," C.C. explained, unnecessarily, Lelouch thought. Kallen knew the basic plans. "I thought you might miss it."

"Oh. That. Yeah, that's… fine."

Lelouch's smile eased into a more natural expression. He still had those moments where his emotions seemed blunted, but they passed. "Excellent. Keep an eye out for each other." He hesitated at the door, before turning back to them. "Really. Protect each other. You two are important to… you're important."

Kallen's worried look had completely vanished under pleased surprise, but C.C. just rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep your Queen safe, but remember that I'm just a reusable pawn."

Lelouch laughed. Just like C.C. to put things into perspective. "As am I now, I suppose."

"I would suggest you postpone your first death as long as possible."

"Noted." Lelouch flashed a final, easy smile at Kallen and returned to the briefing.


	18. Absolute Pacifism

So it was war, then.

Suzaku slipped into the cockpit of his Lancelot and briefly took a moment to wish he didn't have to. Lloyd was beside himself at the chance to see the Lancelot in action again, but his enthusiasm wasn't catching. Cecile, at least, seemed just as ambivalent about this as Suzaku was, and her only comments had been about the safety adjustments they'd managed to make since China (still no ejection seat…) and a soft "good luck". Suzaku genuinely felt like he'd need it.

Even Princess Cornelia had seemed oddly unenthusiastic about the fight. She was as confident and straightforward as ever, her strategies sound and well thought-out, her determination to work towards victory clear. But something was missing, something that made her knights and even Guilford nervous.

Maybe it was just that she'd been away from the battlefield for so long. Or a reluctance to fight against her brother. But Suzaku couldn't help feeling like there was something else there.

Viceroy Cornelia had always been about moving forward, about striking first, more about making her enemies lose than about winning. She had been brash and bold and brave. The current strategy that Princess Cornelia had outlined wasn't bad, but it was conservative and almost tentative. Maybe she was changing her strategy so that Lelouch wouldn't be able to predict her as easily?

Suzaku shook his head. It didn't really matter. His job was to focus on protecting the western coastline from the Black Knights. He was stationed in Kanazawa commanding squadrons of Knightmares, and a skeleton crew of ground troops with anti-aircraft and anti-Knightmare capabilities. There was no way Lelouch was coming in over Kanazawa proper – too obvious and easy to defend. But it was a nice central point to move north or south to where Lelouch _would_ cross.

The surveillance intel had indicated that the Black Knights were mobilizing for an early morning launch. It would still take them a few hours to cross from China to Japan, but the attack would almost assuredly come today. There were two places with minimal water to cross – down south, around Fukuoka and up north, through Hokkaido. The northern route was less likely, since the Black Knights were based out of Horai Island, in the Bohai sea off the southeastern coast of the Chinese Federation, and Area 16 had already stationed a defensive force just north of the small strip of land between them and Area 11, making the northeast corner of China a veritable death trap.

The bulk of the Britannian forces were hidden in Fukuoka, Yamaguchi, and Sage; all places where Lelouch was likely to cross. Princess Cornelia was stationed there, with Sir Waldstein and Sir Bradley, while Gino and Anya watched over the other Royals in Tokyo. Suzaku felt like he was stationed in Kanazawa to keep him away from Nunnally and from the likely front lines. He was still a Knight of the Rounds, still trusted with the Lancelot and with command, but he had the feeling that Schneizel and especially Cornelia would never be able to completely trust him without testing his loyalties further.

Which was _fine. _Suzaku wasn't even sure he deserved what trust he still had from them, and even less the level of trust that Nunnally showed him.

"My Lord! The _Ikaruga_ has been spotted surfacing just northwest of our position!"

_Northwest_? "How far?"

"About four hundred clicks. Halfway between our position and the mainland."

Was Lelouch launching from there, or was he planning on using it as a transfer and resupply point and launching from the Chinese Federation itself? "What's along the Chinese coast?"

"There's… we can't see, My Lord! Something's jamming the signals."

"What kind of _something_?"

"The signature looks similar to a geffion disturber. Ah! Knightmares launching from the _Ikaruga_, My Lord! The Shen Hu and the Shinkiro are leading the charge!"

Lelouch was here? And Xingke. That meant this was one of two things – a very expensive distraction or the actual assault. Had Lelouch double-bluffed them, counting on Cornelia's clear-headed grasp of tactics and strategy to clear a path through the one place that was almost too obvious to bother defending?

Suzaku quickly ran through every single battle the Black Knights had fought. Lelouch had led the charge every time, occasionally even acting as bait. He was such a micromanager that Suzaku couldn't imagine him letting anyone else take control. And, even if he would, Xingke was his second-in-command, so he'd be the one Lelouch would leave in charge. Wouldn't he?

"My Lord!"

"Everyone to their stations. Prepare for engagement." Suzaku switched off the local feed and quickly contacted Princess Cornelia. "Your Highness."

"What is it, Sir Kururugi?"

"Le-Zero is here, with Li Xingke. They're blocking our signals with geffion disturbers, so we can't get an accurate count of their numbers, and neither the Guren nor the Zangetsu have been sighted, yet."

There was a short hesitation as Cornelia probably toyed around with the same ideas that were perplexing Suzaku. "Zero's never had the Black Knights attack without leading them himself."

"Yes, but…" _But he wasn't the same Lelouch he'd been before_. "Kanazawa is defensible, Your Highness. We can hold out until the situation is clarified."

"No, I'm sending Bradley in with his Valkyries. He's been chomping at the bit to get into a fight. Hold them until he gets there."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The feed flickered for a moment and then went out, replaced by Zero's mask. "Suzaku! I thought I sensed you here. Are you commanding from a central location, or can we expect your presence at this battle?"

_Sensed him_? "The Lancelot's just about to launch."

"Excellent. It looks like otherwise slim pickings out here."

"Are you having _fun_?" The idea of Lelouch _enjoying_ the destruction he caused made Suzaku ill.

"Nothing of the sort. But I've found that the fact that I can no longer die takes some of the urgency out of these matters. In any case, I think you'll enjoy Xingke."

Suzaku switched off his open frequency and tuned into the base alone. "Cecile, I'm ready."

"Systems all green, Lancelot ready to launch."

It was strange having the chain of command starting and ending with himself. "Lancelot, launching!"

He could immediately see what his scouts had meant. It was one of those grey days that played tricks on even the sharpest eyes and without instrument data, which the geffion disturbers jammed, they were essentially flying blind. The _Ikaruga_ was large enough to be seen out on the water, and the nearest Knightmares were close enough that they could be picked out as well, but otherwise the sky and sea melded into a dull colourless backdrop whereas Suzaku's forces would be highlighted against the city or even visible within the surrounding forest.

Not that there were than many forces to hide.

The fighting itself was really quite pitiful. It was as if the weather had made everyone lazily depressed. There was more dodging than attacking, and even the attacks that landed were disabling rather than deadly. The Shen Hu, which should have been cutting a swath of destruction in its path, was dancing prettily amid the fire from the anti-Knightmare weapons and the half-dozen Britannian Knightmares that surrounded it. It should have rightfully been the work of moments for Xingke to break through, but he just… wasn't.

Suzaku opened his radio to all channels. "Zero, what is the meaning of this?"

There was a short silence, then Lelouch's laughter (not Zero's) rang out. "Oh, this is just _precious_! I hadn't even noticed before because it was constant and… it's perfect! It's _too_ perfect, Suzaku."

"What are you talking about?"

"You! Oh, but of course you wouldn't recognize it. It took me a moment, and I used mine nearly instantly."

Suzaku frowned. Was Lelouch talking about his _geass_? But Suzaku hadn't used it. He didn't even know _how_.

…unless…

"What do you mean 'it was constant'? I've been using it this whole time without noticing?"

"Pretty much since you returned to Japan, actually. And as long as you're here, there's no point in calling in reinforcements. If my theory is correct, I'm the only person on this entire battlefield who can actually kill."

Was that was Suzaku was doing? Some sort of weird thing like the _geass_ Lelouch had first imposed on him to "live"? Was he forcing that same will on others?

Was he forcing it even on himself without knowing? Or was this just one of Lelouch's games.

Suzaku went after the nearest Black Knight, going against his habits and straight for the kill. His thumb was brushing the trigger when he realized he was about to kill someone to _make a point_. Dammit. "Lelouch!"

"No, you're quite right, this is pointless. Ceasefire? I suppose we should meet to assess your _geass_ for range and duration and triggers, at least."

Suzaku felt like he was being backed into a corner. "Where are the rest of your forces?"

"No reason to keep them penned down here," Lelouch said, not quite answering the question. "I'll have Xingke and the rest return to the _Ikaruga_ if you like. As long as you're here, we can't have a proper war."

Another call came through before Suzaku could reply to that. "Coming in due south, Seven. What's the situation?"

_Luciano_. "Ah…" Suzaku couldn't believe the bad timing. Anyone else, and Suzaku might have been able to talk them into honouring the ceasefire. But even if Luciano hadn't despised Suzaku for his heritage and reputation as a turncoat (which he most certainly did) he would never just accept a ceasefire when there was the potential for battle. Of all the Knights of the Round, Luciano was by far the most bloodthirsty.

"Seven? Kururugi!"

Suzaku snapped out of his hesitation. "Zero has offered a ceasefire, Sir Bradley. His troops are withdrawing." He winced and waited for Luciano's snide reply.

"Understood. My Valkyries and I will wait for you at the base."

And that was all. That couldn't be explained away by a simple _geass_ that forbade killing. Even outside of battle, Luciano was constantly abrasive, arrogant, his entire being threatening violence. He would never have taken the instructions of a jumped-up Eleven without at least _some_ argument. Even if he'd thought this a trap, which was likely something he would have approved of, he wouldn't have been so compliant so quickly. Or at least he shouldn't have been.

"You've tamed the Vampire. Well done, Suzaku."

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't on purpose, perhaps, but it was all you." Lelouch sighed, his odd good humour melting away under a drier, somewhat tired resignation. "I'd rather not do this over the radio."

Suzaku realized he'd _also_ rather not do this over the radio. "Fine. Where do you want to meet? Somewhere neutral…"

"I'll come to you. Just give me a moment to deal with the Black Knights."

"Alright. I'll clear you to land at the base."

"Most appreciated."

Lelouch's face disappeared and Suzaku heaved a deep sigh. This wasn't the type of battle he was adept at fighting, a battle of words and ideas rather than force and strength, but he had the strangest feeling that he was coming into this battle with more of an advantage than Lelouch, for once.

It might have been overconfidence, but it certainly made him feel less anxious.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I'm accompanying you, Zero."

Lelouch shook his head, despite the fact that Xingke couldn't see it. "You're welcome, of course, but it would be pointless. This is neither political nor militaristic, Xingke. It's personal."

"And you don't think that's reason enough – that you have a _personal_ reason to visit with the enemy?"

Put it that way, Lelouch couldn't honestly disagree. His friendship with Suzaku hadn't been something Lelouch had hidden, but it was one of the many things that he'd known could jeopardize his position. Toudou had proven his loyalty to Japan and the Black Knights over Suzaku numerous times, but Lelouch (as Zero) had used his power to protect Suzaku as often as he'd fought against him.

It was a little funny that it would be this friendship, one that Lelouch had very nearly single-handedly destroyed by this point, rather than Lelouch's nationality or parentage that would force his hand.

"Fine. I'm defecting."

"…_what_?"

"Or not. It's up to you what you relate to the others, but I'm going down to that Britannian base, I'm going alone, and I'm going to meet with a Knight of the Rounds. It's up to you whether or not I will have a place to return to once I've finished here." Lelouch almost mentioned that, by that point they would have acquired Tokyo and possibly the entirety of Japan by that point through _his_ strategies, but that seemed heavy-handed.

There was no need for that kind of ham-fisted bluster. Especially since Lelouch was more concerned with Suzaku and his _geass_ at this moment than the Black Knights and their next move.

After Japan fell, it wouldn't matter nearly as much as it did now.

_Lelouch_ wouldn't matter as much.

"What's your angle?" Xingke asked, suspicious but no longer officious. "You always have an angle. What do you gain by turning away now, when everything's already set up?"

"Just that," Lelouch explained. "Everything's set up. Tokyo will unfold as predicted and Japan will follow inevitably after. I'm done here, if I need to be, if you decide I should be." Kaguya knew, Lelouch suspected, that Lelouch's loyalty and motivations didn't entirely line up with the UFN's, or even those of the Black Knights, but it didn't matter to her. It would have mattered to Toudou, but he didn't have the kind of suspicious mind that would have worried about his leader pursuing alternative goals. Only Xingke, with a paranoid mind not unlike Lelouch's or Schneizel's and a driving loyalty similar to Toudou's or Suzaku's, would fight Lelouch on this. Kaguya would have let Lelouch go, assuming that she could carry on without him (even working against him if she had to). Toudou would have assumed that he would inevitably return, just as he had after the last large battle for Tokyo.

Xingke's natural impulse, Lelouch expected, would be to stop Lelouch from meeting with Suzaku at all, or at the very least to accompany him. Lelouch's knowledge of the Black Knights and the UFN was too extensive to risk a betrayal. Lelouch could have explained his motivations and purpose until he was blue in the face, and Xingke would never have ever been able to fully trust him, simply because Xingke couldn't fully trust anyone whose loyalty wasn't to himself directly, or his Empress.

He was a natural leader as well as a warrior, and with leadership came the expectation of the possibility of betrayal. Lelouch waited to see if Xingke would follow his instincts or allow rationality and the fact that Lelouch had put in enough time and effort into the Black Knights to make betraying them too costly to do on a whim.

"If you betray us, I will hunt you down."

Lelouch smiled. "You may find some of the Black Knights reluctant to act on that threat, Xingke. I trust you will be able to persuade them."

There was another hesitation, with only the faint buzz of the open radio under it. "Don't let them kill you, Zero. It would be humiliating for your exploits to end here, like this."

Lelouch couldn't disagree with that (although he'd already all he could to ensure that he wouldn't be killed) but hearing those words from Xingke, seemingly forced out of him by a desperate impulse, was a bit of a surprise. Lelouch had thought that, ever since he'd forced Xingke's hand in China, the man had nothing but resentment and suspicion for him.

But that sounded oddly like comfort. It sounded _oddly_ like Suzaku had before… well, before. Lelouch had done everything (was _still_ doing everything) to ensure that he'd never have Suzaku like that again, as a friend or a support, and he'd never given even a moment's thought of replacing him.

Until now.

It was just a passing fancy, a whim really, but the idea of turning Xingke from a reluctant ally to a loyal vassal (with maybe a _geass_…) was suddenly sharply and powerfully attractive. In fact, it was the strongest emotion Lelouch had felt since acquiring his _code_, and stronger than most he'd ever felt in his life. He grimaced down at the controls, fighting against his sudden, avaricious desire and trying to think of an appropriate response. All possible happiness from knowing that Xingke, for all his bluster and pride, did feel some companionship for Zero, quickly disappeared under the realization that Lelouch's emotions weren't entirely his own to control.

It was somewhat unnerving. How far had he been affected?

"I… appreciate your concern," Lelouch finally said, unable to keep his voice completely calm, but he hoped the radio and the expected reaction of surprise hid the faint tremor of emotion. "And I promise to… do my best."

"The Britannians are not to be trusted," Xingke said gruffly. "It's a lesson hard-learned for me and my countrymen and harder-learned, I think, for you."

Lelouch pushed down the last bit of _want_ that Xingke's clearly thought-out, supportive comments elicited in him. Well. In his _code_. "True enough. But Suzaku's not Britannia. Not yet." _Not ever_, if Lelouch had his way.

"All the more reason not to let your guard down."

"Yes." Lelouch knew that. In fact, the flare of emotion that was not his had gotten him thinking… "Thank you, Xingke. I won't."

As promised the way to the base was cleared, with the Britannian air traffic controllers grudgingly directed Zero to a safe landing. Once he'd disembarked he was searched and flanked by two guards, but neither made a move towards his mask. Suzaku had clearly given orders that, although security protocols were generally to be seen to, Zero's identity was protected.

It was a kind gesture, especially after everything Lelouch had pulled recently.

Suzaku's expression, however, when Lelouch was led in to see him, was anything but kind.

"Explanation. Now."

"Fair enough." Lelouch waited until the guards left before removing his mask. "I assume this is private?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Suzaku asked, frowning.

A year ago – a few months ago, even – that would have been enough for Lelouch. Now, all he noticed was that Suzaku hadn't _actually_ answered his question. "Cameras, bugs, hidden closets… do I really need to spell out my paranoid thoughts for you, or will you just give me your word that this is private?"

Suzaku's eyes widened, and Lelouch felt a little ashamed of suspecting him. Then again, Suzaku wasn't the idiotically naïve servant he presented himself as. And he knew Lelouch knew that.

"I give you my word that…" Suzaku's eyes hardened. "_As far as I know_, this is just between you and me."

Clever caveat there. Schneizel was in Tokyo, but Lelouch wouldn't put it past him to have fingers (or hidden cameras) in every available pie. "That's all I ask." It probably didn't really matter if Schneizel was watching – if anything, it would harm Suzaku's standing in Britannia, which wouldn't affect Lelouch's plans one way or another. The only thing Lelouch hoped for was that Nunnally wasn't watching.

"So?" Suzaku gestured to a chair, taking another. "Explanation."

Lelouch sat and paused for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts. He'd had this encounter planned out before Xingke's comments and the rush of alien desire that had flooded Lelouch. Now, though, he saw a better way.

"You're angry."

Suzaku gaped at him. "Well… _yeah_."

"That was never my intent."

"What was?" Suzaku snapped, impatiently. "Wait, never mind, I don't care. What you _intended_ is meaningless – what matters is what you've _achieved_. Betrayal, war, death–"

"Oh, very little of the latter, I assure you," Lelouch said, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "At least here. But, yes, the other two are a problem. I needed to push Nunnally away, Suzaku."

Suzaku's face clouded over. "You're breaking her heart, Lelouch. But that's not even my main problem. You've dragged _everyone_ into your petty squabbles again, and people _will_ die. You could have had everything, at no cost, and you threw it all away. What were you thinking?"

"I was rather hoping this problem would fix itself."

"You started a _world war_, Lelouch! How the hell is that supposed to fix itself?"

This time, Lelouch did laugh. "You're right. I did this. And not out of the misplaced arrogance and confidence of my _geass_, but rather out of the apathy and laziness of my _code_."

"_Laziness_?" Suzaku demanded. "You're blaming this all on laziness?"

Lelouch just smiled. "I had a plan. Rather than put forth the effort of deviating from that plan when presented with an attractive other option, I continued following that plan. And this is the result. Apathy is just as dangerous as passion, Suzaku."

"_Fix it_."

"Not my purview," Lelouch said with a shrug. "That's your role, as a _geass_ holder. With all the righteousness and arrogance that comes with an absolute power." His smile turned nostalgic. "You'll get it in time. And you'll wield it well."

"I don't even–" Suzaku cut himself off, glaring. "This is what you really came for, isn't it? Not for the war or Japan or what's left of our friendship. No, all you care about is this fucking _power_."

Lelouch was taken aback by the vehemence of Suzaku's anger. Suzaku didn't often raise his voice, and rarely swore, preferring more restrained (if tactile) expressions of his frustration. Lelouch burned hot, his rage pushing him to impulsive acts. Suzaku burned cold, giving him the strength to do the necessary things he couldn't normally do.

It was something Lelouch had always admired about Suzaku. Watching Suzaku lose it and lash out at him was… unnerving.

And kind of fun.

Lelouch had never been the kind of boy who poked at dangerous things with sticks. But Suzaku always managed to be the exception to Lelouch's rules.

"Do you want to know about your _geass_ or not?"

"If that's all you'll give me," Suzaku said sullenly. "Yeah, I want to know about it."

Lelouch smiled. "Even if we'd have to kiss again?"

"_Lelouch_."

"Very well." Lelouch leaned back, getting comfortable. "Your _geass_ differs strongly from my own, but I've still managed to make some deductions. First off, your range is massive compared to what mine was. Also, you don't require eye contact and apparently there's no limit to the amount of times your _geass_ can affect people if it's been continuous since you arrived in Japan." Lelouch frowned in sudden thought. "In fact, I wonder if that was actually your _geass_ evolving. After all, you said you didn't activate it on purpose…"

"What does it even _do_?" Suzaku interrupted. Lelouch stopped and stared at him for a moment, stymied.

He didn't even know _that_? If his _geass_ had self-activated, as Lelouch's had since Euphemia's SAZ attempt, Lelouch could understand not knowing the range or duration or mechanism. But he should have had at least an instinctive understanding of what his _geass_ was. After all…

"Suzaku, _geass_ is like a wish. It's the power to achieve what you can't on your own." Lelouch leaned forward, resting his chin on his thumbs and pressing his index fingers against his lips as he templed them. "What is it _you_ wanted to achieve?"

Suzaku didn't answer immediately, his eyes going soft and unfocused. "Not even _geass_ could give me that. Not anymore."

Ah. "As flattered as I am that your single greatest ambition was to corral _me_," a sharp look from Suzaku verified that guess, "you're correct. It's one of the very few things _geass_ couldn't offer you."

"Peace, then," Suzaku said abruptly, as if he didn't want to talk about that anymore. "An end to all the senseless killing and destruction and…"

"And?"

"And all the anger," Suzaku sounded as if he was just realizing this. "The way people slot other people as enemies just because and actually think they're lesser creatures. The drive to conquer and subjugate and win at all costs and I think that's how I broke Luciano."

That surprised a bark of laughter from Lelouch. "Indeed. You've basically taken away everything that makes him _him_."

"He was just standing by the Percival, _smiling_…" Suzaku shook himself out of it. "How do I stop it?"

"You can't," Lelouch said. "It's not like mine was, where I needed eye-contact and could block the _geass_ with contacts. It's more like Mao's," Suzaku flinched at the name, "uncontrollable and far-ranging." Lelouch smiled. "You're a walking aura of peace and reconciliation."

His smile faded, his eyes hardening. "And that's why I need you to stay here; far from Tokyo."


	19. Inevitability

Suzaku, despite half a lifetime of working at the appearance of simplicity of mind, wasn't actually stupid.

The moment the word _Tokyo_ was out of Lelouch's mouth, Suzaku launched himself from his seat and activated the comms. "This is the Knight of Seven; I need a status report from our base in Tokyo."

"Last check-in was thirteen minutes ago, My Lord; all green."

"Radio in for new intel and, if everything's still clear, I want you to get me a line to Prince Schneizel."

"Yes, My Lord."

Suzaku didn't wait before ordering a line to Cornelia. If nothing was happening in Tokyo (yet) she should still know what Lelouch had said, what he'd implied. Lelouch came up behind him, humming softly.

"It's too late, Suzaku. I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't already too late."

"Shut _up_." Suzaku quickly typed up orders to ready the Lancelot and the other Knightmares for combat, just in case. If what Lelouch said was true, then maybe he could stop whatever was happening just by being there. "This wouldn't be the first time you've underestimated me."

Lelouch shrugged. "True. But you underestimated me the moment you let me on your base."

"I don't–" Suzaku cut himself off as the line to Cornelia opened. "Your Highness?"

"What's happening, Kururugi?"

Suzaku subconsciously came to attention. "I have Lelouch here, and he's implied that there's either going to be a direct attack on Tokyo, or there already is one underway. Have you heard from Prince Schneizel?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, and there was no sign of the Black Knights. Are you sure…"

"Suzaku is merely acting with an overabundance of caution," Lelouch interjected. "He doesn't take well to being teased."

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of Cornelia's voice barking out orders, muffled as she turned away from the mouthpiece. Lelouch smiled the small, pensive little smile that Suzaku instantly dubbed his 'dance puppets, dance' smile.

"Lelouch, I don't know what you're hoping to get out of this, but it has to _stop_. Now," Suzaku said quietly, hoping not to be overheard. "People will die."

"That's what people do," Lelouch retorted caustically, his voice clearly audible. "That's the only currency that Britannia recognizes, the only outcome that will have any impact on them. Don't think for a moment that just because I'm no longer entirely human I've lost my sense of perspective."

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh at that – an angry bark of laughter than was more mocking than anything else. "_Perspective_? Well, that's fair enough. You can't lose what you never had."

"Sir Kururugi," a young male voice interrupted from over the radio. "We can't get in contact with the forces in Tokyo. HQ is not responding either."

Suzaku's attention snapped away from Lelouch. "Princess Cornelia…"

"I heard." There was only the briefest pause. "I'm taking command. Kururugi, assemble your forces and make your way to Tokyo, immediately after you take Zero prisoner."

"Yes ma'am," Suzaku said, snapping to attention. He might have argued, despite his relatively low rank, but at the moment, it was what he wanted to do anyways. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch shrugged. "Take me in however you will, Suzaku; masked or unmasked. I never planned on leaving the base in the first place."

Something in his tone twigged Suzaku the wrong way, and he was moving before he even registered exactly why. He was fast, faster than Lelouch by far, but he was moving blind, with no idea as to the exact target, and Lelouch just had to reach into his mask and press a single hidden button.

The explosion rocked the command center, despite its distance. Suzaku pinned Lelouch down on the ground, face-first with his arms pulled tightly behind his back and one hand firmly on his back.

Lelouch laughed. "And to think I used to fear this."

Suzaku didn't even bother to try to figure that out. "What was that? Your Knightmare?"

"Very good," Lelouch said. "I believe you're under orders to take me into custody, _Sir Kururugi_."

Suzaku was pretty sure that, along with immortality, Lelouch's _code_ probably gave him something like increased resistance to harm. So he didn't hold back as he slammed Lelouch's head into the ground.

The sickening sound of Lelouch's skull cracking didn't even faze Suzaku. He'd be fine – certainly better off than the engineers and pilots who'd been in the hanger when Lelouch's bomb had gone off. Suzaku checked to make sure Lelouch wasn't dead (or "dead"), satisfied at the faint, thready pulse beating in Lelouch's throat, and moved back to the radio. "Report."

"Sir, there's been a massive explosion in the hanger holding the Shinkiro! Teams are working to put out the fires, and rescue efforts are underway, but the first casualty reports are estimating nearly a hundred engineers and almost that many pilots dead or injured."

They'd been on standby. That meant that almost every pilot was with or near their Knightmare, prepared to launch at a moment's notice. That meant that almost every pilot was in or near the explosion.

"Is the Lancelot damaged?"

There was a small pause as whoever was on the other end of the radio switched gears from dealing with a crisis to preparing for battle. "Yes, sir. It's still mostly intact, but it's not battle ready. Also, it's a little bit on fire."

_Oh, only a little bit_? Suzaku bit that back, along with hysterical laughter. This was all his fault – trusting Lelouch, letting him in, not restraining him at the first sign of deceit and treachery. Every death in that explosion was on his conscience as much as Lelouch's.

And Suzaku didn't even have the freedom to dwell on that. He had a duty, on multiple levels, to try to prevent further deaths. And for that, he needed to get to Tokyo.

"Are there any undamaged Knightmares or transport shuttles?" If what Lelouch suspected was correct, Suzaku wouldn't even need to fight to prevent further deaths. Even if Lelouch was wrong, Suzaku had been ordered to Tokyo by Princess Cornelia.

"Just a few old Sutherlands. Shall I ready one for you sir?"

Suzaku considered taking a few men with him, nothing more than an honour guard just in case. But he couldn't, in good conscience, take people and resources away from dealing with Lelouch's mess.

"Yes, just the one. And please inform Colonel Patrick that he's now in command." Suzaku looked down at Lelouch. "And send some MPs to the officer's lounge. There's a prisoner here that I want held in the most secure cell until I return."

"Yes, sir!"

Suzaku turned off the radio and looked down at Lelouch, searching for something to say – some witty one-liner or expression of disgust, or even just how betrayed and hurt he felt in that moment. But words weren't his thing and Lelouch was unconscious anyway.

So Suzaku just walked past him without saying a thing, leaving him to the tender care of the Britannian soldiers.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch woke up in a small cell, lying on cold stone, with a headache and some rather aggravating memories. He crawled up to a sitting position, breathing deeply and slowly as a wave of nausea passed over him. He didn't _think_ Suzaku had quite killed him, given that C.C.'d never seemed to show lingering discomfort from fatal injuries, but he admitted to himself that he could be wrong. Either way – Suzaku killing him or injuring him severely enough to keep him knocked out until he could be restrained – things were working out more or less as Lelouch had hoped. Suzaku should be at least on his way to Tokyo, if not there by now, and if Kallen and Toudou had played their roles properly (which they always did) he would get there just in time for C.C. to…

"Oi, he's up!" One of the guards Lelouch had been ignoring came up to Lelouch's cell. "Call the medics, they wanted to know when he came to."

"Don't bother," Lelouch said. The last thing he wanted was doctors poking and prodding him. "They're probably still busy with the casualties from the hanger explosion."

The guard frowned. "What do you know of that?"

Lelouch considered not answering that. He owed this man nothing – no explanations or answers. But his head still hurt and the cell was more uncomfortable than he'd anticipated and Suzaku was likely already gone.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh son of Charles zi Britannia, the lost prince of Area 11." The guard's eyes widened, less as if he believed Lelouch and more as if he thought that Lelouch's injuries had caused some brain damage. "Suzaku Kururugi is a traitor to Britannia, and I came here to stop him."

"That's kind of…"

"Princess Cornelia is aware of my existence," Lelouch said. "If you contact her, she will corroborate my story. You must hurry! The longer your wait, the greater the chance that the traitor will escape."

Another guard came up to the cell. "You're saying that Kururugi caused the explosion?"

Sure. Why not? "He's meeting up with the Black Knights as we speak, is he not?" Lelouch said. "The base in chaos and men down and he chooses to leave. Is that the choice of a loyal commander?"

The guards looked at each other, their thoughts almost audible.

_He didn't even wait for the full casualty reports._

_We still haven't heard from the Tokyo contingent._

_I never trusted that trumped-up eleven._

_Why would a Britannian lie about this? Even if he's not actually a prince…_

_He could be, though. And then think of all the trouble we'd be in, letting a traitor escape and imprisoning a prince instead. Even if it's not our fault._

"I'm not asking you to disobey orders," Lelouch said smoothly, gently laying the final straw onto the camel's back of doubt. "Just to check with someone who knows." They both wavered, but neither wanted to be the first to agree to a prisoner's demands.

"We don't have the clearance to talk to the Princess ourselves."

"Then, by all means, call your commander first. I know this is a chaotic time, but you have the chance to save lives, here!"

They exchanged another look and then one of them nodded. "Keep an eye on him."

Lelouch leaned back, satisfied, looking as harmless and peaceful as possible.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Tokyo was a total battlefield. Suzaku had fought in the last Tokyo battle, the one triggered by Lelouch's malfunctioning _geass_, and he'd thought that battle chaotic and vicious. But it was nothing compared to the wholescale destruction he witnessed now.

At least it seemed as if the area had been evacuated of civilians before battle began, in anticipation of Lelouch's invasion attempt. The devastation seemed to be mostly buildings and Knightmares, with the only casualties Suzaku could see those in uniforms. As much of an honest relief as that was, there were still so many injured and dying combatants that Suzaku couldn't fool himself that this was anything less that an absolute tragedy.

He was done making excuses for Lelouch.

The fighting was heaviest around the south-eastern part of the city, with the Guren in the thick of it. The Zangetsu, Toudou's Knightmare, was surrounded by his four swords in their Gekka Knightmares and moving smoothly towards the Viceroy's palace – possibly the greater threat overall. But this wasn't the last Tokyo battle, where all Suzaku had to offer were his skills and his tactics. He had something else now, the same thing (albeit in a different flavour) that had started the previous battle.

And he could use it to end this one, or at least to stop a huge chunk of the killing on both sides. Tactically, he should go after Toudou. He turned the Sutherland towards Kallen's Guren, not even bothering to draw his weapon as he launched from the Knightmare transport, landing right in the middle of the heavy battle.

The firing stopped almost instantly, starting again almost reluctantly and poorly targeted. Suzaku nodded with satisfaction, pleased with the evidence that his _geass_ actually worked the way Lelouch said it did.

His proximity alarms went off moments before a pair of slash harkens slammed into his Sutherland. It hadn't taken Kallen more than a few seconds to assess the situation and figure out what had changed from before, and what was therefore the likely cause of that change.

Even looking down the barrel of the Guren's gun, Suzaku's "live" _geass_ didn't activate. Whether that was because he wasn't in any real danger due to his own _geass_ power, or whether that was because Lelouch's _geass_ had worn off, was unclear. Either way, it left Suzaku comfortably and completely in command of his faculties. "Kallen, this is Suzaku. You need to stop this – Lelouch is using you!"

There was a brief pause and then Kallen's voice came over a private line. "What the hell do you think you're doing, yelling his name out over the battlefield like that?"

"Never mind that," Suzaku said. "He's pretty much outted himself to everyone who matters by now. The point is that you're not working in Japan's best interests anymore."

Kallen snorted. "Like it'd trust your take on that."

"Seriously! Schneizel already offered him Japan without a fight. This battle is just his way of screwing his brother over, without giving a damn about all the people he's hurting. All the people he's _killing_."

"You really expect me to just believe that?" Kallen demanded. "Lelouch might not be _exactly_ the man he was when he first became Zero, but he wouldn't just order us into the field for no reason. Maybe you just don't understand why."

"He talked his way onto my base, used my _trust_ in him against me, and blew up a bomb in the hanger. He's not fighting _for_ anything anymore, Kallen, he's only fighting against Britannia. And even that, only because he can't be bothered to find something else to do."

Suzaku could tell that Kallen almost believed it. She'd seen what taking on the _code_ had done to Lelouch; the cold, heartless person it had changed him into. But she didn't _want_to believe it.

In that moment of hesitation, Suzaku tore away from the Guren's grip, losing one of the Sutherland's arms in the process, and took off down one of the side streets. He muted his proximity alarms so they'd stop annoying him by continually going off as Kallen flew after him, easily gaining ground (well, sky) and outmaouvering him.

Despite the pressure of his mission, Suzaku felt something close to joy as the rush of fighting while outnumbered, outgunned, and (in Kallen's case) simply outmatched washed over him. It had been a long time since he'd felt that, and almost as long since he'd felt any adrenaline rush without Lelouch's _geass_ taking him over. He was protected, this time, by his own _geass_ – nothing threatened his life, because no one within rage could kill. Suzaku and everyone around him, friend or foe, were effectively invincible. It was incredible!

When it had been Lelouch's _geass_ Suzaku had resented it, bitterly. He saw it as effectively just another way for Lelouch to try to control him. But now that it was Suzaku's own _geass_, his own power protecting him and others, it felt exultant. Lelouch's _geass_ had caused this problem; Suzaku's could fix it.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The guards called their captain, who called her commander, who called Luciano (who knew nothing of this) and then Cornelia. Lelouch smiled; his name was bouncing around over more airwaves than almost any other message. It didn't matter that Cornelia would certainly order that he be held without any accommodations, or that she would deny him as her brother. What mattered was that the question would be asked, not only on official channels, but also on private asides as the chaos of the bombing got under control and the rumours of a Britannian Prince suddenly became important enough to focus on.

_Has the lost prince been found? Do we have Lelouch vi Britannia imprisoned? Is Suzaku Kururugi a traitor?_

Well, that last one wasn't actually that important. What was important was Lelouch's name, bandied about along with his location and situation. Any moment now…

Lelouch's only warning was the dull thud of a body hitting the ground and then the soft snick of a switchblade sliding back into place.

"I see you got my messages."

"You used to plan these things ahead, _nii-san_," Rolo said with only the slightest hint of gentle reproach. "I don't mind improvising, but I'd at least like to know that my improvisation is part of your plans."

Lelouch snorted, amused by Rolo's rare snark and the fact that his 70%-chance-of-succcess_-at-best_ plan of having Rolo monitor the Britannian communications had worked so efficiently. He hadn't really been sure this would work or, if it did, that Rolo could get here quickly enough to matter.

But, then again, underestimating Rolo was just so easy.

"The plans changed, rather completely," Lelouch said as Rolo opened his cell door. "I assume you have an exit strategy."

Rolo just nodded and led Lelouch to his waiting Vincent, through the continued chaos that was only now starting to return to a proper military order. "Kururugi's in Tokyo already."

"Then let us join him," Lelouch said calmly, squeezing into a cockpit that wasn't really designed for passengers. "We did upgrade the Vincent for flight, didn't we?"

"Yes, after the Geass Order, nii-san," Rolo said, not bothering to hide his concern. Normally that was something Lelouch would have known.

Lelouch just nodded. He'd abdicated most of his responsibilities after getting his _code_, going through the motions and putting on a good front as his mind focused most of its energy on reforming itself around its new core. That would come to an end soon enough, however. He was back on task and already planning five or six moves ahead, running through dozens of mental simulations and leaving wriggle room for improvisation.

He was looking forward to this.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku had almost made it to the Viceroy's palace, having only lost one arm and the ability to turn left from Kallen's attacks, when Schneizel's voice rang out over the battlefield.

"Attention all forces, cease fire immediately. All hostilities, on both sides, are to cease at once, on the authority of Prince Schneizel and the Chair of the UFN."

Suzaku stared at his controls, thinking frantically if there was anything in C.C. or any other _code_-holder abilities that could have forced Schneizel's hand the way Lelouch had forced Clovis's. Remembering how _that_ had turned out, with Clovis dead and a witchhunt for his assassin, Suzaku immediately put in an emergency call to the command center, using his Rounds code. "This is Sir Kururugi, is Lelouch there?"

"Sir Kururugi. Impressive that you managed to make it here," Kanon's smooth, calm voice came over the radio. "Unfortunately, Prince Lelouch is not present, but there is a reasonably good chance that he will be here soon enough. If you could make your way to the conference room as soon as possible, that would be appreciated."

"_Ooh, is that Suzaku-san_?" A cheerful, familiar voice called from the background. "_When will he be here_?"

"_Soon enough, Kaguya-sama. Please let the Britannians handle their arrangements so we can finish this._"

Toudou and Kaguya. Suzaku wondered what, exactly, they were doing there. At least Kanon seemed in control, which was reassuring, but Suzaku didn't know him well enough to know how chaotic things would have to be before the anxiety showed up in Kanon's voice and bearing.

Lelouch not being present was one thing, but… "If I may ask, has Princess Cornelia been alerted to the new change of plans?"

"She's on her way as well, Sir Kururugi," Kanon answered as if Kaguya wasn't brightly chirping loudly enough in the background for Suzaku to overhear her. "She may, in fact, arrive before you if you do not make haste."

Suzaku knew a subtle chide when he heard it. "Understood. On my way." Until Schneizel took the throne as Emperor, his aide didn't outrank a Knight of the Rounds, no matter how imperious his demands, and Suzaku didn't owe him anything, not even a title. He was obeying out of personal choice and wasn't overly impressed at being nagged, however obliquely.

"We await your arrival, Sir Kururugi," Kanon said with complete aplomb, perfect politeness. Suzaku ended the transmission.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The trip to Tokyo was shorter than Lelouch expected. As they passed the city limits Lelouch almost asked Rolo if he'd been using his _geass_, before remembering that it wouldn't have worked on him even if Rolo had. He must have just been that lost in thought.

"Rolo please inform Schni– my brother, that I will be joining him in a few minutes."

Rolo glanced askance at Lelouch, but didn't say anything before turning the radio on and following Lelouch's instructions. Lelouch, meanwhile, tapped into his _code_ and let C.C. know what was happening. In return, he received a sensation of mild amusement and expectation that had Lelouch grin and duck his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way the fighting was stopping – not that it mattered that much if it did or not; with Suzaku on the field the worst injuries would be incidental scratches and bruises. Still, the slowly returning order and the way the Britannian soldiers and the Black Knights automatically started working together to put out fires.

Well, it made sense. This was home for many of the Britannains, for at least the past decade, and most of the Black Knights who had been tasked with retaking Tokyo had been Japanese. They had more in common than any of them would ever admit.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku opened the door to the conference room just in time to watch Cornelia barrel past him with Guilford following calmly on her tail. It was like the storm before the calm, rather than the other way around. It was kind of amusing.

"Schneizel, what are you thinking?"

"Cornelia." Schneizel looked nothing but pleased that she was there, not even reacting to Suzaku's presence as he closed the door behind them, although Suzaku wasn't stupid enough to think that meant he hadn't seen him. "I believe you met Toudou when you captured him. Have you yet met Chairwoman Sumeragi from the UFN?"

"Please, call me Kaguya!"

Cornelia almost managed to ignore Kaguya's small tornado of cheerful energy, but it was still enough to throw off her pacing. "Don't give me that! Why are you surrendering when we still have land superiority?"

"We will discuss that further, once our special guest arrives."

Cornelia blinked, all the fight draining out of her like water from a sieve. It was unnerving. "Guest?"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Rolo landed his Vincent and Lelouch took a brief moment to wish he had his mask. They'd radioed in for Jeremiah to join them, since he was still technically a Britannian officer, despite his 'death' and his debatably treasonous activities with Zero. But until then, Lelouch was going to walk into the heart of the Britannian military command in the Area, in Zero's clothing and with his father's eyes. There were soldiers all over the place, most of them far too young and too common to recognize a prince when they saw one. But there were also knights and noblemen, hiding from the chaos in the city. The risk of them looking at him and remembering the ten-year-old prince they'd had to memorize along with the rest of the royal family was almost enough to make Lelouch want to wait until he could walk in with his chosen knight.

Almost.

"Stay here and stand by, Rolo. Should worse come to worst, leave me behind and return to the Black Knights."

Rolo nodded, his face the disturbing blankness that it had been after his brotherly façade had been dropped and before he'd fixated on Lelouch as family. "You'll rejoin us once everything's settled down?"

Right. Rolo had worked with a _code_ holder most of his life, he'd understand the nuances. "Of course." Maybe. If another idea didn't occur to him, one that outweighed the appeal of giving Xingke a _geass_.

"Alright," Rolo said, his small, tentative smile flickering over his face. "But please come back."

Lelouch managed to smile back. "I'll try."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Cornelia's calm remained as Schneizel explained that Lelouch would be arriving any moment now, but her eyes remained sharp. Suzaku wondered what, exactly, his _geass_ would do with an anger and grief that was unrelated to racism or arrogance. He supposed he'd find out once Lelouch got here.

Kaguya sidled up next to Suzaku, under Toudou's watchful eyes. "How are you doing, Suzaku?"

It was the first time they'd spoken in years. "I'll be better after this is over."

Kaguya laughed. "That's reassuring. I'd hate for this to be as good as you get."

Suzaku managed a thin smile and subtly turned his body away, sure that Kaguya would get the hint to stop talking to him. Maybe, once everything had settled down, they could reconnect, but now was _not_ the time.

Kaguya might have said or done something but, at that moment, the door opened, capturing everyone's attention. Suzaku's hand settled on the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrowing in expectation as the first steps echoed in the room, Cornelia mirroring his aggressive stance while Schneizel and Kanon stood side-by-side, as inoffensive as two doubtlessly armed men could be.

"…did I beat Lelouch?" C.C. asked casually, seemingly oblivious to the half-disappointed, half-relieved atmosphere in the room.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch could sense both C.C. and Suzaku in the conference room.

Excellent.

He strode into the room and was unsurprised to see Schneizel and Kanon standing together, and equally unsurprised to see Kaguya and Toudou, as he'd sent them off ahead to start off the negotiations.

He was, however, surprised at seeing Cornelia and Guilford. Not that they were there, just that they were there and hadn't immediately launched themselves at him to kill or capture him. Suzaku's _geass_ or Schneizel's diplomacy at work?

Both Cornelia and Suzaku still gave off dangerous auras, but neither of them moved towards them. Lelouch gracefully raised his hand and unclipped his cape, letting it pool behind his feet before taking off his gloves and dropping them in front of him. He loosened his ascot and, suddenly far more casual and far less intimidating, smiled.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"


	20. REstart

Lelouch had barely finished his blasé announcement when Cornelia drew her blade and Suzaku found himself in the rather unenviable position of defending Lelouch with his bare sword once again.

It had been half instinct. Lelouch might be immortal, but Suzaku's reflexes hadn't fully adjusted to that realization yet. And, as much as he wanted Lelouch to pay for what he'd done, for the games he'd played, he didn't want him dead.

Never mind that he couldn't be killed. Never mind that, apparently, Suzaku's _geass_ wouldn't allow _anyone_ to be killed. Even with their relationship at its worst, Suzaku would never have allowed anyone to actually kill Lelouch.

…never mind that it was unlikely that Cornelia had even intended a killing blow.

Indeed, as she faced Suzaku down, her lip curled in disgust and she snorted in something less than laughter. "Picked your side, Kururugi?"

"He's acting in _my_ interests, Cornelia," Schneizel answered before Suzaku could. "If we're going to have a civilized conversation about Japan's future, Lelouch needs to be a part of it."

Cornelia didn't relax the pressure on Suzaku's blade, but her eyes flickered over his shoulder. Suzaku didn't even need to turn; he could _feel_ Lelouch moving behind him, as if there was nothing happening, around where Suzaku and Cornelia were locked in a rather half-hearted battle, towards Schneizel.

"Why is that, Schneizel?" Lelouch asked. "What part do I have in this? I'm not Japanese. I'm not Japan's slaver. I'm not even a prince anymore, and can't be reinstated until Britannia has an Emperor."

"You are Zero."

"Is it that simple?"

Cornelia disengaged, and Suzaku stepped back, more than willing to stand down.

"You can't seriously suggest that this isn't what you wanted, what you planned and worked for and _killed_ for," she snapped at Lelouch. "Don't act like a martyr or a snubbed girl."

Lelouch laughed. "And how shall I act, sister? Like a prince? A general? A chessmaster?"

"How about a human being?"

"It's a little late for that."

Suzaku snorted, not even caring when everyone's attention turned to him. Schneizel sighed. "It doesn't matter how you see yourself, Lelouch, or even how we see you. The important thing is how you are perceived outside this room. If you're not a part of this, the legitimacy will be questioned. You know this."

"Once it becomes public that I'm a former prince of Britannia, the legitimacy of everything I've ever done will be questioned. The UFN, under the inestimable leadership of Kaguya-dono, have drafted up emergency powers and plans in case I overstep my leash." Kaguya flushed a little, but shrugged in basic admission of that truth. "The leadership of the Black Knights, excluding Kallen and C.C., naturally, have made similar, if less official arrangements." Toudou, to his credit, neither blushed nor flinched at that, but Suzaku had no doubt that was equally true. "Both these august groups are already well-represented in any case."

Schneizel smiled. "So you really come here with nothing – only the half-hearted support of those you rallied to your cause, no family or friends backing you up, armed only with your own wits and whatever your _geass_ allows you?"

"Not even. I've given up my _geass_," Lelouch said calmly.

"So you're even less of a threat," Cornelia interjected. Suzaku didn't quite agree with that, but he could see how she would think that without knowing the full details of Lelouch's _code_. "You make a good point. What use _are _you?"

"He is Zero," Schneizel repeated. "He was enough to start this foolish battle, and he is required to end it."

Lelouch nodded, clearly pleased that Schneizel recognized his importance. "I am. I started this and I need to be _present_ for its conclusion. But I do not need to be a party to the resolution." He gestured towards Kaguya and Toudou. "There are others with more invested and more deserving of that trust." His gaze slid over to Suzaku. "I no longer have what it takes to be in the center of conflict. I have neither the drive nor the ambition any longer." Apparently the _code_ had taken more out of him than Suzaku had suspected. Or else he was faking it. "But there are others who can take my place."

Schneizel smiled and nodded as if he'd bought that completely. Suzaku doubted that he had, but one good act should be followed by another. "I understand, Lelouch. And if this is what you choose as your ultimate legacy, you could have done worse."

"And there could be worse situations in which to take over the throne of Britannia," Lelouch rejoined. "Your favoured tactics of negotiation and diplomacy will appear to have saved Britannia's position once the old ways of warfare and conquest seemed to have failed completely."

"Appear to?" Kanon asked smoothly. "With the Lady Kaguya's support, diplomacy will finally be shown to be more efficient and more effective than the destruction of the very things Britannia desires in its greedy determination to take them from others. The age of bullying people by force will come to an end."

"And the age of bullying people by words will begin," Suzaku said, the words slipping out before he could stop them, the regular rhythm of arguing with Lelouch passing his lips out of habit.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then Lelouch shrugged.

"If nothing else, without the cost of military upgrades, it will be cheaper."

"And more equal," Kaguya said, smiling cheerfully at Schneizel. "After all, words are something anyone can wield." Schneizel inclined his head.

Cornelia looked entirely displeased, even when Guilford came up behind her, covering the hand that held her sword with his own. "Isn't this what Princess Euphemia would have preferred?"

_And Nunnally._ For the first time, Suzaku could look at Lelouch and know that they were thinking the same thing.

"Zero has to bow out after this," Lelouch said softly, seeming to take this seriously for the first time. "With the Emperor dead and the eunuchs in China disgraced, Zero is the last relic of the age of war." He looked up, not at Suzaku, but at Toudou. "And such relics need to become things truly of the past."

Toudou nodded. "War is only honourable if it leads to peace."

"Wise words," Schneizel said with satisfaction, and just a touch of smugness.

Lelouch arched an eyebrow at his brother and sat down, shrugging off his vest and undoing the top buttons on his frilly dress shirt. He looked a little ridiculous, a half-undressed princeling shedding the powerful layers of Zero, but he also looked remarkably comfortable without the costume on. Almost liberated.

Suzaku frowned as he watched everyone take their own seats, following Lelouch's self-assured, confident lead.

All of the seeming contradictions; all of his promises, kept and broken; everything had led up to this.

And this seemed, somehow, to be turning into _exactly_ what Lelouch wanted.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Something niggled at the back of Lelouch's brain as he sat down and watched his brother negotiate a reasonable, respectable hand-over of Area 11 to the UFN. He should have been fully engaged in the debate, adding his voice judiciously to Kaguya and Toudou's, but there was the oddest feeling that continually nagged at him, demanding his attention.

It was nothing like the anxious feeling of having forgotten something, nothing like the anticipatory feeling of something unknown to come, nothing resembling anything like guilt or satisfaction or even boredom. It was something completely new.

And it was stronger every time he looked at Suzaku.

He did his best not to look at Suzaku at all. The fact that Suzaku had drawn his sword in defence of him, even knowing that he couldn't be killed, meant something to Lelouch, as much as he'd like to deny it. Throughout everything they'd gone through, Suzaku had always done everything he could to be able to stand by Lelouch, one way or another, even if that meant going against his own will. Lelouch had done everything he could think of, removed every mental and moral crutch that Suzaku had relied on, trying to force him to make his own choices, to exercise his own sense of right and wrong, to trust in his own morality. He wanted a Suzaku who no longer hid behind orders, or commands, or _geass_. That Suzaku had fought against him, pinned him down while his father raped his mind, and let himself be manipulated by whoever happened to hold his reins at the moment.

But Suzaku hadn't always been like that. When they were children, Suzaku had been malleable, but only to a point. He'd had his own ideas, his own values, and he'd fight against anyone who opposed them. His values weren't Britannia's and they weren't Lelouch's, and they _certainly_ weren't some sick melding of the two. Suzaku's search for a middle ground needed to end, and he needed to find his own personal path.

Even if Lelouch had to push him onto it.

"Two months, working with the Black Knights, and then no Britannian in Japan is allowed to own or carry a weapon without an explicit permit," Kaguya said firmly.

"Including knives longer than eight inches, I assume," Schneizel added wryly. "Let's reintroduce the Meiji-era restrictions with an eye to _tradition_, no?"

Lelouch tuned out as the argument over the disarmament of the Britannians who would remain in Japan continued. The solutions were clear – anyone who enlisted in the Britannian army _had_ to leave, the police force (made up mostly of Britannians) would be strongly encouraged to leave, and most Britannians with the means would be allowed to leave. Any Britannian who stayed would risk mob 'justice' (revenge) from the Japanese who had been subjugated, so the UFN would have to maintain order with a police force made up almost entirely of the Black Knights. Who had trained for urban _warfare_, not crowd management. It would be a challenge, but the Japanese people were generally obedient, orderly people. At least they hadn't started with Area 18. _That_ Area would be a pain and a half to liberate without huge civil wars erupting.

And the last thing the UFN would need, when they attempted that liberation, would be an affiliation with a war-mongering disowned Britannian prince. Likewise, Britannia would do better without its _Shinigami_, without Suzaku and his white machine of death. Lelouch's gaze slid over on its own to where Suzaku was standing, and that irritating feeling shivered down his neck again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw C.C. shift, perking up in sudden attention. He'd almost forgotten she was here, standing as always in the background, watching silently as the mortals played at their games around her. But now she was paying attention to something. To him. And to Suzaku, oddly enough.

C.C. didn't care for Suzaku. Not that she disliked him, as she disliked Tamaki, just that she'd never seen him as his own person. To her, he was only important in relation to Lelouch, whereas Kallen and Nunnally and even Rolo, in his way, were their own people in her eyes.

Even when Lelouch had given Suzaku a _geass_, and offered him to C.C. once that _geass _matured, she hadn't taken note of Suzaku himself, just of the potential he offered her.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. Suzaku had used his _geass _only over the past few days, and it had been given to him only a few days before that. There was no way that he was ready to take on a _code_. It had taken Lelouch the better part of a year to get to that level, and he'd lost control of it at that point. It had lead to Euphy's death and Suzaku's change of heart, and hadn't been anything like this dull, pervasive, _incessant _annoyance.

Unless it had, and C.C. just hadn't chosen to warn him. The thought made Lelouch frown, even as he dismissed it; after Euphemia, C.C. had been the most compassionate he'd ever seen her, almost motherly in her care for him in his grief. If she could have warned him, she surely would have.

On the other hand, it wasn't like Suzaku's _geass _was anything like his own had been. Maybe his evolution was equally different. But to evolve in a matter of days?

"Marianne used hers once, and that was all it took," C.C. said, her soft voice breaking through the constant disputes that surrounded Lelouch. Schneizel and Kaguya fell silent as Lelouch nodded thoughtfully at C.C.'s apparent non-sequitur.

"I said I'd keep my word. I simply never thought it would be this soon."

"You did impose your own _geass _on him and he learned to control it himself," C.C. said. "Perhaps that made the difference."

That was a good point. From that perspective, Suzaku had been controlling a _geass _for months now, almost a full year. Just about as long as Lelouch had been, before what happened with Euphy.

Suzaku looked back and forth between the two of them, clearly unnerved as the realization that they were talking about _him _became undeniable. "What are you two…"

He trailed off uncertainly as Lelouch and C.C. turned towards him as one.

"I wonder if your _geass _is still even active," C.C. mused pensively to Lelouch, focused on Suzaku, but clearly not addressing him.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

She shrugged. "Mine wasn't. The moment my _geass _was taken from me, every beguiled man under my spell turned from me, leaving me alone and bereft."

"Huh," Lelouch said, now curious as well. "There's only one way to find out. Kanon, may I see your sidearm for a moment, please?"

Lelouch had carefully modulated his voice, mimicking Schneizel's tone and mannerisms closely enough that Kanon, already off-step and a bit bemused, acted on instinct and handed over his gun into Lelouch's waiting hand. Before Cornelia or Schneizel (or Toudou, who was looked just as alarmed as anyone else) could say anything, Lelouch tossed the pistol over to C.C., who immediately turned it on Suzaku.

And fired.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

There was barely enough time for a rush of adrenaline before Suzaku felt his will melt away and his body move without him. He had less than a split second to decide whether to let himself be taken over, or to take control of the rush of power and strength, wielding it with the delicate skill with which he wielded the Lancelot.

It was a decision that he'd made dozens of times since Lelouch had first imposed his _geass_ on Suzaku, and it was a decision that Suzaku had almost learned to embrace. And, between the confusion and anger and the bitter, resigned lack of surprise, Suzaku was more than willing to draw his sword and charge C.C., noting Cornelia and Toudou out of the corner of his eye as they rose to intervene, noting Lelouch and Schneizel's mirrored expressions of curiosity but, most of all, noting the almost hungry look in C.C.'s normally expressionless eyes as Suzaku ran her through.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

As C.C. bled out over the floor, laughing softly, Lelouch took the opportunity while no one was paying attention to him and gathered up his discarded clothes. Maybe, when everything had settled down, he'd have a bonfire and destroy them completely, give them a proper sending off.

"Someone get security in here!" Cornelia barked, taking charge and yet still (under Suzaku's _geass_) not taking up arms.

Schneizel shook his head. "It's rather too late for that. And I doubt Sir Kururugi plans on any further actions if no one else threatens him."

Suzaku stood as the last of C.C.'s laughter faded into eternal silence. Lelouch couldn't help the pang of useless regret that accompanied the feeling of satisfaction as he watched her die, embracing the only Wish she had left. Suzaku turned to him, his normally expressive green eyes calm and blank. "You could have said something."

"It was more entertaining this way," Lelouch said. He could explain later about how he hadn't even known this was possible. He _had_ been planning on asking for Suzaku's custody to be part of the negotiated terms of agreement between Kaguya and Schneizel, wanting him close at hand until his _geass_ evolved to the point where he could take on a _code_, but Lelouch hadn't expected that to be possible until months in the future.

Normally, Suzaku would have been at least irritated by Lelouch's casual lies and manipulation, but all he did was shrug as if it didn't matter. Which, in fact, it didn't. Lelouch easily recognized the dulled emotions that had affected him once he'd acquired his _code_ making Suzaku both more tractable and less manipulatable than usual. It was interesting, and it would be even more interesting to see what kind of person he'd become once his emotions returned, but after he'd realized how weak the bonds of duty really were, and how little their everyday actions really mattered when you realized that civilization had been around millions of years, gone through thousands of tyrants, and would remain for millions of years and thousands of tyrants to come.

"Sir Kururugi, I'm going to have to ask for your sword," Kanon said diffidently, holding out his hand without any evidence of the fear he must have been feeling. Suzaku didn't even turn to him as he placed the sword in his hand. "…thank you."

"Suzaku…" Kaguya said uncertainly. "Are you…"

"I should leave," Suzaku interrupted, looking up again at Lelouch. "_We_ should leave."

Lelouch hesitated. Everything he'd said before was still true – Zero needed to be seen to have had a hand in these talks. He looked down at his armful of clothes and over at Kaguya.

"Can you get in touch with Kallen?"

His faith in Kaguya's quick brilliance was renewed as her eyes widened and she nodded as she figured out his plan.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Japan was free, Britannia had a new Emperor, the UFN was a force to be reckoned with, and Zero had been revealed as the half-Japanese daughter of Lord Stadtfeld, who won over hearts and minds with the story of her brother's death, her mother's mistreatment and addiction, her frustration over the Japanese people's plight, and her drive to do something to change it.

Lelouch toyed with the volume as Kaguya stepped up beside Kallen and thanked her for everything she'd done, everything she'd sacrificed. Suzaku snatched the remote control from his hands and glared.

"I'm watching that."

Lelouch shrugged. "Is it convincing? Are you convinced?"

Kallen's mother took the stage when Kaguya was done, shaky and still weak, but able to stand on her own and embrace her daughter to the delighted roar of the crowd. Suzaku shrugged back.

"If I didn't know better, I would be. I wouldn't even want to overthink it; this is the perfect explanation for everything."

"Too perfect," Lelouch agreed. "There will be conspiracy theories, of course, but most of the people who knew that Kallen was the Guren's pilot also know that I was Zero, which doesn't increase the risk of leaks."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "You think someone will talk?"

"Tamaki is one of the people who knew who I was. He owns a bar. I'm pretty sure rumours of the true Zero being a Britannian prince are weeks away, if that."

On the television, Kallen announced the start of the first free elections for Japan in over a decade. The nomination process would begin tomorrow, and the elections would be held four months from then, just long enough to keep the attention of the world on Japan while Kaguya quietly worked on liberating the other Areas.

Suzaku switched the channel to a re-run of Schneizel's coronation, and Lelouch groaned and swatted for the remote. Suzaku, mostly out of spite at this point, held it just out of Lelouch's reach.

"And, most of all, I hope to bring Britannia to even greater heights through diplomacy and peaceful negotiation. The age of wars is over, and Britannia will rise stronger than ever in this new age."

Lelouch frowned at the television. "Suzaku. Do you feel like taking a trip?"

Suzaku laughed and changed the channel to a fishing show. "I've wanted to leave for weeks. You're the one who said we couldn't, that we'd end up handing out _geasses_ like candy."

"True enough." Lelouch glared at the fishing show, as if trolling for bass was personally offensive. "I suppose that means we'll have to give Schneizel free reign until he does something to force my hand."

Suzaku grinned. "He's your brother, Lelouch. He's manipulative and clever and good at minimizing risk. If it's up to him, he'll probably never give you reason enough to move against him."

Lelouch didn't answer right away, nodding pensively at Suzaku's words before getting up and switching off the television manually.

"Then I get what I want and we all win."

Suzaku's grin softened into a smile. "And do you think that's good enough?"

Lelouch didn't quite meet his eyes, but his lips curved at the edges, into a small smile.

"It will have to be, I suppose."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Dear Nunnally._

_The world's gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you. I trust that Schneizel is treating you as well as he seems to be. If he's not, I think Lelouch plans on forming another revolution._

_That's a joke. Lelouch said I should work on my humour, since that seems to be the last thing to come back to normal._

_He's being… remarkably patient, actually. I honestly think he needs a project to work on to be happy, and so far I'm pretty time-consuming. He's started to pace while watching the news, though, so I'm not sure how long it'll last. Don't worry; I'll find some way to distract him if he gets too ambitious, although I think that's mostly behind him now. Behind me to. It's just too hard to get that self-important drive back. Apparently, that's the _Code_ working. _

_I still haven't used my _Code_ yet, and Lelouch hasn't used his on anyone since me. We're both watching each other, because there's still this impulse to hand out _Geasses_ to anyone who can accept them. That would be a bad thing._

_At least we still have enough perspective to see that._

_He still refuses to even consider visitors, too afraid that the temptation would be too strong if we're surrounded by strong-willed candidates. I'll see if I can convince him that I'm safe enough to risk around you and your siblings and ask again. It's me he doesn't trust, I think, more than himself._

_Which is _stupid_ because he's the one who went out and impulsively started a war, so you can yell at him about that when we come to visit you._

_I hope it'll be soon._

_Lots of love,  
Suzaku_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Schneizel._

_I'll never admit you were right, but you might not have been entirely wrong. __All the energy that was once expended on war has now been directed toward solving hunger and poverty. As expected, most of the credit has gone to you. Maybe because people find it a lot easier to pick out a hero rather than appreciate a laundry list of diligent workers._

_Or perhaps I'm underestimating them. But I doubt it._

_Either way, the world seems to be moving on from the past and is finally free to move forward, into the future. I'm sure you find this whole thing amusing, the way the world fell into your hands, so I have just one message for you._

_I am still out here. With far more power than I had as Zero, and without the personal grudges that were my weakness._

_Keep well, brother, and know that you have my full support._

_Until you don't._

_~L.L.~ Lelouch Lamperouge ~L.L.~_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Suzaku,_

_You cannot seriously be coming to Pendragon. With **Lelouch**_**! **_You _are_ aware that Schneizel and Cornelia are still here, and that Nunnally is still ambivalent about her brother since the last time he was here and that I'm in charge of security. Can't you just arrange a video conference or offsite meeting or something?_

_Oh, and Gino says "hi", and he says that Anya also says "hi". And Anya says that Nunnally also says "hi", or at least she would if she knew about this, which she doesn't because we haven't told her anything because you _**cannot be serious_._**

_Think it over for more than five seconds._

_Regards,  
Lt. Gen. Kouzuki Kallen, Royal Britannian Commonwealth Army_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Dear Lelouch._

_Budapest was you, wasn't it? I may be retired, but I can recognize your style from a mile away._

_…_

_Well done._

_Cornelia li Britannia_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Uncle Lelouch,_

_As you know, Mother has passed away, leaving the throne to my sister. I know we haven't been what one would call 'close', but we grew up hearing stories about you and Suzaku, not only from mother but also from Uncle Schneizel and Aunt Cornelia, as well as Sir Gino and Lady Kallen._

_My sister holds with our mother's wishes and would never ask for your help. But I've seen the weariness and worry in the eyes of our councillors, and I fear for out future._

_I'm not asking you to do anything you haven't already done._

_Please, return to Pendragon._

_Your loving nephew,_

_Frederick, crown prince of Britannia and her colonies_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_S.K._

_It's time._

_L.L._


End file.
